The Snakes of Konohagakure
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto is removed from team seven by his own will and is granted a solo sensei. Enter Miss. Anko Mitarashi. how will the tides turn under this change? NarutoxAnko no Harem.
1. A New Sensei

**Snakes of Konoagakure**

**~A/N~ the winners were versions 1&amp;2\. So I am going to mix them and work from there. Whether you hate it or not I'm going to try some bashing in this.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stood alongside his two teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha waiting for their sensei to show. As per usual he was very late. Naruto leaned against a tree trying to think of what they, and by they he really meant Sasuke, would learn today. But he didn't really care he had found out a secret last night when he was trying to work on his Taijutsu by fighting a horde of clones.

That secret was whatever his clones learned he would learn. At least that's what he thought it was. After defeating all his clones he noticed he had their memories of how he beat each one. This made him very happy he finally had something over Sasuke.

Naruto looked up just in time to see Kakashi appear via a shunshin. With his standard 'Yo' greeting the day began.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What are we going to learn today?" Naruto asked hoping he would finally give himself and Sakura some pointers. Kakashi looked at him and gave an eyes smile.

"Naruto I need you to work on your chakra control… it's abysmal at best… so get a leaf and practice by holding on your head for as long as you can. Sakura you need to work on your physical conditioning still so start running laps. Sasuke it's time we work on your Taijutsu," Kakashi said making Naruto simply turn and walk away. This happened every day. He would give him and Sakura some mundane thing to do while he would focus on Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes and left the field not feeling like training. He knew there wasn't a mission today or they would've done that before their training. If you could call it that. Naruto stopped when he remember that a certain Hyuga had shoved him a few days ago for no reason. It was time for some payback.

Kakashi watched Naruto simply leave the training ground and gave a sigh. It seemed like Naruto didn't even care about getting stronger. All that mattered to him was pranking someone.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

No sated in his need for petty revenge on the Hyuga, who now had bright yellow hair and only orange clothes, Naruto moved out of the village and into a field to being his new training he had concocted. If he really learned what his clones learned he could really kick up his training.

"Ok if I remember it right… I remembered the hits and how they happened but I didn't get any stronger… so maybe it doesn't help with my actual strength and what not… so maybe keep them on chakra control… I'm going to need a lot of leaves," Naruto though. He stopped when he heard a crash and a figure came flying into his vision.

"Whoa what the hell Kiba?" Naruto asked looking at his former classmate.

"Eh Naruto?" Kiba looked at the blonde in surprise.

"Hey man what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"Personal training time with Kurenai-Sensei… she gives each of us a few hours a day two days a week to help us focus on fixing our weaknesses and improving our strengths," Kiba explained.

"Why'd you stop charging Kiba?," Kurenai said as she appeared on top of a toppled tree.

"Hello Kurenai-san," Naruto gave a light bow to the Jonin.

"Hello Uzumaki-san," Kurenai gave a light wave in return.

"Not to interrupt your training Kiba, Kurenai-san… but I have a quick question and since my Jonin sensei has been less than useless in training our team I was hoping you might be able to answer my question real quick?" Naruto asked. Kureni glanced at Kiba for a moment then gave a smile.

"Sure we'll take lunch now Kiba," Kurenai said with a soft smile.

"Hai Sensei," Kiba said as he sped off to find Akamaru and to get their lunches.

"What would you like to ask me?" Kurenai asked.

"My sensei has said on countless occasions that my chakra control is abysmal at best. What I was wondering was if there is a better way to learn chakra control over the leaf exercise?" Naruto asked. Kurenai rubbed her chin for a moment wondering if it would be ok to show him the two exercises she knew. After a moment she gave in the boy was asking for help and who was she to send him away.

"I know of two. Water walking and tree climbing," Kurenai said.

"Water walking sounds right but tree climbing?" Naruto asked. Kureni nodded then moved over to a tree and proceeded to walk up it. "Oh like that," Naruto watched in surprise as she easily walked up half the tree and back down.

"The key to tree walking is getting the right amount of chakra to stick you to the tree. Too much and break the bark and shoot off too little and you slip and fall," Kurenai explained.

"And water walking?" Naruto asked.

"Get tree climbing down first then I'll show you water walking," Kurenai said Naruto nodded happily then took off to start training.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he disappeared into the forest.

'_I should probably tell Hokage-sama that Team Seven hasn't learned tree climbing yet,'_ Kurenai thought as she turned back as Kiba landed back in the clearing with their food.

* * *

Naruto barely managed to stumble into his apartment at the end of the night. He hadn't expected the blow back from his clones to hurt as much as it did. His head felt like it was on fire. He reached his bed and hit it with a thud ready to fall asleep until he heard a soft knock on his window.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he opened the window to see an ANBU.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you tomorrow morning at ten," the ANBU said.

"Understood," Naruto said with a nod the ANBU vanished and Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Team Seven stood before the Konoha Council… well three people wasn't much of a council but that's what they went by. It was Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzo Shimura along with the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The three Genin were all confused as to why there were standing before the Hokage and his advisors.

"I assume you are wondering why you are here?" Hiruzen asked. The three simply nodded, even Naruto knew it wouldn't be a good idea to run his mouth, and waited to be told why.

"What the council and myself have decided to do is every six months the Genin teams that are in rotation will be brought in here from evaluation," Hiruzen explained.

"These evaluations will work as such. We will hear from each of you one at a time about your progress on your team. Nothing you say will be told to your teammates. These evaluations are meant to be a one on one kind of work. We want honest answers and responses… now if you three will step out. We will be starting with Kakashi," Hiruzen finished and the three Genin moved out of the room.

Naruto sat waiting still. Kakashi had gone first then was dismissed. He had told them their day was done once they were free from their meeting. Sakura opted to go second since she was the girl… ladies first she told Naruto before she cracked him in the head as he tried to step into the office.

Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way once Sakura left claiming that a clanless dope has nowhere to be so he had plenty of time to wait. Naruto growled. He was really starting to hate Sasuke. And after that last hit from Sakura he was starting to doubt his 'love' for the pink haired teammate.

Finally it was his turn and he did not like the looks he was getting once he stepped into the office. Homura, Koharu and Danzo all looked upset while Hiruzen looked indifferent. Yup he definitely didn't like those looks.

"So Naruto like the others we will tell you what Kakashi said about you first. And if he was right I am quiet disappointed in you. Kakashi seems to believe that you don't take your training seriously and opt to pull pranks rather than train," Hiruzen said. He nearly fell back when he felt a massive amount of killing intent burst from Naruto and his eyes turned red.

"He what? I train harder and more than both the pink haired bitch and the pampered bastard combined," Naruto all but roared. "I'm the one that trains until his bones crack," he added.

"Calm yourself," Hiruzen spoke he didn't like Naruto losing his cool like this… it was dangerous to say the least.

"NO! I've been the happy go lucky dope long enough. I am sick and tired of my 'team' looking down on me. You want to know what I think. Haruno is a useless piece of shit. She doesn't help on missions always claiming it's not a girl's job to pick vegetables, or hoe a field. Uchiha never shuts up about how he is simply a better class than me because he comes from a clan and I'm a clanless orphan whose parents abandoned him. As for Hatake he hasn't trained me at all. I've trained myself. Whether it by my Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. All Hatake does it train Uchiha… that emo bastard has gotten two Katon Jutsus and Taijutsu training while I've gotten jack!" Naruto screamed.

"N… Naruto," Hiruzen stared in shock. If this was true he owed Naruto one hell of an apology.

"Fuck this! I quite team seven! Either give me my own Sensei or I'll train myself and become Hokage by myself," It was in this moment Hiruzen noticed Naruto's eyes had shifted back to blue and his hands were bleeding with how tightly he was clenching his hands.

"We can't give anyone their own personal sensei," Koharu spoke.

"But you did," Naruto replied. "Hatake hasn't trained me or Haruno… you might as well have made him that bastards sensei and sent us up shit creek," Naruto added.

"Naruto clam down now," Hiruzen's words instantly affected Naruto. His anger all subsided instantly and his face fell. His eyes were filled with sorrow rather than rage.

"Now… as to your request… I think I might have an idea for you," Hiruzen grinned. Naruto's eye brow cocked up as he heard this.

"Neko," Hiruzen called making an ANBU appear.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Neko asked.

"Bring Mitarashi-san to me," Hiruzen said. With a nod the ANBU was gone.

"You can't be serious?" Homura asked.

"She's been asking to become a Jonin Sensei for a while… this will be a test for her," Hiruzen said.

"What about team seven?" Danzo asked.

"I'll find a replacement and put them under a strict eye. If Hatake doesn't shape up I'll knock him back down to Chunin and lock him in on solo Tora missions for six months," Everyone in the room cringed none of them, Danzo included, liked that demon cat.

"If you need a spy I might have someone for you," Danzo spoke.

"We'll talk later," Hiruzen said knowing where Danzo was going to go with it.

"Who Mitarashi?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait… you'll be in for a surprise," Hiruzen said.

Naruto only had to wait two minutes before the door opened and in walked simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had what he would guess to be shoulder length purple hair that was kept in a spiky pony-tail, pupilless caramel eyes, deliciously pearly white skin, and a sexy outfit that consisted of a mesh shirt and shorts with a skirt and trench coat to cover her assets and womanhood. That was when she noticed him and smiled.

"Whiskers," She said and Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

"H… He… Hebi-chan," Naruto spoke softly as he looked at the woman.

"Oh you remember me still?" Anko asked. Naruto couldn't move. His body was frozen. Hebi as she went by in her time as an ANBU member was one of his… scratch that she was his most precious person. She had saved him time after time from mobs that would've beaten within an inch of his life and was the one that gave Naruto his two most precious possessions and gave him his addiction. His Gama wallet, his orange jumpsuit and his love for ramen.

"Hebi-chan!" Naruto cried as he hugged Anko who happily returned his hug.

"I've miss you whiskers," Anko laughed as she hugged Naruto.

"Save the reunion," Danzo growled he hated watching sappy crap.

"Sorry Shimura-sama," Anko said with a bow as the two separated.

"Now as to why I called you here," Hiruzen started. "Naruto is to be removed from Team Seven and placed into your care," Hiruzen stated making both of them freeze.

"Really?" both of them asked.

"Really, Anko you've wanted to be a Jonin-sensei for a while well here's your chance make Naruto into a splendid Shinobi and once he's become a Chunin you'll be given your own team. And Naruto I'm giving you want you wanted. A solo sensei so no more pranks, eat right, and train hard. Prove to me that Hatake was wrong," Hiruzen said.

"I promise!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok whiskers… I'll let you have today to rest and get ready for hell… Tomorrow at six I want you at training ground forty four," Anko smiled.

"Anko you can't," Koharu stood.

"He's my Genin… I'll train him as I see fit," Anko grinned her eyes stopped on Naruto seeing him smiling brightly and nearly hoping with joy.

"I'll be there… uh where do I find training ground forty four?" Naruto asked.

"It's the big forest that's fenced off outside of the village," Anko said. "You know that scary forest I took you when we had those two rogue ANBU hunting you five years ago," Naruto's eyes widened then he grinned even more.

"Gotcha… I'll be there at six sharp," Naruto said with a salute then he was gone in a flash as he ran from the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Anko there is a second reason I chose you," Hiruzen said with a stern face.

"Hai," Anko knelt.

"My advisors believe that Naruto may be a flight risk… We need you to keep an eye on him," Hiruzen said.

"No need. Whisker would never leave Konoha," Anko said.

"And you know this?" Homura asked.

"Yup… when he was six he proclaimed he would be Hokage… and though I doubt he remember the second half of his promise… if he did he wouldn't been able to hug me without blushing,"

"What was the second half?" Hiruzen asked.

"That I would be his wife," Anko chuckled. "Now how could he achieve those two things if he left?" Anko added. Hiruzen chuckled lightly at the smile on her face.

"Mitarashi-san… you cannot take a Genin into the forest of death under any circumstances," Koharu said.

"He's been there before like you've heard… and I distinctly remember Orochimaru-teme training me in there and Jiraiya-sama trained the fourth and his team in there at one time as well," Anko replied.

"But-"

"Enough Anko is within her rights as a Sensei to train Naruto as she deems fit," Hiruzen said.

"Now Anko you are dismissed… Danzo I believe you wished to speak about a filler for team seven?" Hiruzen turned to face his old partner as Anko vanished.

"Ah yes… it is a boy I have in root… I'd like to test to see how one of my root agents files back into society," Danzo explained.

"What is the boy's name?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sai," Danzo replied.

"Very well bring him… I'd like to meet him before we deploy him," Hiruzen commanded. Danzo nodded and left the room to retrieve him.

* * *

~The Next morning: Team Seven~

Kakashi stood before his team once again they were within the Hokage's tower. What was confusing Kakashi was that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "The Hokage will see you now," Kakashi nodded and lead his team into the room. He would have to find and scold Naruto later.

"Ah good time today," Hiruzen said as he put down a field report. "Now to why I called you here today,"

"Err. Not to interrupt Hokage-sama but Naruto is not here yet," Kakashi spoke.

"That is the reason I asked you here. Naruto has demanded to be removed from team seven," Hiruzen said making all three stop in surprise.

"So in being removed I called you here to give you your new teammate. Sai please come in," Hiruzen said a moment later a young pale boy with black hair and eyes stepped into the room. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a black jacket that had one short sleeve and one long sleeve.

"Hokage-sama… what's going to happen to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We had one of our Tokubetsu-Jonin volunteer to train him… if she hadn't he would've been sent back to the academy," Hiruzen answered.

"That doesn't seem fair. He quits our team and is rewarded by getting a solo teacher," Sasuke said with a growl.

"You'd best revise that tone Sasuke," Hiruzen said leveling just a taste of his KI on him. Sasuke froze as he felt the powerful wave hit him.

"Of course… my apologies Hokage-sama," Sasuke said weakly.

"Apology accepted… now you three have to get acquainted… off with you," Hiruzen said with a soft smile.

* * *

~Forest of Death~

Naruto stood before Anko deep within the Forest of Death. Naruto glanced around he could see several beasts just beyond the tree line. "Ok Whiskers here's what we are going to do," Anko said getting Naruto undivided attention.

"First we are going work on your Taijutsu and find a few ninjutsus that play to your style," Anko explained.

"Wait you mean you're not going to just have me focus on my chakra control?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Should I?" Anko asked.

"I don't know that's just what Hatake did," Naruto replied.

"Well I'm not him so how about you get in your Taijutsu stance and we start there," Anko said. Naruto nodded and took his stance. Anko's jaw just about hit the ground upon seeing it. It was the worst stance she had ever seen.

"Ok we're stopping already… your Taijutsu is useless. Where throwing it out we'll have to find you a style," Anko said making Naruto look down ashamed of himself.

"Sorry sensei," Naruto said shyly.

"It's not your fault. Your academy teachers and your Jonin sensei should've fixed it," Anko said before an idea hit her. "Now I want you to hit me as hard as you can," Naruto looked at her oddly for a moment then ran at her cocking his fist back as he did.

Anko grinned right up until his fist hit her stomach. Doubling over instantly Anko realized something. He hit like a bull. After nearly coughing up blood Anko slowly worked her way back to her feet. "Holy shit," was all Anko managed to say as she looked at a very worried Naruto.

"Are you ok Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Have you always hit that hard?" Anko asked still holding her stomach. She already figured she'd have to see a doctor to make sure she was ok.

"I don't know… I usually lost my spars because I wasn't fast enough," Naruto said.

"Well then we know what to work on for the moment… we're going to get your speed up and get you a Taijutsu style to match that freakish punch you got… and I know just who to go to," Anko said with a grin.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**A few notes here.**

**This will be a NarutoxAnko story. No harem or multi girls. Just Naruto and Anko.**

**Naruto will be a Snake Summoner**

**100% new Chunin Exams**

**Sasuke and Kakashi bashing mainly. Sakura gets bashed way to much so I will have her see the error of her ways soon enough**


	2. Genso-Ken

**Chapter Two: Genso-Ken**

**~A/N~ Here's Chapter Two. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Naruto followed his Sensei down a road as she seemed overly secretive about where they were going. Anko glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto following her just like she used to follow the snake bastard. It both warmed and worried her. She liked having a student who was 100% ready to follow her but she didn't want a blind follower either.

"Naruto stop for a moment," Anko said. Naruto nodded and stopped following.

"Is something wrong Anko-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What does Sensei mean to you?" Anko asked.

"A sensei is someone who should teach their students or underlings the best they can so they are ready for what is to come but also must be willing to adept to each underling," Naruto replied. Anko blinked for a moment not expecting an answer like that.

"And should you follow your Sensei's words?" Anko asked.

"Of course… unless your sensei is demanding you do something you're not comfortable doing then you should tell them and refuse to commit the act," Naruto replied. Anko nodded then started to move again.

"Just checking let's move," Anko said.

"Hai," Naruto said and followed.

* * *

Anko and Naruto stopped once they reached a training ground. Anko tapped her foot a few times before she pulled out a kunai and whipped it at a tree. Naruto blinked in surprise when he heard the tree yelp and a girl fell out of it. Naruto looked over at her seeing she had brown hair kept in a pair of bunds and was wearing a pink button up shirt with green pants.

"Where's Gai?" Anko asked.

"Gai Sensei should be back from his lap any second now," The girl said with a huff.

"Your stealth was fine by the way… it's just not easy to sneak up on a snake," Anko said as a brown snake slithered out from her coat.

"Whoa when did you summon him?" the girl asked.

"Mitarashi-san!" a voice echoed out as a green blur landed in the field. "What brings you out here on such a youthful morning?"

"Hey Gai I was hoping to ask for your assistance in finding a proper field for my Genin's Taijutsu," Anko said pointing at Naruto.

"Ah you've gotten your first Genin congratulations!" Gai said loudly before looking to Naruto.

"Kame-san?" Naruto asked suddenly making Gai smile brightly.

"Ah you remember me?" Gai asked giving his shining smile.

"How could I forget you?" Naruto asked. Naruto remembered Kame. He was one of few ANBU that were good to him. Anko, his precious Hebi-chan, Kame, which he know knew to be Gai, and then there was Neko, the Cat, and Wani, the Crocodile, whom he still didn't know the true identity of.

"How indeed," Anko said with a chuckle.

"Now Naruto… hit me here as hard as you can so I can gauge your strength," Gai said patting his stomach as two more figures appeared in the field. One looked like a miniature version of himself while the other had long brown hair and pale eyes.

"Right," Naruto said as he cocked his fist back.

"Wait… Gai brace yourself more," Anko said stopping Naruto. Gai nodded and better braced himself for the hit. "Ok go," Naruto nodded and ran over to Gai and sent his fist into Gai's stomach. To everyone's surprise Gai still dropped to one knee.

"Gai-Sensei," all three of the other kids spoke at once.

"Holy flames of youth my boy… you hit harder than Lee," Gai said as he stood and grinned.

"So what do you think?" Anko asked.

"Well he needs more speed first," Gai said once he saw Anko already nodding. "Once you get that up he'd be a perfect candidate for one of the Genso-ken. Known as the Elemental Fist Style each one is a unique style to an already created fighting style," Gai said.

"Ohhh that sounds awesome," Naruto said with starts in his eyes.

"You'll have to get your speed up and find out what your elemental release is. Once you've done those I can show you the basics of one of the five. Hi-ken, Mizu-ken, Tsuchi-ken, Kaminari-ken or Kaze-ken, [1]" Gai explained.

"Is there anyone who uses those styles?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. When fighting against someone who truly pushes me I use Tsuchiken, my eternal rival knows the basics of Kaminari-ken, the second Hokage was a master of Mizu-ken, and Madara Uchiha was the most powerful master of Hi-ken ever known," Gai explained.

"What about Kaze-ken?" Naruto asked.

"The only practitioner of Kaze-ken right now is Asuma Sarutobi," Gai replied.

"Come on Naruto. We need to get you set up so we can fix your speed," Anko said getting Naruto to silence his questions.

"How are you planning on fixing his speed?" Gai asked.

"A little mix of what you did to Lee and a little of my own," Anko said with a sly grin.

"Ah well let your flames of youth guide you!" Gai shouted before giving a thumbs up and smiling.

"Yeah sure," Anko said as she beckoned Naruto to follow her. Naruto gave a light bow to Gai then quickly followed after Anko.

"Where are we heading now Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"To one of my favorite shops in all of Konoha," Anko replied with a big foxy grin that rivaled Naruto's. Naruto gulped then smiled figuring Anko wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose.

* * *

Naruto marveled as he looked after sword after sword while Anko talked with the shop owner. Naruto stopped when his eyes found a sword. "Hey Mr. Shopkeeper… why's this sword different?"

"It's a broadsword it's thicker and sharpened on both sides. So while being slower than a katana it is stronger," the shopkeeper replied.

"Cool," Naruto said as he moved on.

"So do you have any?" Anko asked.

"Yup one set left," the shopkeeper replied showing Anko a set of wrist guards and shin guards.

"Perfect I'll take them," Anko said grabbed the guards. Glancing over her shoulder she could see Naruto testing the weight and speed of one of the shopkeeper's broadswords.

"These are really nice," Naruto said as he tested the blade with a few more swings.

"Also not why we are here… now try these on," Anko said handing Naruto the guards. Naruto but the sword back and but the guards on. Once he hand them on he dropped to the ground as a set of red seals shown on the guards.

"What's going on I can't lift my arms or legs," Naruto said as he tried move.

"Give it a minute the seals are still attuning themselves to your body," Anko said. Naruto looked at the growing red seals then nodded and waited for something to happen. Sure enough after a full minute the seals turned blue for a moment then vanished.

"Hey I can move… but just barely," Naruto said lifting himself.

"Perfect this will give you a leaner build and your speed can be fixed," Anko as she led Naruto out of the shop.

* * *

~With 'Team Seven'~

Sakura was completely lost she hadn't been able to keep up with her team at all. She could understand Kakashi-sensei but Sasuke and Sai shouldn't be this much faster than her. She was starting to hate herself. All she did was physically exercise like Kakashi-sensei demanded but she wasn't getting anywhere. She finally just gave in and stopped to catch her breathe.

She was soaked to the bone with sweat but she never saw her fellow teammates waiting for her no matter how far she ran. She was starting to feel abandoned and she really didn't like that. She stopped dead when everything dawned on her. Kakashi-sensei had been playing favorites with Sasuke just like Naruto had been complaining about.

"Haruno… what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice caught her. She spun to see Naruto standing a few feet away from her just after the next turn in the road. And he looked as bad as she did he looked like he had jumped in a lake with how sweaty he was.

"Naruto… are you… ok?" Sakura asked still slightly out of breathe. She did feel a little hurt that she went from Sakura-chan to Haruno so quickly.

"I could as you the same," Naruto said as he walked towards her.

"Kakashi-sensei had us go out for a jog… but I couldn't keep up and now I can't find them," Sakura said ashamed of herself.

"What no Sasuke sense?" Naruto asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up," Sakura said weakly before she saw a figure behind Naruto. She couldn't believe how beautiful the woman was.

"Ah you must be one of Naruto's old teammates. I was wondering why my little Gaki stopped running," Anko said giving Naruto a wicked smile.

"Sorry Sensei," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Its fine I'll let you catch your breath for a minute," Anko said as she jumped up and landed on the fence her eyes scanning for something.

"So how's Team Seven been?" Naruto asked.

"Confusing… I found something I really want to study in but Sensei hasn't helped me out with it," Sakura said.

"What do you mean he hasn't helped you out?" Anko asked dropping back down.

"Well I went to the Hospital yesterday to see my grandmother and I saw a Med-nin and I'm not sure what it was about him but I wanted to do it… I want to help people… to be able to patch them up. So I asked Kakashi-sensei if he could give me a few pointers or if he knew how I could get started in becoming a Med-Nin. And all he said if once I get my strength up to par he would help me out. Then he went back to helping Sai and Sasuke," Sakura explained.

"You need to bring that up to Hokage-jiji," Naruto said.

"Whiskers is right. If Bakakashi isn't training you right you gotta tell someone," Anko said.

"I don't want to cause a problem… I'm not a Clan Shinobi or anything," Sakura said. She watched as Anko reached forward and flicked her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

"Clan Shinobi or not you are a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf and deserve all the same training as the pampered princess and whoever your other teammate is," Anko said with a lot of disdain in her voice.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked.

"Would you think I'm weak and not as valuable as someone like Tsume Inuzuka?" Anko asked.

"No but you're a Sensei," Sakura said.

"I was a Genin once too… give yourself ten years you might be in my position," Anko said. Sakura looked at Anko then nodded.

"Thank you…" Sakura paused.

"Anko Mitarashi," Anko said know it was what Sakura was searching for.

"Thank you Mitarashi-Sensei," Sakura said with a light bow.

"Maa, Maa there you are Sakura," Kakashi said as he walked up. He stopped when he saw a hint of rage flash a crossed Anko's eyes.

"Hey what the hell Bakakashi? Your Genin tells you she wants to learn Medical Ninjutsu and you tell her to get stronger first?" Anko growled.

"Watch your tongue Anko. Lest you forget I am still a Jonin and you only a Tokubetsu Jonin," Kakashi said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"I'd watch your tongue Hatake," Naruto said his eyes flashing red for a moment. "I won't have you insulting a real Sensei,"

"Know your place Uzumaki," Kakashi said with a growl.

"Back off," Anko now stood between Kakashi and Naruto her eyes locked with Kakashi's. "You don't get to talk to me or _MY_ Genin like that Bakakashi. And I'll have you know. The moment I took Naruto on as my Genin Hokage-Sama promoted me to full-fledged Jonin," Anko added one hand on her Kunai pouch while the other was hidden and, unbeknownst to the one eyed Jonin, holding one hell of a venomous snake.

"Come along Sakura… I believe the fox and snake were playing together," Kakashi said as he simply turned as walked away with a very worried Sakura following him. She didn't get what he meant by fox and snake.

"Prick," Naruto said before he simply turned and started up his run. Anko kept looking in his direction for a moment then turned to watch over her Genin.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

Naruto had finally finished his training for the day and dropped down to the ground panting heavily. "Can you move still?" Anko asked.

"Barely… I'm not sure I'll be able to walk home," Naruto said weakly.

"Good… let's go," Anko said.

"Anko-sensei… you're a slave driver," Naruto said as he pushed himself up.

"Oh you'll enjoy my little treat for you… this is something I'll give you on special occasions," Anko said as the two started to move again.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anko stood before him clad only in a towel. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her. Who could really? Anko smiled and stepped out of the room getting Naruto to follow like a mindless hormonal teenager set on seeing boobs.

"Ah that feels good," Anko said as she sunk into the hot waters of the onsen. Naruto still blushed heavily as he sat next to her in the water. Anko rested her head back feeling slightly good about herself. She had pushed Naruto to his limit, scared Kakashi away, and was currently threatening to give her Genin a bloody nose that might just kill him. All in all it was a good day.

"This is one hell of a reward," Naruto said trying not to look at Anko least be beaten within an inch of his life.

"You earned it… and feel free to gawk… that's your reward. You get to check out my smoking hot body while we soak," Anko laughed lightly.

"I don't know if I could look without passing out," Naruto said his face still beat red.

"You'll get used to it," Anko laughed some more. Naruto just chose to look up at the stars with his sensei rather than at her obscenely beautiful body.

"Hey Anko-sensei… could you teach me how to summons snakes?" Naruto asked.

"You want to summon snakes?" Anko asked.

"Yeah… truth be told I like frogs and toads a little more but snakes are really cool too," Naruto replied.

"I'll think about it," Anko said. "Come on let's go get out of here," Anko said as she stood and stretched but forgot to hold her towel. Naruto looked over just as the towel fell off her form. Anko grabbed the towel but was a second to late and Naruto got a full frontal view of her naked body.

Before Anko could say a word Naruto was out cold with a river of a bloody nose as he mumbled about seeing an angel. Anko just shook her head and picked up the unconscious boy.

* * *

A four year old Naruto stood looking up at a masked woman smiling brightly. Though her mask hid her face she smiled as well. "So you wanna be Hokage eh?" Anko asked.

"Yeah! I'm going to be Hokage then I'll make Hebi-chan my wife," Naruto said making Anko's face turn bright red under her mask.

"I'm sorry what?" Anko asked.

"You heard me… Hebi-chan is going to be my wife," Naruto said as he hugged Anko. "And we'll have a big family and we'll be super happy," Naruto added still smiling happily.

"I don't think you'd really want that… by the time you're Hokage I'll be old and wrinkled," Anko said.

"Then we'll just have to get married before I become Hokage," Naruto said defiantly.

"You're really set on this aren't you?" Anko asked.

"I never break my promises," Naruto said.

"Fine when you get old enough you can try and marry me," Anko smiled.

Naruto shot up from his bed panting heavily. His mind was reeling. He remembered that promise now. What he had said to Anko before he knew she was Anko. Naruto dropped back onto his bed smiling and shaking his head.

"How did I forget something like that?" Naruto asked himself as he laughed lightly. His face then turned red as he tried to figure out how he was going to look at Anko without blushing anymore with this now added on top of seeing her naked for a brief moment.

Naruto dropped back and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep not even noticing how easy it was for him to move compared to when he first put the weights on.

* * *

~One Month Later~

For one month Naruto was put through a daily hell of training. Each day his weights would be increased a little and each day they would run longer and spar harder. Anko made sure she adjusted Naruto's meals. He was only allowed ramen once every other day. His diet had gotten a complete overhaul thanks to Anko's ever watching eye on him.

And all her work was paying off. Naruto was in the best shape of his life and he didn't even know it. He didn't realize how heavy his weights were or the fact that Anko would up her game the moment he came close to hitting her. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't about to take a hit unless she truly couldn't dodge it.

And thanks to Gai Naruto was now the second person in Konoha that was learning and using Kaze-ken. And what shocked Gai the most was how easy it came to Naruto. It was as if the style was made for him. With each passing session Naruto became more fluid and evasive just like the wind itself. Gai praised Naruto continuously about his amazing skill with something most Jonin don't even take the time to learn.

Naruto had evolved himself over the time. Gone was his orange jumpsuit. Replaced by a pair of black pants with orange lines running down the sides, a sleeveless orange shirt that bore the kanji for wind on the back, his wrist-guard weights were covered by bandages that were then covered by his very own trench-coat. Unlike Anko's coat Naruto's coat was midnight black trimmed in orange and like his shirt had the kanji for wind on the back.

Naruto now stood before Anko who was grinning at him. "Well it's time we take our first real mission," Anko said making Naruto smile. One of the things Anko got Naruto doing during their training was using his Shadow Clones to complete 'D' ranked mission.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"We've got to head to the Tenchi Bridge and deliver a scroll to one of Konohagakure's spies," Anko said.

"A message delivery to a spy? That seems a little odd," Naruto said.

"Usually this would be either an 'A' ranked or 'S' ranked mission depending on the spy and the information. But Hokage-sama's sure that the spy won't be in danger or a danger," Anko explained.

"Well then I should go pack for a week trip," Naruto said. Once Anko nodded Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves. Anko smiled at how fast he had picked up on the Shunshin. She then did the same and vanished in a swirl of poison mist.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**[1]: All of these are made up by me and still in the early stages of being made. If you have an idea as to what you think each style should be drop me a PM and we'll chat about it.**

**Kaze-Ken or** **Wind Fist:** Uses a balance of Speed and Agility to avoid hits and strike multiple times before one's opponent can recover and is the only style to use ones fists, feet, shins, knees, elbows, and forearms.

**Hi-Ken or Fire Fist:** The only style that uses a mix of Tai and Ninjutsu. The practitioner of the style uses quick firing single seal or sealess jutsus in tandem with their fists and feet.

**Tsuchi-Ken or Earth/Soil Fist:** Used as the ultimate defensive style with little to no weak points or open spaces to hit. Is the only style were the user sacrifices offensive power to maximize their defensive power and weather all attacks.

**Mizu-Ken or** **Water Fist:** Used with one's speed as the key so the user like that of water and thus virtually unhittable and as such is the only style that uses the opponent's body against them.

**Kaminari-Ken or** **Lightning/Thunder Fist:** Is the style in where one puts all of their training together mixing speed, strength, agility and endurance. It is the strongest of the five styles but due to the need to keep all four stats close together for maximum effect it is the hardest to master.


	3. That I am

**Chapter Three: That I Am**

**~A/N~ And here is chapter three enjoy.**

* * *

A cloaked figure walked onto the bridge and slowed seeing a red haired man walking towards him from the other side. The figure paused wondering if this was his contact or just a random passerby.

"Oh Good afternoon," the red haired man said with a soft smile.

"Afternoon," the figure spoke. The red haired man slowed as he reached the cloaked man.

"What brings you all the way out here?" the man asked.

"I'm traveling to see an old friend," the figure answered. "You?" he then asked.

"I am but a simple rounin, that I am," the man said still smiling softly. It was at this moment the figure took in the man's appearance the man had very long red hair kept nicely tied behind his neck. He had violet and he had an 'X' scar on his cheek. The man was wearing a pair of blue tabi socks, wicker sandals, and a white hakama with a light maroon kimono. The final thing the figure noticed was that he wore a katana on his hip.

"And what is a rounin doing so far from the Land of Iron?" the figure asked.

"I've looking for a peaceful place to lay my head, that I am," the Rounin replied as he offered his hand to the man. "Himura Kenshin," the man smiled softly.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi said shaking Kenshin's hand.

"That name sounds familiar," Kenshin said as he cocked his head slightly. Itachi nodded in response.

"I'm the one that wiped out an entire clan in the land of fire," Itachi replied.

"That is a horrible thing to do, that it is," Kenshin replied.

"I had little choice… I am not here to defend myself to a stranger," Itachi replied.

"Of course… I'll be on my way," Kenshin said as he started to pass by Itachi. Another few minutes passed as a feminine figure appeared before Itachi.

"I take it you're my contact," Itachi said. Anko gave a nod and the figured reached for its hood. Anko stood in shock seeing Itachi of all people.

"What the fuck," Anko said as she jumped back grabbing a kunai.

"I assume you weren't expecting me," Itachi said with a blank stare. His eyes widened for a moment before he quickly ducked narrowly dodging a sword and a body as it passed him.

"Now that is impressive… a henge I couldn't see through," Itachi said as the red haired man had reappeared for a moment before Naruto was revealed.

"Stand down Naruto," Anko said. Naruto growled but nodded and moved behind Anko. It had taken all of his control to not make a face when he'd first heard the name.

"Good control over your Genin," Itachi said still showing any emotion. Anko paused then tossed a scroll to Itachi. The moment the scroll was within range Itachi destroyed it.

"Scrolls from Sarutobi-sensei are always brown with a yellow border," Itachi said as his eyes moved to Anko. "Trying to test me?"

"Needed to be sure," Anko said before she tossed him the scroll he had described.

"Understandable," Itachi said as he pocketed the scroll. "A word of warning Uzumaki. others have made the same henge you have… continued use of it can cause split personalities," Itachi said before he vanished by use of his murder of crows.

"What in the blue hell was that? Why is Itachi a spy? He wiped out the Uchiha clan and he's a spy for us?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I don't know… we'll have to ask Hiruzen when we get back," Anko said as the two turned only to find a rather large group of bandits moving towards them.

"Oh great that bandit group we passed caught up to us," Anko said having remembered passing the group with little difficulty on their way to the bridge.

"Should I scare them off?" Naruto asked with a slight grin.

"Oh this I have to see," Anko said taking a step back.

"Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu" Naruto shouted as roughly a hundred Narutos appeared.

"Henge No Jutsu," all of the Narutos called out. All of the Naruto's became cloaked in smoke and slowly faded revealing a massive squad of warriors. Each one wore flannel skirts and held weapons ranging from broadswords and shields to large two handed swords. Each one held a different look some had short black hair some had long blonde hair but all wore blue war paint.

The bandit group stopped dead seeing the miniature armor of near naked men clad in skirts. "What the hell is this?" the head bandit said taking a step back.

"Invictus maneo!" the horde cried out as they charged at the bandits. Anko burst out into laughed when the bandits started to trip over themselves as they ran from the strange horde of men. After a few minutes Naruto returned laughing his head off.

"So what was that?" Anko asked.

"I call it my Shadow Clone Horde Ability. As for their appearances it came from a book Kiba told me about. He said it was really bloody and had a lot of death in it. The people were called Celts I think," Naruto explained.

"And what was it you shouted?" Anko asked.

"Invictus Maneo? It means 'I remain unvanquished'," Naruto answered.

"Not bad. Now let's get home," Anko said. Naruto nodded and the two left the bridge.

* * *

~Back in Konoha~

Two days had passed and Sakura sat waiting to talk to the Hokage. She didn't want to rat out Kakashi but she wanted to learn and he wasn't helping. She looked down for a moment before she heard someone call her name.

"Haruno-san?" Sakura looked up to see Sai walking towards her.

"Hi Sai," Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Why are you here?" Sai asked.

"I'm waiting to talk to the Hokage," Sakura said. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Same," Sai said sitting down next to Sakura. This was hands down the longest conversation they had ever had between each other. But that didn't stop Sakura form liking Sai a little. What could she say; she had a thing for dark haired pale boys.

"What do you need to talk to the Hokage about?" Sakura asked.

"I'd rather not say," Sai replied. Sakura nodded. Yup just like Sasuke he ignored her.

"Haruno-san, the Hokage will see you know," The Hokage's secretary said. Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Ah Sakura what can I do for you?" Hiruzen said looking up from his last report for the day. He waited for a moment but she said nothing. He quickly figured out she was nervous about something.

"I wanted to…" Sakura started before she stopped.

"It is fine, you can tell me anything," Hiruzen said.

"I was kind of hoping I could get a solo sensei like Naruto," Sakura said getting Hiruzen to sigh.

"Has Kakashi not been training you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes and no… he trains me but not in what I want to learn," Sakura replied.

"And what is it you want to learn?" Hiruzen asked.

"Medical Ninjutsu," Sakura said. Hiruzen smiled happy to see someone interested in the art. His face quickly changed as he thought over Kakashi.

"I warned him about neglecting," Hiruzen said as he rubbed his brow.

"Hokage-sama… I believe it would be best if I gave my report," Sai said as he stepped in fully knowing Sakura was still there.

"More bad news on Hatake?" Hiruzen asked.

"Extremely," Sai replied. With a nod he cleared in throat and began. "Kakashi Hatake has shown little to no interest in training Haruno-san even though she shows great admiration in becoming a med-nin. He focuses to heavily on Sasuke Uchiha and myself. I believe he knows I am to report to you and was hoping by giving me extra focus I wouldn't see how he ignores Haruno-san. My recommendation is to remove Hatake from the Sensei program and place him back in Anbu or his Jonin rank. He is not fit to train. As for the three of us I recommend that I return to root, Haruno-san be appointed a sensei fit to teach her Medical Ninjutsu, and Uchiha-san complete removal from the Ninja program," Sai finished him long report.

"I will come back to the rest of that report. But first why do you wish to return to root?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was trained to be emotionless and I find myself emotionally compromised for reasons I don't understand," Sai replied.

"How so?" Hiruzen asked.

"When Hatake-sensei ignores Haruno-san for instance… I find myself becoming angered at him," Sai answered making Sakura's face go red.

"Any other instances?" Hiruzen asked.

"One in particular," Said replied.

_~Flashback~_

Sakura stood facing Sasuke. She was ready for this. She had been training herself for this. To be able to fight someone she cared out. As a Shinobi she had to understand that just because she liked them or that they were friends they could also become enemies.

Sakura took a slow breath and the match began. Sasuke shot forward ready to attack. And to his, Sai's and Kakshi's surprise his attack missed. As did the second, third, fourth… in fact he found himself unable to hit Sakura. The pinkette was dodging everything he threw at her.

"What's going on?" Sasuke growled. Sakura smiled as she dodged another attack and back flipped a ways off.

"I've admired you for a long time Sasuke-kun… in doing so I've learned how you attack and how you move," Sakura said with a smile. Her obsession with Sasuke was finally come into use. She was all but untouchable when Sasuke tried to hit her.

"Bullshit," Sasuke shouted as he ran in and started his attacks up again. Sakura did the same and dodged each attack but this time she added in a punch of her own and caused Sasuke to stumble backward and lose his footing. He had become so enraged by Sakura knowing all his attacks that he got sloppy. And now it would cost him. He fell back hitting the ground hard and quickly felt a weight on his chest. He looked up to see Sakura over him with a knee on his chest and her fist inches from his nose.

"Looks like I win," Sakura smiled happily. With a near happy cheer she got off Sasuke and let him up.

"Well do-" Sai started to say before Sasuke flipped to his feet and launched the hardest punch he could at Sakura who was miles off in her victory to notice. It was at the last moment that she saw his fist. With all his might behind his punch he nailed Sakura right in the face instantly knocking her out and slamming her into the ground.

Before Sasuke could say a word he found himself in same situation he had put Sakura. Sai's fist was in his face before he could react. And just like Sakura he took the hit and was smashed into the ground. But unlike Sakura he kept his consciousness. He looked up to see a raged filled look in Sai's eyes.

"That is not how you act after losing a spar nor is it how you should treat a teammate," Sai said before he moved over to Sakura making sure she wasn't severely hurt.

_~Flashback end~_

"And Hatake did nothing?" Hiruzen asked. Sai shook his head answering him. "How long ago was this?" Hiruzen asked. In answer him again Sai looked to Sakura whom refused to look at them.

"Sakura how long ago was this?" Hiruzen asked.

"A while," Sakura lied.

"It was yesterday… she's using a henge to hide her bruise," Sai said making Sakura look away more.

"Sakura show me this bruise," Hiruzen said with a stern voice. Sakura made a hand sign and the henge faded. What Hiruzen saw made him visibly look away for a moment. Her right eye was nearly swollen shut and all around it was dark purple to black. The bruise covered a good portion of her the right side of her face.

"Hokage-sama, Anko and Naruto wish to speak to you," The secretary tried warn him before the door burst open and the two entered.

"Ok we're back and we need answers," Anko said. She froze when she saw Sakura. This wasn't going to be good. And boy was she right. Naruto stopped dead seeing the bruise on Sakura.

"Sakura… who did that to you," Naruto asked.

"It was a mission," Sakura said trying to cover for Sasuke.

"And here I thought Naruto was bad at lying," Anko said.

"Sasuke," Naruto all but growled.

"Naruto you are to stay put. Sasuke will be handled by me," Hiruzen said making all of Naruto's rage subside. The Hokage could do far worse than he ever could.

"Now I will speak with you two in a moment but first. Sai please take Sakura to the hospital to have her looked at," Sai nodded and took a hold of Sakura's hand and pulled the now blushing Sakura out of the office. Hiruzen then places a seal on the wall and the pattern quickly spread over the room. With a nod he let them know they could now ask.

"Itachi?" Was all Anko could think of to ask asked.

"Yes sit and I will explain," Hiruzen said.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Sasuke Uchiha stood before the Hokage visibly sweating. He'd never thought that something like this would happen to him of all people. He wasn't sure what he had been summoned for but he didn't like the looks he was getting.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. I'm putting you on probation. If you step one more foot out of line I will seal your chakra away and remove you from the Ninja Program," Hiruzen said making Sasuke look at him in shock.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Sasuke asked.

"The main accusation was the over use of force in your spar with Haruno-san. From reports from both Haruno-san and Sai you had clearly lost and instead of taking your loss with humility you lashed out and attacked Sakura," Hiruzen said.

"She should've let down her guard. A real enemy wouldn't let her celebrate," Sasuke said.

"She would've killed or incapacitated a real enemy. A friend and teammate all she should've needed to do is just pin you," Homura said.

"Do you want to know how much damage you did you Haruno-san?" Koharu asked.

"How much could a single punch really do?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's see. Thanks to your advanced strength and her hitting the ground; she has a fracture on the back of her skull, a severely bruised cheek and forehead, her eye is swollen shut, her nose is broken and she lost ten percent vision in her right eye," Hiruzen said making Sasuke blink in surprise.

"All from one punch?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't seem to understand. Yes she is a kunoichi but Haruno-san is still a young girl add the fact that until recently she hadn't been taking her training seriously. You might as well have punched a civilian girl in the face," Koharu said.

"If she can-"

"You're done defending yourself. As of this moment you are on probation and team seven is shelved until we find you a third teammate," Hiruzen said.

"Third teammate?" Sasuke asked.

"We've removed Sakura from your team as she doesn't feel safe around you," Homura answered.

"So where is she going?" Sasuke asked.

"We will cross that bridge once she is fully healed," Hiruzen replied. "You are dismissed Genin Uchiha," Sasuke gave a bow then all but stormed out of the office.

"How dare they do this to me," Sasuke growled as he walked through the office.

* * *

~With Naruto~

Naruto dropped to the ground as he looked up at Anko who was grinning at him. "You'll have to do better than that," Anko laughed.

"Good thing I like strong girls," Naruto said making Anko's face redden just slightly.

"I'm not a girl Naruto… I'm a full grown woman," Anko said as she rolled her eyes.

"Another thing I like," Naruto laughed. This time Anko simply rolled her eyes and removed her foot from Naruto's chest. Anko turned to see an ANBU land before her.

"Mitarashi-san, the Hokage wishes to see you right away," the ANBU said.

"I'll be right there. You're free for the day Naruto," Anko said before she vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

"Ramen here I come," Naruto said with a smile.

Anko stepped into the Hokage's office to see him rubbing his chin. "Ah Anko good timing," Hiruzen said as he handed her a report. "I need you to take Naruto and get to the border of the land of wind. There you will meet Jiraiya and head to Sunagakure. The Kazekage has asked for assistance with his son's seal," Hiruzen said.

"Hai Hokage-sama… but if I may ask. Why is it necessary for me and Naruto to go?" Anko asked.

"I want Naruto to meet another Jinchuriki and the Kazekage has asked specifically for you. He has information on Orochimaru and he knows you were his student. Now move out," Hiruzen answered.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Anko said vanishing to get Naruto.

Anko stepped into Naruto's apartment she was planning on scaring the hell out of him once he came out of the bathroom. The door started to open and Anko noticed something instantly… all of his clothes were on his bed. An evil grin came to her face. This just got better.

"NARUTO!" she shouted.

"HOLY MOTHER!" Naruto shouted back as he stumbled backwards. Anko started to laugh but that quickly died on her lips as she saw his near naked form. For his age he looked damn sexy. With a smooth and lean build devoid of all hair and baby fat… yup Naruto was dead sexy.

"Well now aren't you a sexy beast," Anko smiled. Naruto's face quickly flushed from her comment.

"Do we have a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yup so get dressed and pack for a week mission. We are going to the land of wind," Anko said.

"Hai," Naruto nodded and passed by Anko to dress.

"Meet me at the gate in a half hour," Anko said before she vanished. Naruto couldn't beat down his blush from Anko seeing him only clad in a towel. He was happy he had decided to wear a towel and not simply walk out of his bathroom naked.

"Wonder what we are doing in the land of wind," Naruto thought to himself as he finished dressing and grabbed his gear.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Sorry this chapter took so long had a lot of distractions from the holidays. Also it is a little shorter than I wanted but I'm kinda still building plot as I go.**

**Yes i used Kenshin from ****rurouni kenshin for his first henge. his second henge was just me messing around with the look of old Scottish and Irish warriors.**


	4. From Sand to Wave

**Chapter Four: From Sand to Wave**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter four Enjoy. The Samehada won so Naruto will get the sword at some point.**

* * *

**Side Note: Banishment is on a short Hiatus while I work on the plot for where I want to go. Sorry to those who like/love the story.**

**Quick question/answers.**

**Blacklightning1: I don't remember there being elemental swords in Naruto… then again it's been a while since they did anything but the war so I might have forgotten. And as for the Harishain (Flying Thunder God. Can't remember how it's spelt) I am unsure if I will give it to Naruto or not.**

**AlphaSapphire2015: Naruto is 13 at the moment and Anko is 22 (2 years younger than canon) Should've said that in the first chapter but I spaced it.**

* * *

To say Naruto was worried was a massive understatement. He was going to meet another Jinchuriki. Would he be cool or crazy? Yup this was probably going to end badly. Anko glanced over her shoulder seeing a slightly worried look on Naruto's face.

"I know you're worried about meeting another Jnichuriki," Anko said as the three stopped.

"You don't need to be worried. You'll have your sensei and me there," Jiraiya said.

"Still going to be worried," Naruto said as the three started up again.

"We should be there in a few hours," Jiraiya said with a smirk. Anko slipped back to walk beside Naruto. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder getting him to blush lightly.

Naruto glanced up at Anko seeing her smile softly. He wasn't sure what caused it but he felt better knowing Anko was with him. Seeing Naruto smile lightly Anko gave him another smile before she released him and they moved to catch up with Jiraiya.

Both gave the aged Shinobi an odd look seeing him writing in a little black book when they reached him. He hadn't slowed but it was clear his complete focus was on the book. Anko wondered if it was the next Icha Icha he was writing. She held back a smile remembering when she caught Kurenai reading the very series she chastised Bakakashi for reading. Jiraiya suddenly put all his work away and looked back at them.

"Let's pick up the pace a little shall we?" Jiraiya asked with a nod from both of them they took off towards Suna.

* * *

~Back in Konoha~

Sakura was completely red faced. Her best friend, Ino, had found out she had a thing for Sai and would not stop picking on her about it. "I mean come on Sakura look how pale he is… it's like he's never seen the sun or something… I'd half expect him to sparkle or something," Ino said with a joking voice.

"I get it," Sakura said starting to get angry.

"I don't think you do," Ino grinned.

"Shut up Ino! Yes I have a crush on Sai, I like dark haired pale boys like him and Sasuke-kun. You may not but I do. Also he's actually really nice to me he's just bad a showing it," Sakura snapped now glaring at Ino.

"So you REALLY like him then?" Ino asked still smirking.

"Yes! I like him more than Sasuke… so just deal with it," Sakura almost shouted.

"I think you'll have to deal with it before me," Ino said confusing Sakura until her friend pointed. Following her finger Sakura's jaw just about hit the ground. There he was not five feet away. He'd probably heard the whole thing.

"Sai," Sakura said with meek voice. Sai blinked a few times before a light blush came over his face and he quickly vanished.

"He blushed… Sakura I think he likes you too," Ino said with a smirk. She looked to see Sakura had vanished as well. Rolling her eyes once more Ino just left to find her teammates.

* * *

~Suna~

Naruto laughed loudly as he sat with two of the kids of the Kazekage. His oldest Temari Fūma* and second born Kankurō Fūma. Naruto liked the both. Kankurō was a bit off since he was dressed in all black… in a desert village. But he was still cool. Temari on the other hand was all around attractive to Naruto. What could he say he liked older women.

"I have a question for you Naruto," Temari said getting the blonde's undivided attention.

"Shoot," Naruto replied.

"Is it normal for a Genin to have a solo sensei in Konoha or are you a special case?" Temari asked.

"Special case. My first sensei ignored me and didn't put much into my training. I complained to Hokage-jiji and he decided it was best for me to have my own sensei. Anko was chosen because she had been asking to become a sensei. It's kind of a test for her," Naruto explained.

"Hokage-jiji? Are you guys really related?" Kankurō asked.

"No he just helped me out a lot when I was little. I was an orphan thanks to the Kyūbi's attack," Naruto said.

"About that… How did the Yondaime kill it?" Temari asked. Suddenly Naruto's face changed and he gave a sigh.

"He didn't," Naruto said giving them both a strange look. Temari got the hint instantly and Kankurō followed a moment later.

"It's sealed in you?" the both asked in a hushed whisper. Naruto nodded he was expecting the two to leave with a quick pace but both stayed.

"So how… how are you not crazy?" Kankurō asked.

"My seal unlike your brother's is not just strong… it's the strongest there is. Powered by the Shinigami itself," Naruto said making both of them go slacked jawed for a moment. Temari was the first to regain herself.

"So do you think Jiraiya-sama can fix Gaara's seal?" Temari asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment the nodded.

"If anyone can he can. He's the best Konoha has to offer in the way of Fuinjutsu," Naruto said as he kicked back happy that the two didn't turn cold learning he was a Jinchuriki.

"How long do you think it will take? They've been at it for what four hours now?" Kankurō asked.

"He's getting close," a voice said startling the two. Naruto just smiled as his Sensei appeared next to him taking the open seat by him.

"Have there been any improvements yet?" Temari asked.

"Yeah he went from being held under to sleeping on his own and snoring," Anko said letting them know that there was hope in the future from the broken family. (A/N: Ohana bitches)

Both Temari and Kankurō seemed happy knowing that their family might be savable. Anko looked to see Naruto smiling happily for the first time in a while. Sure he smiled a lot more now but this one was one of true acceptance. Meaning that Temari and Kankurō knew what he was and hadn't turned away from him. This was good Naruto finally had a couple of good friends.

"Come on Naruto. It's time we check out for the night. We'll have an early day back to the leaf tomorrow. Naruto nodded and said his farewells.

* * *

Jiraiya sat back with a long sigh he gave a nod to Rasa letting him know he was done. Rasa moved over to look at the new seal that covered his son's back. He was taken back when he saw it was completely different.

"I had to completely rebuild the seal while you had the Shukaku out. There were contradicting seals and double redundant seals on top of each other. Now it's one cohesive seal," Jiraiya said as Gaara's eyes slowly opened.

"I can't hear mother anymore," he said with an air of relief. It felt like a massive weight had been taken from his shoulders. The deafening voice was gone and with its dispatch everything was clearer. He looked to his father seeing a genuine smile on his face.

"I think it is time I explained a lot to you son," Rasa said causing Gaara to look at him in shock. He had never been referred to as son before. With a nod from Gaara the two sat and began to talk. Jiraiya had already seen it was time for him to leave.

The next morning came quick and Naruto stood saying his goodbyes to Temari and Kankurō. He turned to Gaara but before he could saying anything he heard Gaara ask him a question.

"What is it you fight for Uzumaki? You seem so much more powerful than I," Gaara asked.

"The people that are precious to me. Like my sensei, my friends in Konoha, and now you three," Naruto said. Gaara looked at him with wide eyes before he looked to his siblings. Jiraiya cleared his throat and the three left without another word.

"Temari, Kankurō… I'm sorry," Gaara said with closed eyes. He now knew it would be a long and difficult road to tread but he would repair the damage to his family and hopefully they would become precious to him.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Naruto laid his eyes closed simply enjoying the gentle breeze that was running a crossed the field he was in. He gave a contented sigh before he sat up feeling a presence land in the field.

"Sleeping were we?" Anko asked looking at Naruto.

"Just a little," Naruto replied with a foxy smile.

"Well I guess you have earned a little rest. Too bad it's over," Anko said. Naruto quickly flipped to his feet ready for just about anything.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked quickly.

"We need to get to the Land of Waves," Anko said.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Assassination Mission," Anko said. Naruto's face fell slightly he wasn't sure if he'd be good at assassination. Killing was fine with him; he came to terms with the fact that death was part of their life style.

"Who's the target?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Gato and he's a hell of a big shot," Anko explained.

"Gato… wait as in the billionaire Gato? Isn't he kind of above my pay rate?" Naruto asked.

"Usually yes but the Land of Waves doesn't have much money so they offered up other payments and we accepted," Anko said.

"What other payments?" Naruto asked.

"They've offered permanent trade routes, future students, a bridge named after the assassin, and just about anything else we want if they can get/afford it," Anko said.

"You just want an Anko Bridge," Naruto said with a grin. Anko matched him with a grin.

"Hell yeah I can just see it now. The Great Anko Bridge," Anko laughed.

"I don't know I think 'The Great Naruto Bridge' sounds better," Naruto laughed with her.

"We'll just wait as see. Now go get your gear and let's move out," Anko said as the two both vanished; Anko in purple mist and Naruto with a swirl of orange mist.

Two figures moved through a forest both moved in perfect silence as they moved. They had been traveling for just about a full day to reach the land of waves. They needed to find out where their target was hiding and what kind of security he had.

"So why were we hired to kill Gato?" Naruto asked.

"We don't need a reason. Just a name and a location," Anko replied.

"I understand that but assassinating such a powerful man should not be a 'C' ranked mission," Naruto said as the two came to a stop.

"You want the real truth?" Anko asked. When Naruto nodded Anko gave a sigh.

"We weren't hired to kill Gato," Anko started. "A bridge builder by the name of Tazuna came to Konoha asking for protection. Hokage-sama gave him his protection… but after he checked out the land of waves more he found the real threat. So he took it upon himself to rid the world of Gato… So no bridge, no trade, just an assassination," Anko finished.

"Once we kill Gato can we see which team is protecting this Tazuna?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Anko said before the two took off again.

* * *

~Gato's Base~

A short fat man in a black suit walked through his base heading for his office. He grinned as he passed room after room of hired mercs. He was going to have Tazuna, Zabuza, and that boy Haku all killed by the end of tomorrow and nothing would stop the plan he set forth. Reaching his office he let his bodyguards wait outside while he went to work.

"Once I get rid of this damned bridge the land of waves will be mine forever," Gato laughed. His laughter died on his lips as he felt something sharp and cold touch his neck. He looked to see a mess of blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Speak a single word and you're dead," the blonde said. Gato quickly nodded to afraid to speak. The blonde smiled before he spun the chair and pointed at the safe.

Gato didn't hesitate to jump up and open it hoping it would save his life. Once the safe was open the blonde saw what he expected; a rather massive amount of money and several other very legal looking papers. Looking to Gato Naruto made a quick sweep and the man's head left his shoulders before he could scream.

Anko laid back in a tree waiting for either Naruto to exit the compound or alarms to go off. She knew the one thing Naruto had was stealth. How else could he out run and hide from ANBU. And she was right. Not even two minutes after he entered did she see a single figure slip out of a window and make its way towards her. She smiled seeing a mess of blonde hair.

"So how'd it go?" Anko asked. Naruto smiled and held up two scrolls.

"What's the second?" Anko asked.

"All the money he had in his safe… figured the land of waves could put it to use," Naruto said. Anko smiled and patted Naruto on the head.

"Well aren't you Mr. nice guy," Anko laughed.

"Come on you said we could see what team was guarding Tazuna… I wanna check it out," Naruto said getting a nod from Anko.

"Ok let's go," Anko said and with that the two vanished.

* * *

~In Konoha~

Sasuke leaned against a tree as he watched Sakura. He was told by Kakashi to see her training. He had said she'd really taken to her new training. If this was true it was something Sasuke wanted to see.

So far he wasn't impressed. She was just practicing her kunai throwing and her hand seal speed. He was just about to leave when he heard Sakura speak up.

"You can come out now," Sakura said causing Sasuke to freeze. Did she know he was there?

"You're getting better," a voice replied. Sasuke looked to see Sai stepping out from behind a tree.

"What kind of spar shall we do today?" Sakura asked.

"Pure Taijutsu… let's see if we've fixed those holes," Sai said as a soft and real smile came over his face.

"Want to make it interesting?" Sakura asked.

"What were you thinking?" Sai asked. Sakura smiled before she spoke.

"Loser treats the winner to all they can eat at their favorite restaurant," Sakura suggested.

"Sounds fair… all I can eat tofu sounds nice," Sai said as he took his stance. Sakura quickly followed suit.

What followed actually impressed Sasuke. For fifteen minutes they fought and Sai only managed to hit Sakura three times. She was getting better and better. He felt jealously rising in him seeing how she was improving.

"Times up," Sai said as he flipped backwards. Sakura gave a long sigh before she smiled.

"Looks like you won," Sakura said.

"Yeah three to one," Sai replied. Once they were both dusted off they left the training ground in the single lest expected manner. Hand in hand but that was after they shared a quick chaste kiss. To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. Apparently without his noticed one of his biggest fan girls not only moved on she was now dating on top of it.

Shaking his head one he tried to figure out why he cared. Once he couldn't figure out the reason he chose to take over the training ground and train for a while himself.

* * *

~Back in LoW~

With a drunken burp Tazuna sat taking a break from working on the bridge. He still couldn't believe that he got three kids and a woman to guard him. This was just unacceptable. He was just about to argue his point again when the girl in the group jumped up and took a stance.

"Kurenai-sensei, we have two incoming fast," the girl said.

"Can you tell who it is Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"Not yet there faces are hard to make out," Hinata replied.

"I know that scent… it's Naruto," Kiba said. And sure enough after a few more second a blonde mop of hair appeared on the bride. He smiled seeing who it was.

"Anko-Sensei! It's Yuhi-Senpai," Naruto shouted. Kurenai cracked a grin seeing her best friend appear beside Naruto.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"Hokage-sama sent us to," Naruto stop and looked up at Anko to make sure it was ok to talk about his mission. Once Anko nodded Naruto finished his sentence. "Assassinate Gato," Tazuna's mouth dropped open hearing that.

"And did you?" Tazuna asked.

"Yup I have proof of death in this scroll," Naruto said holding up a scroll.

"Proof of death?" Kiba asked. He was still shocked that Naruto was the first to kill and he didn't seem hung up on it.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked. After a moment the group shook their heads.

"He's really gone?" Tazuna asked. Naruto gave a foxy smile and nodded.

"So how's the mission going Nai-chan?" Anko asked.

"Clean and clear," Kurenai replied. Anko paused slightly confused.

"Huh that's actually a little surprising since Gato had a price on Tazuna's head," Anko said as she thought.

"I'd have to guess whoever he hired is buying his time," Naruto replied. As if on cue a heavy mist started to flow in.

"Sensei, this mist has chakra in it," Hinata said in fear. Kurenai, Anko and Naruto all quickly fell into a defensive stance ready for anything. Or so they thought.

Instead of an attack the mist parted and a group of people stood before them. The first was a stunningly beautiful woman with long auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue battle dress with high heels and shin guards.

The second was a tall muscular man that had a large sword on his back. He was clad in black pants and a sleeveless shirt. The lower half of his face was completely hidden by white bandages. Just to his right was a masked figure wearing a brown hakama with a teal kosode.

"Well… shit," Anko said knowing they were out matched.

"Team Eight get Tazuna to safety," Kurenai said.

"There is nowhere safe," the woman said as she took a step forward.

"And there is no pay for you here. I killed Gato this morning," Naruto said. The group stopped hearing their payday was dead.

"Well then…" the woman paused before she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto replied. Glancing over her shoulder the group noticed two more men that weren't there only moments before.

"Ao,"the woman spoke. The man in question had light teal hair who wore and eye-patch. Said man quickly pulled out a small book and looked through it. He gave a nod after a moment causing the woman to smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki for Konoha, due to his appearance most other villages believe he is an unknown child of the fourth Hokage," Ao spoke causing Naruto, Anko and Kurenai to freeze.

Naruto looked to Anko then to Kurenai and the look in their eyes instantly told him that he was indeed the fourth's son. Why wasn't he told this? Why did they hide it from him?

"Looks like he didn't know," the man with the large sword said with a laugh. Naruto glared at the man his eye lit with rage. He was royally pissed now and needed to blow off some steam.

"Naruto! don't!" Anko shouted a second too late. The boy vanished from view making everyone gasp.

"Zabuza! Above you!" Ao shouted. Zabuza looked up just in time to see Naruto coming at him with an axe kick. Bringing his arm up to block the hit Zabuza simply laughed… right until the hit connected. Zabuza's eyes shot opened as the sickening sound of his arm breaking rang out.

"No way," Mei said as Zabuza threw Naruto back and his now broken arm fell to his side.

"Who the fuck is this kid?" Zabuza asked looking to his broken arm. He was pissed now. He had underestimated his foe and it cost him his arm for now. The group looked to see Naruto glaring at them but his once blue eyes were now crimson and the marks on his face became more pronounced. His nails grew out as did his teeth turning them into claws and fangs.

Another flash and he was gone again. This time however he attacked the eye-patched man. Ao barely had time to dodge. He flipped back making Naruto hit the ground.

"He's using the fox's power," Mei said.

* * *

~Within Naruto's Mind~

"WHY!" Naruto screamed out as he punched a wall. Why was the question. Why didn't they tell him? why if he was the son of a Hokage was he so hated? Was it all because of the fox? What did _He_ do wrong? He couldn't answer a single one of the questions. Sighing slowly he suddenly noticed he wasn't in the forest with his sensei anymore.

"Where am I?" Naruto pondered out loud. He looked around seeing it was in what looked like a sewer system. But what was odd to him was that the ground was covered in a layer of water that reached almost ankle deep.

"**So you've come?"** a thunderous voice spoke. Naruto quickly spun to see simply the largest cage he'd ever seen. Within the cage he could see only a large pair of red eyes.

"You're the fox," Naruto said as the eyes vanished. He took a step forward to see if he could see the fox better. Instead of the fox he saw a young woman in the cage. She had freakishly long orange hair and crimson eyes. She was clad in a red and orange kimono with a yellow obi sash. Behind her nine fox tails danced slowly.

"I am the fox yes," Naruto felt his jaw drop. Was this a jutsu? Or was this the fox's true form?

"What's going on… you're not a giant fox," Naruto said as he looked at the woman.

"No I'm not. While the fox is my true form I can take this form to better talk with my host," the fox replied.

"So you're a woman?" Naruto asked.

"Would you prefer a man? I can do that if you'd prefer. As I have no actual gender. I am pure chakra," the fox replied.

"Whatever you want," Naruto replied.

"Then this form will work. Now you're here… what do you want?" the fox asked.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the fox replied. "You are the child of the Fourth,"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto asked.

"You'd have to ask the Hokage that one," the fox replied. Naruto took a slow breath trying to calm his mind.

"Wait… why are you being so calm and nice… I sort of expected you to be evil and what not," Naruto said.

"Most people would assume that… but I'm quite the opposite… I'm actually rather docile most of the time. Unless I'm under the influence of a Genjutsu by an Uchiha," the fox explained.

"So wait… and Uchiha controlled you the night you attacked Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"I'm actually surprised you figured that out so fast," the fox replied with a light laugh. Naruto shook his head nothing seemed right at the moment.

"We can talk more later, perhaps you should return to your world," the fox said sending Naruto from his own mind.

* * *

~Back in the Real World~

Naruto blinked a few times only to see Anko's breasts in his face. She was holding him. His face very quickly started to go red.

"Uh… Anko-sensei?" Naruto looked up at his sensei. A look of relief was instantly plastered a crossed her face.

"Oh thank heavens your back," Anko said before she let him go. It was now that Naruto understood what she meant. The area around them was trashed. Trees were toppled and craters littered the ground but what was oddly the funniest thing was the bridge was completely unharmed… not even a scratch.

"Was this all me?" Naruto asked.

"You, Mei and Zabuza… you pushed them back. Your tails started to form and they ditched," Anko explained.

"Anko-sensei! You're hurt," Naruto shouted seeing a rather nasty gash a long Anko's side. Placing her hand over it she gave a shrug.

"Things happen," Anko replied. Naruto dropped to his knees looking at the cut. He knew it was his fault.

"I promise… this will never happen again," Naruto said. Anko just laughed and brought him back into her arms.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Anko said as she pressed Naruto's face into her bust. She looked down to see why she hadn't got a response. Only to see Naruto smiling happily with hearts in his eyes and a trail of blood coming down from his nose.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto mumbled from his bliss filled state. Anko just started to laugh seeing that he'd passed out.

"Come on Gaki let's get you someplace nicer that this," Anko said as the two vanish in a swirl of purple mist.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Sorry it took so long to update. Real Life has been kicking my rear lately. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope I can get another one out soon. Hopefully in the next chapter I can really start their actually relationship fluff.**

**Till then, **

**Ja Ne**


	5. Rescue Mission!

**Chapter Five: Rescue Mission! To the Land of Rice Fields!**

**~A/N~ Here's the fifth Chapter I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Naruto stood before Hiruzen with a very serious look on his face. Hiruzen rubbed his brow for a moment then took a slow breath. He calmed his mind before he looked at Naruto with a saddened face. He could tell Naruto was very, very mad with him and for good reason too.

"Naruto, I understand you are upset with me. But I hope you are willing to listen to me before making your judgement," Hiruzen said.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Naruto almost growled. Hiruzen nodded and cleared his throat once.

"It is true. You are the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You're father sealed the fox into so he could save the village," Hiruzen started.

"Your mother was the fox's previous host. The night of your birth someone ripped the fox from her and turned it on the village. Once a tailed beast has been removed from their vessel said vessel dies. No acceptations. Your mother managed to hold off her death through sheer willpower but she was fading fast. So with the help of your father they sealed the fox into you to save the village,"

"Your father's final wish was for you to be treated as a hero. But obviously that didn't happen. The council decided it was best if you didn't know who your parents were or that you were the vessel of the fox until you were either sixteen years of age or a Chunin. This was one of the things I feared you find out while out of the village," Hiruzen finished.

"Truth be told Hokage-jiji… I'm not really that mad with you. But I just can't accept that you didn't think I should know this stuff. You should have told me when I was old enough to understand… perhaps when I entered the academy," Naruto said as he shook his head.

"I understand your disappointment Naruto. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me eventually. But for now go home cool off and think this over… I'll send an ANBU over later with some stuff you should have gotten by now," Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and left in a swirl of orange mist.

"Hokage-sama," Anko spoke up reminding the aged man that she was in fact in the room.

"Oh I am sorry Anko I forgot you were here. Perhaps it would be better if you took this stuff to Naruto," Hiruzen said as he stood and walked over to the wall. Placing his hand on it he funneled some chakra forward and a moment later a latch popped open and out came a large box.

"What's in it?" Anko asked.

"Naruto inheritance," Hiruzen replied. "It has the bank pins to his parents accounts, his mother's kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu scrolls along with his father's scrolls on the Rasengan, Hiraishin, and the ingredients to his favorite poisons," Anko nodded and took the box before she vanished in her purple mist.

* * *

Kakashi walked down a road his mind drifting as he moved. His genin team was all but gone. Sasuke was on probation, Naruto had Anko for a sensei now, Sakura was being taught at the hospital and Sai well he was a little spy. He stopped when the Hokage's monument came into view. He stood for a moment looking at the face of his sensei.

"I've done you a great dishonor haven't I?" He asked out loud. Ignoring his sensei's son just because he was asked to keep an eye on Sasuke, that boy was a flight risk if he'd ever seen one, and now it seemed Naruto hated him. With a sigh he vanished in a swirl of leaves. He needed to have a conversation with the Hokage.

* * *

~Naruto's Apartment~

Anko knocked softly on the door to Naruto's apartment. Normally she would just burst in and do whatever she wanted. But right now Naruto was hurting and he might need some solo time to heal. So she was ready to be told he wanted to be alone.

Instead the door opened and she was suddenly embraced by her Genin. She looked down to see he had clearly been crying. Without another word she moved Naruto into his apartment and closed the door.

"What's wrong Gaki?" Anko asked as she patted Naruto's head.

"I just don't get it. Why does everyone hate me when the fourth asked for them to accept me," Naruto said as he pulled back from Anko.

"People make their own choices. Sometimes they are just fools and wrong," Anko said as she set down the box and pulled Naruto back into her arms giving him a full hug.

"Sensei… did you hate me too?" Naruto asked.

"No, I never saw you as anything other than Naruto," Anko said truthfully. It was the only thing Orochimaru taught her that she was proud of. To never judge someone until you know them.

"Thank you sensei," Naruto said as the two pulled apart again.

"No problem gaki. Now then to the subject at hand," Anko placed a hand on the box she had brought with her.

"This is your inheritance. Look through it or not it's up to you. I'll let you have off tomorrow to rest but be ready to kick your training into high gear after that got it," Anko said. Naruto nodded as a smile came to his face.

"You got it Sensei," Naruto said with a big foxy smile. Anko patted him on the head then vanished. Naruto sat down and rather quickly opened the box. Rubbing his chin for a moment he tried to pick out something to start with. He decided to go with a thick black scroll that said 'Fuinjutsu' on it. He knew his father was freakishly good at it. So maybe he would be.

* * *

~Anko's Apartment~

Anko sat on her bed as she debated over trying to talk to a certain snake. Without letting herself get nervous or second guessing she quickly rolled through her hand signs and spoke the ever familiar words. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu,"

With a puff of smoke a large white snake appeared before her. The snake looked around for a few moments before looking to Anko.

"Why have you summoned me? You know Manda doesn't let people sign our contract anymore," the white snake said.

"No I need you to set up a meeting with Manda and me. I want my Genin to sign the contract and I will get him to agree," Anko said as she kept her cool knowing that one wrong move and she would lose her own right to summon snakes. The white snake paused for a moment before he finally nodded.

"I will see what I can do," the snake said before he vanished. Anko let the breath she had been holding go and dropped back onto her bed. Taking another slow breath she let herself drift off to a nap.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Anko was worried. Naruto hadn't showed up for training. He never missed training. Something was very wrong. She moved through the village at her fastest pace heading straight for his apartment. She slowed for a moment seeing Kakashi standing before Sakura. The only reason this caught her attention was it looked like Kakashi was nervous about something.

Shaking her head she refocused on finding Naruto. Leaping to the top of a building she gave a sigh seeing Naruto's apartment. There was no outward sigh of damage or vandalism. Now she was simply getting mad. He skipped training on her?

Landing on his small balcony she found she couldn't see inside. The windows were all covered with paper. Opening the door she noticed one thing right away. It wasn't normal paper. This was all Fuinjutsu testing paper. The paper was made to absorb chakra easier so a beginner in Fuinjutsu could get used to the art.

"Naruto?" Anko called out not seeing him right away. She stopped when she saw the last thing she'd expect. Books. They were everywhere. Grabbing one off the top of a pile she found it was on Fuinjutsu. Actually all of them were.

'_Wait so he's been studying?'_ Anko thought to herself. After placing the book back down she moved through the apartment managing to dodge piles and piles of papers and books. She figured he had to be in his bedroom.

Looking around as she moved through the cluttered apartment she was amazed to see all of the Fuinjutsu she could see was very advanced rather than basic level stuff. She finally reached the bedroom door and opened it. And sure enough there he was at a desk… when did he get a desk? Either way there he was at the desk hard at work on something.

"Naruto," Anko called out. All she got in return was a grunt and a mumble about something almost being perfect.

"Naruto!" Anko shouted this time.

"What who?" Naruto shot up looking around. Anko's face froze seeing his. He didn't look like he had slept in days and he ink all over himself.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked.

"I like Fuinjutsu… it's like really easy to understand," Naruto said as he started to look through a few piles before he pulled out a paper bomb. Anko looked seeing it was deactivate as it held no chakra in it.

"Ok so it's a paper bomb," Anko said.

"Not quiet. See a normal paper bomb just goes boom and that's it. This paper bomb will seep the chakra into the item or object it's on before it goes off. So instead of simply surface damage you get internal damage too. Kinda like if you hold a cherry bomb in your hand verse holding it in your fist," Naruto explained before he pulled out another seal. This one was massively more complex.

"Now this little puppy is all sorts of awesome. I call it the cleanse seal… it's still a work in progress but once it's done it can be used to remove unwanted things from a person. Such at poisons, drugs… curse seals," Anko's eyes went wide with those words.

"Excuse me?" Anko asked.

"It's still a work in progress but I hope once it's done I can remove your curse seal," Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. He suddenly noticed he was very tired.

"Do you have any idea how advanced this stuff your dabbling in is?" Anko asked.

"Of course I do. That's why none of this stuff is going to be tested with anyone nearby. It will all be handled with Shadow clones and cadavers," Naruto replied. Anko shook her head before she looked to see a pestle and motor.

"Were you making poisons?" Anko asked.

"Yeah that's what just about have this research is on. I never knew poisons could be so useful. I mean neurotoxins that target muscles or nerves so you can capture rather than kill," Naruto said as he held up a vial of red fluid.

"What's that?" Anko asked.

"It's my first creation. I call it Foxfire poison. It's odorless, tasteless and dissolves in water. But if you ingest it you die rather painfully too… at least in theory. Another thing I need to find a way to test," Naruto said.

"Enough for now, get cleaned up and get some sleep. You haven't slept in a while I'd assume," Anko said. Naruto begrudgingly complied and moved off to his bathroom. Anko leaned against the wall while he cleaned up. She wasn't going to give him a chance to slip back into his new obsession.

* * *

~Several Weeks Later~

It had been a little over a month since Naruto started down his path on Fuinjutsu and Dokujutsu, the art of poisons, and in both Hiruzen and Jiraiya's examination he was already nearing master level. The stuff just came easy to him just like it did his father.

But now there was a much more pressing issue for Naruto and Anko. The two found themselves before the Hokage. "I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'm sending you with Kakashi to find Team Gai that has gone missing during their mission into the Land of Rice Fields," Hiruzen explained. "I've already debriefed Kakashi so you are to meet him at the gates and head out as soon as possible,"

"Hai," Naruto and Anko said in unison before the both vanished in a swirl of mist heading to get their gear and meet up with Kakashi at the gates.

Kakashi stood at the gates fully prepped for their rescue mission. The only time Kakashi was always on time, even early in some cases, was when a friend needed him. Turning his head he saw a swirl of purple mist and Anko appeared an instant later an orange swirl went off and Naruto appeared.

"Let's go," Kakashi said and the three took off at max pace.

"Naruto did you leave them?" Anko asked.

"Yup, Can't take any chances," Naruto replied. Kakashi was rather surprised that Naruto was keeping up with them so well. At the pace they were going it would only take them about a day to reach the Land of Rice Fields. Sooner if Naruto was able to keep up with them.

"Sensei," Naruto spoke out gaining both of the Jonin's attention. Anko saw the look in Naruto's eyes and then gave a nod.

"You know the rules this is one of the exceptions," Anko said. Kakashi wasn't sure what they were talking about. Naruto suddenly smiled brightly.

"Just wait until they see me," Naruto said as he suddenly picked up speed. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Whatever Anko had done with Naruto had really made the young boy into a splendid Shinobi.

* * *

~Within the Land of Rice Fields~

A singular figure stood outside a base that looked eerily like a snake's den. It sunk into the ground and became dark almost instantly. The figure was a young silver haired man. He cracked his back once before he started to walk away. It was time for him to meld back into Konohagakure's system so he could take the Chunin exams. He was positive this year he would have something to really entertain him.

Three figures landed on a tree at the last known location of Team Gai. It had been a little over a day since the three were sent to find the mission team. They had made good time but they still had to deal with a cold trail. Kakashi looked at the camp. It appeared to be where they were captured. He knew it was captured as there were several bodies but none of them belonged to team gai.

"Sensei I found something," Naruto said as he pulled a torn piece of bandage out of the ground. It was heavily stained with blood and dirt.

"That's Gai's good job Naruto," Kakashi said as he quickly summoned Pakun. It didn't take long for the dog to find the scent even after this long.

"It's weak but I got it," Pakun said. The group was just about to take off when Naruto stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't have time for this," Anko said worriedly.

"I need a minute… sorry," Naruto said before he sat and closed his eyes.

"He's talking to the fox," Kakashi said with a wide eye.

"Seems so, they had their first formal meeting in the Land of Waves," Anko said.

* * *

~Within Naruto's mind~

Naruto looked at the maiden form of the Kyūbi. Just like the first time it was using the same rather beautiful appearance. But this time the fox seemed almost antsy.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like this _Land of Rice Fields_ something doesn't feel right here," the great fox said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I want to give you a gift. Just to calm myself," the fox said.

"What kind of gift?" Naruto asked with caution.

"Nothing major just a jutsu," the fox said as one of its tails came out of the cage and poked him on the forehead. "You'll know how to use it now… but keep it a secret," Naruto blinked a few times as his mind was suddenly given all the information on this new jutsu.

"Umm ok thanks," Naruto said blinking a few times. Another moment passed and he was outside of his mind again.

"Let's get going. I'll explain later," Naruto said. And with that the three took off to find the missing team. Naruto said nothing to why he and the Kyūbi wanted to talk but he also knew that Anko and Kakashi were both worried about it.

* * *

~A half hour later~

Naruto, Anko and Kakashi stopped seeing Pakun had found a strange base. It was partially buried into the ground. Good news was Gai's scent was in there. Bad news so was what Pakun called the foulest smell he'd ever come by.

"So how do we want to proceed?" Anko asked looking to Kakashi.

"Can you send a snake in to look around?" Kakashi asked. Anko nodded and several snakes slid out of her coat and down into the base.

"Sensei… I have a bad feeling about this place," Naruto said as he stared into the base. Anko was just about to talk when her head snapped back to the base and she took off inside. Naruto and Kakashi quickly followed them.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's his base," Anko said as she ran through the base.

"Shit this is bad," Kakashi said as she pulled up his hitai-ate and readied for anything. Naruto nodded in agreement and then suddenly just stopped causing both Kakashi and Anko to almost fall as they stopped too.

"Why did you stop?" Kakashi asked.

"That's why," Naruto pointed. The two Jonin looked to where he was pointing to see none other than Gai chained up and unconscious. Kakashi practically flew over to Gai.

"Gai! Gai are you ok?" Kakashi said slowly getting Gai to come to.

"Kakashi? Where am I?" Gai asked.

"You and your team were captured by Orochimaru," Kakashi said. Gai's eyes fully opened as he remembers what had happened and how he and his team were captured.

"We were resting for the night… the last thing I remember was a purple mist then blackness. It happened faster than even I could register," Gai said as he easily snapped the chains holding him.

"Come one we need to find your team," Anko said as the four quickly started to move.

They looked through the base but found it to be far too massive to search in a group so against their better judgement they split up. Anko didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto alone in the base but they needed to get in and get out as fast as possible.

* * *

~With Naruto~

Naruto used all of the stealth he had to move through the darkened halls. He stopped when the jutsu that the Kyūbi had given him finally made sense. Rolling through a few hand signs Naruto grinned and spoke.

"Mapō: Ankokukai no Arukimasu [1]," Naruto said. It only took a moment for him to feel the effects. He suddenly sunk into the shadow of the wall.

"_**Welcome to the Shadow World Naruto,"**_ the Kyūbi's voice spoke. Naruto looked around seeing everything was the same but somehow different.

"_How does this place work?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**You can move freely through out any place without being seen, heard, smelt, or touched. But you can't affect anything either. You have to use the jutsu again to leave the shadow world and regain your ability to hurt those not in the shadow world,"**_The Kyūbi explained. Naruto nodded and started his search once more. But now he feared nothing as he casually walked through the halls. He looked into each room trying to find any of Gai's Genin. Then the idea hit him.

"Tajū Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto spoke as around fifty Naruto's came into existence in the shadow world.

"Spread out find Rock Lee, Tenten or Neji Hyūga. Disperse if you find one," Naruto commanded. And with that the entire clone army took off to find the missing Genin. Naruto on the other hand decided to look and see if he could find any treasure.

* * *

~With Anko~

Anko moved swiftly but was also greatly frustrated. She didn't like leaving Naruto alone in such a place. And to add to her annoyance she couldn't find any of the missing Genin. But she had managed to find several Shinobi, they all died of course. Anko slowed starting to feel exhausted. Figuring she would rest a bit in the next room she opened the door and froze dead.

The room was full of bodies. Each one was experimented on in some way and none of them were full bodies. Parts were missing for each body. Anko closed the door quickly unable to believe what she had just seen. She knew her old master was a monster but she never guessed he was that bad.

Shaking her head she started to move again in hopes she would find one of the Genin alive.

* * *

~Back with Naruto~

Naruto Slipped out of the shadow realm after he found a room that interested him. It was full of jars and weird trophies. But what caught his attention was a small stale blue colored ring with the kanji for Void on it. What made it so strange to Naruto was that it was on an old decrepit hand. Naruto quickly slipped the ring off the finger and slipped back into the shadow realm to look at the ring.

'_Well this is strange… but I kinda like it,'_ Naruto thought as he slipped the ring on his left pinky finger. He was surprised to see it resized its self to fit on his finger. Pulling it off he looked at the inner ring and sure enough there was a resizing seal on it. With a satisfied nod he slipped the ring back on and left the room.

Once he left the room he felt a clone disperse and took off knowing the clone had found the Genin. He reached the room in no time and slipped into find a guard opening the gate to the room Tenten was in.

"Well now girly… ready to have some fun?" the guard asked.

"Try anything and I'll kill you," Tenten growled.

"I like them feisty," the guard laughed. "I'll enjoy breaking you," Naruto moved behind him and exited the shadow realm. Tenten's eyes went wide as she watched a figure rise out of the man's shadow a tanto in hand. The guard tilted his head seeing a grin come to Tenten's eyes.

"What's so funny girl?" he asked. His eyes snapped wide when he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

"She's smiling because she knows your dead," Naruto said as he plunged his tanto through the man's back and out his chest impaling his heart and killing him instantly. Once he removed his tanto Naruto looked to see Tenten smiling at him.

"Boy am I ever glad to see that Hitai-ate," Tenten said with a sigh of relief. Naruto nodded and placed a finger on a transmitter on his neck

"Inu, Hebi, Kame, come in," Naruto spoke.

"Did you find them?" Kame's voice quickly spoke.

"Yes come to my location. They are hurt but alive and stable," Naruto replied.

"Well done Kitsune," the voice of Hebi replied.

Within two minutes Gai, Kakashi and Anko all appeared in the room to see Neji, Lee and Tenten all resting but free of their restraints. "Are they ok?" Gai asked.

"I'll survive," Neji said.

"I've been better," Tenten replied with a smile.

"My flames of youth have been dampened but not extinguished Gai-sensei," Lee said and he got to his feet.

"Then we should get out of here with all due haste," Naruto said. The group all agreed and they all left with each of the Jonin carrying a Genin, against their will, so they could go top speed. They all wanted to get as far away from the base as they could.

The group came to a stop when they saw a figure standing at the exit of the base. The figure was a young boy with white hair and teal eyes. He wore loosing fitting long sleeved shirt, black pants and a rope belt. Two red dots adorned his head.

"You are not allowed to leave," the figure said.

"I can take him," Naruto said.

"Like hell just let one of us take him out," Anko said.

"Anko he says he can do let's let him do it," Gai said placing a hand on Anko's shoulder. Anko glared at Gai but gave in and let Naruto move in front of the Jonin.

"Kick his ass and catch up fast," Anko said. Naruto nodded and the Jonin shot passed. The white haired boy didn't even manage to try and attack before they were passed him. Turning his attention back to Naruto the two squared off.

"Time to have some fun," Naruto said as he readied for the fight of his life.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the two part Into the Land of Rice Fields 'arc' Let me know what you think.**

**P.S. I was thinking of giving Naruto a new vice. I was thinking of having him become a smoker. Let me know what you think in PM's only.**

**1 ****Mapō: Ankokukai no Arukimasu: Demonic Art: Walk the Dark World**


	6. Power of the Kaze-Ryū

**Chapter Six: The Power of the Kaze-ryū**

**~A/N~ Ok so I feel I have to make some things clear. First he took the Akatsuki rind because I felt like it so deal with it. Second Smoking was just the example I wasn't going to make it so. I'll still deciding what vice I'm going to go with. Thanks to the people that listened and send me PMs about the vice. And as to when Naruto and Anko's relationship will finally start on its way. Just wait.**

**Now on with the Show!**

* * *

Naruto stood face to face with the white haired boy. Neither of them had moved. Obviously both were waiting for the other to go first. The white haired boy pointed a finger at Naruto. Naruto was just about to speak when he saw a bone shoot out of his finger. His eyes shot wide with shock. He hadn't seen that coming so the bone sure enough hit him dead on but lucky it was just his shoulder.

"Was that your bone?" Naruto asked. The boy simply nodded.

"That's weird," Naruto said as he drew his tanto. Naruto charged forward only to see the boy draw a sword out of his own shoulder. Tanto and bone blade clashed. Naruto had the greater strength and shot the white haired boy back.

"You're blade is broke," Kimimaro said making Naruto look to see he was right. He won the battle of strength but his sword was heavily cracked.

"Guess I'm down to kunai and my Taijutsu," Naruto said as he took a strange stance.

"You're-" Kimimaro started to say before Naruto vanished and smashed his hand into Kimimaro's chest throwing him out of the hall and into the small clearing in front of the base.

"Kaze-ryū: Reppū Shō [1]," Naruto said as wind chakra danced around his hand. Jumping into the clearing Naruto readied to start round two. Kimimaro stood up showing no damage as his bones had come to the surface of his skin and absorbed the damage.

"My Kekkei Genkai protects me," Kimimaro said as he dropped his sword and grabbed his neck. Naruto actually felt sick to his stomach for a moment as he watched the boy pull out his own spine making it into a whip.

"Kaze-ryū: Reppū Ōshū Te [2]," Naruto said as he spread out his fingers and wind chakra started to dance around each one. Kimimaro said nothing and charged in with his whip. Naruto expertly dodged the whip and planted his fingers to the boy's chest.

"Kaze-ryū: Reppū Ōshū Te, Kai [3]," Naruto shouted. Kimimaro's eye shot wide as his bone armor did little to stop the freakishly power burst of wind that emitted from the blonde's fingers. Just as the first attack Kimimaro found himself sailing through the air. This time however he smashed into a tree. He looked to see Naruto still in the same stance. Looking down at his body he was he was bleeding. His Kekkei Genkai hadn't been able to completely take the hit.

"You're far stronger than I had expected," Kimimaro said as a strange black patterned started to etch its way over the boy's body.

* * *

Anko, Kakashi and Gai all jumped through the forest. That was until Anko all but collapsed in pain. She grabbed her shoulder as she writhed in pain. She hadn't felt her curse mark flare up like this in ages. She knew why too. It meant he was near.

"He's close… Orochimaru is close," Anko said as she gasped in pain.

"Kukuku that I am," Orochimaru's voice answered as the aforementioned man rose out of the ground. "Now then I hadn't even started my experimentation on you,"

"What do you want with me and my team?" Gai asked.

"Your Genin and you have something I'd like to test. You're eight gates, the Hyuga's eyes, and your little clone. Now he is the most interesting. I wanted to see what I could do with a nonexistent chakra system," Orochimaru said as he looked at the two standing Jōnin.

"We won't let you touch them," Kakashi and Gai said together.

"You really want to fight me?" Orochimaru asked.

"To protect what is precious to me, of course," Gai replied. Kakashi remained silent as he charged a Chidori. Orochimaru smiled as he saw the two men getting ready to fight him with everything they had. He was more than confident that he could fight them. But his limited knowledge on the Eight Gates held him back.

"You seem to be missing one," Orochimaru said.

"He's taking care of your white haired boy," Kakashi said.

"Then he's as good as dead. Kimimaro is a member of the Kaguya clan and has a very deadly Kekkei Genkai," Orochimaru said with his ever existent sneer.

Anko clawed at the ground trying to fight the pain on her shoulder. She wouldn't let this curse seal beat her. Not when Naruto needed her.

"Oh my you've gotten stronger I see," Orochimaru laughed as he watched Anko struggle to her feet. Her eyes burned with rage as she looked at Orochimaru.

"Either fight us or leave," Gai said as he readied to open his gates.

"I think I'll pass fighting the two of you might hurt a fair deal," Orochimaru laughed. "By the time you let people know that I have a base here it will be gone. So enjoy your hollow victory," Orochimaru added as he sunk into the ground.

Anko felt the pain in her shoulder subside instantly. Sparing only a glance to the other Jōnin she took off to find Naruto.

* * *

Naruto crashed into a tree and slumped to the ground. This weird white haired kid had suddenly gotten stronger and uglier. His first set of weird marks didn't do much. he got faster and stronger but that was about it. His Kaze-ryū was more than enough to beat him. but now the kid had changed even more. His once pale white skin had turned an earthy brown. He had bone spikes coming out of his back and tail… yeah he grew a tail too.

'_What the fuck kind of Fuinjutsu is that,'_ Naruto wondered. Struggling to his feet he took his stance for his Kaze-ryū again. But this time the stance had changed again.

"It's useless to try and fight me," Kimimaro said as he charged forward his large bone spear. As he reached Naruto he felt a powerful rush of wind followed by Naruto's palm smashing into his stomach.

"Kaze-ryū: Ōreppū Shō Totsu! [4]" Naruto shouted. Kimimaro coughed up blood as he shot through the air and through several trees. He was seriously starting to dislike this Kaze-ryū that the blonde had.

Getting to his feet once more he charged at Naruto only to stop seeing Naruto was in the same stance. He knew he'd need a new tactic to reach the blonde. Thinking quickly Kimimaro spun launching a few bones from his tail at the blonde.

Naruto flipped out of the way but found himself right in the bone user's trap. Before he could return to his stance the deformed kid was on him.

"Gah!" Naruto cried out as Kimimaro plunged a bone sword into Naruto's shoulder. Pulling his arm back Kimimaro left the blade in Naruto's shoulder to hold him in spot as he readied to end the fight. Making another sword he pointed right between Naruto's eyes.

"As to be expected. I was trained by Orochimaru. You were a good fight but in the end the outcome was to be expected," Kimimaro said as he pulled his blade back.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto said as he brought his leg up and let the bone blade stab into his leg. Naruto managed to hold back his scream of pain but only just.

"Postponing will do nothing," Kimimaro said.

"It allowed me to gather enough wind chakra to do this," Naruto said as he pointed two fingers at Kimimaro.

"Kaze-ryū: Shageki Kaze no Yaiba! [5]" Naruto shouted as the wind chakra that had wrapped around his fingers shot forward and tore through Kimimaro's head leaving a gaping hole. Naruto dropped backward with a satisfied smile before he looked at his hands. Both were heavily damaged from use of the Kaze-ryū. But his pointer and middle finger were the worst.

He knew using the Shageki Kaze no Yaiba would hurt but not this bad. He could hardly feel his hands. Dropping them to his sides he looked to his shin where the boy's blade still stuck out of. He tried to move then grunted. He had forgotten the blade in his shoulder for a moment.

"Looks like I can't catch up," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He figured he'd bleed to death before anyone friendly could find him. But it seemed like Kami smiled down on him.

"Naruto!" Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he saw Anko land in the clearing. She ran over to him seeing he was bleeding heavily.

"Anko-Sensei," Naruto said as he looked at his Sensei.

"You fool you should've let one of us take care of the boy," Anko said as she looked to see the body of the boy. She couldn't lie that was one dead body. Turning back to Naruto she saw him smiling up at her.

"Here I thought I was a goner," Naruto said as he watched Anko pulling out the basic medical supplies she had. Without warning or even the slightest signal she grabbed both bone blades and pulled them out. Of course Naruto shouted all sorts of vulgarity as she did.

"That's what you get for going all lone wolf on me," Anko said before she started to gauze and wrap his wounds.

"You know you really look like an angel right now," Naruto said. Anko rolled her eyes but wasn't able to stop a small blush from coming to her cheeks.

"Just stay still," Anko said.

"There you are," the voice of Gai echoed out lightly as the group landed.

"Hey Kame-san, Bakakashi, Lil' Kame, Buns and Pale force are here," Naruto said making all five stop with a pause.

"Buns… oh that better be about my hair," Tenten said with a light growl.

"Of course it is," Naruto said as he tried to stand only for Anko to push him back down.

"I said stay still," Anko said as she started to wrap his shin. Naruto simply nodded and remained still until Anko finished wrapping his shin and shoulder.

"It appears that you had a most youthful fight here," Lee said as he looked at the now burning body of Kimimaro. Kakashi had quickly chosen to roast the body so Orochimaru couldn't have it.

Naruto was allowed to sit up while Anko started to wrap up his hands. Gai quickly noticed the damage and knew what would've caused that.

"I thought we had agreed you'd only use the Kaze-ryū as a last resort," Gai said looking at Naruto who nodded.

"Unfortunately it was my last resort. He broke my Tanto with a single hit, my shadow clones proved useless as he dispatched them as fast as I could make them. So my only choice was Kaze-ryū. It worked but I had to resort to the Yaiba," Naruto explained.

"I'll let it go since I don't see you lying about something like this. We'll have to get your hands examined better once we get back to the village," Gai said.

"Why is the Kaze-ryū so bad Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"Each of the Genso-Ken styles have draw backs to them. Hi-ryū leaves bad burns, Tsuchi-ryū damages the bones, Kaminari-ryū damages the nerves, Mizu-ryū weakens blood flow, and Kaze-ryū damages the skin and muscles. Prolonged use of any will cause irreversible damage to the user's hands" Gai explained.

"Why use them then?" Neji asked.

"A true master of the styles takes a significant less amount of damage and can deal out a devastating amount of damage," Kakashi answered before Gai could.

"So where does Naruto's skill sit?" Anko asked. She needed to know mainly because she knew next to nothing about the Genso-Ken.

"He's progressing well so I'd put him at intermediate level," Gai said as he looked at the damage Naruto had to his hands.

"Naruto… what's this?" Anko asked seeing the ring on Naruto's left pinky.

"Oh I found that in the snake's base. It looked kinda cool so I snagged it," Naruto replied. Anko simply shook her head and wrapped his hand.

Once Naruto was fully wrapped up the group readied to move. Naruto smiled as he had managed to defeat a strong foe, steal a cool looking ring, and soon he would have an 'S' ranked mission on his mission record. Yup this was a win for him.

'_Man I'm lucky… maybe I should buy a lotto ticket,'_ Naruto thought as the group moved towards Konoha. Anko couldn't believe how she felt. After feeling that she might have lost her only student she felt only one thing. Fear. She didn't want to lose Naruto. She already knew she cared far more for Naruto than she should.

"Anko you there?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh what?" Anko said as she zoned in.

"We need to set up camp for a rest. The genin, Naruto especially, need to rest for a bit," Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah sounds good," Anko said. With that the group stopped to rest. They knew it would be a short rest so all four Genin quickly settled down and fell asleep. Naruto of course was asleep almost instantly thanks to his exhausting fight with Kimimaro.

Anko stayed on high alert she didn't believe that her former sensei wouldn't try to get revenge. He seemed to hold whoever the boy was in high regards and now he was dead. So she wasn't going to drop her guard for a moment.

"Anko about your mark," Kakashi spoke.

"Not now," Anko said quickly. She wasn't going to go into that here. Maybe back in Konoha with someone she trusted more. But here and now was not an option. Kakashi narrowed his eye. He didn't like that Anko was so affected by her curse mark.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto suddenly sat up his eyes wide. A wide grin came to his face as he looked to his sensei.

"Ok now I'm worried," Anko said seeing his smile.

"I think I might have figured out what my seal was missing," Naruto said as he was suddenly full of energy,

"What seal?" Tenten asked now interested in the conversation.

"This can all be talked about later. When we aren't in hostile territory," Anko said.

"Anko is right. We should get moving," Kakashi said.

"My eternal rival is right. We should get moving and get back to Konoha," Gai said with his trademark smile.

"Then let's go," Naruto said as the group got up and readied to start moving again.

* * *

It took the group only a day to get out of the Land of Rice Fields. But they knew they had to stop and rest before they'd be able to reach home. And sure enough when night fall came the group set up a cold camp. Kakashi had volunteered to take the first watch knowing that Gai would just think it's a challenge to try and be the watch for the whole night.

Anko had chosen to pull Naruto aside so the two could have a private chat. Naruto assumed he was still in trouble of course. "Naruto about that fight of yours," Anko started.

"I know… I'm sorry I should've let one of your handle him. But I really wanted to show that your training made me strong," Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

"Naruto you don't have to do that to prove you're strong," Anko said.

"I know sensei. I just… I was hoping if I could beat someone that the bastard had trained I would," Naruto started before he blushed heavily. Anko got a little red too knowing what he was going to say.

"You thought that would impress me? Naruto I don't want you trying to do that. I want your safe and alive," Anko said. Naruto continued to look down unable to look his sensei in the eye. He was ashamed of himself. He froze when Anko suddenly hugged him.

"You can't win me over if you're dead," Anko said causing Naruto to flush even more.

"You say that like I have the chance to do it," Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course you do. You are a young handsome boy who will grow into a strong handsome man. As long as you don't do something stupid like that again," Anko said.

"Sensei," Naruto spoke softly.

"What?" Anko asked. He had that look in his eyes. The look that seriously made her think the little guy was thinking of the most perverted thing he could.

"When we get home… could we go to the hot springs?" Naruto asked with a beat red face.

"I don't know. I'm upset that you thought you had to fight by yourself… but you did win that fight," Anko said while rubbing her chin. She glanced to see Naruto looking at her with hope. She almost wanted to laugh seeing it. The kid really was a little pervert well at least when it came to her now days.

"Please sensei," Naruto said while doing his best to give his sensei his biggest brightest eyes he could.

"Oh fine I guess we can," Anko said making Naruto almost shout in joy. He would've had they not been trying to keep a low profile.

"You're such a perv you know that right," Anko said.

"Hey I am not," Naruto shot back.

"Oh yeah then what are you?" Anko asked.

"I'm an Ankoholic," Naruto said causing a deadpan look from Anko.

"You're such a dumbass," Anko said before she laughed lightly.

"Yeah and I could be _your_ dumbass," Naruto said.

"Trying a little hard there aren't ya?" Anko asked making Naruto display his trademark foxy smile.

"Maybe a little," Naruto said.

"Just go get some rest," Anko said while shaking her head.

* * *

~The next afternoon~

The group had made it home and thus the rescue mission was a success. But the moment Orochimaru was involved the mission was upgraded to an 'S' ranked one. Naruto was overly hyped that he now had an 'S' ranked mission under his belt.

But now something much better was happening. He was at the hot springs… with his sensei. Yup Naruto felt like one lucky son of a bitch. With a wide grin he stood in his changing room. He was really hoping he'd be lucky enough to have another towel dropping experience.

'_Man I wish I knew how to make Sensei see how much I care about her,'_ Naruto thought.

'_**Why don't you just bend her over and take her,'**_ the voice of the Kyūbi echoed out.

'_I would never force myself on her,'_ Naruto replied instantly.

'_**Who knows she might love it,'**_ the Kyūbi replied.

'_Not happening. Now shut it I wanna enjoy the waters,'_ Naruto replied as he wrapped his towel around his waist and entered the hot spring. He smiled seeing his Sensei was already there clad in only a towel. Naruto barely managed to pull his eyes away.

"There you are," Anko said with a smile. Naruto nodded and slipped into the waters. Anko couldn't help but bit her lip lightly seeing Naruto's form. He had drastically changed from the first time. Now he was all but a god among men. The fourteen year old boy was well sculpted and flawless. A bonus of the Kyūbi he didn't scar. In all truth that disappointed Anko slightly. While scars would mean Naruto had gotten hurt they were so damn sexy.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto said with a very red face.

"What is it Naruto?" Anko asked.

"I was wondering… there are Chūnin exams coming up," Naruto said.

"Can't," Anko said. Naruto nodded he knew that he couldn't enter them. They required a team.

"I understand," Naruto said.

"You can't because I'm not training you to be a Chūnin," Anko said.

"And you've lost me," Naruto said with complete confusion.

"Hokage-sama told me to train you to be the best, so when I'm done you will be at least a Tokubetsu Jōnin rank," Anko said.

"You want me to skip Chūnin?" Naruto asked.

"Basically… but if you really want to take the exams then I'll get you in them," Anko said.

"I would like to… it would be a good test for me," Naruto said.

"Then I will inform Hokage-sama," Anko said as she stood. She had been in the water long enough. Anko grabbed her towel this time. She wouldn't be flashing Naruto again. Naruto blushed heavily but did nothing. He had been beating on her losing her towel.

And in that very moment Anko slipped as she got out of the water. The only thought in her head was how? She slipped? She never slipped. Anko caught herself without incident or so she thought. That was until she looked over her shoulder. There stood Naruto with the reddest face ever. Anko lowered her head in defeat. Standing she quickly left to get dressed.

Naruto's brain had shorted out. When Anko fell her towel had slipped up and he had gotten a perfect look at Anko's most intimate spot. He didn't know what to say. But he was happy to know that her hair was natural.

'_I'm such a pervert,'_ Naruto thought as he got out of the waters and moved to get dressed.

* * *

~The next day~

Naruto and Anko stood together in a field. Anko smiled as she looked down at Naruto. It was time to start preparing him for his Chūnin exam. He wanted to take them so he had to be ready because unlike others he would have to do it alone.

"Ok Naruto we're-" Anko started as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. As she spoke she noticed a puff of smoke went off. The two quickly dropped into their defensive stances only to see they now stood before the last thing either wanted to be. Simply the largest snake either of them had ever seen. Anko instantly knew who it was.

"Manda," Anko said in pure fear. Naruto saw his sensei was fearful of the great snake before them. For good reason too it was simply gigantic.

"**You little girl… You wanted to see me,"** the voice of Manda boomed out.

"Y… yes I wanted to get my student the snake contract," Anko said steeling herself.

"Never this boy smells of foxes," Manda spoke.

"He's-"

"I do not care what he is!" Manda roared. "For your insolence you will die!" he added as the great snake lashed out. Anko's eyes shot open as she watched the great snake all but fly at her. His massive fangs ready to skewer her. For the first time she could remember Anko froze. Not from the pain of her curse seal but in fear. Her legs wouldn't move.

'_This is it,'_ Anko thought. Her mind started to race as she thought. But every thought simply came back to the same end. Naruto. He was all she could think of.

"Kaze-ryū: Ōreppū Shō Totsu!" Naruto's voice screamed out as he attacked the great snake. Manda roared in pain as the blonde's strike nailed his right eye. The great snake rolled back in pain. The blonde had stolen his eye from him.

"You bastard!" Manda roared as he looked for Naruto.

"Kaze-ryū: Shageki Kaze No Yaiba!" Naruto roared as an entire wind chakra coated hand shot at the great snakes left eye. Another massive roar of pain erupted from Manda as his other eye was stolen from him. Naruto hadn't stopped yet his hands stung from the Yaiba but he would protect his sensei.

"Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto shouted as he brought as many clones as he could into creation.

"What are you planning boy?" Manda roared as he slammed around trying to hit Naruto. He was mad and Naruto knew this. The great snake was not focused nor clear minded. And that would be his downfall.

"All together now!" Naruto shouted.

"Kaze-ryū: Kyūkyoku Jutsu - Gufūshūha, [6]" All the clones called out together. Anko had finally snapped out of her daze just in time to see Manda being sliced to pieces but the most powerful ability that the Kaze-ryū had. An ability Naruto shouldn't know yet. Naruto wasn't strong enough in the Kaze-ryū to use such a powerful attack. That was when Anko noticed the massive amount of clones. Naruto had overcome his lack of skill and experience with pure numbers.

Manda was dead. Couldn't get much deader…. He was sliced and diced, chopped and minced, and all around the place. Literally he was in pieces.

"Naruto you killed Manda," Anko said in shock. Naruto panted as he looked to his sensei. Anko rushed to Naruto seeing the damage to his hands. Both hands were coated in blood and simply laid at Naruto's sides.

"Yeah I guess I did. I'd do it again if it protected you," Naruto said weakly. Anko then saw why Naruto was getting paler. Upon Manda's death his fangs were sliced up as well. One of the shards had nailed Naruto right in the stomach.

"Naruto!" Anko caught him as he fell backwards. Anko noticed the puff of smoke went off again. She looked to see they were back in the field they had been in. That meant one thing for sure. Manda was dead. After all he had summoned them to him.

Anko scooped Naruto up into her arms and ran towards the hospital. She needed to get Naruto checked over. She wouldn't let him die for her. Especially since he hadn't kept his promise he still had to win her heart and marry her.

* * *

~**End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**P.S. I'm going to be putting a pole up on my page for Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto. The pole is simply asking whether or not to have Samui or Yugito or both pregnant. **

Jutsu Translations

Kaze-ryū- updated name for Kaze-ken as Kaze-ken was Wind Fist while Kaze-ryū is Way of the Wind. Sounds much nicer.

[1] Reppū Shō [Gale Palm]

[2] Reppū Ōshū Te [Gale Seizing/Grasping/Holding Hand]

[3] Reppū Ōshū Te - Kai [Gale Seizing/Grasping/Holding Hand - Release]

[4] Ōreppū Shō Totsu [Great Gale Palm Push/Thrust/Stab]

[5] Shageki Kaze no Yaiba [Literally means Shooting/Firing Blade of Wind]

[6] Kaze-ryū: Kyūkyoku Jutsu - Gufūshūha [Kyūkyoku means Ultimate/Final/Eventual. Gufū means Tornado/Hurricane/Typhoon. Shūha means Cycle/Wave/Frequency.]


	7. Becoming a Summoner

**Chapter Seven: Becoming a Summoner**

**~A/N~ Here's seven enjoy. Well this chapter marks the true start of the NarutoxAnko relationship... Kinda**

* * *

Naruto slowly felt his surrounding coming to him. The soft beep of the equipment and the light chirping of birds outside let him know he was in a hospital. He hated hospitals. Before he moved he noticed something else. Someone or something had a hold of his right hand. Whatever was gripping him wasn't tight but it was firm.

After a second Naruto cracked an eye open to see his Sensei sitting beside his bed holding his hand. She looked more radiant than ever in this moment. Naruto slowly found his voice.

"Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked softly he hadn't noticed it at first but he could see that Anko had clearly been crying about something.

"Naruto… You're ok," Anko said quickly. Now Naruto was worried. Anko was acting like something bad had happened. Sure he had been impaled by something but was it that bad?

"Yeah I'm ok… what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I froze… Manda always terrified me so. But you saved us both and almost paid the price," Anko said.

"What do you mean? Did I come that close?" Naruto asked.

"You almost died thanks to the venom in Manda's fang that impaled your stomach," Anko answered.

"Oh I'm sorry I worried you Sensei," Naruto said as he sat up. Anko quickly caught him as he doubled over.

"You need to rest some more," Anko said.

"I feel really week… how long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"Three days," Anko replied. "There's something else too," Anko added.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Manda's venom did something to your healing that the fox gave you," Anko said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"_**She means that my healing isn't perfect anymore," **_The great fox answered. Naruto grabbed his forehead as the fox's voice boomed through his head. It wasn't normally this loud.

"_I'm really lost now,"_ Naruto replied to the fox.

"_**The healing I give you will still save your life but that snakes venom slows it and makes it so your skin and muscle will scar,"**_ the fox spoke.

"_So I'll have scars?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**And my healing is slower… that's the main point,"**_ the fox spoke.

"Naruto?" Anko said seeing Naruto had gone quiet.

"Sorry sensei the fox was giving me the run down. So it looks like I'll be healing slower and I'll be scaring now too," Naruto said.

Anko was about to speak when a puff of smoke went off alerting the two. The two looked to see a small black cobra sitting on the end table. Anko froze knowing who it was.

"Mikro," Anko spoke.

"Anko-san… Yol wants to see you and the boy," Mikro spoke.

"Y… Yol is awake?" Anko said with a shocked face.

"He was woken by the death of his son," Mikro explained.

"This is bad isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"No actually… Just surprising Yol is the true boss summon for the snakes. But he went into a deep hibernation sort of thing several years ago leaving Manda in charge," Anko explained.

"So this Yol is the big boss?" Naruto asked.

"He would be the equivalent to the Toad summons legendary toad sages," Mirko answered.

"Why does he want to see us?" Anko asked.

"Don't know just summon me once the boy is healed enough to visit," Mirko said before she vanished.

"I guess I should focus on resting," Naruto said.

"Yeah… I only ever met Yol once and I'll say one thing and that was he's probably the biggest summon I've ever seen," Anko said.

"How big is it?" Naruto asked.

"He's around twice the size of Manda," Anko said causing Naruto's jaw to drop. He really didn't want to piss off a snake that big. Naruto laid back and looked at his hands he was surprised to see they had minimal damage. Only a few scars… this was going to be interesting to get use too.

"Sensei… I should be good tomorrow," Naruto said.

"We'll see," Anko replied. Naruto smiled then quickly feel asleep.

* * *

~That Afternoon~

Anko stood before the Hokage alongside all the other Jōnin. She knew what this was for and it was going to be fun talking her way into it.

"So you should know why we are here," Hiruzen said. The Jōnin all nodded. With a gesture Hiruzen let the Jōnin have the floor.

"Asuma Sarutobi Jōnin Sensei of Team Ten that consists of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Ino Yamanaka and I hereby place my Genin Team in the Chūnin Exams," Asuma said with all the professionalism he could muster.

"Yūhi Kurenai Jōnin Sensei of Team Eight that consists of Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino hereby place my team in the Chūnin Exams," Kurenai said.

"Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked.

"My team is back together but they are shaky at best. Sakura agreed to rejoin but is very cautious around Sasuke, for good reason, and thus Sai is very protective of her," Kakashi explained.

"So you are going to keep them out this time then?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'll put them forward and let them decide," Kakashi replied.

"Very well," Hiruzen said.

"Mitarashi Anko Jōnin Sensei of Uzumaki Naruto and I would like to place him in the Exams as well," Anko said shocking most of the room. It was allowed for a solo Genin to take the exams but they rarely if ever made it through. The only exceptions were Itachi and Kakashi.

"It will be very hard on him Anko, he will be targeted since he's alone," Hiruzen said.

"I am aware but he wishes to take them as a test. I would honestly put his true rank somewhere around a Tokubetsu Jōnin," Anko said.

"You think he's improved that much?" Kakashi asked.

"He has a complete mastery of the Kage Bushin, his skill with the Kaze-ryū increase each day, and he's damn near a master with Dokujutsu and Fuinjutsu. So yeah I think he's improved that much," Anko said placing a hand on her hip.

"Very well Genin Uzumaki will be allowed to enter by himself," Hiruzen said.

"Maito Gai Jōnin Sensi of Team Three that consists of Hyūga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee and I too place my team forward for the Chūnin Exams," Gai said with his trademark smile.

"Very well then each of you may get the papers from my assistant then give them to your Genin, dismissed. Anko please stay," Hiruzen said.

The Jōnin all left leaving Anko alone with the Hokage. Anko figured Hiruzen wanted to know about Naruto's health. Hiruzen took a slow breath before giving Anko a soft smile.

"It's come to my attention that you've been getting a little closer to Naruto," Hiruzen said causing a blush to appear on Anko's face.

"I won't lie… I do in fact care very much for Naruto. More than I should," Anko said.

"I'm only going to say this once. Relationships between Jōnin and Genin are forbidden," Anko felt a pain rise in her heart. She didn't like that she couldn't be with Naruto.

"However should Naruto become a Chūnin well then there are no rules against a Jōnin and a Chūnin being together," Hiruzen added getting Anko to realize what he meant.

"Hokage-sama if I may ask… why is it forbidden for Jōnin and Genin?" Anko asked.

"Well it's not truly forbidden just frowned upon depending on the age. While most would be hard pressed to think that a twelve year old and a twenty eight year old could really be in love," Hiruzen explained

"I'm only Twenty Two," Anko said with a smirk. Hiruzen couldn't hide his smile.

"And Naruto is Thirteen… but your case is different," Hiruzen said.

"It's because he's a '_Monster'_ and I'm the _'snake whore'_ right?" Anko asked. Hiruzen nodded with disdain he really hated those nicknames.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you peruse this relationship you both will get more hateful looks," Hiruzen said.

"I could care less! So what if I have the hots for my Genin that doesn't-" Anko's words stopped dead. Did she really just say that? Hiruzen smiled and lit his pipe.

"Didn't think it would take you this long to notice that," Hiruzen said to the still silent Anko. Her mind was rushing. As odd as it was to say it but it was in fact true. She liked Naruto… that boy had wormed his way into her heart.

"What do I do?" Anko asked looking to the Hokage.

"I would say talk to him… you know as well as anyone of fleeting life can be. You could lose him tomorrow or he could lose you," Hiruzen said. Anko nodded and with a bow she left to find her Naruto.

* * *

Reaching the Hospital she found herself pissed off. Naruto was gone. He had promised to rest and what did he do he snuck out of the hospital. Rolling her eye Anko knew even though he had snuck out he would still be resting. So he would either be home in bed and probably reading a Fuinjutsu scroll or He'd be out in some field enjoying the day. It was beautiful out after all. She reached his place first and sure enough there he was. But he wasn't in bed. He was on the roof talking with Rock Lee.

"Naruto," Anko all but growled. Naruto turned and smiled brightly at his sensei. Anko stopped seeing that smile washed away all her rage instantly.

"Hey Sensei… I swear I wasn't training I was resting then I started talking to Lee when he came by," Naruto said in a hurried voice.

"Yes I will vouch for Naruto-san he most assuredly was not training," Lee said with his usual overconfidence. Anko sighed then gave a nod.

"I believe you. But you should be inside resting," Anko said with just the right tone.

"I… I'm gunna go," Lee said as he all but vanished in a blur of green. Naruto looked at his sensei with a worried look. Anko said nothing and simply rose and eyebrow and with that simple act Naruto was in his apartment moments later.

* * *

~Three Days Later~

Naruto and Anko appeared in a plume of smoke. They were once again in the land of the snake summons. But this time was different. Instead of being in front of Manda alone they were surrounded by hundreds maybe thousands of snakes.

Naruto's jaw was slack as he looked around. He couldn't believe that there were so many snakes. Before either Anko or Naruto could talk they saw him. Yol. Anko just like Naruto stared in pure disbelief. She had only heard about Yol she had never seen him.

Yol was simply gigantic. But unlike Manda he looked to be a completely normal cobra. He was all deep crimson with black markings all over him. Yol's intense yellow eyes found the two andhe moved forward bringing himself to them.

"**So you are the boy that killed my child,"** Yol's voice was thunderous. Naruto gulped and nodded.

"Y… Yes I did," Naruto said. To say Naruto was scared would be a massive understatement. Even with the power of the Kyūbi inside him.

"**Good that brat needed to die,"** Yol laughed. Both Naruto and Anko let a sigh of relief out as they saw the great snake laughing.

"**Salome come forward,"** Yol spoke. Anko's attention snapped to a large red and white snake that slithered forward.

"Salome you're alive!" Anko shouted happily.

"It has been a long time lil'ko," Salome replied. Anko hugged the snake. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right. Salome here is my personal snake summon. I haven't been able to properly summon a snake in years thanks to Orochimaru. I can only summon small snakes," Anko said.

"**Not anymore,"** Yol spoke. As his voice thundered a pure white snake came forth and opened its maw. From within a scroll came out. Naruto tilted his head as the scroll rolled open. It was there he saw a list of name a VERY small list five names total. Three he couldn't even read… like they were written in a different language. But two of them he could 'Orochimaru' and 'Mitarashi Anko'. But Anko's name was partially crossed off.

"Yol has decided to give you your full summon back as well as allowing your student to sign," the white snake spoke. As he did Anko's name was repaired. The snake motioned for Naruto to move forward. Naruto obeyed and moved to the scroll.

"Write your name in blood and place all five finger prints below," the snake explained. Naruto obeyed and signed the contract.

"**One final thing,"** Yol spoke. Once Naruto had taken a step back Yol spit poison on the scroll. Anko's face when pale. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Orochimaru's name was dissolving. The snakes were abandoning him.

"**He is no longer fit to summon us,"** Yol spoke. Naruto looked to his sensei and all but burst out in laughter. She was using Salome as a chair and he seemed to be fine with it.

"Now boy wait here while a snake picks you," the white snake spoke.

"Picks me?" Naruto asked.

"Each Snake summon gets their own personal summon. Like Manda for Orochimaru and Salome for me," Anko said as Salome hissed at her tickling her neck. "Knock it off," Salome simply laughed.

Naruto stood for a moment waiting. Then he felt it. Something was slithering up his leg. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pitch black king cobra looking at him. Unlike all the other snakes this cobra didn't have yellow eyes. No this cobra's eyes were blood red.

"I am Norla," Norla spoke softly.

"**Impressive my youngest daughter,"** Yol spoke. Anko felt her jaw slack again. Seriously what was with Naruto's luck? To have a direct child of Yol as a personal summon.

"It's a pleasure Norla… So what can you do?" Naruto asked.

"As a direct child of Yol I can do much. I can grow to a large size for combat. In this form I am at my most venomous perfect for assassination. I can also be used for travel and tracking," Norla explained.

"Wow that's bad-ass," Naruto said with a smile.

"**Now then for a time Norla and Salome will be the **_**Only**_** snakes you will be able to summon,"** Yol said getting a confused look from both of the humans.

"Yol-sama… why do you say that?" Anko asked.

"**The clan is split in two. Nagini has command of part of my clan. Until she is gone the snake are in Civil war,"** Yol explained.

"**It is time you leave,"** the white snake spoke. And with that the two vanished from the realm of the snakes.

Naruto looked at his sensei with a huge smile. Anko couldn't help but smile as well. Hell she had her Salome back. The two smiling Shinobi quickly degraded in to a laughing fest. Both overjoyed with the summons.

"I can't believe it I'm a snake summoner now just like Sensei," Naruto all but shouted.

"I'm a full summoner again! I can't wait to use Salome in combat again," Anko said.

"Right I forgot Naruto you're in the Chūnin Exams," Anko said handing Naruto a form. Naruto literally shouted in joy this time. He had a summon and now he was on his way to becoming a Chūnin.

"Alright let's train some sensei!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Thought you'd never ask," Anko said as she gave a grin.

* * *

~Later that day~

Naruto laid on the ground worn out and exhausted. But the smile on his face wouldn't fade. _'This is what a Sensei supposed to be like,'_ Naruto thought as he sat up and saw Anko pulling a long box out of a storage scroll.

"I've got a gift for you," Anko said. Naruto smiled again as he managed to stand and moved towards his sensei. Anko handed him the long box. Naruto opened and froze.

"These are," Naruto said.

"Yup," Anko replied.

"But how… I would've thought," Naruto asked in confusion.

"Apparently they were made by Chakra but once made they were unbound and are the same as any other weapon just much stronger," Anko explained. Naruto placed the box on the ground and pulled out the objects. It was a pair of bone swords. The very ones Kimimaro had nearly killed him with. Naruto smiled and spun the blades a few times. He noticed that they were very light and slightly longer than the usual katana.

Anko smiled she was glad that he liked the swords. But now she had a problem. She had literally NO skill with katanas or dual wielding. But Naruto had shown a desire for both, hence the swords, so how she had to find a tutor to help him where she couldn't.

"I can't wait to learn how to use them… I wonder if Neko-chan would be willing to help me learn," Naruto said knowing his Sensei didn't use a sword much less two while Neko-chan was a master swordswoman.

"I know Neko-chan… I'll ask her for you," Anko said. "But for now go rest I've got a few things to do," She added. Naruto nodded and grabbed the sheaths for his new swords then took off for home. Once he was gone Anko turned and vanished.

"So why are you watching Naruto?" Anko asked getting an 'eep' from the bushes. With a light push a girl rolled out of the bushes. Anko knew who it was right away. It was Hinata Hyūga.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy," Hinata said shyly.

"No I'm pretty sure you did," Anko said with a smirk. "I get it you have a thing for Naruto," Anko added. Seeing the blush on the girls face told her that she was right. Anko needed to squash this bug now. If Naruto wasn't as stalwart on her as he was she would let it go but he was so.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you can't have him," Anko said making the girl's face redden even more.

"N… no… I don't like Naruto-kun like that," Hinata said making Anko tilt her head.

"You don't?" Anko asked.

"No I just admire him… he's been a source of inspiration for me for a long time. How he never gives in and keeps fighting. He showed me that you should never give up," Hinata explained.

"Good admire but no touching… He's mine after all," Anko said before she vanished. She wasn't sure why she said that but it was true. She wanted Naruto.

* * *

~The day of the Exam~

Naruto was enjoying a walk through the village. He was currently thinking back to when he first became Anko's Genin and how much had changed. How he went from the orange jumpsuit wearing dork to what he was now. A serious Shinobi and soon to be Chūnin at least he hoped.

Naruto cracked his neck and adjusted his new shirt. He was still getting use to his new attire. he had gotten a new outfit just for the exams. He now wore a pair of dark orange pants that had black lines running down the side. A short sleeved mesh shirt with a sleeveless black shirt and a long dark orange trench coat. He had gotten a pair of black fingerless gloves with a Konoha metal plate on the backs of them.

For weapons he had his bone katanas strapped to his back and a three kunai and shuriken holsters on each hip. It was a pleasant surprise that Neko-chan had found that Naruto was ambidextrous and another surprise was how well he took to dual wielding and using both hands to properly throw kunai and shuriken.

Naruto stopped when he heard a shout. He knew that voice. Naruto flashed through some hand signs then spoke. "Mapō: Ankokukai no Arukimasu," Naruto vanished into the shadow realm.

He quickly found what he was looking for. His little buddie Konohamaru was about to have the holy hell beat out of him. Naruto came out of the shadow realm right behind the target. He was about to attack when he saw who it was.

"Picking on someone half your size? Have you no pride Kankurō?" Naruto asked. Kankurō and Temari both spun in shock seeing Naruto suddenly behind them.

"Naruto!" Kankurō smiled dropping Konohamaru to the ground.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Right here," Gaara said as he appeared in a swirl of sand.

"How've you guys been?" Naruto asked.

"Getting better... Good to have my brother," Temari said.

"Good to hear," Naruto said as the four started to walk away leaving a confused Konohamaru and corps behind.

"So you guys are here for the Chūnin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"We are," Gaara replied.

"Sweet I'm in them too… but I'm solo," Naruto said.

"Well this will be fun for you eh?" Kankurō said with a smile. Naruto simply laughed as the four made their way to the Academy.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. I hope I can have the next chapter of Wind and Flames out soon. Sorry if the chapter was a little shorter than expected but the next chapter will be longer as I'm doing 100% different exams.**


	8. The Chūnin Exams, Part One

**Chapter Eight: The Chūnin** **Exams, Part One**

**~A/N~ Here's Chapter Eight. I hope you enjoy it. Just and FYI my Exams are backed up a bit. So most characters have been on more missions and as such stuff will be different.**

**P.S. I apologize for my mistakes in previous chapters with Rock Lee's Chakra and my contradiction with Anko and Yol.**

* * *

Naruto stood in the room that would be used for the first part of the Chūnin Exams. He stood next to Temari and Kankurō with Gaara on the other side of Temari. The four had been quietly talking the whole time. Right up until Naruto heard a shout.

"Yahoo! Looks like we are all here," Naruto looked to see Kiba, Hinata and Shino walking up to Team Seven and Team Ten. He watched them for a moment then moved towards the group.

"I can tell you anything with these cards. So give me your best shot," a grey haired young man said. Naruto stopped as he heard Sasuke speak.

"Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure," Sasuke said.

"Another one… he had red hair, dark circles under his eyes and the Kanji for Love over his left eye," Shino spoke. The group looked at Shino whom remained silent. Naruto was slightly confused. When had Shino run into Gaara?

"If it's who I think it is. This is his card," Kabuto said.

"Gaara Fūma, he's the third child of the Kazekage, your age, his stats are all unknown and it seems he's been on zero 'D' ranked mission, Twenty 'C' ranked, five 'B' ranked and even an 'A' ranked mission. And it seems he's never been injured… not even a scuff," the grey haired man explained.

'_Not a surprise. Gaara's a Bad-ass… and the ultimate defense helps,'_ Naruto thought.

"Rock Lee, He's a year older than you. He's the adopted son of Maito Gai. {1} His stats in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are literally nonexistent and his Taijutsu is off the scales. And it looks like he's been on forty two 'D' ranked missions and seventeen 'C' ranked missions,"

'_Didn't know that Kame-san had adopted Lee,'_ Naruto thought.

"Finally Uzumaki Naruto," the grey haired man said building a little suspense. "He's your age, former member of team seven, but has gotten a personal sensei in Mitarashi Anko. His Genjutsu is basically nil while his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu are labeled as high Chūnin level. He's labeled as a master first rank in the Kaze-ryū. He's been on twenty three 'D' ranked missions, three 'C' ranked missions, one being an assassination, and… holy cow one 'A' ranked turned 'S' rank. He's also in Kiri's Bingo Book as a 'flee on sight' target with a bounty over 20k ryo," the grey haired man said shocking everyone within ear shot.

"Nice to hear I'm such a bad-ass," Naruto smiled from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Naruto smiling at them. He could see many things. Admiration from Hinata, Jealousy from Sasuke and Kiba, Fear from Ino and Sakura, and surprise from Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai.

"What the hell kind of mission were you on that was made into an 'S' rank?" Kiba asked.

"Can't tell you all 'S' ranked missions are kept secret," Naruto said as he looked over the room. He could feel someone coming. With a flash of a movement Naruto was gone. Moments later three shinobi jumped out of the crowed aiming to attack the Konoha Genin. As they closed in they each felt their forward movement get stopped dead.

"Now now there's no fighting unless otherwise stated," Naruto said from behind all three of them. The three Shinobi looked in shock. The girl saw a bone sword ready to slit her throat for a quick but messy death. The heavily bandaged man saw two fingers with wind chakra spinning on them pointed at his temple. The last boy had stopped dead just form Naruto's glare… the kunai at his throat was hardly needed.

"How did you?" the bandaged man asked.

"Shadow Clones," a Naruto replied

"To bad you don't know which one of us is the real one," the second Naruto replied.

"So instead of pushing it why don't you just go back to your seats," the final Naruto spoke. The oto nin obeyed and left to their seats just as the door flew open and several people walked in.

"That's enough chit chat all of you," a voice spoke as the door flew open and a man walked in. the crowd quickly silenced and looked to the man.

"Now let's get straight to business anyone here taking the exams solo?" the man said. Naruto and another man both walked up to him. "Names,"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto spoke plainly.

"Mitsurugi Taki," Taki said with a grumble. Naruto glanced at the man. He was a few years older than him. Probably eighteen or nineteen he had long black hair that was kept in a high fox-tail styled pony-tail and a light beard. He wore an armored Hakama, sandals, tabi socks, no shirt or chest armor, and an armored gauntlet and sleeve on his right arm. All in all he looked more like a Samurai then a Shinobi. His only tell-tale sign that he was a Shinobi was his Kumogakure Hitai-ate that was hanging on his sash

"If you two will please follow Hayate Gekko," the man said. The two Genin looked to see a coughing man in the door way. With a nod both followed him.

The three had walked in complete silence for a few minutes before Hayate pointed towards a door. The two gave a nod and moved towards the room. Naruto stepped into the room and straight into a cloud of black smoke. He reeled back trying to get out of the smoke. He hadn't seen this coming not even a little. That was when he felt it. His blood felt like it was on fire. Dropping to his knees he mentally screamed for Kyūbi's help.

'_**This is going to sound odd… but breathe deep,'**_ the Kyūbi's voice replied. Naruto didn't have time to argue and did as the great fox asked and took the biggest breathe he could sucking in nothing but the black smoke.

No surprise it got worse. He felt like his bones were being turned to ash while his muscles and nerves were char broiled. Slamming his fist down Naruto fought with all his might to stay conscious. He could feel Kyūbi doing something with his body.

A churning rumbled up from Naruto's stomach and forced its way out. To Naruto's surprise it wasn't blood and stomach acid but some weird greening black mucus like substance. Before he could question the Kyūbi he dropped to the side and passed out.

* * *

~Within his mind~

Naruto slowly sat up to see the form of the Kyūbi he was used to seeing. The young beautiful woman a large smile plastered on her face. She was clearly proud of something.

"So seriously what the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"That stuff was a knock out gas mixed with a weak poison and a hallucinogen," the great fox replied.

"So why did you have me inhale?" Naruto asked.

"Because I used the poison to make antibodies and I was able to expel Manda's venom," The 'woman' laughed.

"So I'm good?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no you're much better than good," The fox laughed again.

"Ok explanation," Naruto said. The Kyūbi simply smiled once more before 'she' started her explanation.

"I've been able to advance your already ridicules healing factor even further," the fox said plainly. "Since the land of waves your seal has had the smallest crack in it. So I started pumping minuscule amount of my chakra into your system at all times. I sent the chakra to your muscles, nerves, veins, bones, skin, hair and just about everywhere else so I can make your stronger, faster, smarter, and all around better,"

Naruto simply stared in disbelief as the fox explained. "Now when Manda poisoned you I had to revert all the healing to fight his venom. But once the new and rather weak poison entered your system I was able to take it and make it fight the venom,"

"You know you could just say 'You're venom free and your healing is better'," Naruto replied.

"That's what I said," the fox 'woman' said. Naruto stood for a moment then finally had had enough.

"Ok so I gotta know… why do you take the form of a woman?" Naruto asked.

"My first two hosts were women. I guess you could say after spending fifty plus years sealed into women I started preferring the gender… that being said if I stay in this form any longer I'll probably start acting like one more than my usual fox self…. Might be fun," the 'woman' said with a grin.

"Ok then… so what now?" Naruto asked.

"That's easy wake up," the fox said.

* * *

~Waking world~

Naruto snapped up and drew a bone sword instantly ready for just about anything. He stopped when he noticed he was alone. The room was empty. Naruto looked around keeping his guard up as he looked from place to place. His constant guard ended up saving his life and he saw an attack coming at the last second.

"Die!" a voice growled. Naruto narrowly dropped back dodging a wild Kunai throw and three shuriken. Acting quick Naruto coated his sword with wind chakra and lashed out at the attacking foe.

Blades clashed and Naruto felt himself getting thrown back. Rolling to his feet he saw Taki standing a few yards away from him. His eyes were completely blood shot and blood trickled out of them and his ears and mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he watched the clearly mindless man sway a little just before he took off towards the blonde.

"Sword Art: Razor's Edge!" Taki roared as he lashed out with his sword. Naruto was easily able to dodge the initial strike but hadn't seen the hidden attack. From within the shadow of the sword a second blade attack slicing open Naruto's stomach and throwing him into the wall.

"Fuck," Naruto grunted as he slumped down from the wall. He placed a hand over his stomach to try and stop the bleeding while his now advanced healing started to kick in.

"Die die die die die die die die die die die die!" Taki shouted as he swung his sword over and over with his sword art jutsu continued to strike. Naruto did his best to dodge but Taki's attacks were simply too fast for him. His first attempt and blocking had knocked his sword from his hand. Since then his body suffered for it. Whether they were light or deep cuts his body was riddled in them. Taki started to laugh as he attacked again. Naruto put his arms up to block the attack but was met with not a cut but a very powerful kick.

Naruto felt the wall crack and shatter from the hit. Breaking through the wall Naruto barely managed to roll to his feet and quickly coated his hand in wind chakra. As Taki approached Naruto knew he had only one shot and hand to make it count.

"Kaze-Ryū: Kyūkyoku Jutsu – Gufūshūha! [2]" Naruto roared and he charged forward and narrowly dodged a swing. The shadow of the blade still tore into his throat but he didn't stop. His hands slammed into Taki's stomach and the attack when off.

A hurricane force wind shattered Taki's entire being. From his chin to his shins his entire body was obliterated. Not a single trace left other than his head and his knees down. Naruto dropped to his knees feeling his body healing form the damage he had taken.

"Damnit that wasn't easy," Naruto said as he did a few hand sighs.

"Katon: Gaikaku Enjō no Jutsu, [3]" With a small puff of flame Naruto ignited the remains of Taki's shins and kept his head for proof of death. Naruto pulled off the tattered remains of his shirt just as the door opened.

"What in the name of kami?" Hayate asked.

"That Taki dude went berserk and attacked me," Naruto said as he looked to see all of his wounds had closed but scars remained.

'_Yo fox why do I have scars?' _Naruto asked.

'_**Your woman said she liked scars so I thought I'd let you keep them,'**_ the fox's voice replied.

"Well that super succeeded your exam," Hayate said.

"What was my exam?" Naruto asked.

"It was a test to see if you could defuse a complex situation where in you have no idea where you are or what's going on. It seems Taki snapped and tried to end you," Hayate said with a few coughs.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"You move onto your second exam. Meet your sensei at the forest of death and she'll give you your test," Hayate said. Naruto moved over and grabbed his sword sheathing it before he looked back to Hayate. With a nod he vanished in a swirl of orange mist. He needed a change of clothes before he went to see his sensei.

* * *

~Naruto's Apartment~

Naruto had decided to bust out his newest outfit for the next test. A pair of black pants with black sandals a black sleeveless shirt and a deep red sleevless duster coat. He had covered his arms in stark white bandages with seals written all over them.

His bone swords had been moved and hidden within his coat along with his kunai and shuriken pouches. For the final piece of flare Naruto had copied Zabuza and wrapped up the lower half of his face leaving only his blonde hair and blue eyes visible.

After a quick check in the mirror Naruto vanished in a swirl of orange mist. It was time to start his second exam.

* * *

~At the Forest of Death~

Anko sat drifting in and out of sleep. She still had fifteen minutes before she had to go and see the passing Genin and to bring them to her favorite playground. She was startled when a swirl of orange mist went off in front of her and her Genin appeared looking drop dead sexy in a new outfit.

"Well well what's this now?" Anko asked.

"I was told to come to you for my next exam," Naruto said. Anko blinked in surprise she wasn't expecting him that quick.

"Well I must say I'm surprise. I figured you'd be a little longer," Anko said.

"Oh come on Sensei you give me too little credit," Naruto laughed.

"Cocky… either way you can go hang out in the forest for the next five day. Your test is to eliminate the teams that enter. They will have either a Heaven or an Earth scroll," Anko explained.

"So defeat them and take their scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"Yup or simply destroy their scrolls," Anko said.

"Fun catch you later," Naruto said as he jumped towards the forest.

"Be at the tower in five days!" Anko shouted as she turned and decided to head to the exam hall.

* * *

**~End Notes~ There was the first part of the Chūnin Exam. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than I want it to be but the next chapters should be a little longer since they are in the forest of death. **

_**~Jutsu Log~**_

_**[1] Kyūkyoku Jutsu – Gufūshūha: Ultimate Hurricane Wave: the user coats their hands in Wind chakra and plants them into their target. The resulting hit all but obliterates the hit object.**_

_**[2] Sword Art: Razor's Edge: a jutsu centered on Kenjutsu that creates a hidden second blade within the shadow of the users first blade. The attack is almost impossible to see unless you know it is coming making for exceptionally deadly combat**_

_**[3] Katon: Gaikaku Enjō no Jutsu: a simple 'E' rank fire jutsu made to destroy a slain foes body.**_


	9. The Chūnin Exam, Part Two

**Chapter Nine:** **Chūnin Exam, Part Two**

Wanted to answer a few things that people seem to have a problem with.

1st the Fūmas, I gave Gaara, Temari and Kankurō the Fūma last name because well I can... It's my fanfiction after all so either deal with it or don't it's going to be one of the main points in ALL of my Naruto Fanfictions from this point forward. Sorry if you don't like it. Also mainly because I like the sound of Gaara Fūma. And to the comment of the Fūma clan is in Ame. So there are two clans. not every one with the name Smith are related.

2nd Naruto's exam is different so he'll have different tests. What he has to do for the second exam will be explained further in this chapter.

3rd Norla was supposed to be Nola but it was an error on my part. Like Salome her name comes from One Piece so from here out Norla is Nola. Sorry for the mistake.

Now then on with the chapter!

**~A/N~ Here it is Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright brats the always sexy but not single Anko has arrived!" Anko's voice echoed out through the room.

"You're early," Ibiki said from behind her banner.

"Oh well it happens… what the hell?" Anko said with a disdainful look.

"Quiet a crop this year," Ibiki replied.

"Sure but fifty four teams? How many did you start with?" Anko asked.

"Close to a hundred teams," Ibiki replied.

"Well I can guarantee that number will be cut down to low double maybe even single digits by the time the second test is done," Anko said causing much of the room to become worried.

"You're positive of this?" Ibiki asked.

"Yeah because this year the test has a new variable," Anko said with a big grin. Ibiki nodded knowing what she meant.

"Of course… that will cut a lot of them out," Ibiki said with a nod. Now the room was worried. This proctor who scared just about everyone knew there was something that would take them out.

"Ok kiddies time to follow me to your next test," Anko said as she snapped her fingers and her banner vanished.

"Oh that's still cool," Anko said as she lead the room out.

* * *

~At the Forest of death~

Naruto flipped through the forest of death a big smile on his face, not that it could be seen thanks to the bandages on his face. His movements stopped dead when he heard a loud pop. He turned and looked up to see a flare light up the sky.

"That's gotta be Sensei," Naruto said as he shunshined to his sensei.

Anko stood waiting with everyone staring at her. She had just sent up a flare up for apparently no reason. The reason was explained when a figure appeared.

It was a young looking man with long red hair and violet eyes. He wore a sleeveless deep red duster, black pants, and black sandals. His face and arms were covered in stark white bandages, but the bandages on his arms were coated with seals.

"Ah Himura-san thanks for answering," Anko said quickly seeing what Naruto was planning.

"I was in the area that I was," Kenshin replied.

"Ladies and gents, this is Himura Kenshin. And he's the Forest of Death's Eliminator," Anko said.

"What do you mean by Eliminator?" Sakura's tell-tale voice spoke out.

"Himura-san's job in the Forest is to find you, defeat you, and take your scroll," Anko said. "But he won't start until a half hour after your exam starts," Anko said.

"So not only do we have to last five days, fight other teams in search for a second scroll but we'll also have someone hunting us for our scroll with the sole purpose of stopping us from passing?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is correct. I will take your scroll if I get the chance that I will," Kenshin replied smiling from under his bandages. Everyone knew he was smiling but couldn't see it and that oddly made it more terrifying.

"Now then you have all the rules, report to your gate," Anko said. Within moments all the teams were gone.

"Now then _Himuraaaaa-saaaaan_ for you to pass you have to do something truly difficult," Anko said as she drew out his fake name.

"Let me guess. I have to eliminate half of them?" Naruto asked.

"Basically… and if you show up at the tower hurt you're out," Anko said.

"Oh so this is like easy mode shit," Naruto said as he broke character.

"Yup," Anko replied as a buzzer went off and the contestant took off into the forest. Naruto cracked his neck ready to go.

"Ah no no you have a half hour still," Anko said.

"What am I going to do for a half hour?" Naruto asked.

"This," Anko said as she grabbed Naruto's collar. Naruto froze when Anko grabbed his bandages and almost ripped them off as she pulled them down.

"Sen-" Naruto was cut off when Anko's lips smashed into his. Naruto's eyes shot wide as he got his first real kiss. It took Naruto a moment to regain his mind but when he did… did he ever. His arms wrapped around his sensei's waist pulling her deeper into their kiss.

Anko had only meant for it to be a quick kiss but the moment her lips touched his she noticed something. His lips tasted like heaven… and Damnit all she would have more. Her hand released his collar and moved around his neck.

Their kiss deepened even more as their bodies now pressed together. Naruto's arms tightened ever so slightly while Anko's arms agreed and did the same. Naruto's mind spun at this point. Not only had his most desired woman kissed him but she wouldn't stop kissing him.

But as quick as it happened it ended. The two separated with a gasp. Neither had noticed how low they had gotten on air. Both panted heavily and felt light headedness flood them. Naruto actually stumbled backwards for a moment.

"Wow," Anko said as she felt a heavy flush building in her face. Naruto could only nod in response. After another few moments Naruto finally found his voice.

"So what does this make us?" Naruto asked. Anko simply smiled and took a step towards him. With a simple kiss to his cheek and turned and walked away.

"We'll talk after the exam," Anko said. "Now go kick some major ass and I just might give you another one," Anko added.

"On it!" Naruto said as he quiet literally vanished.

* * *

~Within the Forest~

Naruto took a few moments to fix his mask. Once he was all fixed up he rolled through a few hand signs and activated a seal on his right thumb. With a puff of smoke a pitch black snake appeared.

"Naruto, what is it you need?" Nola asked.

"It's exam time and I'd like your help… what kind of poisons do you have?" Naruto asked.

"I have four poisons I can use by choice. The first is a regular king cobra's venom, the second is a very powerful hallucinogenic venom, the third is a strong paralytic venom but the last one is by far the strongest but I don't have very much of it. It is a dissolving venom… should I bite someone with that they die no questions asked," Nola replied.

"Really? No way to heal it?" Naruto asked.

"Correct it is called 'The Venom of Yol' and only father and his direct brood gets it. And I mean direct even children of mine won't have it," Nola answered.

"Ok so we'll use that as a last resort… only if Orochimaru or this Nagini show up," Naruto said.

"Agreed… I'd suggest the Paralytic for this exam of yours… And if Nagini shows up you have to summon Father," Nola suggested and told Naruto.

"Sounds good," Naruto replied. Naruto paused then offered his arm to the snake.

"You wish to do that?" Nola asked.

"Yes… that way you'll be a good surprise," Naruto replied.

"Then so be it," Nola replied before she slid up his arm. Naruto took a slow breath as he watched Nola slide under the bandages. He gave a grunt when he felt her process start.

"Stings more than it hurts," Naruto said to himself as he pulled off the bandages to see her work. Once removed he saw she had in fact finished her work. There on his arm was a tattoo of Nola. She looked ready to strike her fangs bared and she was coiled and ready.

He ran a few fingers over the tattoo only for it to shift. "I'd prefer if you didn't pet me when I was infused in your arm," Nola's voice echoed through his mind.

"_**Looks like you got two voices in your head not kid,"**_ the Kyūbi's voice spoke out.

"Yeah that's fun," Naruto said.

"What is fun?' Nola asked.

"Ah so you can communicate with me but not the fox," Naruto said.

"Correct I am infused into your arm not its," Nola replied.

"Well time to go. I've got a lot of work ahead of me," Naruto said with a smirk.

"So how are you going to do this?" Nola asked.

"Shadow clones," Naruto said as he did just that and well over fifty shadow clones came into existence.

"Ok groups of two find teams and defeat them or simply take their scroll and report back," Naruto said as he jumped away. The clones all followed suit and vanished.

* * *

~A few hours later~

Naruto sat high in a tree after having just defeated a team... oddly there were only two members he could find. His head snapped up when he felt the last clone's memories come to him. A grin slid over his bandage covered face. "Twenty One," Naruto grinned as he looked at the scroll in his hand.

"Please stop," A voice echoed making Naruto look. His interest was now peaked. He didn't have to travel too far to find the problem.

"What's this now?" Naruto asked as he watched from a tree. A young brown haired crawled backwards as a man closed in on her.

"Please… you won… you have my scroll… you killed my team… Please… I don't want to die," the young girl said in fear.

"Oh my dear death is not what's going to happen to you," the man said with a big grin.

"No," the girl spoke as she froze in fear.

"Oh you've figured it out now have you?" the man asked.

"Please… anything but that," the girl begged.

"Oh no sorry that's all I want from such a fetching girl like yourself," the man smiled.

"And that's enough," Naruto said to himself as he went through a few hand signs.

"Mapō: Ankokukai no Arukimasu," Naruto spoke as he sunk into the shadow of the tree he was on. Without a word he moved behind the man and used the jutsu again.

"Time to have some fun," the man said as the girl's eyes found Naruto as he rose out of the man's shadow like a demon. The man's eyes shot wide as he felt something tear through his back and out his chest. He glanced down to see a pair of stark white swords coated in his blood sticking out of his chest.

"You know I hate scum like you," Naruto said as he pushed the blades further through the man.

"How did you," the man gurgled up.

"I am the blackest flame in the holy light, and you did not escape my sight," Naruto said as he tore the swords out sideways effectively cutting the man in two. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"_**How poetic," **_the voice of the Kyūbi echoed out. Naruto just rolled his eyes. He thought it sounded cool.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked looking to the brunette. Instead of getting an answer he was tackled. The girl sobbed into his chest and thanked him over and over. Naruto smiled and patted the girl on the head.

"Come on I'll take you to the tower and you can tell the instructors there that you've forfeited," Naruto said as he stood and took the scrolls from the man's corpse.

"Katon: Gaikaku Enjō no Jutsu" and with that the man's corpse was turned to ashes.

"Wha… what about his team?" the girl asked.

"Defeated as well… I took out a two man group just before I came here. They must have been his teammate. They were all from Kumogakure after all," Naruto said. The girl nodded and grabbed onto Naruto again. He could tell she didn't feel safe anywhere near the Forest of Death anymore.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Samara of Iwagakure… you?" Samara asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure," Naruto replied as the two started to sink into the ground.

"What's happening?" Samara asked.

"Mapō: Ankokukai no Arukimasu," Naruto replied and the two were gone.

* * *

~At the Tower~

Anko sat back simply resting and waiting for contestants to show up. Only one team had shown up so far. Sure it was kinda nice to see the Fūma siblings again but she was bored now. She was just about to drift off when the door opened.

Anko snapped up seeing a young and rather fear filled girl walk in. "What's going on?" Anko asked.

"I lost… my team is gone," the girl said sadly.

"And you survived long enough to get here?" Anko asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto brought me here after he saved me," the girl answered.

"Ah my student strikes again," Anko said before she paused. "Wait saved?"

"A man from kumo killed my team then he was going to… do things to me but Uzumaki-san saved me," Samara said.

"Oh well then… That's new," Anko said as she beckoned the girl to follow her.

* * *

~Back in the Forest~

Naruto sat high in a tree again this time however he was watching a team. He could see two members were fast asleep while the other fought against their desire to sleep. A grin overcame Naruto's face once more. This team would be easy pickings. With all the stealth he hand he slipped down the tree and behind the almost sleeping man.

A single chop to the neck put him to sleep. Naruto looked at the other two for a moment then pulled out some wire. "Let's tie this up a bit will we?" Naruto asked nobody.

"_**Ok what's with the puns?"**_ the Kyūbi asked.

"They're fun," Naruto replied. With a flash of movement he tied up the three and started his search. It only took him a few minutes to find a heaven scroll on them. Pocketing the scroll he untied them and left still smiling beneath his bandages.

* * *

~The Fourth Day~

Four days had passed and Naruto stood in front of three very tired and very familiar Genin. They had fought him with all they had but came up short. A grin slid over Naruto's bandaged covered face.

"Sorry to say Kiba but you just can't slip by," Naruto said as he stared down his old friend.

"I'm not giving in to you!" Kiba shouted. Naruto smiled again before his eyes shot wide.

"RUN!?" Naruto shouted as he shot passed team eight. The three spun to see a massive snake bearing down on them.

"Fuck," Kiba growled as he, Shino and Hinata all jumped away.

"Kaze-ryū: Kyūkyoku Jutsu – Gufūshūha!" Naruto shouted as be planted his hands on the massive snake. Team eight watched in shock as the snake was quiet literally obliterated before their eyes.

"Ku ku ku ku… it seems I found the thorn in my side," a voice spoke.

"Shit… guys run," Naruto said as he drew his swords.

"Who is that?" Shino asked.

"Orochimaru… now run or I will kill you," Naruto said. That statement finally knocked some sense into the three and they took off. As much as they wanted to say and help the threat from Naruto did its job.

"How noble of you," Orochimaru grinned as he stepped out of the remains of the snake. His attire was different from his usual garb. He wore black pants and a black shirt with a red rope belt. In his hand sat the Kusanagi.

"I won't back down," Naruto said as he spun his swords.

"Oh my, are those Kimimaro's swords?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yup took sensei took them from his corpse… you know after I blew a hole through his head," Naruto said with a grin. He was hoping he could piss off Orochimaru and make him mess up.

"You know what… I'm not going to kill you. But I am going to hurt you. Really, really bad," Orochimaru grinned. _(Yeah I made the Joker reference sue me XD)_

"Not if I kill you first," Naruto said as he took a slow breath. And with a flash the two clashed bone to blade. Naruto knew that the snake Sannin was toying with him and he hated it. But he had to fight.

"_**Naruto the only way you can win is by using my chakra,"**_The Kyūbi's voice spoke.

"_I can't handle much of your chakra though,"_ Naruto replied.

"_**I know but you'll die if you don't use some,"**_ Kyūbi replied. Naruto mentally nodded and tapped into the smallest amount of chakra he could.

Orochimaru saw Naruto's body become clad in the chakra of the nine tailed fox. A grin graced his face at this. "So you can use its chakra… interesting," Orochimaru smirked.

"I will end you," Naruto roared as he charged forward.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Nagini," Orochimaru called out.

"_**Shit,"**_ Both Bijuu and Jinchuriki spoke together. The smoke cleared and a snake twice the size of Manda sat before them. She was pitch black with the most demonic red eyes of all time. Like Manda she had four horn-like growths coming out of her head.

"Nagini-chan I give you the brat that killed your favorite son," Orochimaru spoke.

"**This brat killed my Manda!"** Nagini roared.

"Wait… that means you and Yol-sama are-," Naruto started to say before Nagini's tail moved faster that he could see and whipped him back. Naruto couldn't describe the pain he was feeling. Being shot through two trees, three rocks and a crossed a river… not much could match it.

"Shit I have to summon help… but I don't know if I can summon him," Naruto said as he spit up blood.

"_**Kit, use my chakra you should be able to summon Yol," **_Kyūbi commanded. Naruto's eyes brightened. That would work. Yol would probably be pissed at him for doing it but then again he might get away with it since Nagini was here.

"**Now time for you to die,"** Nagini growled.

"Probably… but how about we have a reunion first?" Naruto asked making both snake and summoner pause. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Yol!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. And in turn he was rewarded with the biggest plume of smoke anyone had ever seen.

Nagini and Orochimaru were both frozen by the sight. There he was. Yol. In all his glory. Orochimaru felt true fear rise in him for the first time in a long time. Nagini on the other hand was both terrified and elated. She feared Yol more than all others but at the same time to see her old mate gave her some joy.

"Naruto why did you… Nagini," Yol started before he saw his old mate.

"Sorry Yol-sama but I had too," Naruto replied.

"**It is ok,"** Yol replied at he stared down Nagini.

"**Yol… I'd be lying if I didn't say that I am a little happy to see you again,"** Nagini hissed.

"**I agree. It is good to see you are well… but the wrong you've done to our brood can't go unpunished,"** Yol hissed back.

"**What would you know,"** Nagini roared.

"**I know that you like our foolish son crave human flesh. You both demand one hundred human lives each time you are summoned. That act in itself drove away most of the people that could've become summoners. You tarnished the name of the snake clan and for that you must die,"** Yol roared back. With that said the two snakes lashed out at each other.

Just as the snakes had the summoners jumped at each other. Kusanagi clashed with bone blade once again. Orochimaru found a surprise when Naruto overpowered him thanks to the Kyūbi's chakra still pumping through his system.

The two landed on the ground with a roll. Naruto was to his feet first but it gave no advantage. Orochimaru was at him in seconds. Naruto had to cross his swords to block. Orochimaru's strike still almost reached him.

"I'll give you this. You are strong… but not strong enough," Orochimaru said as he lashed out and grabbed Naruto's throat. With a gasp Naruto lost his hold on his swords and grabbed Orochimaru's arm. His vision was starting to fade fast. Naruto's shot wide as he felt the Kusanagi stab into his stomach. Now that was just insult to injury.

Orochimaru grinned as he started to see Naruto's eyes fade. He was so wrapped up in his victory he didn't see the attack until it was too late. From under the bandages of Naruto's right arm shot a black blur. Pain screamed through the snake Sannin's arm. He shot back and stumbled seeing a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared and Naruto was wrapped up protectively by a black king cobra.

"Nola… shit," Orochimaru quickly ripped his own arm off knowing he could simply grow a new one later.

"**Come near Naruto and I'll end you,"** Nola growled. Orochimaru went to speak but suddenly felt his body drop. His vision faded and his limbs grew heavy.

"**My venom has started to take effect I see,"** Nola spoke.

"That's not possible… I'm immune to any venom the snakes could have," Orochimaru said as he stumbled backwards.

"**Perhaps to the snakes you've met.** But I doubt you could be immune to mime or my father's poisons," Nola replied as she reverted to her smaller state. Orochimaru was furious at this point. He had been tricked again and again by this boy and now his pet snake.

"I will get you for this," Orochimaru growled as he sunk into the ground.

"**He got away eh?"** Naruto and Nola looked to se Yol looking down at them. Nagini's body lay lifeless next to him.

"Mother is?" Nola started to ask.

"**She's dead,"** Yol replied.

"Does that mean the war is over?" Nola asked.

**"The death of a leader does not end a war. But it will shorten it,"** Yol replied as he turned to see Anko and just about every Konoha Jōnin land in the now cleared area.

"Naruto!" Anko shouted as she ran over to Naruto. She stopped seeing the Kusanagi impaled in his stomach.

"Orochimaru was here," Anko said as she reached Naruto.

"Yeah… we fought he kicked my ass. He summoned Nagini and I summoned Yol-sama," Naruto replied as he pulled the sword from his gut so he could start healing.

"He left his sword?" Nola asked.

"His chakra was in it… my guess is it would summon back to him after he left. But Kyūbi burned the chakra out of it when he stabbed me," Naruto answered.

"So not only have you been partially responsible for the loss of one of his best pawns and his snake summoning but now you've taken his favorite weapon from him too?" Anko asked.

"Seems like my will of fire keep burning his ass," Naruto said with a laugh.

**"I need sleep. I'll be taking my leave,"** Yol said as he and Nagini's bodies both vanished.

"Anko-san… if Orochimaru's here we should cancel the exam," A ANBU said.

"That's for the Hokage to decide. We need to inform him about what's happened. Move out," Anko said. And with that the Jōnin all left save for Anko.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto said before Anko grabbed him and kissed him again. Naruto didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Unfortunately this kiss wasn't as good since she hadn't pulled down his bandages this time. Probably on purpose.

"Don't worry me like that," Anko said as she pulled Naruto into a hug. "I saw Yol and Nagini and I feared for the worst. I don't want to lose you Naruto," Anko added.

"Sensei… I'm sorry," Naruto replied.

"You better be… now you've got one more day… I'll see you tomorrow," Anko said before she vanished in a swirl of purple mist. Naruto simply stared off for a few moments before finally shaking his head.

"Time to head out," Naruto said as he felt Nola partially curl around his neck.

"How long can you be summoned for?" Naruto asked. It was getting close to five days now.

"I can spend as much time as I like out if I'm not using chakra up. But with constant chakra use twenty minutes. It's the same with most summons. If we aren't using chakra we get more time," Nola explained.

"Rock on… well I've taken out enough teams so I'm going to the tower. I'll pick off any teams that I see along the way. Can't hurt to narrow the field a little more," Naruto said as he started to walk.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought. Also I hope I can get Part three out soon.**

**P.S. Wind and Flames and The Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto are on what I am hoping to be a short-ish hiatus while I work on plot and focus on Snakes a little more.**

~Jutsu List~

Mapō: Ankokukai no Arukimasu: Demonic Art: Walk the Dark World; a Demonic jutsu that allows the user to enter the shadow realm and move through undetectable and untouchable. But the user can do no harm within the shadow realm.

Katon: Gaikaku Enjō no Jutsu: Corpse Shell Burning: a simple 'E' rank fire jutsu made to destroy a slain foes body.

Kaze-ryū: Kyūkyoku Jutsu – Gufūshūha: Ultimate Hurricane Wave: the user coats their hands in Wind chakra and plants them into their target. The resulting hit all but obliterates the hit object.


	10. The Chūnin Exam, Part Three

**Chapter Ten: Chūnin Exam, part three**

**~Q/A~ To answer three questions form fans.**

**Cerulean Knight: Yol's counterpart within the toads is Fukasaku and Shima and not sure if the slugs will show up in this story.**

**Thor94: What jutsu Nola and Naruto used to infuse her into his arm will be explained in this chapter. Planned on that being brought up so read and see.**

**Gold Testament: Nola was using her Paralytic Poison during the test. Rush move she didn't think of changing to a strong poison before biting Orochimaru. Sorry I didn't mention it.**

**~A/N~ And here we go. Also special thanks to Shizuka-naru Goketsu for making jutsu translations for me.**

* * *

Anko paced back and forth while her best friend Kurenai simply sat watching her. "Why?" Anko asked.

"Why what?" Kurenai asked.

"Why did I kiss him?" Anko said not really focused on what was around her.

"You kissed who?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"Naruto… twice now… I now I shouldn't I'm his sensei after all," Anko replied still pacing.

"You kissed your Genin? Why?" Kurenai asked.

"Because I wanted too… oh kami did his lips taste good… they were like a morphine drip," Anko said as she ran a hand through her, for once, free hair.

"It was really that good for you?" Kurenai asked.

"Kami yes. Better than all the dango in the world… but why we can't be together unless he makes Chūnin," Anko said as she drew more and more nervous.

"Do you have faith in him?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course I do… but what if something goes wrong… what if he doesn't make Chūnin? Then we can't be together and by the time the next exams come around my number could be up," Anko said as she continued to pace.

"Then say screw it," Kurenai said. This finally stopped Anko dead. Did Kurenai… Miss always prim and proper tell her, _the Snake Whore_, to just screw it?

"What did you just say?" Anko asked.

"I said screw it. It's not actually forbidden it's just highly frowned upon. And I surely doubt you or Naruto would care if a few more people looked down at you," Kurenai explained.

"You think is should just go for it?" Anko asked.

"If you're really this gun-ho for him then yes. I've never seen you like this. He's affecting you like no one ever has," Kurenai explained. Anko's arms fell beside her as she looked up for a moment.

"You're right… I just have to go for it. besides he's a sure in for Chūnin," Anko said as she ran over and hugged her best friend.

"So now that that's dealt with," Kurenai gave a sly grin. "Really a morphine drip?" Anko's face suddenly went beat red.

"You have no idea," Anko said.

"That's what I'd call my kisses with Asuma," Kurenai said before she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"I KNEW IT! You two are together!" Anko said as she jumped up.

"You tell me I tell you?" Kurenai said with a blush.

"Deal," Anko replied quickly and the two friends started their little gossip.

* * *

~In the forest~

Naruto sat with a sly grin on his face. He was currently blocking the path of team seven. They all looked well off but exhausted. Sakura was currently pleading with him to let them pass but Naruto wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on the two young men.

Sasuke. He was currently trying to burn a hole through Naruto's skull. He looked seriously pissed. His shirt was torn slightly as were his shorts showing he had been in a few very close fights. But all in all he looked ok just pissed.

Sai. Now Sai had become a major threat in Naruto's mind at this point. Mainly because he looked fine… literally not a scratch on him. Not a strand of hair out of place or a scuff on him. So either one: this boy cleaned up real good, two: he hadn't fought at all, or three: he was that good.

"So please," Naruto finally zoned in on Sakura. That was when he saw it. She was in between the two but slightly closer to Sai's unscathed than Sasuke's 'I just got done with a hard fuck' look.

"So you want me, the forest's eliminator, to just let you pass without a fight?" Naruto asked.

"It would be much appreciated… after all my Hime did say please," Sai said. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that. Sai had referred to Sakura as his. He was more surprised by Sakua's face going beat red and her _Not_ hitting Sai for calling her so.

"Back up a bit here… Hime?" Naruto asked. Sakura's face flushed some more and Sai simply nodded.

"I find that hard to believe," Naruto added.

"It's true… they like to make out when they think nobody's around," Sasuke said with a grumble. This finally beat Sai. His whole face turned red while Sakura looked like she was ready to die of embarrassment.

"Well then what do I say to this…" Naruto said with a pause. Naruto looked up and froze. He was almost out of time.

"Please Naruto we don't have the-" Sakura started before Naruto abruptly jumped up.

"Times up… I've got shit to do and I'm low on time so… Umm rain check," Naruto said as he rose his right arm and Nola slid out of his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sakura screamed bloody murder.

"Hebi Senpō: Kawa Inshō," [1] the snake said as she looked at Sakura then to Naruto.

"The test is done so you can head home," Naruto said as Nola slid up onto his shoulder.

"It was fun while it lasted," Nola said as she slid her forked tongue over Naruto's cheek making him twitch slightly.

"Knock it off," Naruto said as the snake vanished.

"So you're letting us go?" Sakura asked.

"I'd rather not... but like I said I've got some place to be… So later," Naruto said as she vanished in a swirl of orange mist.

* * *

~At a cave~

Naruto knelt as he moved a rock and pulled out a bag. Without another word he sealed the bag away and took off towards the tower. He didn't have much time left and he needed to get his score to the tower.

"Someone help me!" A voice screamed out. Naruto gave a groan and turned towards the voice.

"Curse my bleeding heart," Naruto said. It didn't take Naruto that long to find the owner of the scream. He landed on a branched as he saw a red haired girl running for everything she was worth from a very large bear.

No teammates to be found and from what it looked like all she had was the clothes on her back and the glasses of her face. Naruto with a flick of his wrist threw a kunai coated in wind chakra through the bear's head. With a thunderous crash the bear hit the ground.

The red head spun to see Naruto land a little ways from her. Naruto said nothing and looked at the girl. "Who are you?" the red head asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said with blank stare.

"U… Uzumaki?" the red head asked.

"Correct," Naruto replied blankly again.

"No way… you don't have the red hair like all Uzumaki have… like I do," the girl spoke.

"Uzumaki red hair? Like you?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki Karin," Karin said.

"So we're distant cousins?" Naruto asked as he looked at the red haired girl. She had a strange hair style having one side longer than the other.

"Are you really an Uzumaki?" Karin asked.

"Half on my mother's side; she was Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto replied as he looked at the girl.

"Kushina-sama… you mean daughter of the Uzumaki's clan head?" Karin asked.

"Um sure… I don't know she died the day I was born," Naruto replied.

"Well if Kushina was your mom then we'd be… oh I don't know what it's called our grandmothers would have been sisters. So like something weird," Karin said.

"Either way your family… where's your team?" Naruto asked.

"Dead this weird guy with glasses took us out and took my scroll… he said something about me 'being interesting' and left me," Karin explained.

"Glasses… grey hair, purple clothes, cocky smile?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that's him. You know him?" Karin asked.

"He was red flag to me before the first exam," Naruto replied. He now walked over and offered a hand to Karin who was surprisingly still lying on the ground.

"Oh thanks," Karin said as she took his hand and got up. "Where's your team?" she then asked.

"I'm the eliminator," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Holy crap… glad I'm kind of out already," Karin replied with a forced laugh.

"No kidding… come on the test is almost over I'll take you to the tower," Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Getting a little weird," Karin said.

"It's just so I can Shunshin properly," Naruto replied before the two vanished in a swirl of orange mist.

* * *

~at the tower~

Naruto and Karin appeared at the tower's entrance in a swirl. Two Chūnin stepped forward to look at them. They could see the girl was beat up while Naruto looked like he just came into the forest. Not a nick on him.

"Welcome. Plenty of time left. Sure you want in?" the Chūnin asked.

"Well since I have almost thirty scrolls it think I'm good," Naruto said as he entered the tower with Karin behind him. The two walked through the halls heading towards the center of the tower. Karin found it odd that Naruto seemingly knew right where to go. Naruto smiled as his Sensei came into view.

"About time you showed up… who's the girl?" Anko asked as she stood in front of a door.

"Yeah I got over zealous with being an eliminator," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't expect any less... now then once again who's the girl?" Anko asked.

"Ah she would be a cousin of sorts. Uzumaki Karin," Naruto said as Karin smiled and bowed. From the looks on their faces Karin could tell they had more than a normal teacher student bond.

"Now that's a surprise… she out?" Anko asked.

"Yup like Samara-chan her team was wiped out and she's the only survivor," Naruto said.

"Ok then. You can head down that hall and you'll be taken to the village. Naruto you come this way we have preliminaries," Anko explained.

"Damn looks like I didn't eliminate enough eh?" Naruto asked with a joking face.

"Not quiet but you did pass the second exam," Anko said. The two walked for a short bit until they were in a darkened hall. Naruto quickly found himself pinned to a wall with his face bandages pulled down and Anko's lips firmly on his.

Without hesitation Naruto returned the kiss. His hands quickly found her hips while her continued to hold onto his shirt. Naruto decided to take the chance and moved his hands to Anko's shapely rear. With quiet literally crossed fingers he gave a grope. To his utter delight Anko moaned lightly into their kiss.

"Naughty boy," Anko said with a sly smiled when the two finally parted.

"I had to take the chance," Naruto said as he pecked Anko on the cheek again.

"Get in the room you little perv," Anko laughed as the two separated. Naruto smiled as he walked into the room to see eight teams waiting.

First he saw his old team, team ten, and team eight alongside them was the team he was happy to see in the Fūma siblings. Next to them was three from Otogakure, then two more Konohagakure teams with Gai's team and the team Naruto called the Red Flags as the grey haired young man was with them. The final team was from Ame and all wore one color jumpsuits with breathing masks.

"Ah now that we have everyone let's being," Hiruzen's voice spoke up. Naruto quickly moved to the group standing alone among them teams. He caught a smile from Temari and smiled right back. Naruto zoned in when he noticed a man landed in front of the Hokage.

"I'll be conducting the preliminary exam," the man said with a cough. "Please look to the screen," he added as a screen came into view and names started to spin. The names stopped on 'Sai and Mubi' Naruto looked to see the pale boy from his old team and one of the ame shinobi moved to face off while everyone else moved to the second level.

"I will not go easy on you for what you did," Sai said with a very serious tone.

"Oh did I hurt your girlfriend?" Mubi asked with a snide chuckle.

"You may begin," Hayate spoke.

Mubi ran at Sai with all the speed he could muster. A kunai in his hand and death in his eyes. he froze feet from Sai. Sai hadn't moved and inch he only glared at the man.

"Give up now and I'll let you live," Sai said darkly.

"Fuck that," Mubi said as he brought his kunai forward. He hit nothing but air. His eyes widened as he hadn't seen Sai move.

"For what you did to My Hime I will make you pay a hefty toll," Sai spoke a just before he brought his tanto down and sliced off Mubi's right arm. Before the pain could even fully set in his other arm was gone as well.

"This match is over," Hayate said seeing the armless young man fall to the ground screaming in agony. Naruto and Anko both blinked in surprise at this match.

"I didn't know he had it in him," Naruto said seeing Sai vanish in a swirl of Ink and reappear beside Sakura. And once again to Naruto's surprise he encased Sakura in his arms and simply held her while she smiled.

"They seem happy…. Ooo next match," Anko said.

* * *

Sure enough the screen flared to life again and two more names were brought up. 'Hyūga Neji and Kinuta Dosu' the two moved to the ring and squared off. Hayate started the match. Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing neither had moved.

"You're that green clad kid's teammate if I am correct?" Dosu asked as he pulled up his sleeve. Neji said nothing and took a slow breath.

"Staying quiet that's fine," Dosu said as he shot forward. Neji moved to the side his Byakugan active. Dodging Dosu's swing he brought his hand forward and hit Dosu square in the chest. A burst of chakra was seen coming from Dosu's back.

Without a word Dosu slipped to the ground and there he stayed unmoving. "It seems I killed him by mistake," Neji spoke as he turned and walked away while a medic quickly check and confirmed it.

"Mistake my ass," Naruto said as Anko nodded in agreement. Naruto glared at Neji as he walked back up. Sure Naruto had killed but Neji did it for no reason there. Killing like that never sat well with Naruto.

"Pay attention your name is in the draw," Anko said.

"It is? Cool," Naruto said as he looked around the room. "Wait… we have an odd number," Naruto added.

"Hmm you're right… we'll see what happens with that," Anko said with a snicker.

"You know something," Naruto said. Anko simply shrugged.

* * *

All eyes were on the screen to see the next match up. 'Aburame Shino vs Tsuchi Kin' ended up making several groan with it not being their turn. Kin jumped over the railing fully intent on winning where Dosu lost. She turned to look to where she had last seen Shino only to see nothing.

Her eyes snapped back to the ring to see Shino appearing in a swarm of bugs. Kin's eyes widened seeing the bugs. _'Oh that's kind of cool,'_ was all she thought.

"Begin," Hayate said. And to answer the command Shino's coat all but exploded as bugs swarmed out heading straight for Kin.

"No fair," Kin shouted and she lobbed five senbons at Shino. To her surprise the bugs caught the senbons in mid-air before dropping them to the ground.

"Regular projectiles are useless against me now days," Shino said as he moved a hand and the bugs started at the girl again.

"Kami that's cool!" Kin shouted before she leapt backward.

"Stop geeking over the bugs and fight!" Zaku's voice echoed out. Kin simply rolled her eyes. What's wrong with liking bugs?

Kin flipped back rolling through hand signs as she did. "Ninpō: Eien no Yakan Himei," [2] Kin shouted as she launched her best jutsu. Shino remained stationary as the Jutsu hit him. _'Yes I got him with the Genjutsu,'_ Kin thought before she froze feeling something on her bare arms.

"Close but you were too late," Shino said as Kin saw her arms were covered in bugs.

"I… give…" Kin said as she dropped to her knees her chakra all but sucked out by the bugs already. Shino's bugs instantly left the girl. Kin looked up at Shino as he walked towards her.

"It was a pleasure," Shino said as he offered the girl his hand. Kin gave him a questioning look before taking his hand.

"You're nice all the sudden," Kin said. Shino simply shrugged and returned to his team.

"I think Shino has a crush," Naruto laughed as he looked to see Anko laughing with him.

"She didn't seem to mind the bugs so," Anko laughed.

"It will surely be my turn this time," Lee shouted.

"No way it's gunna be me," Kiba shot back. The screen rolled through the names quickly. The names stopped on 'Akadō Yoroi and Fūma Kankurō' Again groans sounded out.

"Make it short," Gaara said sternly.

"Got it," Kankurō replied. Naruto and Anko looked at each other after Gaara said that. They could tell he was bored.

* * *

And short is exactly what Kankurō made it. The match was over almost as fast as it started. Kankurō didn't even use his puppet. Yoroi charged forward and ran head long into a cloud of poison. He man screamed bloody murder as his eyes bled and he dropped to the ground dead.

"I was not expecting Kankurō to kill him," Naruto said looking to Anko.

"They are the only Suna team that made it this far. I'd assume they'll all kill unless they get a Konoha Shinobi. I'd bet they want to show that Suna is not to be messed with," Anko explained as the screen roared to life the moment Yoroi was taken away.

This time it kept with Suna and the screen displayed 'Fūma Temari vs Tsurugi Misumi' just like with Kankurō Gaara told her to make it quick. And just like Kankurō had she did. From the moment the match started it was over. Temari used her fan and a single wind jutsu to quiet literally cut Misumi to pieces. Temari looked up and gave a wink to Naruto.

"I'd bet she wants to fight you. Wind vs. Wind and all," Anko said. Naruto smiled and nodded to Temari. That fight did sound like fun.

* * *

"Me!" Kiba shouted as the screen ran through names.

"No me!" Lee shouted. Both got their wish when the names stopped on 'Rock Lee vs Inuzuka Kiba'. Kiba shouted with joy and jumped down into the ring. Lee joined him and the two faced off.

"Lee show him what you're made of!" Tenten and Gai shouted together.

"Yes Gai-sensei, Tenten-Chan," Lee shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's rock Akamaru," Kiba said with a big smile.

"You can begin," Hayate said as the two charged.

"All out Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he dropped to his hands. "Shikyaku no Jutsu," Kiba shouted as Akamaru jumped onto his back after being fed a food pill.

"Jūjin Bunshin," Kiba shouted out as Akamaru became a clone of him. The two Kibas charged forward. Lee met them both and the Taijutsu began. Kiba was left in utter shock as Lee not only kept up with his increased speed from the Shikyaku but he easily repelled both him and Akamaru's Taijustu assault.

"Come my friend let's see whose flames of youth burn brighter," Lee said as he took his Gōken stance ready to fight the feral boy. Kiba charged forward again this time using his best attack.

"Gatsūga!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru started to spin. Lee jumped back but was unable to dodge the attack and was hit dead in the chest as Kiba's attack hit. A moment later Akamaru's attack hit. One after the other over and over Kiba and Akamaru hit Lee.

"Lee!" Gai shouted as the attack finally died down. The smoke and dust cleared showing Lee standing the upper half of his one piece was gone thanks to the attack. Gai's eyes instantly went to his hands where Lee held his weights.

"I am sorry Gai-sensei, but if I am to win I must use all my speed," Lee said.

"I will allow it Lee," Gai said making Lee's face light up.

"Thank you Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted happily as he placed the weights down.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted only to see Lee vanished. Kiba saw nothing before Lee knocked out Akamaru with a single hit.

"Aka-" Kiba started to shout before Lee's fist smashed into his gut knocking him out instantly.

"I would much like to face you again one day Kiba-san," Lee said as he walked over and put his weights back on.

"Holy shit," Naruto said having hardly been able to see Lee move.

"Agreed that little dude is fast," Anko said as Lee ran up and hugged Gai.

* * *

The screen rolled through names once more. And by this point Naruto was becoming restless. Four more matches had come and gone at this point. Gaara and killed Zaku in seconds with his sand. His eyes stayed on Naruto the whole time. Naruto could tell that Gaara, like Temari, really wanted to fight him. The second match had been just as swift and ended in death for one as well as Kabuto all but instantly and 'accidentally' killed Kagari. The third match had been a pointless match as Sasuke defeated Choji after he caught the boy in a Genjutsu before he could even use his clan jutsu. The fourth match had been swift just like the others as Hinata took Ino out with a quick hit to the back of her neck after dodging all of the girls attempts at hitting her.

"Looks like its Shikamaru, Me, Tenten, Sakura and that Ame guy left," Naruto said as he saw the final five.

'Nara Shikamaru vs Tenten' gained a groan from Shikamaru. "Why did it have to be a girl," Shikamaru said as he walked down to face off with Tenten. Tenten smiled it was finally her turn. Even better she knew the Nara clan secrets so she was ready for this.

"Begin," Hayate said with a cough. Tenten quickly unsealed several weapons and lobbed them at Shikamaru.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as he rolled to the side and threw his shadow at Tenten. Tenten's eyes shot wide seeing Shikamaru hadn't made a hand sigh. She narrowly dodged the shadow as it moved passed her.

"Wasn't expecting that," Tenten said as she readied herself again.

"Guess I have no choice. You're to mobile," Shikamaru said as he rolled through a truly impressive number of hand signs.

"Doton: Dosekidake," Shikamaru shouted as spiked of rock shot towards the ceiling. Tenten looked up confused until she saw his game. Each spike took out a light.

"Shit," Tenten spoke as the room went black. She knew she was in for it now. Fighting a Nara in the dark was a death wish. Her whole body was on high alert for anything. The only thing she felt was a hard chop to her neck. she never heard him coming.

"This was troublesome… the match is over," Shikamaru said as the Hokage made a single light to see Tenten knocked out in front of Shikamaru.

"I'm not actually in the draw am I?" Naruto asked. Anko smiled at him.

"Nope you get something better," Anko said making Naruto feel nervous.

* * *

Once the lights were repaired Hayate reappeared and spoke. "Haruno Sakura and Oboro please come down here," Hayate said as the two moved down. Sakura seemed scared to fight the last Ame shinobi. The man seemed confident as he could be as he faced off with the pinkette.

"You should just give up," Oboro said.

"I will not. Both Sasuke and Sai-kun won so will I," Sakura said as she found her confidence.

"You may Begin," Hayate said with a light cough. Oboro charged at Sakura intent on ending this fast. To everyone's surprise Sakura charged forward as well. Unlike Oboro she rolled through several hand signs and made two Bushins to help her.

"That won't work," Oboro said as the two clone leapt at him and burst into smoke. "What?" Oboro said as Sakura came out of the smoke and punched the Ame shinobi in the face knocking him back.

"SHANARRO!" Sakura shouted as she reached the Ame shinobi again and started to pummel him with punches. Using all her speed and strength she landed punch after punch to the man's gut and chest.

Oboro couldn't gain time to counter or even block. Each time he brought his arms in to block Sakura simply smacked them again. Sakura cracked her fist back and nailed oboro in the chest once more knocking him back.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Oboro shouted as he shot water at Sakura. Said pinkette flipped to the side but was still caught by the edge of the attack. Rolling a crossed the ground Sakura started to push herself up as Oboro hit her again with a second Mizurappa.

"Got enough water here now," Oboro said as Sakura pushed herself up in the now mid shin deep water that flooded the entire room.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Oboro shouted as all the water converged on him and a dragon rose to attack. Sakura's eyes went wide and she knew she had to dodge this hit. The dragon surged forward and Sakura rolled avoiding the hit. To her shock the dragon hit the ground only to reform and launch a second attack.

This one found it's mark and hit Sakura dead on sending her into the wall. Oboro laughed as Sakura laid down in the water unmoving. "Looks like Haruno is-" Hayate started.

"Wait," Naruto spoke getting everyone to look to Sakura who was on her hands and knees and slowly pushing herself up. Her hands started to glow green as she placed them on her side.

"Tch, a damned medic," Oboro said as he charged forward. Sakura stood as the man charged at her. On instinct her Shōsen Jutsu changed to her Chakra scalpel. Without thinking she smacked away his attack and hit him in the chest with her scalpel. Oboro's eyes instantly rolled back and Sakura went into panic mode.

"Oh kami… I killed him," Sakura said as she went from attack mode to medic and tried to undo her attack. But it was too late her scalpel had cut the man's heart in two.

"Haruno Sakura is the winner," Hayate said. Sakura stood slowly as the medics told her he was gone.

"I can't believe it did that," Sakura said as Sai appeared and comforted her.

Naruto stood with Anko as the rest of the Genin filed out leaving Naruto behind. "Now then Uzumaki Naruto… you will fight," Hiruzen started before a figure landed before them.

"Me," Genma spoke making Naruto look in slight shock.

"I have to fight Shiranui Genma? A freaking Tokubetsu-Jōnin?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen simply nodded and smiled.

"Let's see what you got kid," Genma said.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will have Naruto vs Genma and the month training. Let me know what you thought.**

**P.S. the only jutsus I'll give the translations to are ones that are made by me and Shizuka-naru Goketsu**

**[1]Hebi Senpō: Kawa Inshō: Snake Sage Art: Skin Impression: A jutsu only snakes can use. It allows them to 'fuse' with their summoner and look like a tattoo. It allows them to launch the perfect sneak attack.**

**[2] Ninpō: Eien no Yakan Himei - Ninja Art: Night of a Thousand Screams Jutsu: A powerful 'B' ranked Genjutsu meant to drive a person mad by making them have a nightmare one after another. The Genjutsu plays off the person's fear and changes the nightmare each time.**


	11. The Chūnin Exam, Part Four

**Chapter Eleven: The Chūnin Exam, part four**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter Eleven I hope you like it.**

**~Side Note~ Ok I'm sick of hearing this. I have a plan for the freaking key so just wait and see and stop bitching about how Naruto HAS to have toads to get the key. Seriously knock it off.**

* * *

This was not what he had been expecting. Facing off with a Tokubetsu-Jōnin during the Chūnin exams. Naruto took a slow breath as he readied himself. This would be a fight for sure. At least it would be more evenly matched than when he faced off with Orochimaru.

"You may begin," Hayate said.

'_Shit,'_ Naruto thought as he instantly saw a senbons coming at him. Less than a second and he was already on the defensive. Flipping backwards he masterfully pulled out his bone swords and took his kenjutsu stance. Genma didn't waste a second before he was on him with a tanto.

The blades clashed and it was Genma's turn to be on the defensive. He was left in utter shock when his tanto shattered to pieces when it hit the swords. His eyes widened in shock and he narrowly dodged a swing.

Naruto knew if he was going to stand a chance he was going to have to go all out from the start. So he didn't waste a moment as he came at the now weaponless Tokubetsu-Jōnin. He was quickly pushed away with a hard kick but not before he managed to cut the offending leg twice.

'_Fuck yeah! Not try to be faster than me,'_ Naruto smirked as he saw Genma drop to hold his leg.

'_What the fuck is this kid? He's a freaking on par with me…aw fuck…'_ Gemna thought as he saw Naruto shoot at him.

"Tsuchi-Ryū: Iwakyojin Shōtei," [1] Gemna spoke as he dodged Naruto's swing and slammed his palm into Naruto's chest. There was a slight pause as if time slowed for Naruto as he watched Genma's palm connect with his chest.

'_This is gunna hurt,'_ Naruto thought. And he was right. Faster than he could move he was in the wall. He felt like he was in shambles. But that was only for an instant. Looking up he saw Genma healing his leg. _'No fair medical Ninjutsu,'_ Naruto thought

'_**Kit you're back is broken stay still for two more seconds and it will be fixed,'**_The Kyūbi's feminine voice spoke. Naruto sat still making sure it looked like he was still ready.

"You still gunna fight?" Genma asked as he watched Naruto stand. _'There is no way he's not hurt,' _Genma thought.

"Hell yeah I am… but now I'm serious," Naruto said as he moved the bandages on his arms showing a pair of wrist guard weights. "To be truthful I actually forgot I was wearing these," Naruto added as he pulled the weights off his arms and legs.

'_Fuck this kid,'_ Genma thought as he literally watched the boy vanish. Rolling forward Genma narrowly dodged Naruto's attack.

"Kaze-Ryū: Reppū Shō," Naruto shouted as wind chakra smashed into the ground where Genma had been. Genma looked in shock at the damage Naruto's attack had done.

'_Fuck if he hits me with that I'm done,'_ Genma said as he lobbed a couple of kunai at Naruto. Naruto dropped backward dodging the attack before he jumped over Genma and landed a kick to his back sending him towards the wall.

Genma followed through the roll and saw his new goal. He spun as he reached the wall and grabbed the forgotten bone swords. Naruto grinned as he saw Genma grab his swords. Coming to a stop Naruto quickly hits a seal on his bandaged arms.

It was at this point everyone was reminded that Naruto had a third sword. The Kusanagi appeared in Naruto's hand as he readied to face off with Genma. Neither hesitated and they lashed out attacking one another. Genma still had the strength advantage but Naruto's speed and sized allowed him to all but literally fight circles around Genma

'_**Kit would you just finish this already?'**_ The voice of the Kyūbi spoke.

'_Ok that's the third time you've called me Kit… what the hell?'_ Naruto asked in reply. His sword still clashed against his stolen swords.

'_**What you don't like it?'**_ The Kyūbi asked.

'_I don't mind it… I just find it odd,'_ Naruto replied. Genma was starting to get a little pissed at this point. Firstly a freaking thirteen, almost fourteen, year old boy was pushing him back. One sword was disarmed and returned to its master. And how he was really getting pushed back.

"I'll take that one back too," Naruto said as he knocked the other sword out of Genma's hands before he, in a surprising burst of speed, put the Kusanagi away and took both his bone swords back into his hands. A moment later Genma had both blades at his neck ready to cut his head off.

Genma grinned before he simply vanished being replaced with a log. Naruto growled as he flipped away dodging a small fire ball. Naruto quickly returned the favor.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu," Naruto said as she shot several fire balls at Genma who just as he had dodged them.

"_**Serious just finish this,'**_ the Kyūbi's voice spoke again.

'_Oh fine,'_ Naruto replied as he pulled out a seal and threw it at the ground. A moment later a massive burst of smoke went off. Genma shot out of the smoke landing a few feet in front of Hiruzen and Anko. All three stood in shock when Naruto appeared out of Genma's shadow and placed his swords at Genma's neck once again. This time however Genma saw a black cobra staring him in the face.

"It seems Naruto-kun has caught you," Nola spoke a she bore her fangs as Genma rose his hands.

"Yup I give," Genma said. And with that Hiruzen and Anko both started to clap.

"Well you are right Anko, Naruto is well above a Chūnin," Hiruzen said as he looked at the blonde.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well that means I'm promoting you too Tokubetsu-Jōnin," Hiruzen said causing Naruto's jaw to drop.

"You can do that?" Naruto asked.

"It is well within the power of the Hokage to do so," Hiruzen explained.

"But I thought that there'd be some kind of exam for that like the Chūnin exams," Naruto said.

"Naruto the main reason for the Chūnin Exams is to show off the power of a village and to let other villages know how well we are doing. And most of the time a Shinobi is made Chūnin, Tokubetsu-Jōnin, or even Jōnin outside of exams," Hiruzen explained.

"So I'm a Tokubetsu-Jōnin now?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, so why don't you go celebrate with your girlfriend sensei… I said sensei," Hiruzen said quickly making Naruto and Anko both blush heavily. Naruto deciding it was best to leave quickly heads for the door not seeing Anko quickly flanking him.

* * *

~The next day~

Naruto laid on his back as Anko straddled his hips as they lustfully made out. Their lips meshed together as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Naruto moved his hands down onto Anko's rear. Anko moaned into their kiss as she felt Naruto's hands grope her ass.

"Hmm Naru-kun," Anko said with a lusting smile. Naruto smiled right back up at her. Their lips met quickly again and their tongues started to do battle. Naruto took this chance to slip Anko's skirt up just enough so his hands could be against her bare skin.

"Anko-chan," Naruto groaned as she started to grind against him slightly. Anko smiled lightly and ran a hand down Naruto's chest.

A knock at the door quickly ended the heated make out session. Anko sat up with a growl. She was just getting to the fun part.

"What do you want?" Anko snapped as she whipped open the door. She stopped seeing a mop of red hair. _'Oh right this is Naru-kuns cousin or something,'_ Anko thought.

"Did I come to the wrong apartment?" Karin asked looking around.

"If you're looking for my Naru-kun no you didn't," Anko said as she stepped out of the way letting Anko see Naruto sitting on the couch putting his shirt back on straight.

"Karin-Itoko," Naruto said with a smile as he walked towards her. Karin smiled and stepped into the house after Anko beckoned her in.

"I got a message from my village this morning," Karin said. Naruto tilted his head.

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

"They said they sent me here to die. That they didn't want me," Karin said.

"Then stay here," Naruto said quickly. "I know Hokage-jiji would be more than willing to give you sanctuary," Naruto added.

"He already did. The reason I'm here is to do what my mother would have told me to do," Karin said. Now Naruto was really confused.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"To do as my family was intended to do," Karin said as she knelt. "I Uzumaki Karin member of Uzumkai's branch clan here by offer my life in service to the main branch's heir Uzumaki Naruto," Karin remained kneeling before a frozen Naruto. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want a servant that was for sure.

"Uh I can't-," Naruto started.

"Naru-kun… I think this is more for her than you," Anko whispered. Naruto looked to see Karin hadn't lifted her head nor had she moved even an inch. Naruto rubbed his head for a moment before a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage needs to see you right away," the ANBU spoke. Naruto nodded then looked to Karin.

"Get up… I will give you your answer once I return," Naruto said. Once he saw Karin nod he vanished in a swirl of orange mist.

* * *

~Hokage's Office~

Naruto appeared in a swirl of mist and quickly knelt before the Hokage. Normally he didn't but when the 'esteemed' Elder's council in the room he wanted to show all the respect he could to his jiji. Naruto lowered his head as he finally spoke.

"You summoned Hokage-sama," Naruto said as remained looking down.

"Yes please stand," Hiruzen replied knowing what Naruto was doing. Naruto stood and looked at the esteemed council. They did not like him nor did he like them.

"Hiruzen you can't be this foolish" Homura started before a kunai hit the wall right by his head.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right? Did you just call Hokage-sama, the military dictator of our village, a fool? That can be seen as treason," Naruto said as he glared at the elder.

"Mind your place brat," Koharu spat.

"You mind yours first _Councilwoman_," Naruto spat back reminding the woman that she was in fact just an advisor.

"Enough you two are dismissed," Hiruzen said with an annoyed growl.

"As you command Hokage-sama," Homura said as they quickly left the room. Once they were gone Naruto quickly smiled at Hiruzen.

"I really wish you'd just retire those two and get some new advisors," Naruto said.

"We'll talk about that later. Naruto the reason I brought you here is because you are now a Tokubetsu-Jōnin. And thus you can have your inheritance," Hiruzen spoke.

"Inheritance?" Naruto asked.

"Yes well we can start your inheritance. If you'd like since you are now high enough rank to become the Clan Head for the Uzumaki Clan we can start building you a clan compound," Hiruzen explained.

"A clan compound? But there's only two of us and my girlfriend," Naruto said.

"That is why it is up to you. It would be a place for your children to grow up in should you have some one day," Hiruzen replied.

"Children," Naruto said slowly thinking the word over. Did he want children? Yes. "Ok I'll take a compound… do I get to choose where it is?" Naruto asked.

"Yes as long as it's not invading another's compound," Hiruzen said.

"What about training grounds?" Naruto asked.

"The only training ground you can have your compound part of is the Forest of Death," Hiruzen replied.

"How big can I make it?" Naruto asked.

"Up to or equal to the size of the any of the other clans. For instance the largest clan compound belongs to the Uchiha as they had the Military Police headquarters in it. While the smallest compound is the Aburame as they are very tight nit and secretive, Hiruzen explained.

"Ok so how about Training ground thirty four and ten acres around it?" Naruto asked.

"You want a waterfall on your land?" Hiruzen asked.

"More for the large lake and very nice soil to grow crops in," Naruto replied.

"You're going to garden?" Hiruzen asked as he was writing down Naruto's request.

"Yeah I find it relaxing and fun," Naruto replied.

"Very well training ground thirty four and ten acres around it will become the base size of the Uzumaki clan compound," Hiruzen said as he finished writing.

"Base size?" Naruto asked.

"Yes each clan has a base size. It's a starting point. You can always increase the compounds size by requesting a land permit for compound advancement. It's also protection making it so you can never go under that size. Which including training ground thirty four would give you just over fifteen acres to work with," Hiruzen explained.

"Cool now I just gotta save money and start building," Naruto said.

"If you like I could ask someone to help you out a bit," Hiruzen said.

"Who?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen simply smiled as he sent out a pulse of chakra and after a few moments an ANBU appeared.

"You summoned Lord Hokage?" the ANBU asked.

"Ah yes Tenzo… or was it Yamato? Which name do you prefer?" Hiruzen asked.

"Either one is acceptable," Yamato replied.

"Very well Yamato. Clan Head Uzumaki here could use a hand starting his clan compound," Hiruzen said.

"I would be honored to help. Where are the compound grounds?" Yamato asked.

"Training ground thirty four and ten acres around it," Hiruzen replied.

"I will have the wall and at least one house up by this evening," Yamato said with a bow.

"Naruto anything specific you'd like?" Hiruzen asked.

"Mainly I'd like a multi-room house since my cousin and girlfriend will be living with me… at lease I hope they will," Naruto spoke.

"I am sure I can accomplish that," Yamato said.

"Don't push yourself Yamato-san," Naruto said. Yamato smiled and vanished in swirl of leaves.

"Now then Naruto," Hiruzen said with a small smirk coming to his face.

"I didn't do it," Naruto said quickly.

"About you and Anko," Hiruzen said getting Naruto to go from joking to super serious in record time.

"What about me and Anko-chan?" Naruto asked his eyes locked on the aged Hokage.

"I hope you two do not go too far too fast," Hiruzen said getting a red blush from Naruto.

"We've both agreed to wait until I am physically of age before we do that particular dance," Naruto said with a smirk sliding over his face. Hiruzen nodded and smiled before he waved Naruto off letting him know he was free to go.

* * *

~One week later~

Naruto stood looking at his now fully furnished house. Yamato had gotten it done on the first night just like he had promised but left them to decorate it. And that had actually made Naruto happy. That allowed him, Anko and Karin to decorate it themselves.

Currently Karin sat in the living room reading while Anko was off getting some food and Naruto was reading over what he would have to learn before he could become a proper clan head. He really hated reading but this was something he needed to know. Karin simply laughed as she was the opposite and loved to read.

"Hey Karin would you come here," Naruto's voice echoed out. Karin quickly obeyed. She was his servant after all. Much to Naruto's displeasure.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Karin entered Naruto's office and knelt before him.

"Good now let's see here," Naruto looked at a scroll for a moment. "Ok I see,"

"See what?" Karin asked.

"Uzumaki Karin please stand up," Naruto spoke his voice layered with authority and power. Karin quickly obeyed and stood. Naruto cleared his throat once before he spoke.

"As the clan head of the Uzumaki clan I hereby elevate you from servant to branch clan head. Your duty will now be to find love and start a family so you can help rebuild the Uzumaki clan," Naruto finished as he rolled up the scroll. Karin simply stood dumbfounded she hadn't seen this coming.

"Naruto… I don't know what to say," Karin said as she looked at a smiling Naruto.

"You don't need to say anything. Just build yourself a happy life," Naruto replied as he turned back to his work. He really hated reading.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was a little short but I have a question to ask. Now my questions is do you guys want me to finish The Chūnin Exams or just move on and maybe make a mention of it later. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Tsuchi-Ryū: Iwakyojin Shōtei: Rock Giant Palm Bottom**


	12. The Death of Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter Twelve: The Death of Uzumaki Naruto**

**~A/N~ Nothing much to say... enjoy**

* * *

How had it ended up like this? The woman he loved lying on the ground screaming in horrid pain. Her body covered in black markings that slowly crept more and more over her. Her once beautiful purple eyes were slowly becoming lifeless black orbs. Her body writhed in constant pain.

Tears ran down her eyes as she tried to cry for help but no words left. Only screams of pain echoed out. Her hands tried desperately to find a kunai, a shuriken, anything she could use to end her pain. She was in an everlasting hell with no possible release.

Dropping to his knees beside the woman he loved knew he only had one option and that could very well end his life and hers if it failed. Closing his eyes for a moment he leaned in a gently kissed Anko's forehead once.

"I will not lose you," Naruto said as he pulled out a sealing scroll and an empty bowl he usually used for his Dokujutsu. Thankfully he had just cleaned it.

"Naruto, what are you planning on doing?" Yamato asked. He had been the closest but still failed to help when the attack happened.

"Thanks to my mother's journal, all of the training I've done in Fuinjutsu over the last months and with a little luck from kami. I will save Anko. Now leave," Naruto said.

"I really shouldn't," Yamato spoke.

"Leave I will not have you see this," Naruto said with a glare.

"Naruto… would you like some cover?" Yamato asked.

"If you could," Naruto said. Yamato nodded and made a small wooden house around Naruto. With that done Yamato obeyed the order from a clan head and left.

"Anko… I'm sorry but this will only get worse for a bit," Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and held his wrist over the bowl. With a single movement he sliced his wrist and started to pour blood into the bowl. He refused to let it heal until the bowl held a good pint and a half of blood. Dropping back Naruto panted heavily. Looking to his wrist he saw it was already healed shut.

"Guess I should get started," Naruto said as he pulled out a small sealing brush.

"Fūinjutsu: Karada Kinbaku," Naruto said as he painted a single seal on Anko's stomach. With that in place Anko's body instantly stopped moving.

"I'm sorry Anko… this isn't how I wanted to see you in all your glory for the first time," Naruto said as he started to undress Anko. If this was going to work he had to have all the surface space he could for seals.

Once Anko was naked he started what would be the hardest and most dangerous seal he'd ever attempted. Dipping this brush in the blood he started on Anko's forehead. He covered her face, neck and collar in a set of seals before he moved to her arms.

"One part down, three to go," Naruto said as he started writing up her arm. He moved with a surprising amount of skill and precision as covered Anko's body.

"Mind Alter Seal is broken by the Freed Bird Seal, the Slave Seal is shattered by the Relinquished Bonds Seal, the Death Seal is countered by the God's Grace Seal, and finally the Soul Fragment Seal is dissolved by the Blood Ward Seal," Naruto said as he worked tirelessly at covering Anko's whole body.

Her head, shoulders, arms, breasts, stomach, legs, feet even her womanhood was covered in seals. And it had used every last bit of the blood Naruto and poured out.

"I will NOT lose you," Naruto spoke as he sat back crossing his legs before he started to speak and started running through the biggest chain of hand signs he had ever done.

"Fūinjutsu: Muryō Tori Fūin," Naruto spoke as the all the seals on Anko's face, neck and collar all started to glow and move.

"Fūinjutsu: Hōki Shasai Fūin," Naruto called out a second seal this time all the seals on Anko's arms started to glow and move

"Fūinjutsu: Kami no Megumi Fūin," This time it was the seals on Anko's legs up to her waist that started to glow and move.

"Fūinjutsu: Ketsueki Byōtō Fūin," Finally all but the Body ties seal started to glow and move on Anko's chest.

"Fūinjutsu: Yonhō Fūin Tatakiwaru!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. All of the seals on Anko's body started moving towards the curse mark that flared red on her neck. Naruto continued to pump his chakra into Anko as his seals now fought to break the Ten no Juin.

Naruto knelt placing his hands over Anko's curse seal. He started to pump his chakra forward into the seal in attempts to help the seals work. Anko's screams started to echo out more and more as her black markings slowly started to fade as Naruto's seals started to win out.

"Just a bit more," Naruto said.

'_**Kit stop!'**_ the Kyūbi shouted.

"I will not," Naruto replied as he continued to pump his chakra into Anko.

'_**Kit if you don't stop you'll run out of chakra… even I can't save you if you use up all of your chakra,'**_ the Kyūbi said in a worried voice.

"Then help me out," Naruto spat back.

"_**I can't… if I add any of my chakra she'll become a pseudo Jinchuriki,"**_ the Kyūbi answered.

"Then let me work… I will not lose her," Naruto growled. Anko's shouts slowly died off causing Naruto to stop his fright filled work. He looked to see the curse seal fading away one tomoe at a time. Naruto smiled as he dropped backwards panting heavily.

'_**Not a moment too soon. You have to rest now,'**_ the Kyūbi said. Naruto went to move before he simply dropped out cold.

* * *

~Flashback: Chūnin Winner and the start of the attack ~

Just about everyone in the entire village stood in stunned silence. Literally the last person they expected to come out on top in the Chūnin Exam had come out on top. Rock Lee. This green clad boy had beat Hinata in the first round after a good fight. The shock came when it came to Lee facing off against Neji. Neji who had not just beaten Sasuke he had beaten him soundly.

The fight started and Lee held nothing back. His weights came off and the gates opened. Neji was for a word Decimated. He had tried but Lee massive speed was more than he could handle. In the end Neji suffered a few broken bones from the attack.

The final round was once again a shock. The final round had come down to a three way fight between Gaara, Lee and Shino. Now while both expected Lee to use the two gates he had against Neji they were not expected five gates to open.

Shino unsurprisingly forfeited the moment Lee opened the third gate. Gaara on the other hand attempted to fight. And fight they did. Lee had trouble even with his opened gates to break through Gaara's sand defense. But in the end Gaara forfeited as well not wanting to rely on the Shukaku for fear of it trying to take over.

The moment Lee was declared the winner the attack happened. The first thing seen was a massive red ape storming the village. Following the beast was the combined forces of Iwa and Oto. Konoha rose up to meet the threat instantly. Whether it was a clan or the clanless all rose to fight the attack.

Naruto and Anko landed beside one another both focused on protecting the civilians near them. The only lasted about four seconds before both were stopped dead by the appearance of Orochimaru. He was targeted Anko. Neither of them had any close thoughts of winning. But they would not let him just walk away so the two charged to attack the former Snake Sage. Showing why he was a Sannin he easily bypassed all of Anko's defenses and grabbed her. His hand went over her curse mark.

"Let's wake this up shall we?" Orochimaru smiled as Anko's curse mark flared to life. The black marking instantly started to spread over her body. Naruto quickly came to Anko's aid attempting to push back the Sannin. It did not work. He simply and quiet literally slapped Naruto aside and left his target now shifting to more powerful challenges.

~Flashback End~

* * *

Naruto's eye snapped open to see Anko sleeping. Her breathing was even and her curse mark was gone. The attack was still happening. Struggling for a moment Naruto stood and left the shack to help but not until he had left a Shadow Clone to watch over Anko.

"I gotta help out," Naruto said as he drew his swords and took off into the village.

* * *

~Within the village~

The massive ape had vanished shortly after it smashed open the front gates and the forces stormed in. Currently said Jinchuriki of the massive ape started down a young red haired girl. Something had stopped him from simply killing her. She awoke something within him something he thought long gone.

"Who are you?" the red haired man asked.

"U… Uzumaki Karin," Karin said as she looked up at the man. Sure she had shinobi training but she wasn't going to stand a chance against someone like this. She had seen that he was the one that shattered the gates in the form of a giant ape. That meant he was a Jinchuriki like Naruto and she was just a high Genin low Chūnin at best. She didn't stand a chance.

"You are kin?" the man spoke.

"You're an Uzumaki?" Karin asked.

"Uzumaki Roshi," Roshi replied. (I know he's not in Cannon. Just go with it.)

"So at least three of us still remain," Karin said.

"Three… Konoha has two Uzumaki in is?" Roshi asked.

"Yes the last heir to the main branch lives here," Karin said.

"The main branch… I wasn't aware that Kushina-sama had a child," Roshi said as he thought of the red haired woman.

"She did with the Fourth," Karin said. Roshi shook his head. Of course she did. The one person who could command him over the Tsuchikage just had to have a child with the man his kage hated the most in the world.

"Is he good?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah, when I swore myself to him as a servant he agreed then made me a Branch Family Head a few days later," Karin explained.

"Interesting," Roshi said as he stroked his beard for a few moments.

"Why are you attacking?" Karin asked.

"Command from the Tsuchikage," Roshi replied as he continued to think.

"Why didn't you say no?" Karin asked.

"The Tsuchikage is not like the Hokage… he commands not asks and doesn't allow you to pick whether or not you want to do something," Roshi replied with a sigh.

"I've grown tired and sick of war but a command is a command," Roshi said as he turned away. "Find somewhere to hide… I can't kill kin," Karin nodded and ran off leaving Roshi to continue thinking on whatever had claimed him mind.

* * *

A massive horde of bugs swarmed over a group of screaming Oto and Iwa shinobi. They weren't lucky enough to know fire jutsu to cause enough damage to drive the bugs off. Two figures appeared in the swarm as they moved through the group.

"Father," Shino said looking towards his father.

"I am aware," Shibi replied. The two turned to see a single form in the swarm standing unharmed. Shino took a step forward to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"You're Tsuchi Kin," Shino said seeing the black haired girl standing in the swarm.

"Yeah," Kin replied as she looked at the swarm of bugs slowly vanishing back into the two Aburame shinobi.

"Why are you here?" Shino asked.

"I don't want to attack Konoha," Kin said showing she was weaponless. Shino raised an eyebrow while Kin looked down.

"Son we cannot linger," Shibi spoke.

"I like you ok," Kin suddenly blurted out. Shino paused for a moment then tilted his head to the side.

"I find it hard to believe as we know nothing about each other," Shino said.

"Well then let's get to know each other better," Kin said before she suddenly blushed heavily at what she had just implied.

"Girl turn yourself in and we can have this conversation another time," Shibi said as he looked at the girl. Kin nodded after a moment and Shibi pulled a pair of chakra restraining cuffs out of his bag.

"Why do you have those?" Kin asked.

"For situations like this," Shibi replied plainly. With kin cuffed the three left and the swarm of bugs kicked up again to protect them.

* * *

Naruto landed in a clearing panting heavily. He still hadn't fully recovered from using just about all of his chakra up. And he couldn't take much more of the Kyūbi's chakra. "Well well that do we have here?" a voice spoke. Naruto looked to see a somewhat overweight boy with orange hair.

"I don't feel like playing around so just surrender and I won't kill you," Naruto said as he drew his swords.

"Those are Kimimaro's swords," the orange haired kid said with venom in his voice. Without another second of hesitation he charged at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and shot forward and easily passed the boy.

All Naruto heard after that was a pained grunt and a thud. Just like that he was dead. It was at the last second that he saw the arrow. Dropping back he dodged it enough to where it was only a cut a crossed his shoulder.

"So close," a voice from the trees spoke. Naruto looked at his shoulder to see it was healed already.

"Oh fuck this, Mapō: Ankokukai no Arukimasu," Naruto spoke as he slipped into the shadow realm. He smiled as he quickly saw three figures land trying to find out where he went. His eyes lingered on the red haired girl for a moment. She looked a little like Karin… was probably just the hair.

Naruto looked to see the one with six arms and one with two head. After a moment he decided to end them both. Creating a single shadow clone to move behind the other he picked the two headed one. He readied his swords and canceled the jutsu.

Both boys died instantly neither had time to dodge or even fully comprehend what they had just seen. Naruto had chosen to play it safe and stabbed his sword through both of the two headed boy's heads. While his clone wedged his sword into the six armed boy's back and out his chest impaling his heart.

"Kidomaru, Sakon, Udon! You motherfucker!" the red head shouted she quickly moved to grab something only to find the blonde in her face. Her eyes shot wide she hadn't seen him move. A tremble of fear rolled through her back as she saw the boy take her weapon pouch and throw it away. Now she was unarmed and he was easily close enough to kill her.

"Sup," Naruto and the clone both said as they turned to the girl. Said girl simply lowered her head and closed her eyes. She knew when she was outmatched.

"Just make it quick," the red head spoke.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" Naruto asked with a smirk. The red head looked at him in confusion. Why would he?

"What are you going to fuck me or something?" the girl asked. Naruto didn't hold back his laughter and simply burst out.

"No thanks… my girlfriend is plenty for me," Naruto said as the girl got red faced.

"Then what the fuck do you want?" the girl asked.

"How about your name first," Naruto replied.

"Tayuya," Tayuya replied.

"See that wasn't hard," Naruto said with a smirk. Tayuya's eyes shot wide as pain roared through her she glanced down to see a sword sticking out of her chest and hitting the blonde. Someone had used her as a distraction.

"Well done," Orochimaru's voice spoke as he pulled his sword back and let the girl hit the ground. He could care less if she lived or died. His target was the boy that was a constant thorn in his side. This one kid had taken his best servant, his sword, one of his favorite bases, his summons and now three of his sound four.

* * *

**~This Part gets a little bloody just a warning~**

Skip if you want

Naruto stumbled backward holding his chest where the sword had it. He hated to think it but Tayuya had saved his life by being there. The sword had only just caught him. Looking at the Sannin Naruto growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. You just kill you own men?" Naruto asked looking at the bleeding girl on the ground.

"Trash should be treated as such," Orochimaru replied. Naruto just growled and readied to fight the Sannin. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Orochimaru simply grinned and spun the sword he had in his hand once.

"Allow me to show you something of your mother's," Orochimaru said as his grin widened. Naruto took half a step back and got into his best defensive stance.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Orochimaru called out and six more smirking Sannin's came into existence. "Uzumaki Sword Art: Thousand Strikes of the Seven-headed Hydra," the seven Orochimarus spoke in unison. Naruto tried his best but couldn't keep up.

Naruto lost count after the tenth slash as the pain blotted all else out. That was until a new form of pain roared through him as his right hand was taken off. He didn't get time to fully realize what had happened before he saw a blade come up from his side and all but instantly removed his entire left arm.

Strike after strike grew more and more painful. That was until a blade sliced a crossed his throat. With that Naruto dropped to the ground. The moment his body hit all seven swords from the Orochimarus converged and impaled his heart.

"Such a foolish boy," Orochimaru said as he simply walked away.

**~Part over~**

* * *

~With Anko~

Anko's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. She looked to see Naruto sitting a few feet from him. "Naruto," Anko spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Sorry I'm just a Clo-" the clone started to say before his eyes bugged out and he simply dispersed.

"Naruto!" Anko struggled to her feet. The only reason a shadow clone would just vanish like that would be either the creator was knocked out or died. Anko's heart sunk and she tore out the door and simply ran in one direction. She didn't know how or why but she knew where Naruto was.

"Don't you dare die," Anko said to herself as she ran with everything she had. "I can't lose you," Anko added as she took to the roof tops.

* * *

~Back in the clearing~

Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he felt the Kyūbi's chakra trying to save him. But he knew it was pointless. With a missing left arm, right hand, his legs from the knees down, his throat slashed and so much more he knew he was done for. Only one thing ran through his mind at this point.

"Anko," Naruto thought as he eyes fully closed as he felt Death's embrace on him.

"NARUTO!" Anko screamed out as she reached the clearing to see the horrid scene. Four dead bodies and one severely hurt. She paid no heed to the still bleeding girl on the ground. Naruto was all she cared about.

"Naruto… I'm here please… please don't do this… don't die," Anko cried as she pulled the young man she loved into her arms. Tears ran down her face as she felt nothing. No pulse.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked reading this chapter. Please let me hear your thoughts.**

Jutsu Log

Fūinjutsu: Karada Kinbaku [Sealing Technique: Body Bondage (literal meaning Body Bind Tightly)]

Fūinjutsu: Muryō Tori Fūin [Sealing Technique: Free Bird Seal]

Fūinjutsu: Hōki Shasai Fūin [Sealing Technique: Relinquished Bonds Seal]

Fūinjutsu: Kami no Megumi Fūin [Sealing Technique: Seal of God's Grace]

Fūinjutsu: Ketsueki Byōtō Fūin [Sealing Technique: Blood Ward Seal]

Fūinjutsu: Yonhō Fūin Tatakiwaru [Sealing Technique: Four Directions Seal Shatter]


	13. Turn in the Tide

**Chapter Thirteen: Turn in the Tide**

**~Q/A~ to answer the surprising amount of questions I got the last chapter.**

**Cybercorpsesnake:** You were the first to understand, or at least review Orochimaru correctly. Yes! thank you.

**Crazeface **and** bangladesh3610:** I am aware that it jumped a little fast. I wanted to get that part out. This chapter is about everything else during the 'war' before during and after Naruto's death. I hope it fills the gaps for you.

**Rebmul:** Is she? I don't believe I said she had died… *Smirk*

**Neon and the lost soul:** I am glad you liked it

**Myafroatemydog:** The reason Orochimaru demolished is because he's simply that much stronger than them. It was to show that a Sannin is still far above them.

**Aqua Rules **and** Cerulean Knight:** Because Orochmaru is a thief. I will explain in later chapters.

**Thor94:** The main reason I made Roshi and Uzumaki is because Son Goku (The Four Tails) is my second favorite Bijuu… So wait and see.

**MagcargoAustin:** Not quiet that Jutsu but something I hope you will like.

**~A/N~ Yosh new chapter time!**

* * *

Anko sat still crying as she held Naruto. She rocked back and forth slowly wishing with everything she had that she could've told Naruto how she truly felt. She had never gotten to tell him how much she loved him.

"What are you doing out here woman?" A voice asked. Anko looked up slowly to see a red haired man looking down at her.

"Iwa… if you're going to kill me just make it quick… I don't care anymore," Anko said as she lowered her head and simply looked at Naruto again. Roshi rose and eyebrow as he looked at the two. The woman looked shattered. Whoever this boy in her arms was he clearly meant everything to her.

Roshi's attention was pulled away as he saw movement. A red headed girl was slowly pushing herself to her feet. Roshi moved towards her since he had seen her once before in the company of Orochimaru.

"Fucking snake asshole… god if I ever find you I'm going to have my doki tribe hate fuck your goddamn skull," Tayuya said as she finally got to her feet.

"You're that girl that was with the snake," Roshi said as he looked at the red-headed girl.

"What's it to you old man?" Tayuya asked. Her eyes shot wide when she suddenly at a sword at her neck. The blank stare from the man simply told her she was going to die. Roshi's eyes traveled over the girl for a quick moment before they stopped on her chest just below her breasts. There were signs of her being stabbed through.

"How are you alive? That wound should've killed you," Roshi said.

"Should've would've could've if I didn't have Uzumaki blood in me," Tayuya said making Roshi cock his head.

"You have kin's blood?" Roshi asked.

"Figured… yes I am Uzumaki. Seventy five percent my dad was full my mom was half… at least that's what that snake fucker told me," Tayuya said.

"You're chakra isn't dense enough to be Uzumaki," Roshi said.

"That's because as the bastard said 'My blood hasn't awoken yet' whatever that means," Tayuya said as she looked at the red haired man.

"Then how did you heal?" Roshi asked.

"I used a healing jutsu if it weren't for the little bit of Uzumaki resiliency that I have I wouldn't have made it," Tayuya said.

"What are you going to do now then?" Roshi asked.

"I'm gunna kill that snake fucker and piss on his corpse," Tayuya spat.

"No… he'd kill you easily," Roshi said as he pulled his sword back.

"Why do you care?" Tayuya asked.

"What would you do if you had a clan to return to?" Roshi asked. Tayuya's eyes suddenly widened. She hadn't ever thought of having a clan… a home to return to.

"I… I'm not sure," Tayuya said with a gulp. A family and a home was the one thing she always wanted. But she never saw it happening with being a shinobi for the deranged Sannin.

"Well you do… here in Konoha there are two Uzumaki and they have started a clan," Roshi said.

"They'd never have me… I fucking attacked their village," Tayuya said.

"Then it is simple. You turn yourself in a pray that the new clan head saves you," Roshi replied. Tayuya looked down for a moment. The thought of getting a home sounds nice and she was basically dead either way at this point.

"I guess I could," Tayuya said slowly.

"But first take this," Roshi said as he handed her a scroll.

"What the fuck is this?" Tayuya asked.

"Instructions on how to get to our home land. There you will find what you need to awaken your blood. Should I survive this I will join you there," Roshi said.

"Where are you going?" Tayuya asked.

"I have to cut the head off of the snake," Roshi said as he vanished. Tayuya took a slow breath then took off herself. All the while Anko remained holding Naruto in her arms.

* * *

~To the war~

A blur of green was seen smashing through hordes of Oto Shinobi. That green blur was none other than the green beasts Might Gai. But it was not simply Might Gai no this was Might Gai with six of the eight gates opened. Within the same area a second green blue worked with his.

This green blur was Rock lee that was running on all five gates open. Both Sensei and student fought with all their power. The two were decimating the enemy forces in their area. Not a single Oto or Iwa Shinobi had made it into the hospital that they were guarding.

"HOWL MY YOUTH!" Gai shouted as he slammed another target killing him instantly.

"BURN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee roared as he took out an Iwa Kunoichi in a single hit.

"Keep it up Lee!" Gai shouted as he round house kicked another attacker.

"Yes Gai-sensei," Lee replied as he slammed his shin into a man's face.

"Hey don't forget about me," Tenten shouted from on top of the hospital as she used the range to take out attackers before they reached the clearing.

"We could never forget you," Gai said as he flipped back dodging a sword before he quickly connected his fist to the attackers face.

"LET'S SHOW HOW BIRGHT OUT YOUTH SHINES!" Gai shouted as the three started to fight harder once again.

* * *

~Another part of the village~

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood with a few guards around him and a field of dead enemies. He sighed slowly. They had very little chance of surviving with the numbers coming towards them. Suddenly Hiruzen's face hardened. He felt a pain in his heart as if something was just taken from him.

"I've had enough of this," Hiruzen spoke.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked looking to the Hokage.

"Tajū Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Enkōōhei," Hiruzen spoke as well over fifty plumes of smoke went off and before the small group of shinobi appeared an army of heavily armored monkeys. Each held weapons and looked ready for war.

"Sarutobi-sama command us," the head of the army spoke.

"Defend my village from the Oto and Iwa attackers, protect my villagers," Hiruzen said.

"As you command," the head spoke again.

"Squads break up and remove threats," and with that all the monkeys took off to protect the home of their summoner.

"Hokage-sama that was a very large jutsu… Perhaps you should rest for a while," Genma spoke as he and the others could see Hiruzen was tired.

"I will not rest until my village is safe," Hiruzen replied as he started to move kicking the group into motion. Hiruzen was determined to defend his home even if it coasted him his life.

* * *

~Unknown Location~

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Slowly taking in his surroundings he stopped when he saw a pair of destroyed gates and a gigantic fox standing half way out of the cage. Its red eyes simply staring at him. With a sigh Naruto sat up and looked to the fox.

"So you're free then?" Naruto asked.

"**No," **the Kyūbi replied as it tried to move only for chains quickly appeared stopping it from getting any further out.

"Well I guess we die together then eh?" Naruto asked.

"**If we do nothing yes we will both die," **the Kyūbi replied again.

"What could we do against that kind of damage?" Naruto asked looking up at the great fox with a large amount of confusion.

"**There is a power my father gave me… I never thought I'd actually use it. But it could save you," **the Kyūbi said.

"Key word 'Could' right?" Naruto asked.

"**Well it's a fifty-fifty. Either you survive and I die or you die and I survive," **the Kyūbi explained.

"Ok you're going to need to go deeper than that," Naruto said as he watched the fox sit and sigh.

"**In order to save your body one of us will cease to exist while the other lives on with added benefits,"** The great fox raised a paw stopping Naruto's question. **"I'll explain just give me a moment," **the fox added.

"**What I mean is our souls and bodies will combine and a battle of wills will ensue. Whoever has the greater willpower will survive. Now normally I'd just say I'd win due to be an eon old chakra entity but you've got levels of resolve and willpower I didn't think possible for a human. So I'd say you've got a fifty percent chance of surviving," **Kyūbi explained.

"What happens if you survive?" Naruto asked quickly.

"**Then you die and I'm born into the world. Only my chakra will take on Uzumaki density," **Kyubi replied. When Naruto only cocked and eyebrow he knew to explain further. **"If I were to gain the density your chakra has with the amount I have I wouldn't be sealable. I'd be free forever,"**

"And if I win out?" Naruto asked.

"**You gain a great deal of things. All of my chakra and I mean ALL of it. A new and improved body and by that I mean faster reflexes, stronger bones, thicker skin, heightened senses and possible other things… honestly I don't even know what will fully happen," **Kyūbi explained.

"Well what's all possible?" Naruto asked.

"**You could take on my aspects as in orange fur or in your case hair, red eyes, fox ears, tails, and claws. You could become a literal Nine-tailed Fox like me. Or you might simply just gain my chakra and a healed body,"** Kyūbi replied.

"Yeah not sure what to think about that part," Naruto said.

"**I can give you a little time to think it over if you wish. But we are short on time. Either we do this or we don't and we die," **Kyūbi said as it laid down.

"Before I do this… what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"**My name? Why do you care… one of us is about to become nothing,"** Kyūbi replied.

"Because, if I win I'd like to be able to remember you and I mean more than just Kyubi or the big fox in my head," Naruto said with crossed arms

"**Kurama… My name is Kurama," **the great fox replied as a small smile slid over its great maw.

"Well Kurama it's a great to officially meet you," Naruto said. The great fox simply laughed lightly then lowered his head.

"So how do we do this?" Naruto asked.

"**Simple as this," **Kurama said as he moved his claw and pierced his heart. As blood started to leak out he did the same to Naruto. Naruto watched as their blood started to mix in the water. Naruto suddenly fell backwards just as Kurama collapsed.

The battle of Wills had begun.

* * *

~Back to the war~

The war continued and slowly but surely oto and Iwa were starting to push back the forces of Konoha. The numbers were simply overwhelming. That was until two things happened and the war was turned on its side.

The first thing seen was a wave. A wave of sand moving through the village it passed over Konoha Shinobi and civilian and engulfed Iwa and Oto. With a sickening crunch it was made clear that Suna had come to the aid of Konoha.

Gaara had seen enough after being told to stay out of the fighting. He owed it to his first friend to help protect his home. Gaara's sand moved with terrifying power. His new seal allowed him to easily control the Shukaku's power without fear of losing himself.

"This is starting to drain me… using this much sand at once," Gaara said to himself as he felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"Then we stand together, my son," Rasa said as he walked up to stand beside his son.

"Father… I thought you had left," Gaara said knowing his father had vanished the moment the fighting had started.

"I was taken to a secure bunker by order of the Hokage… took me a while to find my way out," Rasa said with a smirk as golden sand spun and joined with Gaara's.

"Where are Temari and Kankurō?" Gaara asked.

"Here," Rasa said as the two older siblings walked up ready to defend their brother and father. They were defenseless as all of their sand was down in the city. A smile came to Gaara's face as his sand now moved with renewed vigor.

The second thing was that Orochimaru vanished from the battlefield. Leaving Iwa and Oto without command. The Tsuchikage was not there and Roshi had gone missing shortly after the battle had started.

* * *

~With Orochimaru~

The former summoner of the snakes cracked his neck as he walked through an old hallway. If he was going to use that jutsu he had to break a certain soul out of the Shinigami's stomach. A smirk came to his face at the thought of using Konoha's heroes to destroy them.

His grin widened at the thought of the Hashirama's Mokuton, Minato's Hiraishin and Tobirama's Water jutsu all causing wide spread panic.

"Where do you think you are going?" Orochimaru stopped in his tracks seeing Roshi standing in front of the doorway.

"What are you doing down here Roshi?" Orochimaru asked.

"I believe I asked you a question first," Roshi said.

"I'm going to summon back some dead but I need to get one out of the Shinigami's stomach first. Roshi paused then took a step to the side. Orochimaru smiled and walked passed the four-tails Jinchuriki.

Once in the room he quickly found the mask he need and placed it on. With swift act he summoned the Shinigami, sliced open his stomach and summoned the fallen Hokage.

Minato's eyes slowly opened to see Orochimaru in front of him. "Not the sight I'd like to see after first coming out of my own personal hell," Minato said as he looked at Orochimaru.

"So you are Minato?" Roshi asked.

"That's-" Minato started before his eyes flung wide open. A ghostly hand rested on his shoulder.

"**Fallen, there is somewhere we need to be,"** the Shinigami spoke causing everyone to freeze. The Shinigami never spoke… ever.

"What is happening?" Orochimaru asked.

"**Come Fallen… someone is waiting for you,"** the Shinigami said ignoring Orochimaru's question.

"Lead the way," Minato said as the two vanished.

"I don't understand," Orochimaru said. He was so lost in his confusion he didn't react in time to see the sword. A gurgled gasp came out as he looked to see a sword stuck in his diaphragm.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you," Roshi said as a smile came over his face. Orochimaru glared then jumped backward putting some space between the two. His eyes widened when he felt the wound grow.

"What jutsu is this?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's poison and Bijuu Chakra," Roshi smiled. "No jutsu for you to steal," he added. Orochimaru knew this would be a hindrance in this fight.

"Then I bid you farewell," Orochimaru said as he sunk into the ground and was simply gone. Roshi spat at the ground where Orochimaru had been then simply left the area.

* * *

~Outside~

Iwa and Oto were quickly put in retreat at the simple addition of Suna's forces. Most of Iwa used their Doton jutsus to sink into the ground abandoning their Oto allies to their deaths. Many of the Iwa shinobi opted to surrender hoping it would spare their lives. And with that the attack came to a close. The village was hurt but it would survive.

~Funeral for the lost~

All of Konoha had shown up for the funeral service for the people lost. Whether it was Shinobi or Civilian all came to show their respects. It was as if the heavens themselves mourned the loss of the people as the rain fell with no end in sight.

Hiruzen hid his sorrow behind a strong face but he couldn't take the fact that Naruto was gone. His hand rested on the head of his grandson that bawled into his chest. His eyes slowly moved to Anko he knew she would probably have a strong face on. He was surprise when he saw she was crying into Kurenai's chest.

'_Your love for him was that great… I am truly sorry Anko,'_ Hiruzen thought as the rain continued its downfall.

* * *

~Unknown Location Again~

Naruto sat up to see Kurama sitting in shock. His eyes wide open looking passed the boy. Naruto turned his head felt his jaw drop. There before them stood the man he had learned was his father, a strange man clad in white with six strange black orbs floating under him. The last one Naruto wasn't sure what it was. It was clad in all white but held a blade in its mouth.

"**Father,"** Kurama spoke.

"Kurama, it is good to see you again," Hagoromo replied.

"Dad," Naruto said looking at Minato.

"Son, you've grown up so strong," Minato said with a smile.

"Kurama," Hagoromo said seeing the effects of the ability he gave his son. "You've chosen to sacrifice yourself?" he asked.

"**Yes… there are a great many things this world could do better without. I am one of those,"** Kurama replied.

"Sacrifice… No you said it was a fifty-fifty chance," Naruto said spinning to look at the fox.

"**Of course I lied. You wouldn't have taken the chance otherwise,"** Kurama replied.

"I won't do it," Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"**You don't have a choice anymore. It is done," **the four looked to see the figure speak for the first time. "**In return for what you have done a toll must be paid," **it added.

"**I know… payment is my soul," **Kurama replied.

"Kurama… don't do this," Naruto said trying to reason with the eon old beast.

"**I told you it is done,"** Kurama replied as the figure moved and placed a hand on the great fox's forehead. With that simple act the Nine-tailed fox vanished and the figure turned to Naruto.

"I can't do this," Naruto said taking a step back.

"Please," Naruto turned to see the man Kurama had called father. "Don't spit on my son's sacrifice. Live," That stopped Naruto. He took a sow breath and nodded.

"**When I touch you; you will awake and be alive once more,"** the figure spoke.

"I understand," Naruto said.

"Son I'm sorry I had to do what I did," Minato said.

"I've long since came to terms with that dad… for the good of the village," Naruto said as the figure grasped Naruto's shoulder. And with that all went white.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Did you like it? Let me know. Next time... Resurrection? **


	14. Seven Months

**Chapter Fourteen: Seven Months**

**~Q/A~**

**Allhailthesith: Don't like it don't read it.**

**Gacsam: it's a weird jutsu he has that hides the sword in a snake that pops out of his throat… never really explained it.**

**Aluriea: Sorry but that's how the story goes… a sad farwell for Kurama.**

**~A/N~ Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It had been seven months since the attack on Konohagakure. The death of so many shinobi and a handful of unlucky civilians but only one death mattered to Anko. The death of her lover Naruto. She was both furious and destroyed by his death. She was mad because he had left her alone but at the same time that tore her heart out.

In the seven months Anko had gone through so many phases that she had almost pushed away the few friends she had. Whether it was falling into an abyss of alcohol or gambling away a fortune. Anko was doing everything she could to blot out her pain.

Her drinking was stopped by a single moment.

~Flashback: 3 Months since the attack~

Anko stumbled out of a bar heavily drunk and with another bottle of sake in her hand. She had been doing this for weeks. Drinking herself into a stupor so she couldn't feel her pain. She leaned against a wall so she was stable just long enough to take a big swig from her bottle.

"Anko," Anko's eyes shot wide hearing his voice. She dropped her bottle looking to see where he was. She spun around trying to find where the voice had come from.

"Naruto," She called out trying to find him. She stopped when her hazy eyes found the boy. There he was standing a few feet away from her. Anko tried to reach from him her hands trembling as she moved towards him.

"Naruto," Anko said as tears started to form in her eyes. He was back. He wasn't gone. Anko reached the blonde and grabbed a hold of his shirt. He was there. She could touch him.

"Anko," Naruto said as he pushed Anko to his arm's length. "I'm not Naruto," Anko's eyes cleared up just enough to see a saddened look on the face of Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," Anko said as she stepped away from him.

"Anko stop doing this," Jiraiya said as he watched Anko stumble back over to try and find the bottle she had dropped.

"I'll do what I want," Anko replied.

"Does that include spitting on Naruto's grave?" Jiraiya asked. Anko was at him instantly holding his vest.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Anko screamed as she shook Jiraiya with all her might. She was furious. "HE ABANDONED ME!"

"He died _for_ you," Jiraiya said stopping Anko's rage in its tracks.

"He loved you so deeply that letting you die was something he couldn't accept. So he used up almost all of his chakra to break that curse seal off you," Jiraiya explained.

Anko couldn't bring herself to talk. Jiriaya's words were sobering her up very fast. Jiraiya took a single step towards Anko. "Why are you helping me?" Anko asked as she looked down.

"Because you made Naruto happy and he wouldn't want to see you like this," Jiraiya said. Anko closed her eyes as tears started to flow again.

"Why won't this pain fade," Anko said as her voice started to break.

"Because you are dwelling on it. I know it hurts Anko. But you can't keep holding onto Naruto like this. You can remember but don't let his death pull you down. Live in his memory. Be something that he will be happy to see once you meet again on the other side," Jiraiya explained.

Anko slumped down her mind running. He was right. Naruto was watching over her now. So she had to make him proud. With one last sniffle Anko pushed herself up and actually smiled.

"You're right… thank you Jiraiya," Anko said.

~Flashback Over~

Since that night Anko had redoubled her training. She was putting everything into becoming stronger and being everything that she knew Naruto loved about her. That meant no more suicidal drinking binges or death mission attempts. No she needed to be strong so Naruto could rest easy.

Currently Anko was saying her goodbye's at Naruto's grave. Placing a bowl of ramen and kissing the gravestone once before she turned and left to meet up with Jiraiya. She would be leaving the village for a short time while the two went in search for Tsunade.

* * *

~Late One Night~

It was the dead of night when it happened. A single hand burst forth from a grave. The hand had long sharp nails that easily tore through the ground helping the rising body out of its grave. A second hand joined the first. The ground started to split as a figure pulled its self out of the ground. A mess of long blonde hair came into view followed by a bright red eye and a crystalized blue eye.

The figure only thought of one thing as he pulled himself out of the dirt. _'Anko,' _echoed through the young man's mind. He needed to find her. He had to make sure she was ok. A low rumble could be heard through the air as storm clouds started to gather in the sky.

The figure reached his home just after the rain started to fall. He wasn't sure why he came to his home rather than Anko's but something told him to come here. He moved through the halls and up to his apartment in just a few minutes. He wasn't moving very fast. He was tired… sure he had been dead but coming back to life and digging himself out of the ground was really tiring.

Reaching his room he moved towards his bed but stopped when he saw a picture sitting on the nightstand. It was a simple picture but it drew all of his attention. It was a picture of himself and the woman he loved. They were standing together with him in front of her since she was taller than him. Her hands on his shoulders while his rested on his sides. Both had big bright smiles on their faces.

"Anko," Naruto said as he smiled seeing her in the picture. Half a moment later he was on the bed asleep.

* * *

~Hokage's Office Early Morning~

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk reading over a report sent to him from Jiraiya. His white haired Sannin had yet to find his old teammate Tsunade. They had gone over much of the land of fire trying to find the blonde Sannin.

Hiruzen had asked Jiraiya to find her so she could become the next Hokage and he could retire… again. But they had not luck. Hiruzen rubbed his brow. It still didn't sit well with him that Jiraiya had taken Anko with him.

"Hokage-sama," the voice on an ANBU spoke.

"What's wrong?" Hiruzen asked.

"The grave of Uzumaki Naruto has been defiled and the body taken," the ANBU spoke.

"What!" Hiruzen shot up with rage in his eyes. He clenched his fists as he let out a whistle.

"Hokage-sama," five more ANBU spoke as they appeared.

"All five of you are to go to the grave of Uzumaki Naruto and pick up any scent and follow it. I will not have the body of a Konoha shinobi being used for any reason," Hiruzen commanded.

"Hai," the five spoke before they vanished.

Hiruzen got his report back rather quickly as Taka showed back up and was very worried. "Hokage-sama we found only one scent and it led us to the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. But there was some kind of barrier on the room and we could not enter," Taka explained.

"Very well, I will look into this myself," Hiruzen said as he stood and rather quickly moved through the halls heading for Naruto's old apartment.

* * *

~Naruto's Apartment~

Hiruzen reached Naruto's old place in a few short minutes and just as the ANBU had said there was a strange red barrier over the apartment. Hiruzen cautiously placed a hand on the barrier and was surprised to see his hand phased right threw it. As if he was allowed to enter.

Stepping into the apartment Hiruzen found nothing disturbed or out of place but he did see a single figure sitting at the table. The figure had long blonde hair and looked to be in his mid to early twenties. But what really drew Hiruzen's eye was that fact that the figure had a pair of fox ears and a tail.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"You know," the figure spoke as it looked at a picture it held. "I think that was a little more than six feet under Jiji," Hiruzen's mouth dropped as the figure looked at him and he was shown the sight of an older Naruto with a red eye.

"Naruto… how?" Hiruzen asked in shock.

"Kurama… the nine tailed fox sacrificed his life for mine. He used some kind of jutsu or something and combined out bodies healing him. But it cost him his soul to the Shinigami," Naruto said.

"So the fox is gone?" Hiruzen asked.

"No… I _AM_ the fox now. Kurama and I became one being but my mentality, my soul, remains while his is gone," Naruto replied.

"So the ears, tails and claws?" Hiruzen asked seeing the ears twitch.

"Side effects. Tired to file the claws down last night… didn't work. I could always use a henge to hide the ears and what not but not going to. That would be wrong to do to someone who died for me," Naruto explained.

"I can understand that," Hiruzen said as he rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Now for my question," Naruto said.

"Anko is with Jiraiya looking for Tsunade… Once you've gone through an evaluation I think I could allow you to go find her," Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Wouldn't have to search for her… I could just reverse summon myself to the snakes then get sent to her with Salome," Naruto said with a smirk. "But I'll allow the tests… but I'm going to go to her either way… I'm missing her too much… second question,"

"You've been gone for seven months and Karin is fine," Hiruzen said.

"Two for one nice. Ok when do we do this brain picking?" Naruto asked knowing it was just going to be a series of dumb tests.

"Right now let's go to T&amp;I and get you checked out," Hiruzen said.

"Let's get this over with," Naruto replied.

* * *

~At T&amp;I~

"Ok Naruto," Ibiki said as he walked up to Naruto with several folders. "You check out physically, now we are going to do a few ink blot tests, word association and an IQ test,"

"Fire away," Naruto said.

"First one," Ibiki held up a picture.

"Weird butterfly-ish thing," Naruto replied. And that's how just about all the answers went. Nothing to weird or to normal. Every answers was what Ibiki and Hiruzen would've expected from Naruto. The second par was the IQ test which would take a while to get back. So they moved onto the word association.

That too gave rather Naruto like answers. Ones like Hyūga and Blind, Foxes and Kurama, Snakes and Norla, Love and Anko, they all were very Naruto like answers.

"Ok why did you say blind for the Hyūga?" Ibiki asked not really getting why Naruto thought their Kekkei Genkai looked like they were blind.

"Well their eyes are just about pure white… unless you know it the Byakugan you'd guess they were blind," Naruto said. Ibiki gave a nod then wrote a few things down then left. After a few short minutes Hiruzen came in and gave a smile.

"Well you check out so you can go… You have my permission to find Jiraiya and act as backup for his mission. Kami knows they could use some more luck," Hiruzen said getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Thanks Jiji," Naruto said as he quickly used the summoning jutsu bringing Nola.

"Naruto-kun?" Nola said in surprise seeing her summons was in fact alive and well.

"Yeah I'm alive… sorry if I worried you guys," Naruto said with a smile. Naruto was suddenly wrapped but in a rather large hug from Nola who had shifted into a larger form.'

"It seems the snake missed you," Hiruzen said with a smirk.

"Yeah… can't breathe," Naruto said as the snake finally released him and shifted back to her smaller state.

"Father will want to talk to you for a bit," Nola said. Naruto nodded and the two were gone.

* * *

~Side Jump: With Anko and Jiraiya~

Anko grumbled as the two entered yet another town on their search for Tsunade. They had had literally no luck thus far. From town to town they had gone looking for the blonde Sannin. And yet they had found nothing yet.

"Seriously you're a spy master… how do you not know where she is?" Anko asked.

"That's the thing… my sources are usually better than this," Jiraiya said seeming as lost as Anko. She was right after all. He was a spy master and usually a damned good one but for some kami forsaken, or bless in Tsunade's case, reason all of his sources had been wrong.

"Well it's late and I'm tired," Anko said as she turned towards an inn. Jiraiya nodded he was getting pretty tired too. It had been a long and rather uneventful trip.

"Yeah some sleep would be nice," Jiraiya said as he yawned. The two checked in and went to their separate rooms. Anko outwardly refused to share a room with Jiraiya. For many reasons.

* * *

~Back in Konoha: A surprise Arrival~

Two figures walked towards the hidden leaf. Both had bright red hair and red eyes.[1] One was a man in his mid to late forties with short red hair and a full beard. He was dressed in a maroon hakama with a crimson obi sash and a white kimono. He was currently reading from a scroll simply letting his traveling companion lead the way.

The companion was much younger maybe fourteen. She had long red hair kept in a pony-tail and light red eyes. She unlike the other was not clad in robes. Rather she had chosen to wear a pair of black shorts that stopped just after her knees. From there down were covered in stark white bandages. The same had been down to her arms from fingertip to elbow. She wore a deep red shirt with a swirl on the back.

"Halt," the Chūnin gate guards spoke stopping the two.

"We wish to speak with your Hokage," the man said putting his scroll away.

"Names and IDs," one of the guards spoke.

"I am Roshi ex-shinobi of Iwagakure," Roshi said putting the two on high alert.

"I'm Tayuya and I'm Ex-Otogakure," Tayuya said getting the two to flare their chakra calling in support.

"You two are under arrest," a Chūnin spoke.

"We only wish to speak with your Hokage. These matters require his attention as it deals with the Uzumaki clan," the last two words Roshi spoke put a stop to everyone. Hiruzen had given express demands to see anyone who would call themselves Uzumaki.

"Allow yourselves to be cuffed with chakra restrainers and we will take you to him," one guard spoke.

"If that's what must be done," Roshi replied. And with that the two were cuffed and taken to see the Hokage.

* * *

~Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen sat still smoking as he looked at two red heads. They both claimed to be Uzumaki and had proven it rather well. The young girl had shown that like Kushina she had the Uzumaki Clan Chakra chains that the women got. [2] While the older man had no outward Kekkei Genkai he showed a master of Fuinjutsu that easily surpassed Jiraiya's.

"So to the reason you are here," Hiruzen said still not having gotten an answer.

"We wish to oath ourselves to the Uzumaki Clan Head. One Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox Kurama," Roshi spoke.

"Well I cannot accept your Oath as Clan Head Uzumaki is out of the village," Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama… I thought Naruto was dead," An ANBU suddenly spoke. "Oh my apologies… I forget myself,"

"I will explain that actually. Taka please bring me Karin," Hiruzen said. Taka quickly obeyed and vanished.

"If Naruto is dead we wasted our fucking time," Tayuya growled. Hiruzen gave a sigh and continued to lightly puff on his pipe while the three waited for Karin to show up.

After about ten minutes Karin burst into the room. "Sorry I was kinda in the shower when Taka showed up," Karin said. Her hair was still dripping showing the fact that she was still rather wet.

"Good then I can go over what happened," Hiruzen said getting the three's undivided attention.

"Clan Head Uzumaki was slain during the attack on Konoha," Hiruzen said getting a sigh from Tayuya. "But apparently the Nine-tailed Fox used a jutsu of some kind,"

"The fox used the Relinquishment of Nine Souls," Roshi said as he jaw went slack.

"You know if it?" Hiruzen asked.

"No but I'll allow Son to tell you himself," Roshi said before his eyes turned into golden orbs.

"**Greetings,"** Son's voice spoke out.

"You can explain?" Hiruzen asked.

"**Relinquishment of Nine Souls is an ability our father gave us… it allows us to sacrifice out lives to resurrect someone. We give out lives our very souls to the Shinigami and in return all of our chakra and life is given to someone. This Naruto I would assume took some of the Kurama's features yes?"** Son explained.

"He did. He now has a pair of fox ears, a tail, rather deadly claws and has also aged about eight years," Hiruzen replied.

"**That is what happens… of course if I remember right Kurama fell asleep shortly after father started explaining it,"** Son chuckled lightly.

"Thank you for explaining that," Hiruzen said. With a nod Roshi's eyes turned back to their usual red.

"So what do we do then?" Tayuya asked knowing they had gotten rather off topic.

"Ah right… I will allow you asylum here until the Clan Head's return then it will be up to him if you are granted Clanship here," Hiruzen said with a puff.

"You honor us Hokage-sama," Roshi said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it. Taka will show you to your temporary homes," Hiruzen said. And with that the room was emptied and Hiruzen returned to the meager amount of paper work he had left to do for the day.

* * *

~Realm of the Snakes~

Naruto sat using Nola as a chair. Something he felt a little awkward doing seeing he was about to have a conversation with her father. "Should I really be sitting on you?" Naruto asked looking at Nola as they waited for Yol.

"It is customary for the summoner to rest upon the summon while meeting with father," Nola replied.

"If you say so… Oh Salome-san a moment?" Naruto called out seeing Anko's summon.

"Naruto-san what do you require that Nola cannot do?" Salome asked.

"After I've spoken with Yol-sama would you be able to reverse summon me to Anko?" Naruto asked.

"Ah I suppose I could do that for you," Salome said.

"**Ah now then,"** the thunderous voice of Yol echoed out.

"Yol-sama," Naruto stood and gave a bow to the century old snake.

"**Sit boy… and tell me how you are alive?" **Yol asked.

"Kurama, the nine-tailed fox, used some kind of ability and resurrected me at the cost of his life… I guess it took about seven months to do and that's why I was gone for so long," Naruto explained.

"**Well I guess that explains that,"** Yol said. **"I'm guess that's why you've also aged this much?"**

"Correct," Naruto replied.

"**Well it seems you've reached the right age… once you are ready we shall start Sage Training,"** Yol said.

"Sage training?" Naruto asked.

"**We shall explain later… I do believe there is a young woman you wish to see,"** Yol said as a smirk slid over his massive maw. Naruto smiled as Salome and he both vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Welp there you have it. Let me know if you liked it or not.**

**p.s. Sorry forgot to add these parts**

**[1] My own little addition of the Uzumaki Clan. Ones with Awakened Blood have Red eyes. So yes Karin's blood is awakened already and she has the healing and the chains(though she doesn't know the second yet) Also if you are wondering... yes that means Kushina's blood was never fully awakened. so that's why if i bring her up her eyes will still be reverenced as their violet or blue or what ever color they are.**

**[2] Another addition of my own. the Women of the Uzumaki clan get the Chakra chains. I haven't worked out what i'll give the men. but i'll figure something out. **


	15. Together Again

**Chapter Fifteen: Together Again**

**~Q/A~ Flames are not welcome. Don't waste my time and your time hating on a story. Seriously if you don't like it don't read it. Enough said.**

**blacklightning1: they are not literally claws. Just stronger/longer finger nails… basically claws. **

**Blitzstrahl: No when Kurama used the Relinquishment of Nine Souls **_**ALL**_** of his chakra was given to Naruto that's why Minato's Edo Tensei was brought to him. The Shinigami took Kurama's soul and gave Naruto the rest of the chakra. Side note the Shinigami also took Minato back. Just and FYI to all.**

**Cerulean Knight: Don't worry I have a plan for Sage mode.**

**SithLordNilis: Not afraid of the force… for I am strong in the way of the Dark Side… also here it is.**

**kratos1991: This is a NarutoxAnko story only, no side women for Naruto… also I have a plan for the girls… just wait and see.**

**W01frunn3r: You will see if he got more for Kurama… and Anko won't kill him… maybe… look and see.**

**INQ8448: that's quite possible LOL**

**Trainer1232: of course he will. The changes he got will change his entire style around**

**WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP: thanks for the long review good to see someone dissecting my chapters. Also the reason Roshi and Tayuya were out for so long will be answered one Naruto meets them.**

** 94: I'm actually hoping to get more updates to both Banishment and Wind and Flames out soonish…**

**Zaxxon: All shall be explained. So just wait.**

**~A/N~ now that we've hopefully answered questions… One with the Show!**

* * *

Two figures walked into Tanzaku town their search had been going on for a few months now with no luck to speak of. Anko could almost feel lady luck laughing at them. She looked at Jiraiya who looks annoyed. His spies hadn't been able to find her.

"So how long do you plan to keep looking for Tsunade?" Anko asked.

"Just a bit longer… I can't hold out too long," Jiraiya replied.

"Well how about we split up for a bit and meet back here at sevenish," Anko suggested.

Works for me, see you then," Jiraiya replied and the two split up.

* * *

Tsunade Senju the famed medical genus and slug Sannin sat at a bar drowning herself in sake. She looked up when someone placed a drink down in front of her. Her eyes froze when she saw black hair and yellow eyes.

"Orochimaru… what do you want?" Tsunade asked. Though she was heavily drunk she still had a clear enough mind to know Orochimaru wasn't going to attack her. He wouldn't just walk up to her like that.

"I find myself needing the aid of your medical Ninjutsu," Orochimaru said as he sat down a crossed from the blonde Sannin.

"For what? You look heathy enough to me," Tsunade said. Orochimaru simply poured himself a drink before speaking.

"I've been poisoned by a Bijuu," Orochimaru said getting a surprised look from Tsunade.

"And just how did you manage that?" Tsunade asked.

"I got into a scuff with the four tails," Orochimaru replied. He wasn't really lying.

"I would assume he turned on you when you attack Konoha," Tsunade said as her apparent drunken haze was simply gone. A smirk came to his face and he nodded.

"Yes actually. Had he not interfered I would have destroyed that pathetic village," Orochimaru replied still smirking.

"I should just let you die," Tsunade said with a little venom in her voice.

"Oh was I mistaken? Do you still care about that village?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, but I was born there so it is still home," Tsunade replied.

"And you haven't returned once since the death of the fourth and his wife," Orochimaru said. The moment those words left his mouth he found himself against the wall.

"Don't you ever bring them up around me," Tsunade said with a fire in her eyes. After a few moments she let him go.

"Leave and don't come back," Tsunade said as she and Shizune quickly left. Orochimaru growled for a moment then left. He would just have to jump bodies instead.

* * *

Anko grumbled as she walked along a road she was getting tired of looking for someone who probably wouldn't even want to return. He steps stopped as a burst of smoke went off and Salome appeared before her. She was about to speak when she saw him.

It couldn't be possible. He was dead. But it looked so much like him. Her eyes looked over the figure. He was taller than her now and had long blonde hair. Her eyes stayed on the ears for a moment. That wasn't normal. She didn't fully believe it was him until she saw his eyes. while one of them was the wrong color they surly were his eyes.

"N… Naruto," Anko said.

"I'm sorry it took so long to-" Naruto started to say before he was quickly punched in the face. The two tumbled to the ground. Naruto looked up to see Anko sitting on him her fists clenched ready to beat the ever living hell out of him.

"How could you! You just up and die! You just abandoned me! I had no one, nothing for seven months. You were just gone and you took my heart with you. I couldn't smile, not even a little. Each day it just got worse without you! How could you!" Anko ranted as she punched him again. Naruto said nothing knowing she needed to get this rage out before he would or could say anything. And get out her anger she did. Over and over she hit him. Whether it was his chest or his face she simply hit him. They weren't overly hard hit but they conveyed her pain to him.

Finally the punching stopped and he saw her eyes filled with tears. Her hands clenched his shirt. After another few moments she broke. She collapsed onto him simply crying her heart out. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"Anko what's wro-" the two sat up to see Jiraiya standing before them and only one thought went through Naruto's head.

'_Not good,'_ Naruto looked up at Jiraiya seeing the man simply looking at him.

"How," Jiraiya said simply.

"I'd rather not explain it outside… could we talk somewhere else," Naruto replied.

"Fine," Jiraiya replied and the three moved but Anko refused to let go of Naruto.

* * *

~After telling his story~

Jiraiya and Anko both simply sat there dumbfounded. How could all of that be true? Anko looked at her lover a smile coming to her face. She could careless how he was back. And they could be together now.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Jiraiya said simply leaving needed to think over what Naruto had said it simply didn't make sense. Naruto looked to Anko once the door had closed.

"So is this ok," Naruto said gesturing to himself. "I know I look rather strange now with the ears and tall… and these nails," Naruto added as he looked at the razor sharp nails on his hand. He had already tried filing them down. It didn't work.

"Naruto," Anko said getting the now taller than her man to look at her. Once there eyes met she smacked him lightly getting a confused look from him.

"I fell in love with who you are not what you look like," Anko said as she placed a hand on his cheek. Naruto smiled softly how could he not? She still accepted him even with him being all screwed up. The two slowly leaned in their lips lightly touching. The first spark rekindled the dimmed flame.

* * *

~With Jiraiya~

After walking for a bit Jiraiya found a suitable bar to drink at. It was a small shack like one. Just his type. He needed to get some sake in him. Sitting down at the counter he turned to see who the other person at the bar were.

All tenets in the bar froze as their eyes meet. Jiraiya just stared dumbfounded. All the places he could have found here and she was here. Tsunade.

"Ji… Jiraiya," Tsunade said seeing her old friend. Jiraiya didn't say anything at first like his mind was still trying to process how he just randomly found Tsunade at the one moment he wasn't looking for her.

"Well I guess I found you eh," Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"So you are looking for me too," Tsunade said getting an irritated look from her old partner.

"Let me take a wild guess. That snake in the grass," Jiraiya said getting a nod from Tsunade.

"Nail on the head there," Tsunade replied with a chuckle.

"Enough is enough Tsunade. It's time for you to come home," Jiraiya said with a surprisingly stern voice.

"No," Tsunade replied blankly.

"It's not that easy. You either return to Konoha or you become a rogue," Jiraiya said getting a shocked looked from Tsunade.

"Sensei wants you to be the fifth but if you truly won't take the job he won't force you. But he is forcing you to return," Jiraiya explained.

"So what are you going to tie me up and drag me home like a little kid?" Tsunade asked.

"You know I couldn't do that to you," Jiraiya replied.

"Why can't we just sit back and have a nice talk about old times. Why do you have to bring up Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"Old times… which time? When you walked away from us, when you had my child and didn't tell me or when you found comfort with another man?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade flinched lightly then looked to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya… I-"

"No. now it not the time for this… you need to return to Konoha. Naruto deserves to have you there… if he accepts you," Jiraiya said.

"I can't… I've already screwed up to much," Tsunade replied.

"You've screwed up a lot yes. But Naruto is very forgiving. Truth be told he knows who I am to him. I told him on the way to Suna a while back and all he said was 'so what'," Jiraiya explained.

"Why wouldn't he care?" Tsunade asked.

"He doesn't hold a grudge because as he sees it if he hadn't gone through that he might not be the man he is today," Jiraiya said. Tsunade leaned forward before looking at Jiraiya pain emanating in her eyes.

"How can I look at him after everything I've done wrong," Tsunade said as she wiped her eyes.

"With pride in the man he's become… even if he looks strange," Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"It's a long story," Jiraiya replied.

"I have time," Tsunade said.

"Are you going to come back then?" Jiraiya asked. After a few moment Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya started to tell her the story.

* * *

~Naruto and Anko~

~~~~~~~~~~LEMON WARNING~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto laid on the bed naked from the waist up as he and Anko kissed their bodies meshed together as they did. Anko's hands snaked into Naruto's hair while his rested on her ass. Anko's hand slowly started to move down from his hair moving seductively a crossed his chest as their kissing broke for a breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Very," Anko replied as her hand reached the hem of his pants. Naruto's eyes widened and his breathing hitched when her hand slipped into his pants. Anko smirked lightly seeing his reaction. She stopped for a moment when she got a hold of his hardening member.

"Well you've really grown. In more ways than one," Anko said as she licked her lips. Naruto's breathing picked up a bit feeling Anko's hand running up and down his shaft.

"A… Anko," Naruto moaned. Anko smiled and the two started to kiss once more as she continued to stroke him. Naruto let his instincts take over and let his hands start to wonder Anko's body. They quickly found their way up her body.

Anko moaned lightly as she felt Naruto's hands caressing her body. It all just added to the heat of their moment. Anko's lust had finally hit its tipping point. Stroking him wasn't good enough. She needed to have him in her.

"Naruto… I can't wait anymore," Anko said her voice filled with lust and need. Naruto only nodded and quickly rolled her over so he was now pinning her down. An instantly later his pants were gone as were all of her clothes.

Naruto looked to Anko once more. Anko smiles and pulls Naruto down into a kiss letting him know he was free to take her. And with that the two became one. Naruto pushed into and they moaned into their kiss. Anko's arms wrapped around his neck while one of her legs hooked around his waist.

Naruto slid a hand under Anko holding her in his embrace as his thrusting started. He started slowly both enjoying the feeling of the others body. Naruto groaned into their kiss he was sure he was going to lose it soon. He just couldn't take how good her body felt to him.

"Oh Naruto… go faster," Anko moaned out as their kiss broke. Naruto obeyed and started to pump faster as he concentrated on not blowing too quickly.

"Anko… you're too good," Naruto moaned as he felt his limit approaching faster with each thrust. Anko wrapped her other leg around his waist and let herself go. She had been holding on as well but hearing Naruto moan that threw her over the edge.

"Naruto!" Anko cried out as she climaxed. The sudden tightening forced Naruto to his release and both simply seized up as they came together. Once the two came down from their release highs Naruto separated both panting heavily.

"That was amazing," Naruto said as he slowly started to get his breathing back to normal.

"Yeah," Anko replied as she curled up beside him. Her head resting on his chest as her fingers ran over his chest lightly.

"I love you. You know that right," Naruto said looking to Anko.

"I know… I love you too," Anko replied as the two kissed. Anko smiled as they pulled apart and she moved on top of Naruto.

"Ready to go again?" Anko asked.

"Always for you," Naruto replied with a grin. Anko returned with her own smirk and sunk herself down onto his hardening member.

"Oh that's going to get addicting," Anko said as she placed a hand on her stomach enjoying the feeling of fullness that Naruto's manhood gave her. Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on her hips. Licking his lips once he sat up and locked his lips around one of Anko's nipples right as he pushed up into her.

Anko threw her head back letting out a particularly loud moan. Looking back down at Naruto another smirk came to her face. Her hips started to move as she started to ride her lover. Naruto continued to toy with Anko's nipples switching between them as she started to bounce faster on him.

Anko moaned out her lovers name over as she rode him. Her arms once again moved around his neck and her fingers dug into his shoulders. Naruto replied in kind by wrapping his arms around her waist and starting to pump himself into Anko

Both could feel their release fast approaching once again. Anko moved her hands onto Naruto's chest pushing him down and pinning him to the bed and she started to pick up her hips movements even more. Naruto happily complied and laid letting Anko do the work. But he wasn't going to do nothing. His hands started to snake up her body only stopping once they reached her breasts.

"Naruto… I'm," Anko moaned as she tittered on the edge of her climax. Just a bit more and she would slip into her ecstasy filled release. And that was just what Naruto gave her. A light tweak of her nipples shocked her and threw her over.

With a loud echoing moan she crashed through her release and came hard. She didn't moan, she didn't move. Her whole body just froze as she rode her release. The feeling was simply too much for her. She trembled lightly in her release until her body finally came down from its euphoric high.

Naruto had lost himself when Anko came. He had barely been holding on and just like the first time her womanhood suddenly constricting his member pushed him over the edge and he released himself inside of her.

Anko collapsed forward resting on Naruto as she tried to regain her composure and breath. Naruto wasn't fairing much better he simply laid beneath Anko panting. Naruto wrapped his arms around Anko holding her in his embrace.

"Yup… that's going to get addicting," Anko said with a chuckle.

"We'll have to set some time a side every few days," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me," Anko said as she nestled into Naruto's chest.

~~~~~~~~~~Lemon Over~~~~~~~~~~

The door handle suddenly starting to turn sounded like the loudest noise either had ever heard. Anko's face went beat red while Naruto gulped. Neither were fast enough to get away unseen. The door opened and two figures stepped in.

Anko quickly grabbed the sheets just barely moving fast enough to hide their nakedness from the two. Just after they were covered they were discovered by the two entering the room. Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Oh crap… uh… we'll be back when you get dressed," Tsunade said quickly pulling Jiraiya out of the room. The door slammed shut and the two looked to each other only to simply burst out laughing. After their laugh fest ended they dressed and let the Sannin in. To their surprise there was actually three rather than two. A young black haired woman was with them.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Anko simply blushed.

"Hey I'm not gunna get mad it's a part of human life," Jiraiya said.

"So you found her," Anko said trying to change the topic. Jiraiya gave her a smirk knowing what she was doing.

"Yeah and she's coming home so we'll leave in the morning." Jiraiya replied.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said as he looked to the black haired girl. "I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name,"

"Oh I'm Shizune. Tsunade's apprentice," Shizune said with a smile.

"So should we get a different room tonight?" Tsunade asked with a coy smile turning the conversation back. Both Naruto and Anko went beat red.

"You know what yes," Naruto suddenly said. "I'd like to spend the night with Anko alone," He added as he wrapped an arm around Anko.

"Hey no judgement here," Jiraiya said getting the other to leave.

"We'll see you in the morning," Tsunade said giving the two a wink before she left the room.

"Let's just go to sleep," Naruto said as he shook his head. Anko smiled and agreed. They could have fun later.

* * *

Morning came faster than either Naruto or Anko would've liked. They would've been much happier simply sleeping in each other's arms for far longer. But they had to get home. Once they were dressed and ready they met Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune in the lobby and started their way home.

Anko and Naruto walked side by side their hands intertwined as they both smiled happily. The two couldn't be happier. After all they had each other once again. Jiraiya seemed in a rather joy filled mood as well for some unknown reason.

"So how fast do we wanna get back?" Naruto asked.

"We should make some haste but there is no hurry," Jiraiya replied.

"Well I'd like to get home A.S.A.P. but that's just me," Naruto said.

"Why do you want to get back?" Anko asked.

"Hokage-jiji said there was a surprise waiting for me when I return," Naruto said. Jiraiya smirked then looked to Tsunade. Getting a nod he turned back to Naruto.

"Well then I do believe we have a race," Jiraiya said getting a smirk from everyone.

"But… I can't keep up with you guys," Shizune said with a pale face.

"Don't worry," Tsunade said as she quickly preformed the summoning jutsu. A human sized red slug appeared from the smoke.

"Tsunade-sama, how may I serve?" the slug asked.

"Were going to have a little race but Shizune won't be able to keep up… so could you take her back to the slug world so I can summon you and her back later?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, Shizune-san if you would sit on my back we shall depart," the slug said. Once Shizune was gone the four all took a moment to get ready. Jiraiya removed his getas and put on a regular pair of shinobi sandals. Tsunade's heels were replaced with flats. Anko used a basic earth jutsu to coat her feet. Naruto on the other hand crouched entering a four legged stance.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Set," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"GO!" Anko and Naruto shouted. And the four were off. Naruto took a quick and demanding lead his new body seemingly giving him much more speed than expected. Anko was surprisingly keeping pace with the Sannin. Jiraiya held the lead between the three. Not having to worry about his getas made him surprisingly fast. And that is how they went. Racing each other to the most extreme to see who was the fastest. Naruto easily won.

* * *

~Gates of Konoha~

The gate guards stood looking over a merchant caravan making sure it was safe before letting them enter the village. Both spun and pulled out a kunai when the felt a massive chakra force coming towards them. Neither of them were sensors… so the fact that they could feel this chakra was a testament to how much there was.

Watching carefully they saw not one but four figures coming flying at them. At the forefront was a young man running on all fours like an Inuzuka. A short ways behind them they could see two of the Sannin and Anko.

Seeing them made them lower their guard. The young man was the first to arrive sliding to a stop. Both of them felt there jaws go slack seeing who it was.

"Naruto? I thought you were dead… what the hell happened to you?" Kotetsu asked.

"Long story… I'm alive that's all that matters," Naruto said.

"I guess… welcome back," Izumo says as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Anko reach the gates.

"Damn you're fast," Jiraiya said as he changed out his sandals.

"For good reason thought," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Come on we need to see the old monkey," Tsunade said as the four started to move towards the Hokage's tower.

"This should be fun," Naruto said as he cracked his neck. Villagers were going to love seeing him with a fox tail and ears now.

* * *

~Hokage's Tower~

After a very long and rather interesting walk to the tower the four, now five since Tsunade brought Shizune back, reached the tower and entered to see Hiruzen. The aged Hokage was found writing a letter behind his desk when the entered.

"Tsunade welcome back," Hiruzen said.

"It actually feels nice to be back," Tsunade replied surprised that it felt nice to be back in her home village.

"So are you-" Hiruzen started

"Yes… I'll take the hat if you insist" Tsunade interrupted. Hiruzen smiled and nodded.

"Good we will have the ceremony in one week," Hiruzen said before he turned his attention to Naruto. "Now I believe there are a couple of people you should meet," Hiruzen added.

"Yeah what's this surprise?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to wait just a moment for them to get here," Hiruzen said as he made a wave and an ANBU left to get the people.

Naruto took the moment and looked to Anko "If I have a minute I'd like to ask you something," Naruto said.

"What?" Anko asked.

"How have you been?" Naruto asked. Anko took a moment to catch on to what he meant.

"Much better since it was removed I've never felt lighter," Anko said as she ran a hand over where the curse seal had once sat.

"No linger pain of any kind?" Naruto asked.

"None," Anko replied.

"Good that means all the seals worked properly," Naruto said as the door opened and three red heads walked in.

"Karin- Itoko," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto," Karin said with a smile as she ran over and hugged Naruto. Naruto was just as happy to see she was ok after the war. He hadn't really thought about her when he first came back.

"So you are the clan head?" the man asked.

"Yes and you are?" Naruto asked seeing Tayuya and the mystery man.

"Uzumaki Roshi," Roshi introduced himself.

"U… Uzumaki… both of you?" he asked looking to Tayuya who simply nodded.

"Wow we are really turning into a proper clan," Naruto said with a big smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you clan head," Roshi said as he and Tayuya both knelt.

"I Uzumaki Roshi member of Uzumaki's Guardian clan here by offer my life in service to the main branch's heir Uzumaki Naruto," Roshi said.

"I Uzumaki Tayuya member of the Uzumaki's Branch clan here by offer my life in service to the main branch's heir Uzumaki Naruto," Tayuya said.

"Not this again," Naruto said as he rubbed his brow. Clearing his throat he looks to the bowing members.

"Uzumaki Roshi, Uzumaki Tayuya please stand," He say with authority. Both obey and stand.

"As clan head of the Uzumaki Clan I, Uzumaki Naruto, hereby elevate both Uzumaki Roshi and Uzumaki Tayuya to heads of their own branch clan. It will be your jobs to find happiness and have a family," Both Tayuya and Roshi smiled and bowed once more.

"Now then… how about we go home," Naruto said to the group.

"Yes you are dismissed. Tsunade, Jiraiya and I have much to talk about," Hiruzen said.

"If you aren't already I expect both of you to move into the clan compound," Naruto said as the left the office. Naruto's life seemed to be looking up. His clan was getting bigger and now he didn't have to worry about the esteemed elders demanding he take multiple wives or anything like that.

Yup everything was looking up.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Sorry it took so very long to get this chapter out. I was hoping to get it out last weekend but complication a rose. I hope I can update again soon. But I'm going to try and update Wind and Flames next.**

**P.S. TO anyone who had request a story/one shot from me… I am sorry to say I don't think I'll be able to do them. With my new job I barely have the time to work on my primary stories. **


	16. Plans and Plots

**Chapter Sixteen: Plans and Plots**

**~A/N~ Hey howdy hey all. Here's the next chapter I hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry it took so long still fighting some writing block but I think I'm almost out of the forest.**

* * *

Naruto paced slowly in his room thinking of how he wanted to word everything. His razor sharp nails lightly cut into his palms as he squeezed his hands trying to think. He stopped in mid step as his ears perked hearing someone coming from down the hall.

He loved his new hearing. He wasn't just able to hear better… no he could actually tell the slightest differences in peoples steps now. Where their weight fell when the stepped, what part of their foot touched down first, how heavy or soft the step was and of course the speed at which they were walking.

Adding all of this together and after the first four steps he knew exactly who it was that was approaching him. Well that was if he had heard them walking around at least once or twice before. Turning his head to the door he spoke before the knock came.

"Come in Roshi-san," Naruto said. The door opened moments later and Roshi stepped in. the man gave a bow and a soft smile.

"Naruto… I wanted to ask something of you," Roshi said looking to the young clan head.

"Anything," Naruto replied quickly.

"With your permission I would like to retire as a shinobi and open a Shinobi arms store," Roshi said.

"If that's what you want then by all means," Naruto replied without hesitation. He wanted everyone to be happy. So if Roshi wanted to be a shop owner then fine.

"Thank you Naruto," Roshi said with a smile.

"You didn't need to ask. I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't harm the village," Naruto said giving Roshi a smile.

"As my clan head I felt it was good to run it passed you first," Roshi said. Naruto suddenly smiled.

"Speaking of that… I had a question for you," Naruto said.

"Anything," Roshi replied mimicking Naruto's previous statement.

"I've been having a little trouble with this," Naruto said with a pause. "How should I ask Anko to marry me?" Roshi's eyes widened considerably hearing that. After a moment he smiled and nodded.

"Personally I would take her somewhere important to the both of you and simply ask her," Roshi said.

"That simply?" Naruto asked.

"that simply," Roshi replied.

"Thanks," Naruto said rubbing his chin for a moment.

"I'll leave you to your thought then," Roshi said with a bow before he turned to go and hand in his resignation to the Hokage. Naruto returned to pacing a few times in his room before he decided what he was going to do. Roshi was right about it. Simple was best.

* * *

~A crossed town~

Anko sat beside Kurenai. She had been talking to her best friend for a few hours about what had been happening over the last few weeks. And how Naruto was becoming more and more secretive and how little she liked it.

"I just don't get it… ever since I became his sensei he hasn't hid a thing from me… but we start dating and now he hides things… I'm worried Nai," Anko said with a cute pout.

"Perhaps he is trying to plan a surprise for you and he doesn't want you to find out," Kurenai suggested.

"No it's more than that… ever since he became his fox self he hasn't been the same. It's like he's afraid I'll leave but at the same time he's afraid to share with me," Anko said. It was clear to Kurenai that Anko was severally worried and rather scared about Naruto's recent actions.

"Anko truth be told I think you're overthinking this a little. Do you really think Naruto, the boy that's been in love with you for years, is doing anything but trying to do something for you?" Kurenai asked.

"But he easily forgot about his crush on me," Anko replied quickly.

"I don't think so… he remembered you right away when you two first met back up. And it only took a little bit before he remembered his love for you… as for forgetting. He was a young boy," Kurenai replied.

"You think so?" Anko asked looking down still somewhat worried.

"Anko Mitarashi look at me," Kurenai said getting Anko undivided attention.

"Naruto loves you with every fiber of his being. Body, heart, mind, and soul all belong to you and you know it," Kurenai said with authority. Anko smiled as she whipped her eyes rubbing away the tears that were threatening to build.

"You're right Nai… I'm acting like a little girl… I know Naruto wouldn't do anything," Anko said as she took a slow breath and hugged her friend.

"You're such an awesome friend," Anko then smirked. "So how are things with Asuma?" Kurenai quickly blushed and looked away.

"J… just fine," Kurenai said with a blush.

"Oh… my… Kami… you two did it didn't you?" Anko asked. Kurenai didn't answer but the massive blush on her face told her everything she wanted to know.

"Oh this is beautiful… tell me everything," Anko said.

"I couldn't do that to him," Kurenai said trying not to blush to death.

"Just one thing?" Anko asked.

"Fine… but not to perverted," Kurenai replied.

"How was it?" Anko asked smiling truly happy for her friend.

"It was…" Kurenai paused for a moment then her wall cracked. "It was the most amazing night of my life… he was so gentle yet used perfect force… I couldn't get enough of him," Kurenai said as she started to relive the night her mind running as she bit her lip.

"I always said you two were the perfect couple," Anko said as the hugged again.

"Thanks for getting me to see that," Kurenai said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome," Anko replied before she stood. "Now I gotta go find my man," Anko said knowing she needed to talk to Naruto.

* * *

~Another place in the village~

Sasuke was pissed it had been seven months and nothing had really changed. He barely felt any stronger and he just felt all the angrier. Like there was a fire burning in his soul and he needed to just hurt something or someone. He could feel the mark on his neck burning slightly behind the seal that blocked it. He could feel the power it was trying to give him and it was hard for him to not give in to it.

Shaking his head once he looked up to see a smiling Naruto jump over head. It was clear he was on his way to do something important. And that just pissed him off more. Naruto somehow just came back from the dead and was all demonic just he seemed happier than anyone else in the village. On top of that his new looks scared a lot of the villagers so they didn't even hold the idea of hurting the boy turned young man.

A smirk suddenly came to his face. He knew what he would do to get back at Naruto. He would take one of those sluts he called his cousins and make them his. He would warp them to his will and make them love him and hate Naruto. His smirk widened. He needed to do this right. So it was time to feign some interest in one of them.

Closing his eyes for a moment he remembered the two he had seen. Both seemed acceptable enough in the look department. Both were right around his age. He smirked again after he decided. The first one, Karin, would be his target. He would make her love him above all else then break her so badly that she couldn't live without him then dump her thus crushing her and enraging Naruto.

It was perfect. No matter how pissed Naruto got he couldn't attack Sasuke due to him being a fellow leaf shinobi. His plan was flawless and all he had to do was make Karin love him. So after taking a long slow breath he went home. He needed to plan this out fully before he started.

* * *

~With Naruto~

Naruto stood in the one place he knew would be perfect to ask Anko to marry him. It was the place he had his happiest memory of her. It was the spot he had declared he was going to be Hokage and marry her for the very first time. He was six when he said it and it just seemed perfect to make one of his pledges to come true in the very same spot he had declared it.

After a few moments he smiled and decided it was time to find Anko and ask her to go out with him. He already had a clone setting up the date. Now all he had to do was fine Anko and that wouldn't be hard. He had memorized her scent the first time he saw her after he came back. With a quick turn he took off to find the woman he loved.

It only took Naruto ten minutes to find Anko. He smiled as he dropped down a little ways in front of her. Anko almost tripped seeing the very person she was looking for just drop down in front of her. "Naruto," Anko said surprised to see her lover simply just drop down in front of her.

"Anko… I was hoping you were free… I'd like to take you out on a date tonight," Naruto said having lost what he wanted to say.

"Ooo a date eh?" Anko asked a smirk coming to her face. It seemed Kurenai had been right he had been planning something. Anko nodded and Naruto's smile appeared on his face.

"Great we'll leave at five," Naruto said and with a wink he vanished. Anko smiled and turned for home. She needed to clean up for their date. Something in her told her it was going to be important. So it was time to doll herself up.

* * *

~Five~

Anko looked at herself in her full length mirror. She hadn't been this dolled up in… well ever. She was dressed in a stunning mid-night black dress that showed off a good amount of cleavage but not too much. It was slit right at her mid-thigh on both sides so she had plenty of movement. She was thankful she had asked Karin to help her out with her hair and make-up.

A soft knock came to her door and a smile came over Anko's face. Moving to the door she opened and froze. Her mouth went dry as she saw her lover standing before her. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a deep purple shirt with a nice leather coat over it. His long hair was tamed into a pony-tail making him beyond sexy to her.

Naruto was in equal shape seeing Anko dressed so lovely. After a few moments of blank staring from both of them they smiled and hooked arms to being their date. The two walked for a little while before they ended up in front of possible one of the most expensive restaurants in the entire village.

"Here really? This place is crazy expensive," Anko said looking to Naruto.

"Would you prefer some place cheaper?" Naruto asked.

"Normally yes… but since we are dolled up tonight this will work," Anko said knowing Naruto would have had to get reservations so he had really been planning this.

"Then shall we?" Naruto asked with a soft smile. Anko nodded and the two went in to eat. The meal was delicious and they enjoyed the quiet of the restaurant and their company. After their meal the two took a walk enjoying the slowly setting sun.

Anko gave a light shudder not having anything covering her arms and shoulders was giving her a chill. She quickly felt warmth embrace her. She smiled feeling Naruto's coat resting over her shoulders. With a smile she slipped her hands into the sleeves and tucked her hands into the pockets.

She blinked a few times when she felt something in one of his pockets. It was a small velvet object. Without thinking she simply pulled it out of the pocket to see it was a little box. Her mind still hadn't connected the dots so she without much hesitation opened the box.

Now it hit her. It was an engagement ring. Her jaw dropped slowly as she saw the stunning while gold band and the immaculate diamond surrounded by sapphires. Her hands started to tremble as she looked at the ring. She was only bought out of her stunned state when she saw Naruto slowly take the ring box from her hands.

Her eyes went wider when she saw him before her down on one knee holding the ring box now. "Mitarashi Anko… I love you with all that I am. My heart and soul are yours and yours alone. And I can't think of a single reason why I haven't asked this yet. So will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" Naruto asked. Anko couldn't believe it. This was actually happening.

After another moment Anko did the only thing that seemed right. She tackled Naruto to the ground kissing him. After their lips parted she finally found her voice. "Yes… every time yes," Anko said getting the biggest smile from Naruto.

"I love you Anko," Naruto said with a big smile. He was beyond happy now.

"I love you too… so much," Anko replied before the kissed again.

"Well Uzumaki Anko… what would you like to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I have an idea," Anko said giving Naruto that look. Naruto smiled right back and the two made for their home.

* * *

~A cross town~

His plan was perfect he just need to find the girl now and above all else make it look like it was a surprise to find her and not look like he was looking for her. Finding her was simple enough her hair stuck out like a sore thumb. A smirk came to his face as he saw her walking with her nose buried in a book. He was surprised to see she was expert ally dodging everyone who was near her. Like she knew where they were.

Sasuke made his move. He passed by her and turned after she passed. It wasn't much but it caught her attention. Nobody else had spared her a second glance. Looking up from her book she saw it was a very good looking boy her age.

"Hey," He said with a nod.

"H… hi," Karin replied with a light blush.

"You're… Karin right… Naruto's cousin," Sasuke said making it seem like he was searching for her name when in fact he knew it.

"Y-yeah… you're Sasuke right?" Karin asked. Sasuke nodded and looked at her for a moment.

"Would… would you wanna go out sometime?" Sasuke asked. This caused something to happen that made even Sasuke pause. Everyone near them froze. The last Uchiha had just asked someone out. And it was the demon's cousin.

Karin's face went beat red for a moment before she bit her lip. "S… sure," Karin said softly.

"Ok… Friday then?" Sasuke asked but with enough authority in his voice that made it feel like a command. Karin blushed and nodded. Sasuke gave a curt nod then left. Only after he was out of sight did he let his smirk slide over his face.

Karin was a bundle of nerves. Possible the cutest boy her age just asked HER out. With a light jump in joy she took off for home. Friday couldn't come fast enough now. She had to pick the perfect outfit and how she would dress her hair. There was just so much to do.

* * *

~In a Bedroom~

Naruto laid on his back smiling happily as Anko curled up on his side a contented sigh slowly leaving her lips. "Yup… totally addicting," Anko said with a smile. Naruto laughed lightly as he kissed Anko's forehead.

"So when would you like to get married?" Naruto asked.

"I like summer months so maybe June some time?" Anko suggested.

"June works for me," Naruto replied before the two kissed once more. Anko smirked and moved on top of Naruto quickly beginning their fun once more. That was until the door burst open.

"Naruto you'll never… Kami I'm so sorry!" Karin shouted as she fled the room just as fast as she entered it.

"Ugh… well that ruined that," Anko said as she rolled off to his side.

"Sorry… we always have tonight," Naruto said as he kissed Anko's neck. Anko blushed and nodded. "Guess I'll go see what Karin is so happy about," Naruto added as he kissed Anko once last time then rolled out of bed.

Anko bit her lip as she watched Naruto dress. Her eyes stayed locked on his ass for a few moments until they moved up his back taking in his prefect body. "Have I told you how sexy of a body you have?" Anko asked.

"Pretty sure this conversation usually happens the other way around," Naruto said in jest.

"Probably… but damn you are a hunk," Anko said with a smile. Naruto shook his head and left the room after kissing Anko yet again.

* * *

Karin sat in the living room her face bright red. "You could knock next time," Karin nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun to see Naruto, fully clothed, walking into the room.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking," Karin said her face still heavily flushed.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said as he sat down a crossed from Karin. "So what was it you wanted to tell me now?" Naruto added.

"Oh… I got a date on Friday with Sasuke," Karin said turning back to her happy state. Naruto on the other hand seemed deep in thought.

"Be careful ok… Sasuke is a little unstable," Naruto said.

"So I shouldn't?" Karin asked.

"If you want to go ahead… just be careful," Naruto said giving Karin a soft smile. Karin smiled and quickly hugged Naruto before she ran off.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Sasuke before Friday," Naruto said as he stood and left to get food for him and Anko.

* * *

**~End Notes~ there we go. Finally got the chapter finished after all that time. Personally I liked it let me know what you thought. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up.**


	17. Fallout

**Chapter Seventeen: Fallout**

**~Quick Answer~ Karin hasn't unlocked her Mind's Eye because she never went with got captured by, whichever, Orochimaru. So she hasn't gone through any forced training or experimentations to awaken it. So sorry she can't read people that well yet.**

**~A/N~ Here's the next one. Enjoy. This whole chapter will be going over Karin and Sasuke's relationship. Warning it gets bad at the end.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their first date and Karin was all but head of heels for Sasuke. He was perfect. He took her to the nicest places to eat, bought her beautiful clothes and jewelry, and seemed to love to show her off to everyone.

Only a few people seemed to find this relationship suspicious. And that was the Uzumaki clan. Roshi said there was something about Sasuke that didn't seem right. Anko straight up said he was plotting something but didn't know what. Tayuya out right refused to accept the relationship since she knew what Sasuke had. Naruto however seemed the least affected. He simply told her to be careful and let her live her life.

Currently Karin was walking beside Sasuke holding his hand as they moved through the village. Sasuke actually seemed somewhat happy. Sure he was never openly happy but she could just sort of feel it a little. Sasuke looked at her giving his usual smirk.

"How was your day?" he asked. Internally he was throwing up. He was so sick of hearing this girl talk. She was so annoying he just want to walk away. But his plot required him to be the nice boyfriend until he could completely bend her to his will.

"Not bad. Roshi-san and Naruto have been teaching me sealing. While Tayuya's been teaching me how to detect genjutsus and Anko's been trying to build up my stamina," Karin explained. "What about you Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"Better now that I'm with you," Sasuke almost gagged to get that line out. But it had its desired effect and Karin just swooned. Her face flushed and she hugged Sasuke's arm.

"Oh Sasuke-kun… you know just what to say to a girl," Karin said still swooning for her Uchiha.

'_You're damn right I do,'_ Sasuke thought as the two entered the high class restaurant. "Reservations for Uchiha," Sasuke said getting a nod from the maitre d'. He quickly led the two of them to their seats. Once seated Sasuke quickly started to play his part as the interested boyfriend; asking questions, answering some and generally making it seem like he cared. He didn't. Not even a little.

After their meal the two simply walked around looking like a happy couple. Nobody could tell one of them would rather be dead than listen to the other simply ramble on and on. Finally their date came to an end with Sasuke dropping Karin off at the Uzumaki clan compound.

Karin smiled as he walked her up to the gates. Just maybe she would finally get a kiss today. She almost squealed at the thought. Sasuke internally felt like throwing up again. He could see Karin was in her swooning state again.

"I had a great time again," Karin said with a smile. Sasuke expertly threw on one of his classic smirks and nodded.

"I did too," Sasuke said before he leaned in and lightly kissed Karin's cheek. Karin's head just about blew up when his lips touched her cheek. Her face flushed heavily and she quickly darted inside the compound. Sasuke quickly turned and left. He needed to wash his mouth out.

Naruto looked up from his scroll to see a red faced Karin run into the room and start giggling crazily. "Guess this date went well?" Naruto asked.

"Wonderful… he even kissed me," Karin said hyper excitedly. Naruto paused only to see Roshi who was walking passed at the right time give a nod and vanish. Naruto looked at Karin for a moment. She wasn't quiet the girl he had come to know. She was getting to the point where if Sasuke said jump she'd ask how high. And he really didn't like that.

"Karin… I think you need to slow it down a little… you're becoming a little too infatuated with Sasuke," Naruto said as he rolled up his scroll.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"I just mean be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt," Naruto said with worry in his voice.

"I won't get hurt. Sasuke likes me and I like him," Karin said starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not saying you two don't like each other… just… I worry for you Karin," Naruto said still trying to convey with worry for her. He had been trying to be impartial for Karin but this was moving too fast. Sure he and Anko only technically dated for a few weeks before they got engaged but they had bared each other's souls to one another. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke even had a soul anymore.

"I'm fine so don't get over protective ok," Karin spat before she stormed out of the room in a rage. How dare Naruto of all people tell her she was moving too fast. He was the one getting married after only dating for a short time. He had no right to be like that. Karin huffed as she went to her room and all but slammed the door.

* * *

~With Sasuke~

His back hit the wall hard as he found himself in a back alley far from the sight of others. All he could see was a pair of stern red eyes looking at him. Once he gained his bearings he recognized it was Roshi the oldest Uzumaki who had him pinned.

"I thought Naruto-sama already talked to you about Karin," Roshi said with a grumble.

"He did and I didn't do anything wrong," Sasuke almost spat. This wasn't good… actually this was perfect. With how much he had twisted Karin if he got the Uzumaki to start hating him for no reason it could force Karin further into his arms.

"That's not for you to decide. Just remember that the Uzumaki's eyes are on you," Roshi said before he vanished an instant later. Sasuke almost laughed. Roshi wasn't nearly as intimidating as Naruto had been. That day had almost broken his plans… almost.

* * *

~Flashback~

Sasuke was in his personal training ground working himself as hard as he could when he suddenly felt a massive pressure start crushing him. He struggled to look up to see Naruto standing there with his mismatched eyes locked on him.

"Karin eh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke almost gulped as he saw the look in Naruto's eye.

"What of it…" Sasuke spat. His eyes shot wide when he felt something slide up his leg. Before he managed to look down it was up his shorts and into his shirt. After another second he saw a red eyed black snake slide out of his collar.

Now he actually gulped. This wasn't any normal snake. The snake bared its fangs showing they were long, dangerous, and venom filled. "I'll say this once. Hurt her and nobody will be able to find your body," Naruto said before the snake quickly made its way over to Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably seeing the snake getting larger the closer it got to Naruto. Once it reached him it was easily large enough to swallow him whole and still have room. The snake curled lovingly around Naruto.

"This is Nola. She doesn't like eating people…" Naruto said getting a relived sigh from Sasuke.

"But if you hurt Kari-chan… I'll make an exception," the snake said as she spat some venom at him. Sasuke's eyes widened again seeing the venom land right in front of him and quickly started to eat away at the dirt.

"Keep these words in mind while you are dating my cousin. 'Hurt her and nobody will find you,' got it?" Naruto asked. "Good," Naruto vanished in a swirl of orange mist.

~Flashback end~

* * *

Sasuke pushed himself up and almost laughed. This would be perfect. He would use this to his advantage. Brushing himself off he left the alley still smirking his deviously. He just needed Karin to come to him now and that wouldn't take long.

Sasuke cracked his neck as he walked through the village heading for his home. He figured Karin would be over in a little bit.

Karin walked through the village still fuming over how much her family seemed to dislike her relationship with Sasuke. What was wrong with it? Sasuke had been a perfect gentleman thus far and really didn't deserve their disdain.

Karin's foul mood started to fade as the Uchiha district came into view. Her frown vanished as she reached the doors and stepped inside. Sasuke had told her during one of their last dates that she was welcome in the district when she wanted too.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin called out as she walked through the halls of the Uchiha clan home.

"In here Karin," Sasuke's voice answered. Karin almost broke out into a run to see him but managed to keep her cool. Coming around the corner she found Sasuke. She paused for a moment seeing he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Sasuke-kun… what's wrong?" Karin asked moving to sit next to him.

"I don't think we can stay together Karin," Sasuke said getting a shocked look from Karin.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Karin asked desperately hopping she could fix her mistake.

"You didn't do anything wrong… but your family… Naruto and the others don't like or trust me," Sasuke explained as he grabbed Karin's hand.

"I don't care if they don't. I love you Sasuke-kun," Karin said as she took his hands in her own trying to comfort him.

"I can't do that to you Karin… family is very important to me… I can't take you from yours," Sasuke said as he smirked internally. She was falling perfectly into his trap.

"I told you. I don't care. I love you Sasuke-kun… please don't leave me," Karin begged as tears started to sting his eyes.

"You really love me?" Sasuke asked.

"I do… with everything I am. I know we haven't dated long but I really do," Karin explained as she hugged him.

"Karin," Sasuke pushed her back to look into her eyes. Seeing how truthful her stare was he simply pulled her into a kiss. Their lips met and Karin's heart soared. Sasuke knew he had her now. Karin's hands gripped his shirt holding their bodies close.

Their kiss finally ended and Karin snuggled closely to him. Sasuke smirked he knew he had her now. She was his to use as he saw fit. "Sasuke-kun..." Karin simply smiled hugging into her boyfriend. Life couldn't be much better.

* * *

~Two months later~

Sasuke's plan was working perfectly. Through his subtly manipulation he had gotten Karin to practically sever all her ties to the Uzumaki clan. She had gotten into a hug fight with Tayuya and the two didn't talk anymore. She had yelled at Roshi for threatening Sasuke and thus he didn't talk to her anymore. Anko had given up on her when she stopped showing up to their training sessions. Naruto was the only one that hadn't cut his ties with her. He refused to let family drift into darkness. It led to many bad arguments but he won't give in.

Currently Karin and Naruto were having another heated discussion. Karin was mad at Naruto for him telling her to be careful around Sasuke again.

"Why do you keep telling me that? We love each other that should be enough for you," Karin said with venom in her voice.

"I'm not saying you don't love him," Naruto replied.

"Then what? What are you saying?" Karin shot quickly.

"I DON'T THINK HE LOVES YOU!" Naruto screamed his patience finally shattered. Karin looked at him in shocked horror. She couldn't believe Naruto had said that.

"Sasuke-kun loves me," Karin said in a hurt voice.

"Has he ever said it to you," Naruto replied getting Karin to freeze. "Karin I'm not trying to hurt you… I just want you to see you aren't the same girl you were before you starting dating him," Naruto added. Karin simply stood there for a moment thinking over Naruto words. They seemed to resonate deep within her.

Karin quickly turned and ran from the room. She had to talk to Sasuke. She needed to hear him say everything was a lie. That he loved her. That he wasn't manipulating her. That he loved her.

* * *

Karin ran into the Uchiha clan home causing Sasuke to shoot up hearing his front door fly open. He looked to see a crying Karin coming into his house. She quickly ran into his arms and continued to bawl. Sasuke rolled his eyes but held onto her. If he wanted his plans to work he had to be the proper boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto… he said you were manipulating me… that you didn't love me," Karin said as she held onto him. Sasuke gave a sigh.

"And you believe him?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… no but… Naruto never lies to me," Karin said trying to figure out what was right and wrong. Sasuke on the other hand shook his head. His plans were shot. She had an inkling that she was being manipulated. Meaning he wouldn't be able to push her anymore.

Karin gave a yelp when she was suddenly floor and Sasuke was holding her throat. "You just had to listen to that dope. I played the part perfectly and yet you still listened to him. Well I guess I'll just go for the worst I can do," Sasuke said as Karin felt her chakra suddenly go dead.

"What did you do?" Karin asked in fear.

"I just put this in you," Sasuke said showing her a vial of purple liquid. "This is a chakra poison," he answered her unasked question. Karin's eyes widened in fear if she wasn't cured quickly she would die.

"Good you know what it does. So now what you are going to do is go home and pack your bags. You'll then move in here and be my personal slave. Or I'll let you die," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Karin asked.

"Why? Because I hate Naruto," Sasuke said with a sneer. Karin's eyes welled up with tears. The man she thought loved her was only with her to hurt Naruto. He was using her to get at him. And now she was his. That poison in her system was a death sentence. Sasuke had made the poison so only he could make the cure. Karin was little more than property now.

"I thought you loved me," Karin said with tears in her eyes.

"Loved you… you? Don't make me laugh… you couldn't pay me enough to even fake a relationship with a useless whore like you," Sasuke laughed. "Now do what I told you and get your stuff over here… I want my salve by tonight," Sasuke said. Karin closed her eyes and nodded. She had no choice now. Slowly getting up Karin quickly whipped away her tears as she tried to put on a strong face before she left to get her stuff. She was just about to leave when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her and forced her back to the ground.

"Actually I think I'll have some fun with you first," Sasuke laughed as he started to tear off Karin's clothes while she begged and pleaded with him to stop. They both thought her cries fell on deft ears. They did not. Out of their sight a small snake vanished to warn her master.

* * *

~Uzumaki Clan Compound~

Naruto laid in his bed his beloved next to him. Anko was busy taking a nap after their almost daily fun. Naruto on the other hand was trying to think of what he was going to do about Karin. He didn't want to lose family but that's what was going to happen if he didn't do something.

"I don't know how I am going to fix this," Naruto said as he rubbed his brow. Anko shot up as a burst of smoke when off in the room and a snake appeared.

"Nera… what's wrong?" Naruto asked already getting dressed.

"She's being raped," Nera replied. Naruto stopped dressing instantly and shot out of the bedroom his rage boiling over.

"Who?" Anko asked as she barely managed to keep her rage in check.

"Karin," Nera replied. Anko flipped to her feet and took off grabbing clothes as she went. She didn't even reach the front door before she was flanked by a fully armored Roshi and a battle ready Tayuya.

"What's happened?" Roshi asked.

"That freak is rapping her," Anko said. No more words needed to be said. All of the Uzumaki were on the kill path now. Nobody touch one of their own like that.

* * *

Naruto was a destructive blur running through the village. From the front doors of the Uzumaki Clan Compound to the Uchiha Clan Compound was almost ten minutes for a Chūnin level shinobi. At two minutes and three seconds he was at the front gates. At two minutes four seconds the front gates no longer existed. At two minutes and ten seconds he was at the front door of Sasuke's home.

And at two minutes and eleven seconds Sasuke was in the street bleeding badly after being thrown through the wall. Naruto stalked forward his eyes almost glowing in rage. He wasn't even aware that his was flaring his chakra so much that the entire village could feel it.

Sasuke scrambled backwards trying to escape the death god that was stalking him down. "For your sins you will die," Naruto growled.

"Naruto Stop!" Tsunade's voice echoed out trying to stop him. Naruto paid no heed to the orders of his Hokage.

"Death," Naruto growled.

"Naruto! I said stop," Tsunade commanded again.

"I will not," Naruto said as he turned his eyes on Tsunade.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"He raped her," Naruto said. Those three words caused everyone to stop dead. "He put his filthy hands on Karin," Naruto said.

"Naruto," That voice stopped Naruto. He looked to see Anko land clearly out of breath. "I know he deserves it but you can't," Anko said. Naruto mind finally caught up to him and he looked to see Sasuke still on the ground.

"Heal up fast," He said until he turned and faced the crowd of Shinobi before him. "As clan head of the Uzumaki Clan I hereby call upon the Retaliation Act to be cast on the Uchiha Clan for the rape of a key member," Naruto said as he now looked to a shocked Hokage.

"How do you know about that act?" Tsunade asked. That was a nearly forgotten law. Naruto said nothing and walked passed to see Roshi carrying a covered Karin.

"We need to go to the hospital and have her checked," Roshi said looking to his Clan head.

"I'll look over her myself," Tsunade said as the group started to disperse. Nobody helped or healed Sasuke. In a single act he had completely ostracized himself from all of Konohagakure.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Well there you have it… Sorry if you didn't like what happened to Karin but it will make sense in time. As for Sasuke… well I've always hated the little prick so flame on bitches.**

**~FIX~ Sorry for the spelling error. it happens **


	18. Retaliation Act

**Chapter Eighteen: Retaliation Act**

**~A/N~ Holy crap I didn't think I would get so many reviews for that last chapter. To the people who pointed out my error it's been fixed, to the people who called rape a weak plot thing... then don't read my story. **

**Also thanks to all the reviews can't believe one of my stories has over a thousand reviews… never thought I'd get that many.**

* * *

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office waiting for her to finish some paperwork. She had summoned him to explain what he wanted out of the Retaliation Act and more importantly how he knew of this act. Finally after signing one final paper Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"First off… where, when and how did you learn about that Act?" Tsunade asked.

"I found my dad's ledger in my clan compound shortly after it was fully built and everything was moved in," Naruto said without batting an eye.

"I shouldn't be surprised Minato had a thing for the more dangerous law and acts of our village," Tsunade said rubbing her forehead.

"Well he was your kid after all," Naruto said getting Tsunade to freeze. "Yeah his ledger had that in it too… And I'm really not mad at you… actually I could almost thank you. If you guys had been around like you should've been then I might not have fallen in love with Anko," Naruto finished as he rubbed the back of his head while his mind ran to his future wife.

"We'll talk about that later… you enacted the Retaliation Act… what are you going to claim if you win and what are you wagering," Tsunade asked.

"I will wager my life against Sasuke's freedom. If he beats me he gets off scot free," Naruto said surprising Tsunade. She figured he would've at least said he had to spend out his term in prison for rape.

"And what is it you want… other than his life?" Tsunade asked.

"Everything. His clan compound, all the jutsus of the Uchiha clan, his eyes, the controlling stake in every business the Uchiha Clan was involved with and of course the Uchiha name to be stricken from the records of Konoha forever," Naruto said shocking Tsunade again.

"That's quiet the list… approved," Tsunade said with a soft smile. She knew Naruto wouldn't lose to Sasuke. He wouldn't even entertain the thought of giving him a chance. "How is she?" Tsunade asked.

"Bad still… Inoichi was able to fix almost all the damage from his manipulation but the rape… it broke her," Naruto said solemnly.

"I wish I could tell you something to help… but I don't have a thing," Tsunade said.

"I know… I just have to hope she'll find her strength… and sees that we are here for her," Naruto said as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade said knowing Naruto would prefer to be by Karin's side for the foreseeable future.

* * *

~Uzumaki Clan Compound~

Karin lay in a bed idly staring at the celling and hating herself. She didn't understand why they took her back in. She had pushed them away, yelled at them, screamed at them, and yet they welcomed her back. Her eyes slowly moved to the door to see the one person that she had turned on the most and the only one that wasn't a true Uzumaki. Anko.

"Why?" Karin suddenly asked shocking the woman as she entered with some food.

"Why what?" Anko asked as she placed the tray of food for Karin down on a side table.

"Why did you guys take me back? I yelled at you and pushed you away," Karin said as she started to tear up.

"Shhhh," Anko said as she quickly embraced the girl. "You're family. Family will always be welcomed back," Anko added.

"Always?" Karin asked looking up to Anko tears still in her eyes.

"Always," Anko said as she hugged the damaged red head.

"But… all the things I said," Karin started before another voice stopped her.

"Karin do you know what the most important thing to the Uzumaki Clan is?" the two looked to see Roshi stepping into the room a soft smile on his face

"No," Karin said as she tried to wipe a tear away.

"Family," Tayuya said stepping out from behind Roshi.

"And love of that family," Roshi added and the two walked over and joined Anko. All three wanted the girl to know that they still loved her as family and that nothing had changed that.

"We could never hate you or be mad at you," Naruto's voice now entered the room as he appeared via his shunshin. Karin quickly broke away from the others and ran into Naruto's arms. He was the one that truly never gave up on her. He was the one that she couldn't push away. And he was the one she needed the most at the moment.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Karin holding her in his arms. Naruto smiled at her trying to let her know that he and the others would always be there for her.

No more words were said for quite a while as Naruto held Karin in his arms comforting her. After a few moments they were left alone. Anko left to make dinner taking Tayuya to help her. Roshi left having work to do for his shop.

* * *

~With Tsunade~

Tsunade stood before a still healing Sasuke. Naruto had done a number on him. He would be healing for another two weeks at minimum and then would be given a month to prepare himself for his duel against Naruto.

"Listen up brat. I'm here to tell you what's going to happen and to get some answers. First you and Naruto will have a duel one month after you are fully healed. That duel will be to the death as Naruto has demanded it to be so," Tsunade explained.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sasuke spat.

"Shut up. I'm not done," Tsunade replied pushing out a little killing intent to shut the young man up. Once he was properly silenced she continued. "Naruto has made the rules. His life vs your freedom; If he wins you will die and all that the Uchiha once had will be his. If you win you get off scot free… Now what do you want out of the duel,"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple. Naruto has demanded if he wins he gets everything the Uchiha Clan had; jutsus, land, your eyes, and controlling interest in all endeavors made by the Uchiha Clan. So the question is what do you want if you win?" Tsunade asked.

"If I win I want his clan as my servants and I want his head on a pike," Sasuke said.

"Very well… I'd train everyday once you're healed," Tsunade suggested before she left. Sasuke grinned expecting nothing but a wondrous one sided slaughter in his favor.

* * *

~A few days later~

Naruto rolled out of bed hearing something. It was rather early so he wasn't sure who it could be. Anko was still snoring lightly in the bed. Tayuya was a bit of a night owl so it surly wasn't her. And Karin… well she liked to sleep later for obvious reasons. So the only one it could be was Roshi.

Naruto stopped hearing voices in the kitchen. "Oh Roshi-kun," a woman's voice said with a giggle. That left Naruto with a dropped jaw. It couldn't be. Looking around the corner Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor. Dancing with Roshi in the living room was none other than Shizune. Naruto simply stood there with a dropped jaw and a shocked face.

"Oh Naruto, good morning," Roshi said with a smile. Shizune looked over and smiled too her arms around Roshi's neck.

"When… when did this happen?" Naruto asked. Roshi smiled and started to laugh lightly.

"A month or so ago," Roshi replied.

"I came to his shop trying to find some stronger senbons… and well we kind of hit it off," Shizune said with a smile. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Well then I'm glad you two found each other," Naruto said as he stepped fully into the room. Roshi smiled as he continued to hold Shizune in his arms.

"So are we," Shizune said as the two shared a quick kiss. Shizune smiled right until she saw the clock.

"Oh my gosh… I'm going to be late to work," Shizune said starting to panic. Roshi smiled and simply lifted Shizune into his arms.

"I'll get you there in time… see you in a little," Roshi said before he vanished via shunshin. Naruto blinked a few times still trying to figure out if this was a weird dream or not. Figuring the day wouldn't hold too many more surprises like that Naruto shrugged and decided to make breakfast for the house. Hopefully the smell of bacon would wake everyone up.

* * *

~Another few days later~

Naruto sat deep in thought. He had been thinking over one idea for weeks. And with the scroll in front of him from the Uzumaki Clan Archives he knew it was and open option. Naruto had been trying to see if this would be good for his clan. Sure a few other clans had done the same but that was hundreds of years ago back before Konoha was really Konoha. These things really didn't happen anymore.

"Oh fuck it might as well try," Naruto said as he ran through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. With a quick change instead of summoning a snake he pulled himself to their cave.

Naruto appeared within the Ryūchi Cave with one thing on his mind. Nola quickly approached him having sensed his arrival in the cave. **"Naruto… what's wrong?"** Nola asked.

"Nothing I actually wanted to ask your father something," Naruto replied.

"**Very well… Father is free at the moment,"** Nola replied as she slid up onto his shoulders. Naruto smiled again and started to walk through the cave letting Nola tell him the right way to get to the true boss of the snakes. It took a few minutes to reach the massive cavern where Yol liked to rest.

"**Ah Naruto,"** Yol spoke seeing the young blond. **"How's the training going?"** Yol asked.

"Little difficulties here and there but I'll manage," Naruto replied.

"**What brings you to my den tonight?"** Yol asked.

"I have a proposition for you," Naruto said as he pulled a scroll out of his coat. Yol lowered his head looking at Naruto. What did this boy have in mind?

"**What kind of a proposition?"** Yol asked. Naruto smirked for a moment then opened the scroll.

"A binding one… Between the Snakes of the Ryūchi Cave and the Uzumaki Clan," Naruto said as he showed a detailed contract that would forever bind the Snakes and the Uzumaki.

"**Interesting,"** Yol said. If he had a hand it would be rubbing his chin right now. Instead the great snake only hummed for a moment his mind thinking over the contract.

"**I personally think it's an acceptable idea father,"** Nola spoke.

"**Salome!" **Yol's voice echoed out loudly. A brief second later the snake in question appeared.

"**You summon?" **Salome asks. Naruto having gotten tired of standing was now sitting on a larger Nola.

"**What do you think of our clans being bound?"** Yol asked. Salome looked to see the young blond knowing he meant the Uzumaki and the Snakes.

"**I would see it as acceptable,"** Salome replied. Yol looked back to Naruto.

"**That's what I was thinking… Very well Naruto. The Snakes of the Ryūchi Cave will bind themselves to the Uzumaki Clan,"** Yol said. Naruto smiled and cheered happy to have done something so impressive.

"Perfect. I'll be changing the Uzumaki Emblem to properly show we are now bound as well," Naruto said as he produced a second scroll. This one was far larger and came from a storage scroll. Once Naruto unrolled it showed the contract to bind the two groups and the new Uzumaki Emblem.

The New Emblem took the Uzumaki swirl but it now had a cobra wrapped around and within the emblem. **"You've put thought into this,"** Yol laughed. With a quick flick of his tail the contract was signed and the two were forever bound as allies.

"You have my gratitude Yol-sama," Naruto said with a bow. Yol nodded and moved disappearing deep into the waters where he rested.

"**Well it seems I am now forever your summon,"** Nola said with a hiss tickling Naruto's neck.

"I'm happy too," Naruto said as he stood up. With the alliance formed his work in the cave was done. "I'll summon you soon… but for now I need to get back to training," With that said and a final goodbye for now Naruto left.

* * *

~The Duel~

It had been long enough and Sasuke had claimed he was ready to fight Naruto. He would kill him and gain his freedom and make the Uzumaki clan his slaves. He smirked as he faced off seeing Naruto standing before him in a new outfit.

Naruto stood in a deep crimson kimono with a black hakama and geta sandals; the Uzumaki clan emblem shown proudly on his back. On each hip there was a bone sword and a crossed his back rested the legendary Kusanagi. His arms were crossed but if you looked you could see his fingerless gloves with a metal plate on them. Naruto's hitai-ate bore the Konoha emblem on it while a second rested wrapped around his forearm that one bore the emblem of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure.

Sasuke on the other hand was still in his regular attire showing he wasn't taking this seriously. He was simply in his white shorts and blue shirt. Tsunade stepped in between the two before the started their duel.

"This Retaliation Duel is between the acting clan head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke, and the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Naruto. The offended party, the Uzumaki, have demanded that the loser of this duel will lose their clan compound, all of their jutsus, all weapons tied to the clan, all shops and stores bound to the clan, their lives and finally the losing clan will be stricken from the annals of Konohagakure forever never to be mentioned by this village again. These are the terms set forth and both clan heads have agreed. But I will ask once more as you now stand before the clan heads of Konohagakure. Do you agree to these terms?" Tsunade asked as she looked to Naruto.

"The Uzumaki Clan agrees to the terms set forth for this duel," Naruto says looking back to his clan seeing all of them nod showing they had absolute faith in their clan head. Tsunade looked from Naruto to Sasuke.

"The Uchiha Clan agrees to the terms set forth for this duel," Sasuke said not liking that he was talked to second. But of course he would be since the Hokage favored the blond dope.

"It had also been agreed and all weapons, tools, and tricks can be used for this duel. Thus you will now be given five minutes to prepare yourself. After that I will start the duel and it will be to the death. There can be no mercy given only death. Even as Hokage I cannot and will not stop the Retaliation Duel until one of you is in the hands of the Shinigami," Tsunade said.

Naruto turned and walked away keeping his back to Sasuke and Tsunade as the rules of the duel demanded. As he sat he pulled up his sleeve showing a black snake tattooed on his arm. "Nola… I want you to use your paralytic venom," Naruto said.

"**As you command,"** Nola said with a light hiss. And with that the five minutes passed by as Naruto sat his eyes closed as he focused his mind. This wasn't going to be a duel. It was going to be a butchering.

"Your time is up both of you return to the center say your final words and the duel will begin," Tsunade said. Naruto stood and spun to face Sasuke all in one move before he walked back to Tsunade.

"I have nothing to say," Sasuke said as he took his stance ready to fight.

"All I will say is this. Vengeance will be mine," Naruto said his red eye locked on Sasuke.

"The Retaliation Duel beings now," Tsunade said as she vanished. Sasuke started to move only to instantly have a fist in his face. His eyes widened as he saw the fist but didn't have the time to move. Yeah this was going to hurt.

Naruto's fist impacted Sasuke's face with such force he instantly felt the raven haired boy's nose not break but completely shatter from the hit. Sasuke stumbled backward trying to fix himself only to see Naruto in his face again.

Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach trying to push his fist straight through the raven haired bastard. Sasuke doubled over hacking and coughing. He slowly looked up to see Naruto glaring down at him. His fists clenched so tightly that they were bleeding.

Sasuke finally gained some offence and hit Naruto in the chest knocking him back enough to create some space. He tried to gather chakra for a jutsu only to see Naruto had let him get the space. So he wouldn't see the snake.

With a pained cry he felt the snake's fangs pierce into his leg its venom quickly spreading through his system. Sasuke felt it instantly. His leg went numb quickly followed by his other leg then like liquid flame it spread through his body.

Dropping back he simply laid unable to move. Naruto moved to finish the fight only to be knocked back by a sudden kick. Rolling once he looked to see Sasuke standing his curse seal covering most of his form.

"You can't beat me now," Sasuke laughed. Naruto simply shook his head and entered his basic Kaze-ryū stance.

"I'm done with this," Naruto said as he charged his hands with wind chakra. Sasuke smirked his Sharingan ready to catch every move. But it failed. In an instant Naruto was gone from view.

"Kaze-ryū: Reppū Ōshū Te, Kai," Naruto said as he appeared behind Sasuke and blasted him in the back throwing him forward and straight into a tree.

Sasuke struggled to his feet his body screaming in pain. As he turned to face Naruto hoping the distance they had now would give him a chance to build an offense. His curse mark spread further over his body before he charged at Naruto a kunai in each hand.

Naruto waited until Sasuke was in range and lunged smashing his hand into Sasuke's face. His palm still coated with wind chakra. As the hit went off everyone heard a horrid scream and saw blood gush from Sasuke's face.

Stumbling backwards with a hand over his face Sasuke screamed to the high heavens in agony. "My… my eyes… what did you do?" Sasuke asked as he tried to see but only saw darkness.

"I destroyed them with wind chakra," Naruto said as he moved grabbing Sasuke and holding him in a head lock. Sasuke struggled to break free knowing if he didn't get free Naruto would kill him right here.

With two chakra coated fingers placed against the now blind man's head Naruto spoke the last words he would ever say to Sasuke. "For Karin," Naruto whispered in his ear.

"I won't die here!" Sasuke shouted.

"Kaze-ryū: Shageki Kaze no Yaiba," Naruto said. And with those words it was over. The wind chakra bore through Sasuke's skull tearing his brain to shreds as it went. Without a seconds hesitation Naruto hurled Sasuke's prone body into a tree. The sickening crunch of bones caused Naruto to almost smile. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Naruto looked to Tsunade who currently had Hiashi talking into her ear. Waving him off she stood and stepped forward to speak. "The winner of the Retaliation Duel is the Uzumaki Clan Head, Uzumaki Naruto. As agreed the Uchiha Clan will now be stricken from the annals of Konohagakure while all possessions, lands and businesses will be given to the Uzumaki Clan,"

With a bow Naruto started to smile as he felt something tickling his neck. Looking over his shoulder he saw Nola siding into view once more. **"Well done Naruto,"** Nola spoke. Naruto only smirked and walked away his clan all appearing beside him.

"Thank you," Karin said as she hugged her cousin. She had felt this light in months. She felt free. And it was all thanks to Naruto. Naruto smiled and returned the hug.

"Anything for family," Naruto said as the hug ended and Anko all but jumped on him.

"Never doubted you for a second," Anko laughed as Naruto gave one of his big smiles.

"Let's go home," Naruto said as the Uzumaki family left for home.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter. When I get the next chapter out it will be after a time skip.**

**I haven't decided if i'm going to follow through with the Polls results as of yet. But i will let you know. that 'No' won out so if i go with it Karin will not be pregnant. But like i said i might go with it solely because the child would be the chance to bring Sarada into the story as a truly loyal Uchiha. But Still haven't decided. **


	19. Well Shit

**Chapter Nineteen: Well… Shit…**

**~N/A~ Hey howdy hey Here's the next chapter. I wanted to do a time skip here but I remembered several things I wanted to get done before I did my skip so it might be in a few chapters instead.**

* * *

It had been just about two days since Naruto had all but butchered Sasuke. While the duel hadn't been shown to anyone but the clan heads it still seemed to be known by everyone in the village. Of course only hours after the duel Naruto got cornered by the former Uchiha Fan Club. Only to find out in horror that these clanless fan girls had actually become the Uzumaki Fan Club. Not good.

Now Naruto could barely walk through the village without someone hitting on him or trying to sink their meat hooks into him. And suffice to say he found it very annoying. He was engaged after all.

"Naruto-sama!" a group of girls called out as they ran up to Naruto only to stop dead as Anko appeared before them.

"Get your skank asses away from MY fiancé!" Anko roared terrifying the girls away.

"Thank you my love," Naruto said as he put and arm around Anko's waist.

"No problem… it is fun scaring the piss out of them," Anko replied with a smile.

"Naruto," Naruto turned to see none other than his former pink haired teammate and her boyfriend walking up to him.

"Ah what can I do for you Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing… I just was hopping you'd give Karin my condolences… nobody deserves that. And that you did the right thing. There was something wrong with Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Yeah it was obvious," Naruto said still somewhat upset with himself for not being more active against Karin's relationship with the now dead Uchiha.

"Hime… I do believe we will lose our reservations if we wait any longer," Sai said with a smile.

"Right… see you around Naruto," Sakura said with a smile trying to show that she wanted to be friends still despite the void that stood between them from the break of the team all those months ago.

"I look forward to it," Naruto said with a smile. Naruto looked to Anko to see her smiling and simply enjoying the nice day.

"Now then my beautiful future wife," Naruto said with a sly smirk coming to his face. "Where next?"

"On top of the Hokage monument of course… wonder if anyone will see us?" Anko asked with a big smile coming to her face.

"Oh kinky," Naruto replied as the two vanished to have some fun.

* * *

~Unknown Location~

Normally he didn't care if his partner was laughing but this time it felt off. Why was he cackling so hard? Itachi looked over to see Kisame holding a newspaper in one hand while his other covered his face as he laughed and laughed.

"What is so funny this time?" Itachi asked.

"Just read," Kisame said as he tossed Itachi the paper. Itachi said nothing and took the paper reading it. The title caused him to freeze. 'Uchiha Sasuke executed by the Uzumaki Clan' Itachi simply stared in shock then started to read the paper to see what brought this execution on.

Once he finished the surprisingly short article, that gave very little information, Itachi simply dropped the paper and walked away. He needed to have a conversation with Naruto. As he walked he removed his Akatsuki cloak and dropped his ring. Kisame blinked a few times then simply picked up the ring. Members weren't forced to stay... and he couldn't really stop him. So with a shrug he turned to let the leader know they were down a member.

Itachi walked with a single though in his mind. The article had called for him to return home. He wouldn't be allowed to stay but they were allowing him to pick up certain things. Like his brother's ashes. Something like that could only be put in if the Hokage had said it was Ok.

Once he was sure he was far enough away from Kisame and wasn't being watched he broke down. His little brother was dead. His strength was gone. Dropping to his knees he let out a sorrow filled cry. The one person he cared about more than anything was now gone… and worst of all it was for good reason. The simple thought that his brother had done such a horrid act shook him to his core.

It took Itachi several minutes to regain himself. The thought of his brother being gone still hurt but he had something to do. Pushing himself to his feet he continued on his path to Konohagakure. It was going to be a long walk since he was deep in Iwa territory.

* * *

~Konoha~

Naruto was currently looking around checking to see if there was anyone nearby. He moved with all his stealth trying his best not to be seen. His enhanced hearing helped him out a lot. Quickly scanning the area he saw nobody was near.

With a quick sprint he took off towards his next cover. He needed to reach his home as quick as possible but he had to remain unseen. A smirk came to him face. He would have his revenge for this. His heart started to pound faster when he heard the sound of some people talking.

'_Careful Naruto… no need to traumatize people,'_ Naruto thought as he slipped passed the group of people unseen. Impressive feat since Hinata _and_ Neji were in that group. That would have been very, very bad if they had seen him… in all his naked glory.

With one final dash he burst through the front door to see his fiancée laughing at him. "Was that really needed?" Naruto asked slightly irked at Anko.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't Shunshin," Anko laughed at Naruto's paling face. He hadn't thought of that.

"You are aware that I will get you back for that," Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but you'd never do that to me… pretty sure you want to be the only one that's seen me in the buff," Anko laughed.

"I was thinking something more on the lines of no sex for a few days," Naruto said a smirk now on his face.

"You wouldn't," Anko said slightly worried. Sex with Naruto had easily become her favorite thing to do… besides eating dango. That was when a thought hit her. What if she had sex with Naruto… while she was eating dango? Oh the messy glory.

"For that I am thinking it," Naruto said as he grabbed his pants that had been sitting by the door.

"Oh come on… it was just a joke," Anko said trying to sound as sweet as she could.

"Making me run through the village naked as the day I was born right after we did the dance in the hot springs is not really a joke," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"You ran through the village naked?" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that voice. Even Anko froze. This wasn't good. "Just wait until I tell everyone," the voice spoke again.

"I… Ino," Naruto said as he moved to see into the living room. Sure enough there was Ino and Tayuya. "Wh… What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his face stark red.

"Well I was visiting with my girlfriend," Ino said seeing the two look in confusion and Tayuya's face going beat red. "But she hasn't told you that yet," Ino suddenly noticed.

"So you bat for the other team eh?" Anko asked looking at Tayuya.

"Fuck yeah I do," Tayuya said with confidence now booming off her.

"Well that's something," Naruto said still unable to fully grasp that Ino of all people was a lesbian… or at least bi.

"What does daddy have to say about this? Last time I heard the Yamanaka were some of the biggest haters in the village," Anko said with a grumble. Sure not wanting your child to be with the same gender for procreation reasons was ok, kinda, but they hated it for some weird unknown reason.

"He doesn't know," Ino said with a blush. "I'm kind of afraid to tell him. Daddy really hates the whole same gender thing for some reason," Ino added.

"It's because he's a bit of an ass," Tayuya replied now standing beside her girlfriend.

"Well that settles it then," a now fully clothed Naruto said. The three looked to Naruto with slight confusion.

"You should tell your father," Naruto said.

"I will… I'm just scared," Ino replied.

"You should also let me finish what I was saying," Naruto said with a smirk. "Tell your father… should the unthinkable happen you are more than welcome here," Naruto added. Ino blinked a few times surprised by Naruto.

"You would open doors to me… just like that?" Ino asked.

"Just like that," Naruto said with a simple smile.

"Yeah… ok," Ino said gaining some confidence even more so when Tayuya took her hand.

"I'll go with you if you want," Tayuya said trying to show that she had her back. Ino smiled and hugged Tayuya. The red head paused only for a moment then returned the hug with a smile.

Ino pulled back after a few moments then took Tayuya's hand again. With a smile on her face she pulled the red head after her. It was time to tell her father the truth. Tayuya followed with a smile on her face.

Naruto looked to Anko to see a far off look in her eyes. She was dreaming of something. "No," Naruto said as he walked further into the house.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking," Anko replied.

"Knowing you it either involved dango or my dick… oh hell no," Naruto said seeing the smile on Anko's face.

"Oh come on it will be so much fun," Anko said as she tried to give her best sly smile.

"No! we are not having sex while you eat dango… I'd end up with a dango stick in my chest or something I just know it," Naruto said.

"Admit it you want to try it," Anko said.

"Not a chance," Naruto shot back.

"Just think… I could lick dango sauce off your chest… or you could off mine," Anko said in a sultry voice that made Naruto stop. And she had him hooked on the idea. He turned to see her bit her lip and smile.

"I'm going to regret this," Naruto said.

"Yeah I win!" Anko said as she ran passed Naruto grabbing his hand as they went.

* * *

~At the Yamanaka Flowers~

Ino stood frozen at her own front door. Was she really going to go through with this? Telling her father, who hated anything that dealt with homosexuality, that she was in fact gay... yeah this wouldn't end badly. Looking to her right to see Tayuya standing beside her giving her a soft smile and a squeeze of her hand.

"I'm right here Ino," Tayuya said trying to encourage her girlfriend.

"Yeah… sorry I'm just a little nervous is all," Ino replied.

"You can do this," Tayuya said giving Ino's hand another confident squeeze.

"Yeah," Ino replied as she mustered her courage and walked into the house. Tayuya followed a step behind mainly so she could look at Ino's backside.

"Daddy I'm home," Ino said as she walked in. Her father looked up from the counter and smiled.

"Welcome home baby girl… who's your friend?" Inoichi asked.

"This is Tayuya… um… Daddy… could we talk?" Ino asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" Inoichi asked.

"Well… I wanted to tell you something," Ino said before looking to Tayuya.

"What is it?" Inoichi asked seeing how his daughter was looking to her friend for support. He could tell that she was very nervous about it.

"Well daddy… the thing is… Tayuya is kind of my girlfriend… Daddy I'm gay," Ino said. Inoichi's posture and attitude changed in a heartbeat. His eyes went from warm and loving to cold and hateful.

"You're what?" Inoichi asked with a glare.

"I'm gay daddy… I like girls," Ino said shrinking back from her dad.

"No… you are not… my baby girl is straight," Inoichi said with a growl.

"No daddy I'm not straight… I like girls like Tayuya and I want to be with her," Ino said trying to be confident.

"Get out… you are not my baby girl," Inoichi spat.

"Daddy-" Ino started

"I said out! I have no daughter!" Inoichi yelled as he slammed his hands down onto the counter. Ino's eyes welled up with tears as she quickly turned and ran from the store.

"You know what… Fuck you you're a jackass and don't deserve to have such a wonderful woman like Ino as a daughter," Tayuya spat.

"Oh go die in a gutter you faggot whore," Inoichi spat back.

"You first you homophobic pussy," Tayuya said as she turned and left to catch up with her girlfriend.

* * *

**~A/N~ Ok I wanted to put a note here real quick… I have no problems with homosexuality. I don't give a damn who you wanna love. Just love with all your heart and live with a smile on your face.**

* * *

~With Naruto~

Naruto growled as he pulled a dango stick out of his shoulder. "I told you," Naruto said as he looked at Anko.

"Are you regretting it?" Anko asked with a sly smile.

"A little bit yeah," Naruto replied as he tossed the dango stick into the garbage. Anko only smiled and started to gyrate her hips getting a groan from Naruto.

"But you forgive me right?" Anko asked with a sweet smile. Naruto's eyes rolled back slightly then gave another groan.

"Uhh… yes," Naruto said as he gave pulled Anko down into a kiss. The two stopped when they heard crying from the window.

"Well that's a mood killer," Anko said with a sigh.

"Sadly I think it is Ino," Naruto said. "Which means Tayuya will handle it," He added as he rolled Anko over.

"So where were we?" Anko asked.

"I was thinking about here," Naruto said with a smirk as two Shadow Clones came into existence.

"Oh spoils," Anko laughed.

* * *

~Outside~

Tayuya sat with her arms around Ino as she wept. Being disowned by her father had all but ripped her heart out. Tayuya couldn't pretend to know the pain she was feeling. After all she never actually knew her parents. She only had an idea from what Orochimaru had told her so her information wasn't the best.

"Ino-chan," Tayuya said as she ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair.

"Tayuya-chan… I don't get it. Why does he hate me for being who I am?" Ino asked.

"I don't know Ino… all I see is a beautiful flower," Tayuya replied as she pulled Ino into a tight but comfortable hug.

"I just wish he would've accepted me," Ino said as she cried a little more.

"I know Ino-chan… I know," Tayuya said as she simply held her girlfriend close and let her cry.

* * *

~A few days later~

Naruto jumped awake as the echoing boom of an explosion went off. Rushing from bed only stopping to throw on pants he made his way towards his clan's training ground. That wasn't any normal fire jutsu so he needed to see what happened. On his way he noticed Tayuya, Roshi, and Anko had joined him. Meaning one thing it was Karin.

Reaching the training grounds the group saw Karin lying on the ground holding her waist with one arm and holding a katana handle in the other. "Too much power," Karin said with a cough.

"What the hell Karin? Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he ran up to see a surprising amount of damage to the area.

"Sorry… I was trying to prefect my new idea," Karin said.

"What idea? Kill yourself?" Anko asked.

"No… I was trying to mix fire jutsus and swordsmanship," Karin said. "I've almost got it down too… I just used too much chakra in that go," she added.

"What's the goal to this?" Naruto asked.

"Hopefully once I've figured this out I'll be able to fire off fire jutsu's with my sword… when I get a new one," Karin said.

"Excellent idea… however chakra metal would be a better idea than regular," Roshi said as he looked at a fragment of a sword.

"Damn… I never thought of that," Karin said as she slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"Come on let's go get you check out," Roshi said helping Karin to move.

"I should be ok," Karin said trying to wave off Roshi.

"Go get checked out just in case," Naruto said. Karin nodded after a moment not looking to upset Naruto.

"Once we are sure you're ok we'll get you a chakra metal sword," Roshi said as the two walked away leaving Naruto, Anko and Tayuya standing in the training ground.

"Naruto," Anko said slyly as she draped an arm around her lover.

"Hey love," Naruto said with a smile as the two kissed.

"Seriously… how are you not pregnant? You two fuck more than rabbits," Tayuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called the contraceptive jutsu. As long as I use it before we have fun I won't get pregnant," Anko said with a smile.

"I thought that only had sixty percent effective rate?" Tayuya asked.

"It does that's why I take a pill too… thankfully they work together rather than hinder," Anko said as she slid a leg up Naruto's side.

"Naughty naughty lover," Naruto said as the two vanished in a swirl of orange and purple mist.

"Kami I hope me and Ino get like that… seems like so much fun," Tayuya said as she gave a sigh. She missed Ino. "Stupid girlfriend just had to leave the village on a mission," Tayuya grumbled as she walked back towards the house only to change course. She knew who was in the house after all… and they weren't quiet.

* * *

~Another few days~

Roshi walked alongside Shizune the two simply enjoying the beautiful summer day. Their hands intertwined as they walked. Shizune smiled and leaned into Roshi as they moved. She hadn't felt this happy in many years.

"Hello Roshi," Shizune paused when she heard those words and felt Roshi go ridged. After a moment Roshi turned and smiled.

"Hello Han… long time," Roshi said seeing the large armored man. The man said nothing but simply stared at Roshi.

"A friend?" Shizune asked looking at Roshi.

"An old one… I'm sorry Shizu-chan but could you go on a head and give me a bit to catch up," Roshi said. Shizune felt his hand clench hers softly. She knew this wasn't good but there was little she could do to help. If Roshi was worried about it and he was a Jinchuriki what could she do?

"Ok… I love you Roshi-kun," Shizune said with a smile.

"I love you too," Roshi said as he kissed Shizune once before the younger woman took off. Turning to Han once more Roshi gave a sigh.

"You know why I am here," Han said with a stern voice.

"I am aware," Roshi replied. Honestly he was surprised he hadn't shown up sooner.

"You're out of options here. You can't beat me," Han said.

"Let's leave here… I'm not having this conversation or fight in the middle of my home," Roshi said. Deciding to give him this Han nodded and the two vanished via shunshins.

* * *

Landing after a short move the two shinobi stood looking at each other. Roshi knew this day was coming from the day he had left Iwa. He was surprised that they had sent Han. Of course nobody else short of the tsuchikage would've been enough. Han though like him was powerful.

"I was told to give you a chance. Return with me now or you will die," Han said with a stern look.

"I can't do that. My family is here," Roshi replied as he took his Taijutsu stance ready to fight for his life.

"You actually intend to fight me?" Han asked almost laughing. In a burst of speed Han wasn't expecting Roshi shot forward and planted his foot square in his chest. Rolling a few times before he finally stopped Han blinked in surprise. He had not been expecting that.

"I am Uzumaki Roshi Head of the Guardian Branch of the Uzumaki Clan. And I will fight to my dying breath for my clan and my home," Roshi stated as his chakra cloak started to form. Not to be out done Han's cloak also started to form.

"You are a dead man that is all," Han spat back as the two charged at each other. Cloaked claw hands clashed. Han easily threw Roshi over his shoulder launching the older man. Roshi flipped in midair so he landed on his feet only to be instantly assaulted by Han.

Roshi knew Han was strong and faster than him and that was before you brought in their tailed beasts. Han moved on Roshi drawing on his beast more and more forcing Roshi to do the same.

"You are a fool," Han said as he slammed into Roshi throwing the red head through several trees. Han continued his assault and drawing more on the beast within.

"I am a fool… you are the one that attacked a shinobi in his own village," Roshi spat. To Han's surprise several kunai impacted his armor but thanks to that very armor they fell to the ground uselessly. Han turned to see two red heads glaring at him.

"You two," Roshi said seeing his kin.

"Who the name of fuck are you?" Tayuya spat as her chakra chains started to appear. Han's eyes widened seeing the natural enemy of the tailed beasts forming before his eyes. Han simply growled and started to pull on his beast his seal shattering moments later. Roshi's jaw dropped as he watched the body of Han all but evaporate as the five tailed beasts was release.

"Run!" Roshi roared as he drew on his tailed beast and unlike Han took to his tailed beast form rather than freeing it.

"**I am free!"** Kokuō the fifth tailed beast roared as now all of Konohagakure could see the gigantic horse and ape looming near the village.

"Kokuō don't attack… yes you are free. You can do as you wish now," Han shouted trying to rein in the now rampaging beast.

"**Then all humans shall perish!"** Kokuō roared as he started to form a tailed beast bomb.

"I will not let you harm this village!" Roshi shouted as she charged and tackled the beast causing the bomb to fly off in the opposite direction. The bomb detonated and easily leveled a massive area not even two miles from the village.

Roshi was easily thrown to the side by the rampaging beast. Kokuō was simply stronger than the ape. Roshi watched in fear as the monstrous beast started to move towards Konoha again. This time however he simply fell over.

Roshi looked to see the enraged beast had stepped into a trap. Someone had dug a hole causing his leg to buckle as he fell. Now more enraged the great beast roared and charged another bomb.

"Big Ball Rasengan!" a voice screamed out. Roshi looked hoping to see Naruto. It wasn't. To his utter surprise it was Jiraiya. The man crashed into the tailed beast throwing it to the ground before he could properly charge the attack. Thankfully this time it simply dissipated.

"Sage Art: Bath of Burning Oil!" Jiraiya shouted as he and the two toads, Roshi having just noticed them, spit a mixture of fire, oil and air at the downed beast.

"Naruto! Now!" Jiraiya shouted as he looked up. Roshi's eyes shot upwards seeing Naruto falling form the sky. Only one thought entered Roshi's head. How did he get up there?

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Yol!" Naruto roared as he pumped as much chakra as he could into his summoning jutsu. The jutsu worked and the great snake smashed into the still downed tailed beast.

"**Sage Art: Snake Venom Bomb!"** Yol roared out as he quiet literally vomited noxious gas onto Kokuō. Thankfully he had given Jiraiya the toad sages enough time to escape.

"**I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!"** Kokuō roared as he tried to free himself from the large snake. Yol seeing danger coming quickly slammed into the ground vanishing beneath the earth. Now freed of the snake Kokuō shot upwards only to be knocked back down by a hairy red fist.

"You must be stopped," Han roared. Kokuō batted the ape away with his tail his mind set on destroying the closest settlement of humans.

"Sage Art: Double Venom Pinch," Yol's voice echoed out as he burst from the ground too close for Kokuō to react. The great snake sunk his fangs into the beast's neck and wrapped himself around his prey.

"Roshi now!" Naruto shouted as he appeared on Roshi's shoulder. With a simply hand gesture the transformed man knew what to do. Rushing forward he grabbed Kokuō's head and with a swift and relentless jerk the snapped the beasts neck. The breast beast instantly went limp. While Roshi shifted back to his human form. Seeing the fight was over Yol simply vanished leaving the clean up to the humans.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked seeing Jiraiya and his kin all beside him.

"We have to seal Kokuō… a snapped neck will only 'kill' him for about an hour before he wakes up and is very… very mad again." Roshi said.

"So we have an hour to seal a tailed beast… Someone has to become a Jinchuriki… sadly that is the only way to seal a beast within the allotted time," Jiraiya explained.

"I'll do it," Tayuya said.

"No," Naruto said looking to Tayuya.

"One of us has to. Uzumaki are the best at sealing away tailed beasts," Karin said.

"I won't let either of you take on the burden me and Roshi already have. Enough of our clan are Jinchuriki," Naruto said.

"We have to decide quickly," Jiraiya said as the group turned seeing Tsunade and a fleet of ANBU arriving.

"Is everyone ok?" Tsunade asked as she ran up to check on her grandson.

"We have to pick someone to be burdened with Kokuō," Roshi said to the Hokage.

"It's the only way to protect the village," Karin added.

"And we are the best choice," Tayuya added in as well.

"Is there no other way?" Tsunade asked.

"Sealing the beast into a regular contain takes hours or prep and work. We have a little over fifty minutes. The only way we stop it is by sealing it away.

"Naruto… Naruto?" Tsunade looked to see Naruto simply staring forward. The group turned to see none other than Uchiha Itachi standing before them his Sharingan spinning.

"Hello Naruto," Itachi said as his Sharingan started to spin.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I still have some more stuff I need to get down before I can do a time skip. Leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

**P.S. I hope nobody was overly offended by Inoichi's oblivious homophobia. Honestly I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with him… so I flipped a coin. Heads he's ok with it, Tails he hates it. of a best two out of three flip tails won all three flips. So I made him HATE it. **


	20. A New Jinchuriki and a Surprise

**Chapter Twenty: A New Jinchuriki and a Surprise**

**Love to see this... Over a thousand reviews, two thousand favorites, and nearly three thousands favorites. I so glad so many enjoy this story.**

**~A/N~ Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto looked around only to see he was strapped to a cross and Itachi stood before him with a sword in his hand. "Hello Naruto," Itachi said.

"Here to kill me?" Naruto asked knowing the reason Itachi had appeared.

"Perhaps… you did kill Sasuke. But I'm also missing the full story," Itachi said. "So explain. Everything," Itachi added.

"Fine… I'm guess you know why I killed him but I'll let you know something else. Sasuke was a monster. He had been marked by Orochimaru and his need to avenge his clan turned into some weird need to destroy me and everything I have as well," Naruto said as he started the long process of explaining everything to Itachi. The fall of Uchiha Sasuke took several hours to fully tell.

Itachi stabbed his katana into the ground before sitting down trying to fully grasp the fall into madness his brother had.

"So what now?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked up at the still trapped Naruto. With a sigh he drew the blade and stabbed Naruto in the stomach once.

"That is for the memory of my little brother," Itachi said as the cross faded and Naruto's body healed.

"I was expecting more," Naruto said.

"There would have been… but I sensed no lies in that story. My brother truly lost his way," Itachi said his Uchiha mask almost cracking. Without a word Naruto moved and placed a hand on Itachi's chest his hand glowing green for a brief moment.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked as he threw Naruto's hand back.

"I knew you loved your brother… but I never thought you'd go through so much for him," Naruto said.

"My life was his to end… Now I will simply die to disease," Itachi said.

"Do you want to live?" Naruto asked.

"I am unsure," Itachi said. He was trying to think of a reason to live but kept coming up short.

"If you want your clan to endure you'll have to live long enough to have a child," Naruto said.

"What clan?" Itachi asked. "The Uchiha were stricken from the annals of Konoha,"

"True so you need a clan then," Naruto said looking up into the Tsukuyomi sky.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi asked. He could practically see the gears turning in Naruto's head. He had a plan forming and Itachi wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Simple. We need a vessel for the Kokuō," Naruto said.

"You want to seal the beast in me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. You're dying if we seal the beast in you it will be forced to heal you," Naruto said.

"And a clan?" Itachi asked.

"If you take this burden on you are welcome to join the Uzumaki… I know you'd probably have trouble accepting that since I killed your brother," Naruto said before he started to think over his plan more.

"No you didn't," Itachi said with a pause. "Sasuke died the day he chose to start manipulating a young woman for his own desires,"

"So…" Naruto said.

"You have a deal," Itachi said as he ended the Tsukuyomi.

* * *

~At the body of Kokuō ~

Naruto's eyes blinked a few times to see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Anko all looking at him with worry. Once they saw that he was ok they all turned to charge at Itachi. "Stop," Naruto said quickly getting everyone's attention.

"What? Why?" Anko, Tsunade and Jiraiya all asked in tandem.

"The man known as Itachi is hereby under the protection of the Uzumaki clan," Naruto said getting a shocked look from everyone.

"Naruto," Karin said as she gripped her sword hilt.

"You can't give asylum to a Nuke-nin," an ANBU said.

"Actually he's not a Nuke-nin. Since _that_ clan was wiped from all records the bounty for Uchiha Itachi is gone as well. Thus he is simply a ninja returning home," Naruto said. To his surprise Anko, Roshi, Tayuya and Karin all instantly relaxed. They all truly had faith in him as their leader.

"Is that true Tsunade-sama?" An ANBU asked.

"Yes actually I hadn't gotten around to reinstating his bounty yet," Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto. "Now what are you planning?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh not much… just that we have a vessel now," Naruto said pointing to Itachi.

"You seriously think that we are just going to seal a tailed beast into him?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I refuse to let one of my clan do it. We Uzumaki have sealed the Nine-tails for three generations and the four-tails. We have given enough in the sealing of them," Naruto said as he looked at his Hokage.

"What are your plans Itachi?" Tsunade asked. She was sure she'd get a lie but she had to try.

"My plans are simple. I will contain this beast and return to the village as a shinobi… if you will have me," Itachi said. Tsuande simply rubbed her brow as she tried to decide if this was the right thing to do.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this… do it," Tsunade said looking to Jiraiya. With a nod Jiraiya and Naruto quickly moved to start the sealing process.

"It will only take a few minute to get this ready. I'd suggest you get ready," Jiraiya said as he and Naruto quickly wrote seals all over the massive body of Kokuō. Like they said it took only a few minutes to prepare the ritual. Itachi sat his legs crossed with a seal on his back. With one final nod from their Hokage the two started the process.

"Sealing Art: Tailed Beast Hosting Jutsu!" Naruto and Jiraiya shouted together as they ran through several seals. As they hit the final seal both placed their hands on their target of focus Kokuō for Jiraiya and Itachi for Naruto. The moment their hands touched their targets a nearly blinding light over took the area. Once the light passed everyone was privy to the sight few ever saw.

Kokuō's body was slowly dissolving into pure chakra. Tendrils of chakra, the very essence of Kokuō, could be seen flowing into the seal on Itachi's back. As the beast slowly got absorbed by the seal Itachi could already feel the beast's power healing him.

His eye sight grew stronger and the crippling pain he had been in for years started to fade. Naruto had been right. He could feel the beast working to save his life. Odd since if he died the beast would be free again.

"Done," Naruto said as the body of Kokuō was gone and the seal on Itachi's back closed.

"What now then?" Itachi asked looking to the Hokage.

"As you are under the protection of the Uzumaki clan you are free to return to the village. But we will need the truth to why you slaughtered your clan to be revealed," Tsunade said.

"If that's what must be done," Itachi said with a bit of a solemn look.

"What truth?" Naruto asked.

"You will find out when I made the announcement," Tsunade replied as she walked away.

"Well I guess that's that," Naruto said as he looked to his kinsmen.

"Are all of you ok with this?" Naruto asked. He hadn't really thought of his clan when he offered Itachi a place to stay. Mainly Karin who he feared would either hate or be fearful of Itachi.

"You are our clan head. We trust in you to make the right decisions and we have faith in you," Roshi said.

"Roshi's right Naruto… we trust your judgement," Karin said. Naruto nodded and the group left.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Naruto sat in the meeting hall with all the clan heads of Konoha. He wasn't sure what this was about but Tsunade had called them here. It only took a few more minutes for Tsunade to arrive. To the surprise of everyone she was in the formal robes of the Hokage. Placing her hat down on the single seated table she sat and looked at the room.

"I called all of you here for a reason," Tsunade started. "I want to start setting something like this up monthly, at minimum. It will be a meeting between the clan heads of Konoha and myself," Tsunade continued. Raising a hand she quickly stopped several questions.

"I'm setting this up as a failsafe should the Hokage die and a new one can't be appointed due to arguments. This council will be given rights to vote on and suggest ways to help the village. Of course the final word will still be the Hokage's," Tsunade finished. She glanced to see Naruto was the first to raise a hand in question.

"Uzumaki-san?" Tsunade asked showing how she wanted the formality of the meetings to go. Naruto nodded lightly and spoke.

"I have a few questions about this. While I can understand the main idea of it… what stops this council from trying to steal power from the Hokage when we are in between Hokages," Naruto asked. Tsunade smiled for a moment. Naruto had really put a lot of thought into something that fast.

"Simple while the council will have the right to make or suggest laws no new law will be allowed to be enacted while there is no Hokage. Thus the only way the council can steal power would be a Hokage not paying attention to their paperwork," Tsunade explained.

"Fair enough," Naruto replied as he sat back. Tsunade looked to see Shikaku had a question now.

"Nara-san?" Tsunade asked.

"What does this mean for the Honorable Elders and Danzo? Aren't they known as the Council?" Shikaku asked.

"Oh that's real simple," Tsunade said as she turned towards the three. "By my order as the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure I hereby retire all three of you," The room fell to silence as the three simply sat in shock. None of them had seen this coming.

"You can't just force retirement on us," Danzo spat as he shot to his feet his rage evident on his face.

"Watch your tone," Tsunade said.

"I will watch my tone when you remember who I am," Danzo spat in rage. The room had fallen into deathly silence as Danzo gripped his cane. "I have given more to this village than any other person and I will not be forced into retirement by some sake addled whor-" Danzo's words stopped in his throat as he felt a stinging pain pierce his back. Danzo weakly looked over his shoulder to see Hiashi Hyūga of all people standing behind him.

"I have cut off all chakra to your system for that. You'd do well to remember who you are talking too. She is the Hokage and you are simply or I guess a better term would be you were an advisor," Hiashi said as he drew his hand back.

"Looks like the set up worked," Naruto laughed. His laughter caused Danzo's eye to widen. He had been tricked?

"Oh look he seems to be catching on," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"What… what is the meaning of this?" Danzo struggled to speak.

"OH well you see it was brought to my attention that your little Root has been preforming missions that I never approved of," Tsunade said.

"What proof… do you have," Danzo asked trying his best to reopen his closed chakra points. Sadly Hiashi's single hit had cut off one of his most primary points stopping the flow of chakra to his arms and eyes.

"I have reports of assassinations done by what are described as demonic looking Konoha ANBU," Tsunade stated.

"We also have the journal of the Third and Fourth Hokages stating that if we can gain the needed leverage that we should strike at you," Naruto added.

"So Uzumaki-san, Hyūga-San, Nara-san and myself made this little charade," Tsunade said with a smile. "While you are here your little 'hidden' base is being raided by my best ANBU. If any of your Root refuse to surrender they are sadly traitors at that point,"

"Now that leaves you… sadly why we have all this information we have very little on you," Hiashi said as he hit another two chakra points on Danzo keep him subdued.

"So that's where this council and your forced retirement come in," Shikaku said as he yawned lightly. "We figured if we forced you to retire this restricting your ability to see paperwork and reports your organization would suffer," he added.

"And with the thought of that you'd snap and do or say something that we can use. And you did," Naruto said with a smile.

"I said nothing," Danzo spat still weak.

"Oh actually calling the Hokage anything but Hokage-sama unless expressly given the right by the Hokage can be seen as a minor form of Treason," Shikaku explained.

"A fun little law the second put in. He was all about showing proper respect and earning said respect. The third didn't mind and the fourth wasn't in office long enough to really find or make use of that law," Naruto explained.

"And even the smallest form of treason the penalty is death or life imprisonment," Hiashi added.

"But I figured I needed more than just to kill someone like you," Tsunade said.

"That's where I come in," Hiashi said.

"That's right. I had Hiashi send a skilled member of the Hyūga clan to watch you. You want to guess what he saw when he used his Byakugan on you?" Tsunade asked. Danzo's quiet literally started to sweat at this point.

"That you have a freaky little eyeball arm," Naruto said getting the adults in the room to shake their head as his wording.

"Correct Naruto… that arm of yours has Uchiha eyes on them… meaning you desecrated the dead of Konoha. Now that's major treason. So no trial for you," Tsunade said as she turned away from Danzo. Giving a nod to Hiashi the man reached forward and placed a single hand on the back of Danzo. And with a light pulse of his chakra and a single gentle fist Danzo's heart was cut in half.

With nothing but a gurgled grunt Danzo fell forward dead. Tsunade not saying another word simply sat down at her desk.

"So are we actually going to do a Clan Head Council then?" Shibi asked.

"Actually yes. This was part of the charade that was real," Tsunade said as she watched two more ANBU escort Homura and Koharu from the room.

"Now then for the first order of business is about the former Uchiha. Itachi," Tsunade said bringing the first Clan Head Meeting to order.

* * *

~Uzumaki Compund~

Karin stood clearing her mind. She was getting better at her new technique. She had learned how to channel her fire element into her sword and how to unleash it with devastating effect. Now all she had to do was get better at using the jutsu in a fight. She was unable to use it without thinking on the jutsu for a few moments. She wanted to get to the point where it was instant.

Her training was cut short when the one person she had quite literally been avoiding appeared in the training ground. Her red eyes slowly opened to see Itachi standing off to the side of her vision. She knew he wanted to talk to her but didn't want to interrupt. Deciding it would be good to show off a little she focused and lashed out with her sword.

"Burning Sword Style: Blast Wave Jutsu!" Karin called out as burst of flames shot off her sword and decimated everything in front of her for a good twenty feet. She glanced over to see Itachi blink in surprise. It was obvious he hadn't seen anything like that before.

"What do you want?" Karin asked as she sheathed her sword.

"I've talked this over with Naruto and he has simply said it was up to you," Itachi said as he took a few steps forward.

"What is up to me?" Karin asked taking a step back.

"What my brother did to you… the Retaliation Act was an acceptable response. But the Servitude Act would've been better," Itachi said as he now knelt.

"You're not," Karin started.

"I am. I, Itachi, one who is under the protection of the Uzumaki clan do hereby offer my eternal servitude to Uzumaki Karin for the crimes of my brother Sasuke. Until such a day where I am release of my oath I shall be your eyes, your ears and your blade," Itachi said as he lowered his head.

"Then I release you. It's done and over and I never want to think about it again," Karin said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Please… Allow me to be your guardian… at least for a short time… I want to… need to do this," Itachi said. Karin blinked a few times as her mind wrapped around what she was hearing. Someone she had thought to be a stone wall of emotion was cracking before her.

"What would this entail?" Karin asked.

"For all intents and purposes I would be your bodyguard," Itachi replied.

"I am a Kunoichi I don't need a bodyguard," Karin shot back.

"I'm not implying you do. I simply wish to help," Itachi said.

"Why do you feel the need to indenture yourself to me?" Karin asked. "It can't be just because of what he did," Itachi remained kneeling but looked up at the girl.

"I will be honest… I have no purpose in life right now. I was hoping that being your guardian for a time would allow me to find a new purpose," Itachi said.

"So you want to protect me while you try to find a reason to trudge onward?" Karin asked.

"Correct," Itachi answered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but fine," Karin said. "Since I am the Head of the Academic Branch of the Uzumaki clan I should take better care for my life,"

"You agree then?" Itachi asked.

"Yes… but you will only be my guard as long as you deem necessary. Once you think you've paid this weird debit of yours you are free," Karin said.

"As you command," Itachi said.

"Also no Karin-sama crap ok… I'm just Karin," Karin said.

"I can understand that. The Uzumaki seem very humble like that," Itachi said.

"Whatever… I'm going to start training again," Karin said as she turned back to the training ground leaving Itachi to watch her.

* * *

~A few days later~

Naruto laid in his bed his arms around Anko while his face was pressed right into her breasts. He loved sleeping like this. It just felt right. Even better Anko never minded she actually like it. It always reminded her that Naruto was all hers.

"Naruto… I'm getting _hungry_," Anko said getting Naruto's eyes to snap open. Their eyes met and Anko winked. Naruto simply smiled seeing the look in Anko's eyes.

"What are you _hungry_ for today my sweet little snake?" Naruto asked as he slid up Anko's body their lips meeting.

"I was thinking about a sandwich with extra meat," Anko said as she licked her lip.

"How much extra meat we talking?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I was thinking at least two maybe three extra slices of meat," Anko bit her lip as she saw Naruto smile and make an oh so familiar hand sign. With a small puff three more nude Naruto's appeared.

"Three extra… Boys let's make Anko a sandwich," Naruto said as the four Naruto descended upon Anko. The woman only smiled and waited for the fun to start.

* * *

~In the Hokage's office~

Tsunade sat rubbing her brow. She really didn't like it when someone went missing. It only got worse when it was a member of a clan and worse if that person had any ties with Naruto. Sadly this person was both in a sense. Ino had gone missing the day she returned from her mission. While she wasn't technically a member of the Yamanaka clan anymore she was with Tayuya… who was an Uzumaki… which brought Naruto into the mix.

"What do you mean you still haven't found her?" Tayuya asked her fists clenched tightly as she looked at the Hokage.

"I swear Tayuya I am doing everything I can to find her," Tsunade said trying to calm the girl. She knew Tayuya was a wreck. Her and Ino had become an item very quickly and were all but literally attached to one another.

Ino had become Tayuya's freedom. She was able to confide in the young blonde like none other and in return Ino was able to do the same for Tayuya. While the two had been together for a very short time Tsunade could tell that nothing would be able to break them up other than the Shinigami himself.

"Have you looked into that bastard Inoichi… if she went missing I know he had something to do with it," Tayuya said.

"We have no proof to go after him," Tsunade said.

"He's a freaking Homophobe and his daughter's a fucking crotch cannibal! That should be enough," Tayuya shouted. Tsunade wasn't able to stop a laugh from coming out.

"I'm sorry I am not laughing at the situation… just your choice of words," Tsunade said as she took a breath.

"Sorry I should be watching my language… I just miss her," Tayuya said looking down. Tsunade could see the girl was getting close to a break down.

"See why I have no proof to go after Inoichi… I can't stop a clan head from looking into another," Tsunade said nonchalantly. Tayuya looked to the blonde Hokage with shock in her eyes.

"You mean Naruto could-" Tayuya started.

"I'm sorry Tayuya but I am very busy at the moment and need to get back to work. Perhaps you should head home and rest," Tsunade cut in.

"You're right… sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama," Tayuya said as she left with a hurried step. Tsunade sat back for a moment before she turned her attention back to the now small pile of paperwork she had for the day. Another bonus of her new council she was able to push the majority of her paperwork off onto the clan heads and she only had to look over the papers before she approved or disapproved them.

* * *

~Uzumaki Compound~

Naruto stood in his kitchen in only a pair of pants as he yawned lightly. Spinning the knife he was holding for a moment Naruto remembered what he was doing. Both he and Anko were rather hungry from their fun. He smiled softly as he put the finishing touched on the sandwiches he made from himself and Anko. With a smile he could almost hear Anko laughing already.

Naruto was brought out of his little funny daydream hearing the door fly open and seeing Tayuya run in. Her eyes found him and she made a bee line for him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked quickly as he put the food down. He could see Tayuya was distraught.

"Ino's been missing for a few days… Tsunade can't find her," Tayuya said.

"Shit… I'll send some clones out to help look," Naruto said.

"I know where she is," Tayuya said with a determined look. Seeing Naruto looking at her with confusion she knew it was time to explain.

"Well I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure that homophobe Inoichi grabbed her and is doing something to," Tayuya said.

"So you want me to look into it?" Naruto asked.

"Well as a clan head you can look into it without getting into too much trouble," Tayuya said.

"I'll look into it tomorrow when Anko is wedding planning Tsunade and the others," Naruto replied pulling Tayuya into a hug. "I promise I will find her for you," Naruto added.

"Thank you Naruto," Tayuya said.

"Anything for family," Naruto replied. With that said Tayuya decided it was time to train so she could blow off some steam. Naruto turned his attention back to his hunger and the food for him and his future wife.

* * *

~The Next Day With Anko~

Anko sat back resting lightly she felt really tired for some reason. She tuned back in seeing Tsunade looking at her with some confusion. "Sorry what?" Anko asked.

"I was wondering if you are ok… you seem a little out of it," Tsunade said. She placed her book down wedding planning could wait a few moments.

"I'm just a little tired," Anko replied.

"Is this happening a lot lately?" Tsunade asked as she entered doctor mode.

"A little more lately… but then again me and Naruto have… ah nevermind," Anko said with a blush. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Naruto's grandmother.

"Ok now I'm asking as your Hokage and your doctor… give me a rundown of your day. A shinobi shouldn't be tired after sex even if it's as rigorous and numerous as I assume you are," Tsunade said.

"Well every morning when I wake up Naruto has breakfast made already… kind of annoying actually I never get to surprise him with breakfast. Either way we eat then we have some fun. Then I'll go shower and Naruto goes to train. After my shower I'll either train for a bit or I'll have a meeting with some of the traders that we trade with," Anko explained.

"Keep going I want a full day," Tsunade said seeing Anko had paused.

"Ok fine. After training or the meeting Naruto and I will have lunch then some fun then we both shower. After that is usually the wedding meeting or a training session for Tayuya and Karin. Once that's over it is supper time. That's when the whole family is together. Lately that's added Shizune, Itachi and Ino… but Ino is missing at the moment," Anko said glancing at the Hokage.

"That's being looked into," Tsunade replied. "Now continue," Tsunade added she figure she knew what was wrong at this point.

"Well after supper we all simply spend time in the living room whether it's reading or talking. Once Roshi leaves to take Shizune home me and Naruto will head to bed. That when we really go at it… sorry," Anko finished explaining.

"Let me check something," Tsunade said placing her hand on Anko's chest her hand glowing green. She checked Anko's heart rate. Her hands moved over Anko checking her for anything. Once she reached her stomach she felt it. She had been right.

"What's with that smile?" Anko asked.

"Anko you're pregnant," Tsunade said flatly.

"What? No… we've been using the anti-pregnancy jutsu," Anko said hurriedly.

"Yeah but that doesn't work against multiple times a day… every day. It can stop the once or twice daily easily… but from your explanation you two have sex at least four times a day. I'm not going to ask how many times you both finish but if it's more than four than the jutsu is about as useful as a broken condom," Tsunade explained. She could see the color fading from Anko's face as she explained it.

"I… Naruto… Parents," Anko said as she placed a hand over her stomach. Her mind was racing. She was going to be a mother. She and Naruto were going to be parents… Parents!

"Congratulations," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Oh kami… neither of us are ready for this," Anko said with deep worry.

"Relax you both will be fine," Tsunade said placing a hand on Anko's shoulder. Anko looked up at Tsunade showing the Hokage the fear in her eyes. She was terrified of the fact that she would be a mother now. She was unsure she could be a good mother.

"I have to tell Naruto," Anko said her hand still on her belly. "Can you tell how far along I am?" Anko asked.

"You're a little over a month," Tsunade said.

"I need to go… I have to talk to Naruto," Anko said as she stood much more carefully than she usually would. With a smiled and a hug from the Hokage Anko left to find the man she loved.

* * *

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

Inoichi looked up as he heard the door to the shop open. Expecting a cusomter he was about to welcome them when he saw it was Naruto. Before a word was said he saw Naruto lock the door and turn the welcome sign around.

"Hello Yamanaka-san… I believe we need to have a talk," Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"About what?" Inoichi asked.

"Well first off I'm guess you know you're daughter's gone missing," Naruto said.

"I am aware," Inoichi replied he seemed disinterested at first.

"You wouldn't happen to be behind this?" Naruto asked flat out.

"Don't get me wrong. I do not accept my former daughter's life choices but I had nothing to do with her disappearance. I simply don't care anymore," Inoichi replied. Naruto looked at him for a few moments. He could feel that Inoichi was lying he could feel the pain and regret radiating off of the man.

"You're a bad liar," Naruto said as he looked away. "You have nothing to do with her disappearance but you are just as torn about it as Tayuya. She is still your princess isn't she?"

Inoichi clenched his fists for a moment before he sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't care anymore… she is still my daughter even if I can't accept her choices,"

"Why do you hate her for that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like sharing… let's just say it's complicated," Inoichi said as he stood.

"Fair enough… I'll say this though… get over your stupid hatred before you lose Ino… if you didn't already," Naruto said as he unlocked the door and left without another word. As he left he heard a loud crash and he knew Inoichi had thrown a vase in a fit of rage. Perhaps the fear of losing Ino forever might just crack him.

* * *

~Later With Naruto~

Naruto stood before Anko seeing she was nervous. Anko was never nervous it just wasn't in her nature. Of course that made Naruto very nervous. "Anko what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he moved towards the woman he loved.

"Naruto… I have to tell you something," Anko said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked to her hand then up to her. The pieces were starting to fall into place now.

"Naruto… I'm pregnant," Anko said.

"H… How… I thought you used the anti… you know what doesn't matter," Naruto said as he pulled Anko into his arms.

"You're not mad?" Anko asked.

"Not even a little. Yeah our family will be starting a little sooner than we planned but it will still be our family," Naruto said as he hugged the woman he loved.

"I love you Naruto," Anko said as she hugged Naruto back. Naruto smiled then pulled back enough to kneel down before Anko. Anko smiled knowing what he was going to do.

"Hey there little one… I know you're only just starting to grow but I want you to know that when the day comes that you're born. Mommy and Daddy will always be here for you," Naruto said as he kissed Anko's belly.

"Naruto? what are you… oh kami," a voice said causing the two to turn and see Karin in the doorway. Perhaps they shouldn't have had this conversation in the living room.

"Hey Karin-itoko… guess what," Naruto said as he stood.

"You're pregnant," Karin said looking at Anko who only nodded.

"Quiet the surprise eh?" Anko asked with a smile.

"Not really… you two are kind of scary frisky with each other," Karin said with a giggle.

"Oh ha ha," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"We need to celebrate this," Karin said as she reined in her laughter.

"How would you suggest doing that?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say get the family and go to dinner," Karin replied.

"Sounds fair… let's go," Anko said before she paused. "Right after this," She added as she took off towards the bathroom.

"And so it begins," Naruto smirks as he turns back to Karin. "So how's Itachi's bodyguarding going?" Seeing Karin flush only made him smile more.

"Oh we are not going into that," Karin replied with a snap. Naruto only laughed and nodded the two fell into a silence why they waited for Anko to return so they could go to eat.

* * *

~Unknown Location~

A young blonde haired girl struggled to free herself from her bindings. She didn't know how she got where she was but she knew it wasn't good. Waking up shackled was never a good thing. She froze when she heard a light chuckling coming from behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Oh I think you can guess little Yamanaka," the voice said with another chuckle.

"Orochimaru…" Ino said as the hint of fear she had felt evolved into pure terror. She had somehow been kidnapped by none other than the Sannin turned monster.

"Good guess," Orochimaru laughed again.

"What do you want?" Ino asked nervously.

"I'm going to use you to test out my new fail safes in my curse seals," With that said Orochimaru quickly lashed out and sunk his teeth into the exposed neck of Ino. She instantly started to scream in pain as she felt his curse seal start to work. Thankfully her pain was short lived as she passed out moments later.

"Let's see if you are strong enough to survive," Orochimaru laughed once more as he thought of his plans.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought and let's see who can guess what Orochimaru has planned.**

**Also fixed quick typo pointed out to me Kissed not killed. Sorry**


	21. The Wedding and a Rebirth

**Chapter Twenty One: The Wedding and a Rebirth**

**~A/N~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like the story. So without further ado here we have the Wedding of Mitarashi Anko and Uzumaki Naruto… then a lovely lemon.**

* * *

It was finally the day they had been waiting for. The day Naruto and Anko would be married. They had waited and planned for this day. Everything was going to be perfect. Naruto had spared no expense to show the village the wedding. He wanted to show Anko off.

Naruto stood in his waiting room. It was almost time to head to the main hall for the ceremony. He adjusted his kimono and haori as he looked himself over in the mirror. His wedding Kimono was made to represent the Uzumaki Clan. Thus it was a beautiful work of art flowing with reds, yellows and oranges. His haori rested over his shoulders ready to begin.

"Naruto are you ready?" a voice spoke. Naruto turned to see Roshi waiting for him.

"Yeah just calming my nerves… I know she won't but deep down I still have this fear that she'll run away… I mean look at me," Naruto said.

"I see nothing wrong," Roshi replied. He knew Naruto was still self-conscious about his ears and tail. Naruto looked in the mirror once more his mismatched eyes looking at his ears.

"I guess I'm just acting up eh?" Naruto asked.

"Quiet," Roshi replied. "Come on it's time," Roshi added. Naruto nodded and the two left the waiting room.

Naruto entered the grand hall to see just about everyone he knew had shown up. Gaara and his siblings had even made the trip. The Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyūga, Akimichi, Nara, and even the Yamanaka clans were all in attendance. Naruto eyes found Tsunade standing before at the altar. She had basically claimed the right as Hokage to marry the two. A smirk slid over his face when he saw several snakes wrapped around columns. It seemed even the snake contract wanted to be at the wedding.

"Nola," Naruto said as he felt a snake slide up his back. He smiled softly again as the pitch black cobra came into his eye sight.

"Just wanted to get a good seat," Nola replied as she hissed lightly into Naruto's ear.

"Knock it off," Naruto laughed as he moved to the front of the hall standing before Tsunade.

"Nervous?" Tsunade asked.

"Only a lot… I mean hell I'm getting married and we have a kid on the way already," Naruto replied.

"It's going to be fine Naruto. Both of you will be excellent parents," Tsunade replied with a soft smile. She knew Naruto was worried about everything at the moment but she also knew this would be looked back as one of the happiest days in his life.

Naruto's fears all melted away as he heard the soft hum of music start to play through the air. It was finally time. He turned to see Anko walking down the aisle clad in her family colors. He could only think of one thing. How radiant she looked. Naruto smiled happily as she walked towards him.

Without family there was no one to walk beside Anko that was until her best friend had chosen to take the spot. Kurenai walked beside Anko ready to do her part. As Anko reached the altar the haori that bore her family emblem and colors was removed from her shoulders.

Anko smiled as Naruto took her hands. The two looked at each other for a moment then turned to face Tsunade. Ready for their wedding to start.

"We are here today under the eyes of Kami and before friends and family to bear witness to the union of Mitarashi Anko and Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade said bringing the ceremony to a start. "Today two families become one and move together towards the future as one family. Naruto,"

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, do hereby bring Mitarashi Anko into the Uzumaki Clan and clad her in our colors," Naruto said as he removed his haori and placed it over Anko's shoulders. Anko smiled as the warm haori was draped over her.

"On this day the last of the Mitarashi family is now part of the Uzumaki," Tsunade said as Anko turned to face Naruto.

"I, Mitarashi Anko, do hereby welcome the name of the Uzumaki to be my one and only," Anko stated as she and Naruto looked into each other's eyes.

"It is at this moment if there are any words you two wish to share shall be shared," Tsunade said with a soft smile knowing both would having something to say.

"Anko," Naruto said getting a smile from the woman that would be his wife in just a few short minutes. "You are the only woman I have ever loved. You and you alone hold my heart," Naruto continued as he took a hold of Anko's hands. "Without you I would never be complete. And it is because of you I stand here today the man that I am. So now I swear to you that I will forever be at your side as your husband, your lover and the father of our children," Naruto finished.

"Naruto," Anko said tightening her hold on his hands. "You are the man that brought me out of my own personal hell. You removed the curse that plagued me, warmed my frozen heart, and even gave me the greatest gift of your love," Naruto smiled as Anko continued. "Without you I would still be living in fear and be alone. You are my world and I will always stand beside you. Against hellfire, brimstone and the Shinigami himself," Anko finished.

"With the words spoken you are now forever joined under the eyes of Kami. May you live everyday together and live forever together once life as closed its eyes," Tsunade finished. Naruto and Anko smiled and leaned in kissing. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Anko and spun her dipping her low as they kissed.

With that kiss everyone started to cheer and clap for the newlyweds. But for the two the kiss hadn't ended yet. Naruto slowly brought Anko back up and pulled back. His eyes opened slowly to see the heavily blushed face of Anko smiling back at him.

* * *

**~That Night: LEMON TIME BABIES!~**

Naruto stood looking out of the window in his bedroom. His wife. God he loved thinking of Anko as that. Was currently showing wanting to clean off her make-up and cake, ah good times, before the real fun started.

Hear the door open from the bathroom he turned to see the naked from of his wife standing in the doorway. She smiled happily as she started to walk towards him. Naruto smiled and moved towards her their bodies meeting in the middle of the room.

"Good thing that window isn't bigger or you would have been flashing someone," Anko said as she grabbed her husband's ass as they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips lightly brushed against each other's before they dove in and began to lustfully kiss one another.

Anko's hands slid up her husband's back as they kissed each other. Naruto's hands did the opposite and moved down her back aiming for her shapely rear. Naruto took the full lean and lightly pushed Anko backwards until the two reached the bed.

Naruto smiled as they pulled apart and Anko fell back onto the bed with a smile. She took a hold of his hand and pulled him down on top of her. She moaned lightly as she felt his throbbing manhood poking her thigh. Naruto leaned in kissing at her neck as her hands found his manhood and started to stroke him softly.

"Naruto… I want," She started before he placed a finger over her lips.

"Not yet… I'm going first this time," Naruto stated as he started to kiss her neck once more before he moved down to her collar. His hands preceded him down her body fondling her lovingly. His lips and tongue moved from her collar to her sternum. He kissed between her breasts before giving each one a special amount of attention.

"AH Naruto… don't stop," Anko moaned as her husband continued to lick, suck, bite, and all but literally worship her breasts. His kissing continued down her body as he neared his goal. He stopped for a moment kissing her stomach once before he slipped down stopping once he reached his prize.

Anko moaned as she felt Naruto's breath on her womanhood. She moaned louder when his tongue slipped out and licked her. His hands moved down lightly running along her legs. Naruto smiled and dipped his head down and started to lick his wife more.

"Ah more!" Anko cried out feeling Naruto's tongue push into her. Her toes started to curl feeling Naruto's tongue sliding around inside of her. She suddenly let out a giggle as she felt her loves hands on the backs of her knees.

"No not there… ticklish," Anko said. Her eyes met Naruto which showed his playful eyes. She knew he was doing it on purpose now. Naruto gave Anko a wink before he slipped his tongue back inside of his wife.

"Oh kami," Anko cried out as she felt Naruto's tongue slide further into her. Using the snake's tongue jutsu for sex. How had she never thought of that?

"You always taste so sweet," Naruto said as he brought a hand to her womanhood. One finger lightly ran over her folds getting another moan from Anko. Smiling at Anko again Naruto slipped in first finger into her. Watching as Anko's back arched upwards from the pleasure.

"More," Anko moaned. Naruto was all too happy to oblige her. A second finger slipped into her making her moan louder. His fingers started to scissor inside of her as they moved back and forth inside of her tight walls. Naruto leaned back in and started to lick at her walls once more. All the while his fingers continued to move as a third was added.

Anko's eyes rolled back as she felt her climax coming fast. With one last deep moan she let herself fly off the edge. Her body went limp for a few moments as she came down from her high. Panting and coated in a light layer of sweat.

"Enjoyed yourself I see," Naruto said as he licked his drenched fingers. He smiled and started to kiss his way back up her body. Anko didn't reply at first saving her strength. She waited until he was eye to eye with her once more before she moved. She quickly flipped them so she was on top.

"My turn," Anko smiled as her tongue slid over her lips as she started to move her way down her husband's body.

"Oh I'm ready," Naruto replied. Anko smiled as she kissed down his chest and stomach. She couldn't wait to hear him moaning and calling her name this time. Like Naruto her hands reached her goal before her mouth did. With a smile she lightly wrapped her hands around his member and started to stroke him.

"Just the way I like you. Under me and rock hard," Anko smiled as her hand started to move faster. She bit her lip light her eyes following her hand up and down his shaft.

"Ooo so big… so hard," Anko said as she leaned down. Her tongue slowly slipped out of her mouth and flicked over the head of Naruto's throbbing cock.

"Oh damn that feels good," Naruto says as Anko smiles and starts to lick him more. Hearing Naruto moaning for more only made Anko grin more. Having had enough of stroking him Anko lowered down more. Her lips wrapped around his cock. Her head started to bob up and down as she sucked on him. Her tongue ran along the underside of his cock teasing him as her lips moved up and down.

"Anko… kami don't stop," Naruto dropped his head back. He could feel Anko's tongue moving around his cock. She was using the same jutsu he had used on her. Feeling her tongue completely wrap around his cock was a sensation he'd probably never get use too.

Anko started to suck faster trying to push Naruto passed his limit. She got want she wanted after a few more dips of her head. Naruto let out a rather loud moan as he reached his end and climaxed. Anko happily gulped down his seed enjoying the taste as she always did.

"Oh damn it Anko… you are too damn good at that," Naruto said as Anko crawled up startling him as she did.

"I try," Anko replied as she started to rub her soaked womanhood against Naruto's manhood. She bit her lip as she felt his cock throb with need.

"Ugh… Anko please… I can't wait any longer," Naruto said.

"Neither can I," Anko replied as she lifted herself just enough so she could slip Naruto's cock into her. With a loving moan from both parties the two meshed together as they started to kiss while Anko's hips started to bounce on top of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed onto Anko's hips as she started to bounce faster. Not to be out done Naruto started to thrust upwards as she came down. Their bodies smacking together echoed out loudly through the room.

Anko pushed Naruto down her nails lightly pushing into his chest as she continued to bounce. "I love riding you," Anko moaned as she picked up her speed.

"Oh Kami… I love it when you ride me," Naruto moaned as he continued to thrust upwards as Anko came down. Anko leaned down meshing their lips together again. Both of them were nearing their limits again. Anko reached hers first and threw her head back as she let out an echoing cry of pleasure as she smashed through her climax.

"So tight," Naruto groaned as he felt Anko's walls constricted around him. Unable to hold back any longer he emptied himself into Anko's welcoming folds.

"Ugh," Anko moaned as she collapsed to the side of Naruto leaving both of them panting heavily and covered in sweat.

"Give me five and let's go again," Anko said as she tried to rein in her breathing.

"Sounds good," Naruto replied as he pulled Anko into his arms. Anko smiled and suddenly pulled Naruto on top of her.

"Never mind I'm good," Anko said with a smirk. Her eyes trailed down to see Naruto's member was still hard and throbbing.

"Sounds better," Naruto replied with a smirk as Anko spread her legs and he sunk into her once more. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he started to pump into her.

"Faster," Anko moaned. Naruto smiled and obeyed speeding his thrusting up. Naruto leaned in and started to kiss at Anko's neck as she tightened her legs around his waist.

"It's a little hard to move when you wrap your legs around me so tightly," Naruto whispered into Anko's ear as he moved a hand to Anko's leg. With a slight pout Anko loosened her legs letting Naruto move better.

"Fine but harder then," Anko said as she bit her lip.

"Gladly," Naruto replied as he started to fuck his wife with everything he had. Anko's body went into sensory overload as Naruto gave her what she wanted. Her back arched up as her toes curled and her eyes rolled back. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as he slammed into her. Her nails started to dig into his shoulders. She couldn't handle how hard he was pounding her.

"Anko… I can't," Naruto groaned as he abruptly emptied himself into his wife. Anko let out a loud cry as she crashed through another climax.

Naruto managed to roll to Anko's side completely exhausted from their second go. He smiled as he felt Anko curl up to his side. Naruto wrapped an arm around Anko pulling her into his grasp. The two drifted off shortly after.

**LEMON OVER**

* * *

~Unknown Location~

Orochimaru stood over the body of his newest project. He grinned as he watched his work slowly starting to take effect. His attention was pulled away for a moment as he heard the door to his lab open.

"Ah Kabuto," Orochimaru said seeing the silver haired young man step into the room.

"A new experiment?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes she's far stronger than I had expected," Orochimaru said his grin still on his face,

"Is that… you put the Shikotsumyaku in to this girl?" Kabuto asked seeing the girl had exposed bone but didn't seem to be hurt.

"Yes and her body absorbed it… she's the first one I've found that could take the Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan and survive," Orochimaru laughed.

"What curse seal is that? I've not see it," Kabuto asked changing topics knowing it would be pointless to argue with his master about whether or not he should have done what he did.

"It's pretty simple. I combined the Mind Slave Seal, the Death Seal, the Soul Fragment Seal, the Backlash seal to make this… I think I'll call it the Curse Seal of Servitude," Orochimaru explained with a smile.

"The Backlash seal… of course quiet ingenious there," Kabuto said.

"Now let's wake her up and see how she works," Orochimaru said as he wiped away a seal on the girl's forehead. The next instant her eyes were open and she was looking at Orochimaru. The woman only stared at her master waiting for a command.

"Come we need to test your abilities," Orochimaru said as he started to walk away. The woman obeyed and got off the table. The need to obey him suffocated the screams deep within her mind.

"Can she not speak?" Kabuto asked as he walked beside Orochimaru.

"No she doesn't need to. She only needs to obey," Orochimaru replied.

"Now that's a powerful seal… to keep a Yamanaka quiet," Kabuto said as he looked at the following girl. She said nothing and only watched Orochimaru.

"Know this," Orochimaru said causing the girl to stop. "As of this moment you are reborn you are no longer who you used to be. You are now my Wrath and you will forever obey me," Seeing the submission in the girl's eyes made the former snake summoner smile as he continued to lead the changed girl to the testing area.

* * *

**~End Notes~ What could Orochimaru be up to now? You'll just have to wait and see. So let me know what you thought and if you liked this chapter. **


	22. Truths Revealed and a New Friend

**Chapter Twenty Two: Truths Revealed and a New Friend**

**~A/N~ I'm glad so many liked the wedding. Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Naruto sat with his wife curled up beside him. He rubbed his chin as he looked over a report. He needed to make sure the trip was safe. Roshi had been asking to return to their ancestral home once more. He claimed that he felt something there. Something pulling him but he hadn't followed it at the time.

"How's it looking?" Anko asked as she rubbed her now visible baby bump. She was now five and a half months pregnant and couldn't be happier.

"Well Baa-chan said he's retired so I can send him without a mission. But I'm going to see if I can send Itachi and Karin with as guards," Naruto explained.

"What about Tayuya?" Anko asked.

"She's actually been given a mission by Tsunade. She's to head to the land of waves to check on the village as a sign of good faith that they can still come to us for missions," Naruto explained.

"It will be good for her to get out for a bit," Anko said.

"Yeah I really hope my little network can dig up some information while she is gone," Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. His own spy network was still very small and nothing like Jiraiya's but he was learning and it was growing.

"So Naruto," Anko said pulling back to look at her husband.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Well I've been thinking about my career as a kunoichi," Anko said.

"Is this about you becoming a reserves shinobi rather than me retiring?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… And I want to retire. I've been putting some thought into it and I think I'll see if they'll let me teach," Anko explained.

"You want to teach? Like at the academy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I was thinking about putting together an advanced Dokujutsu class or a Kunoichi only seduction class," Anko replied.

"Well you are masterful with poisons not sure how I feel about the seduction class though," Naruto replied.

"Well I wouldn't be seducing anyone. I'd be teaching girls about using their bodies better and how to fight while adding in distractions without looking like a whore," Anko explained.

"Is this something you really want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'd really been thinking about it… with Hitomi on the way I don't want to leave the village. And while I was out last week I saw Iruka teaching urban camouflage to a class. I'd never thought about it before but I'd like to help the next generation," Anko explained.

"If you truly want to then I won't say no… But I'm still retiring. I have a clan to run, a spy network to monitor and business to watch over," Naruto explained.

"So both of us then for less stressful lives," Anko said.

"Looks like it… If you're feeling up to it we can go and talk to Baa-chan about it. I have to turn in the report for whose all going to Uzushirogakure," Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me… let's go," Anko said as the two stood. Anko paused for a moment to fix the wrinkles in her kimono. She had long since left the skirt and trench coats behind. They really didn't work with a baby bump.

"Shall we my lovely wife?" Naruto asked offering her his arm.

"Lovely… I'm all bloated now," Anko said as she took his arm and the two started to walk.

"And yet you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Naruto said with a happy smile.

"Kami I love you," Anko said as the two kissed.

"And I you," Naruto replied. With a second kiss the two left and made their way towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**~Uzumaki Training Ground~**

Karin flipped backward and threw an arc of flame at her foe. She had mastered her Burning Sword Style and was able to use it without having to focus too heavily on it. Her sparring partner easily avoided it but then again it was hardly fair. She was at best a high Chūnin while her sparring partner was probably Kage level.

"You're getting better," He said with a stoic face that made her blush slightly. Damnit why did he have to be so hot? Karin landed her sword ready to protect.

"Not good enough yet," Karin replied as she watched Itachi walk towards her. He was getting better at freakish speeds. He could already control his three tailed state.

"Depends on who you are comparing yourself too… you can't compare yourself to Naruto, Roshi or myself. We are monsters," Itachi said.

"Who should I compare myself too?" Karin asked.

"Uzuki Yūgao would be a good target. She recently became an ANBU captain," Itachi said.

"I don't know her," Karin replies.

"Ask Tsunade-sama to introduce you she could teach you more about swords than just about anyone in this village," Itachi said.

"Itachi, Karin, I was asked to bring you two to the Hokage's office," An ANBU said as she suddenly appeared at the corner of the training ground.

"We'll be there… shall we?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Karin said seeing Neko had vanished.

"That was Uzuki-san," Itachi said as the two started to leave for the tower. Karin nodded now knowing the chakra signature.

* * *

**~Way of the Uzumaki: Seal Shop~**

Roshi sat behind a counter working on an explosive seal. He needed to get five more done before his orders for the day would be done. His attention was pulled away as he heard the door open. His red eyes shot to the door to see a silver haired man wearing a mask walk in.

"Good afternoon. If you need any assistance please feel free to ask," Roshi said before finishing the seal.

"Actually I was looking for some larger storage scrolls," Kakashi said as he walked towards the counter.

"What size do you use now?" Roshi asked.

"The basic ones," Kakashi replied.

"Ah yes those don't hold very much… for a Jōnin I would suggest one of these," Roshi said as he pulled out two scrolls from under the counter. "The red bordered one is our medium sized storage scroll which ends up being roughly five times the storage space of the basic ones," Roshi explained as he held up a smaller scroll with a red border.

"The black border ones are my best work when it comes to storage seals. It hold twenty times the amount of space the basic ones do," Roshi explained showing the black bordered scroll.

"I'll take three of the black bordered ones," Kakashi said.

"Ok three Uzumaki level storage scrolls with the Jōnin discount it comes to ten thousand ryo," Roshi said. Kakashi nodded and handed over the money. Not a bad price for the size it supposedly held.

"Uzumaki-san," an ANBU spoke appearing in the doorway.

"How may I help you?" Roshi asked.

"The Hokage has asked for your presence," the ANBU answered.

"I'll be right there after I close up," Roshi said standing. Kakashi gave a nod and left letting Roshi close up.

* * *

**~Hokage's Tower: Twenty Minutes Earlier~**

Tsunade sat behind her desk reading over several reports. She didn't have much paperwork left for the day. Hearing a knock at the door she smiled. "Come in," She spoke. She already knew it was her grandson.

"Hey Baa-chan," Naruto said as he stepped in with Anko on his arm.

"Ah Anko I wasn't expecting you. How are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Good I have to say thanks again for the herbs. They really help with morning sickness," Anko answered.

"Good to hear… now then Naruto," Tsunade said looking to Naruto.

"Yeah I was hoping I could send Itachi and Karin with Roshi to Uzushirogakure. Extra insurance mainly," Naruto said.

"Very well. Neko please bring me Itachi and Uzumaki Karin. Kame please bring me Uzumaki Roshi," Tsunade said getting the two unseen ANBU to vanish.

"Now then… you never told me if you picked a name for the little girl?" Tsunade asked.

"Uzumaki Hitomi," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Oh that's such a cute name," Tsunade smiled.

"Hey Baa-chan… our kids aren't going to have ears like this are they?" Naruto asked right as his ears twitched.

"I don't think so but honestly I don't have a clue," Tsunade replied her hand rubbing her chin for a moment.

"Either way she's our little girl," Anko said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes she will be," Naruto said placing a hand on Anko's belly. His smile widened when he felt the baby kick.

"That reminds me. Hokage-sama I would like to formerly resign from active duty," Anko said shocking Tsunade.

"Are you sure? I thought Naruto was going to retire?" Tsunade asked.

"We both are. I've got a clan to run and watch over now and Anko," Naruto said looking to his wife.

"I'd actually like to try teaching," Anko said.

"Teaching… hmm… what were you thinking of teaching?" Tsunade asked.

"Well my best skills are Dokujutsu, Seduction, and Assassination. So I was thinking of an Advanced Dokujutsu class," Anko explained.

"Hmm if I remember it right the current Dokujutsu teacher has been looking to retire. Perhaps you'd like his job," Tsunade suggested.

"That would be perfect," Anko said.

"Hey… wait why don't I remember a Dokujutsu class?" Naruto asked. I knew he was ejected from several classes but he'd never even heard of the class.

"Well generally most students don't go for Dokujutsu and the only ones in the class are clan children whose parents put them in the class knowing it was there," Tsunade explained.

"Ah I guess that makes sense... sort of," Naruto replied.

"I'll start getting everything prepped for you to take over. You'll start once Hitomi is a month or so old. If that's ok with you," Tsunade explained.

"That works. Naruto and the snakes can watch Hitomi while I teach," Anko replied with a smile on her face now.

"Hokage-sama the people you requested are here," Neko spoke as she slipped out of the shadows.

"Ah good," Tsunade replied as the door opened and the three entered.

"What's up?" Karin asked. Tsunade simply chuckled lightly at the comment before she spoke.

"You three are going to be heading to Uzushirogakure," Tsunade said.

"My request was granted?" Roshi asked.

"Correct," Tsunade replied.

"Perfect thank you Hokage-sama," Roshi said with a smile a crossed his face now.

"Itachi, Karin you two will be going with him for extra protection," Naruto said getting a nod from both of them.

"You can leave whenever you are ready," Tsunade said handing a scroll to Roshi.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Roshi replied with a smile before leading the three from the room. Once they were out Naruto turned back to Tsunade.

"So how's the search going? My network hasn't found anything yet," Naruto said.

"We've found no leads... Jiraiya is our last chance. He hasn't gotten back since he started searching for her," Tsunade explained.

"Well hopefully he can at least find a lead," Naruto said. Tsunade nodded in agreement hoping that they could bring Ino home safe.

"We should get going you have work to do," Anko said as she interlocked her fingers with Naruto's. With a smile from her husband and a nod from her Hokage the two left.

* * *

**~Unknown Location in the Land of Stone~**

A man dropped to his knees bleeding badly. Holding his side he looked up to see cold green eyes looking down at him. He just couldn't understand. His bloodline should've protected him but it failed. Feeling his life slipping away he knew he was done for.

"Please… let them go," he said weakly looking to the young nearby. The woman before him didn't respond she simply stabbed him in the heart with a spike of bone. The man's eyes rolled back as he fell backwards his life gone before he hit the ground.

Wrath turned slowly looking at the children nearby. They were petrified. Her mission was only to claim the man's blood to obtain his bloodline. The Steel Release better known at the Kōton. Without a word said she pulled out a syringe and stuck it into the man's neck. After she got a large amount of his blood she sealed it and left. She hadn't been ordered to kill children so she wasn't going to.

"Well done Wrath," a voice said making Wrath stop. Her eyes looked to see Kabuto standing over the now lifeless bodies of the children. His smirk died on his face as he heard Wrath growl. She wasn't looking at him but passed him.

He gulped as he felt a massive amount of killing intent suddenly hit him. He had felt Orochimaru's killing intent when he was truly made. This was nothing like it. It dwarfed it like it was nothing. Kabuto slowly turned his head to see literally the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Well I guess I know who kidnapped Ino now," Jiraiya said as he glared at Kabuto. He had been on his way to check with a contact in Ishigakure. To see if he had seen anyone that matched Ino's profile and what does he find? Kabuto standing over the bodies of children; and just behind him was none other than Ino. But she looked different.

"Wrath… kill," Kabuto commanded only to see Wrath not react. "Wrath! Kill!" Kabuto shouted. When Wrath remained motionless again he turned back to see a smirk on Jiraiya's face.

"Looks like she doesn't listen to you," Jiraiya said. Kabuto quickly jumped away landing behind Wrath giving him the space he needed to flee the Sannin. Jiraiya watched seeing Kabuto flee using the same jutsu Orochimaru liked to use. Wrath said nothing and did the same and disappeared into the ground. Her mission was done.

"I gotta tell Tsunade about this," Jiraiya said as he quickly turned and headed for Konoha.

* * *

**~A few days later: Borders of Uzu no Kuni~**

"Can you feel that?" Roshi asked as he walked slightly ahead of Itachi and Karin.

"Yeah the feeling of the sea winds… we must be real close," Karin replied as she took a slow breath taking in the cool air.

"It is quiet relaxing," Itachi added. The three continued on for a few more minutes before Roshi and Itachi both stopped dead.

"Is that?" Itachi asked looking to Roshi the expert in this field.

"Yes… a Bijuu is nearby," Roshi replied.

"It's unrestrained… so it must be the three tails," Itachi said knowing it was the only free one thanks to his time in Akatsuki.

"We should see if he feels like talking… Son is saying Isobu was the more peaceful of the nine," Roshi said as the group's direction turned.

"Perhaps but do not let your guard fall," Itachi added.

"Yeah like I could do shit against a Bijuu guard or not," Karin replied speaking obvious truth. Their change in course brought them to the coast where they could feel the presence of the bijuu near the edge of the water. He had obviously sensed them coming towards him.

"**So it is the containers of Son and Kokuō," **Isobu spoke in his deep and threatening voice. Roshi stepped forward his eyes turning gold.

"**Hello Isobu… Have you been well? You've only just reformed yes?" **Son asked.

"**That I have… I must say I find it strange to see you both here… though Kokuō** **is asleep,"** Isobu replied while his lone red eye focused on Itachi.

"Kokuō is mad and doesn't seem to be calming down," Itachi replied.

"**Hmmm odd,"** Isobu said.

"**Quiet since Kokuō always seemed more like you calm and collect,"** Son added.

"**Perhaps we should calm him then?"** Isobu said.

"**Of course I had forgotten of the Shu's old calming ritual,"** Son said.

"Calming ritual?" Karin asked.

"**Yes Shukaku our one-tailed brother has always had anger issues and spurts or rage. So our father made a simple ritual made to calm him. It worked on us be we rarely needed it,"** Isobu replied.

"If it could help it would be much appreciated. I don't like being forced to keep him asleep," Itachi said.

"**Very well, Son,"** Isobu spoke. With a nod from Roshi the two looked to Itachi. With a few moments pause a gentle humming started to fill the air. Karin and Itachi both felt a wave of peace overtake them. The humming seemed to calm both of them. Anger, fear, sorrow, pain it all seemed to simply fade away as the hum continued.

Itachi's eyes shot wide as he heard a voice speak. _**"Ah… the calming ritual… I never thought it would have to be used on me,"**_ the voice said in a peaceful voice.

"_Kokuō I presume?"_ Itachi asked.

"_**Why yes that is me… now then who are you and what happened to the one known as Han?"**_ Kokuō asked.

"_He attacked Roshi and Son in an attempt to kill them. He failed and released you,"_ Itachi replied.

"_**Hmm interesting, I remember none of that… that last thing I remember seeing was a pair of red eyes,"**_ Kokuō explained.

"_Red eyes? Like my Sharingan?" _Itachi asked.

"_**Yes but different stronger perhaps,"**_ Kokuō replied.

"_Stronger… The Mangekyō then?"_ Itachi asked.

"_**Perhaps… I am still unsure… so your Sharingan eh? So I am sealed inside of an Uchiha?"**_ Kokuō asked.

"_Correct I am one of the now dissolved clan,"_ Itachi replied.

"_**Dissolved clan… interesting… Oh I see my brothers are before you,"**_ Kokuō said.

"_You can see them?"_ Itachi asked.

"_**Quiet… once sealed into a host unless the seal is tightened to the fullest we tailed beast can see out into the world through our hosts eyes,"**_ Kokuō explained.

"_Would you like to speak with them?"_ Itachi asked.

"_**You would allow me to control you vocals for a short time?"**_ Kokuō asked.

"_I don't see why allowing you control of just my vocals would be a problem,"_ Itachi replied.

"_**I thank you,"**_ Kokuō said. Itachi slowly closed his eyes after a moment they open only now they were purple.

"**Ah it seemed brother has joined us,"** Isobu said.

"**So you are better then?"** Son asked.

"**Quiet… thank you for calming me… I've never felt such rage before,"** Kokuō said.

"**It seems that your former host might have been under control then,"** Son said as Roshi rubbed his chin listening to the entire conversation.

"So um… what now?" Karin asked.

"**I think I will go back to sleep actually,"** Isobu said.

"**Why don't you return and live with us?"** Son asked.

"**And just how would I… you want me to use the self-seal?"** Isobu asked.

"**Why not? It would be nice to have our brother nearby… after all a sealed beast in far weaker** **than an unsealed one,"** Kokuō said.

"**Perhaps but I don't really see a reason to use the self-seal,"** Isobu said.

"I'm sorry not an eon old chakra construct here… what are we talking about?" Karin asked.

"**The Self-Seal is one of our most unique abilities. It allows us tailed beasts to seal our own powers into a human form. The body has a human life span and allows us to live a life like a human. The cost it when the body dies we have to reform,"** Son explained.

"What are the limits?" Karin asked.

"**Not sure only one of us that ever did it was Kurama long before we started getting sealed off. Back when he loved to watch humans. He used the Self-seal and lived a life among human… I believe he even had a family that became a clan,"** Kokuō explained.

"No way… what clan?" Karin asked.

"**You honestly can't guess… Foxes are from Canidae after all,"** Isobu said.

"You mean… the nine tailed fox was the first patriarch of the Inuzuka clan?" Karin asked with a slacked jaw.

"**Quiet the surprise no doubt… I would assume only us Tailed Beasts remember that I do believe he withheld that information from all but the woman that became his wife,"** Son said.

"That's the understatement of the century," Karin said.

"**Perhaps we shouldn't have said that,"** Isobu said with a chuckle.

"**As long as she doesn't start spreading it around I don't see a problem… she should understand that knowleage like that would destroy the Inuzuka clan within Konoha,"** Son said with a serious tone.

"Oh yeah… not a chance in hell I am telling anyone… well other than Naruto," Karin said.

"**Naruto?"** Isobu asked.

"**Kurama's final container,"** Son replied.

"**Final? What do you mean?"** Isobu asked.

"**You didn't feel it? The loss of our brother?"** Kokuō asked.

"**He used that?"** Isobu asked in shock. **"I thought he was simply killed and had to reform… I never thought he would use the Relinquishment,"** Isobu added.

"**Yes… our brother Kurama is gone,"** Son said.

"**I'll come back with you… I need to talk with this Naruto,"** Isobu said.

"**Good but first," **Son said as his eyes changed back.

"Do you think you could give us a lift through the whirlpools?" Roshi asked. Seeing a blank stare from the great turtle caused Roshi to gulp and smile lightly.

"**You want to use me as a boat?"** Isobu asked.

"Just one way… it is difficult even for an Uzumaki to get into Uzushirogakure. Leaving is easy," Roshi explained.

"**As a favor I guess I could give you a lift… fine get on… and hold on tight. I swim very fast,"** Isobu said.

"Thank you Isobu-san," Karin said.

"**Yeah don't do that… it really doesn't fit," **Isobu said.

"Just trying to be nice you jackass," Karin snapped.

"**Much better… hold on," **Isobu said. Once he was sure they were all holding tight he shot forward through the water at a speed none of the humans could believe.

"Such speed," Roshi said.

"I can hardly hold on," Karin said as she felt her hands starting to slip.

"I shall support you," Itachi said as he placed a protective arm around Karin's shoulders causing the girl to blush heavily. Damn Itachi was being sexy again. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought.**

**Ja Ne~ Tonlor **


	23. All Over the Nation

**Chapter Twenty Three: All Over the Nation**

**~A/N~ As you'd assume with this chapter's title. It's going to be jumped between people a lot in this chapter.**

* * *

In the land of waves a young red haired girl walked through a nice village her eyes set on the trade center. She needed to talk to their leader for her clan head. The village was in much better condition than she had been told it was. Then again that was over a year ago now and they've had plenty of time to repair and flourish.

"Hello?" Tayuya called out as she entered the trade center for the Land of Waves. Naruto wanted her to secure a trade route with them locking all of their trade into Konoha to be filtered through the Uzumaki Clan.

It was quiet a plan. If she was able to talk them into it the Uzumaki clan would be just about the sole sellers of several kinds of fruits, vegetables, fish and many other goods that came out of the Land of Waves. While they would be put under the protection of the Uzumaki Clan so if they were ever attacked Naruto would be able to send help without it having to be a mission through the village.

"Ah good morning my dear," A somewhat elderly man said as he stepped into the room from his office. "What can I do for you today?" the man asked.

"I've been sent by my clan head to talk to you about opening a trade route with Konoha filtered through our clan the Uzumaki Clan," Tayuya replied as the two sat down at a table.

"Interesting… Uzumaki eh… I would assume you speak of Naruto then?" the man asked.

"Yes he is my clan head," Tayuya replied.

"What is he looking for out of this trade route?" the man asked.

"Well multiple things would be made possible. First you fruits, vegetables, fish, and any other trade goods would be traded in Konohagakure as a specialty product thus a higher rate for you. All your caravans, your workers, and even your village would be placed under the protection of the Uzumaki clan. So if anyone attacks or tries to suppress you we can come to your aid without the need for a mission," Tayuya explained.

"Hold up… one thing at a time… now you said a higher rate… how much higher?" the man asked.

"Well… er," Tayuya paused.

"Oh of course my apologies. I am Yamauchi Kinryu," Kinryu said with a smile.

"Uzumaki Tayuya," Tayuya replied. "Now back to the matter at hand. Putting in the distance the products have to travel, their base price, quality of the goods, the specialty goods markup and the clan funded markup… you would be able to sell them at roughly fifty percent more than their base price. Assume your goods are of the highest quality," Tayuya explained.

"Well if I take this deal the Uzumaki clan would only get the best goods that goes without saying. That much of a markup would substantially help our village," Kinryu said.

"And on top of that you'd have Uzumaki protection. Now while our clan is small being only six members we aren't to be underestimated. Our clan has one 'S' ranked shinobi, one 'A' ranked retired shinobi, one high 'B' rank shinobi, two high 'C' ranked shinobi and one shinobi whose level is undetermined," Tayuya replied.

"The 'S' ranked is more than enough of a shield… give me a few days to think it over and I will get back to you," Kinryu said.

"I'll be here for the next three days helping out around the village," Tayuya said. "I will take my leave now… I hope to hear from you soon," she added as she gave a bow and left.

'_Oh fuck me I hate being all formal,'_ Tayuya thought as she out of the office.

* * *

~Uzushirogakure~

Karin, Itachi and Roshi sat in awe as they watched Isobu glow an eerie green. Tendrils of chakra flowed through the air coming to form a small pool in front of the three. The process was surprisingly fast as the massive body of Isobu vanished in just a few short minutes.

Once the tailed beast was gone the pool in front of them started to take form. The figure of a young woman started to rise out of the water. At this point Karin's jaw all but slammed into the ground.

Isobu had taken the form of a woman and a beautiful woman at that. The woman had slim yet muscular form and delicious chocolate skin. Long green hair ran down her back stopping at her thighs.

Just before her body was fully revealed to the three of them the chakra sprang forward wrapping around the woman's body covering her bare skin in immaculate robes. Only once the entire pool of chakra was gone did the woman's eyes open.

"This will take some getting use too," Isobu said seeing the world through two eyes.

"If I might ask why did you take the form of a woman?" Son's voice asked getting Karin and Itachi to look and see the golden eyes of Son looking at Isobu's feminine form.

"Well I figured it might be fun. We are genderless chakra constructs after all. And after being sealed into the bodies of a man and a woman… abet shortly for the latter one. I actually enjoyed the feeling of a woman's chakra system. Smaller and more defined prefect for medical and Genjutsu," Isobu explained.

"Fair enough… so what are you going to go by?" Son asked.

"Good question. Isobu doesn't sound quiet right for a woman," Isobu said as she cupped her chin in thought.

"How about Nami?" Karin suggested.

"Nami... it works for me," Isobu now Nami replied.

"Well then now that that is settled let's see if we can find what was calling out to me last time I were here," Roshi said as he turned and started to head towards the ruins of Uzushirogakure.

"You know I kinda feel something too," Karin said as she followed feeling something in the pit of her stomach.

"Feels like something is pulling at your stomach?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah… it's weird," Karin replied. The group quickly moved into the ruin trying to nail down where this feeling was coming from.

* * *

~Otogakure~

The Wrath of Orochimaru knelt before her master awaiting her next order. She had been summoned after a short rest. Since he had started giving her missions she had collected several Kekkei Genkais all for his experiments.

"Now wrath I have what will be your hardest challenge yet," Orochimaru said as he looked to his Wrath.

"Your target is in the Land of Waves. She had one of the deadliest Kekkei Genkai known as the Chakra Chains. It's unknown how skilled she is with them or how much of a challenge she'll be for you," Orochimaru explained as a devious smirk slid over his face.

"Her name is Uzumaki Tayuya and you will kill her, drain her blood, and bring me her head," Orochimaru said as he handed her a picture. Wrath looked at the photo of her target memorizing her face before she left to make her kill.

"Now go," Orochimaru said releasing his Wrath. Needing no more commands Wrath quickly left to start her two day journey to the Land of Waves. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Whenever she got away from Oto she was able to sleep long enough to meet her. The girl that lived in her head.

~Flashback: The first Meeting~

Wrath had fallen asleep on her way back to Oto after successfully and rather easily obtaining the sample of the Lava Release from an Iwagakure man. It would take another full day of travel to reach her master's base. Her need to sleep had started to overtake her will to return. After fighting it for as long as she could Wrath gave in and found a small safe cave to sleep in. The moment her eyes closed she was out.

Wrath's eyes slowly opened to find herself in a beautiful field of flowers. From lilies and tulips to roses and violets it seemed like this field had every flower known. Her eyes froze on the form of a young blonde girl sitting her legs crossed her hand held in a seal and her eyes closed. Surrounding her was a strange clear dome.

Wrath stepped forward a bone claws poking out of her skin as she drew near the seemingly trapped girl.

"So you are what I've become," the girl said as her green eyes opened to see Wrath. "A tool," Wrath did not reply she couldn't she didn't know how to speak.

"He even stole that from you?" the girl asked. "We're going to have to fix that," she added. Wrath stared at the girl for a few moments then simply sat down by the dome. She wasn't sure what it was but she liked being near it.

"I'm Ino… well I guess _we're_ Ino," Ino said getting a confused look from Wrath. "This is going to be hard to fix," Ino added with a sigh. This was going to be a long process.

~Flashback end~

Wrath opened her eyes to see she was once more in the field. The place she loved to go. Her eyes quickly found Ino, still in her dome, waving lightly to her.

"Welcome back Wrath," Ino said hating the name.

"W… Wra… Wrath li… likes it… h… he… here," Wrath struggled to say. She was getting better at talking, even if it was only in this field, but it was a slow process.

"Good job Wrath. You're getting better," Ino said with a smile.

"Wrath tr… trying," Wrath replied.

"And you're getting so much better. We'll have you talking like a pro in no time," Ino replied getting Wrath to sit next to her. Once they were set the speaking lessons started up for the night.

* * *

~Konohagakure~

Naruto bolted up straight with a start. His body coated in a layer of sweat. He had been trying to deal with this new problem. He had been having terrible nightmares. The day he died would replay in his dreams but it would only get worse.

Each time Orochimaru cut him down he would see Anko. She would run up and break down over his body. She would pull his lifeless body into her arms as she cried begging him to stay alive. It was at that point Orochimaru would return and take Anko from him.

His fangs would sink into her neck again. Marking her all over only for this mark to twist her and make her into a monster. He always woke when the twisted form of his love turn and attacked the village. A deafening roar was always the last thing he would hear.

"Naru?" Anko spoke softly as she sat up seeing Naruto trying to regain his breathing.

"I'm sorry love… did I wake you?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong?" Anko looked at Naruto seeing his exhausted expression.

"Just a bad dream," Naruto replied trying not to worry his wife.

"Naruto," Anko said with a knowing look.

"Really Anko it was just a bad dream… lets go back to sleep," Naruto replied as he leaned in and lightly kissed Anko's forehead.

"We're going to talk about this nightmare eventually… ok," Anko said giving him a look at told him he had no choice.

"Eventually… but for now let's sleep," Naruto said as the two laid back down and curled up to drift back off to sleep.

* * *

~Uzushirogakure~

The group of four stood at a cross road. Roshi felt the pull going one way while Karin's went the other. With no words only nods the group broke into two and followed their pulls. Karin decided to pick up the pace a bit and started to run towards the pull; Itachi hot on her heels as she ran through the ruins.

"Why did you start running?" Itachi asked.

"I want to find whatever this is and it is close now," Karin said as she whipped around a corner and slid to a stop. The pull was starting to hurt now.

"Are you well?" Itachi asked seeing the pain in Karin's eyes.

"It's starting to hurt. We've got to be close," Karin said as she took a step and felt the pain increase slightly. Taking a step back she felt it diminish. "The pain… it's like a compass. The closer I get the more it hurts," Karin explained as she started walking letting the pain slowly increase.

"I'm not sure I like whatever it is we are hunting now… it's causing you pain," Itachi said showing general concern for the girl.

"It's not really that bad I can manage," Karin replied.

"You will tell me if it gets bad right?" Itachi asked.

'_**Wow you are soft on this girl,'**_ the voice of Kokuō suddenly spoke out.

'_I have noticed,' _Itachi replied.

'_**Have you? Truly?'**_ Kokuō asked.

'_I have,'_ Itachi replied.

'_**Then why have you not acted on it?'**_ Kokuō asked gaining some interest in Itachi.

'_She does not desire me… the Uchiha name has hurt her too much,'_ Itachi replied trying not to think of his brother's dark fall.

'_**Yeah that's not even close to true… I can smell her pheromones… she wants you,'**_ Kokuō said easily sensing that Karin had desire for him

'_Why are we talking about this?'_ Itachi asked trying to end the subject.

'_**I'm a hopeless romantic,'**_ Kokuō replied blankly

'_And you want me to just sweep her off her feet?'_ Itachi asked surprised by Kokuō's flat answer.

'_**Trust me… she wouldn't stop you,'**_ Kokuō said in a way that Itachi could almost see a smirk.

'_I can't… I will not lead her on,'_ Itachi said trying to end the conversation once again.

'_**So you are going to deny these feelings?'**_ Kokuō asked.

'_Yes,'_ Itachi replied blankly.

'_**Humans,'**_ Kokuō said with a chuckle.

"You ok?" Karin asked seeing Itachi seemed distant.

"Fine," Itachi said. As their eyes met both could feel, if only for an instant, their desire for the other. But neither could bring themselves to act upon it.

"Right… we're getting real close. I know it," Karin said as she felt the pain still increasing.

"I hope so," Itachi replied not liking the pain she was putting on herself.

'_**Oh yeah she wants you something bad,'**_ Kokuō voice teases.

'_Please stop,'_ Itachi almost begged.

'_**Not until you two confess,'**_ Kokuō replied with a heavy laugh. Itachi simply shook his head and continued to follow Karin.

"H… Here," Karin said with a groan the pain starting to get passed the annoying pain state and into a straight on stabbing pain.

"A sword shop?" Itachi asked out loud seeing the basic 'Uzumaki Swords' sign broken on the ground.

"Seems so," Karin said as she stepped inside the shop. It was at that moment all the building pain simply vanished. Karin stopped dead looking inside the shop. Why had the pain brought her here? The shop was completely empty.

"I don't understand," Karin said as she walked around the shop trying to find whatever had brought her to the shop. Itachi stepped into the shop his Sharingan active looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Karin," Itachi said moving quickly to a portion of the floor. His eyes had caught the smallest detail in what appeared to be a very long term Genjutsu.

"How is this possible?" Karin asked watching Itachi easily disperse the Genjutsu.

"I am unsure," Itachi replied his eyes looking over a worn hatch on the ground.

"Well I'll be back," Karin said as she opened the hatch and jumped down in. Itachi watched unsure if he should follow or not.

"Don't come down… not much room down here," Karin's voice echoed out.

"Very well," Itachi said as he stepped back and leaned against a somewhat sturdy counter.

* * *

Roshi stepped into a large building. The only building that still stood unharmed. He wasn't sure how it was so. It was the home of the Uzukage how had this place remained standing?

"Well this is odd," Nami said as she looked around.

"Quiet… how did this one building avoid damage?" Roshi asked not really expecting a response.

"Probably something to do with those damned seals you Uzumaki love so much," Nami replied with a light chuckle.

"Ah… there it is," Roshi said as he moved towards a wall.

"There what is? I see nothing," Nami said looking at Roshi with confusion.

"Precisely! While this building stands it is ransacked. So why is this portion of the wall not marked up at all?" Roshi asked with a smirk. Nami paused and quickly looked around to see he was right. While the house was still standing it was in total disorder. Walls were gashed from sword strikes, chairs, tables, cabinets and counters were all destroyed.

"A seal?" Nami asks.

"Correct," Roshi replies. With a smirk still present on his face he rolls through a few seals and bites his thumb.

"Guardian Seal Removal," Roshi says slamming his hand into the wall. Nami blinks in surprise as the wall literally ripples as the seal on breaks. The two watch as the wall starts to morph. The clean wall slowly starts to melt revealing an old door.

"Could it be," Roshi quickly opens the door to see it was what he was hoping. "The hidden seal room," Roshi smiled as he stepped inside to see a singular scroll in the room. It was a large red scroll with midnight black borders and the Uzumaki emblem on it in bright yellow.

"What's in it?" Nami asks.

"Everything. Our clan's style, our Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu. This scroll holds everything out clan had learned. It is the Lost Scroll of the Uzumaki Clan," Roshi explained.

"Your clan had their own styles?" Nami asked.

"Yes. The Uzumaki clan had to large of reserves to do Genjutsu normally so we made our own style to work with our larger and denser chakra. Like any village we had our own Kenjutsu and Taijutsus styles. And like any village we have our own forbidden jutsus," Roshi explained as he placed his hand on the scroll.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Nami asked.

"It comes home… to the Uzumaki estate in Konohagakure," Roshi said as he lifted the seal and strapped it to his back.

"So we are done here?" Nami asked.

"Yes… let's go find Karin and Itachi," Roshi said.

"Let's hope we don't interrupt anything between them," Nami said with a giggle.

"What would we… oh kami," Roshi stopped the alarm going off. "I hadn't noticed how close they were becoming so quickly… perhaps we'll just wait for them in the center of the village," Roshi added.

"Good idea," Nami replied still giggling.

"You know if I hadn't seen your literal creation I wouldn't think you were a timeless chakra construct," Roshi said rolling his eyes.

"That's the point of the self-seal… so we aren't discovered," Nami replied rolling her eyes right back. Roshi simply shook his head and leaned against the ruins of a building to wait for the others.

* * *

Itachi was starting to get nervous. Karin had been gone for a while. It didn't make sense to him. If it was a long hallway or something why would she say there wasn't enough room?

'_**Maybe she wanted some time to think,' **_Kokuō spoke.

'_Perhaps,'_ Itachi replied.

'_**About you,' **_Kokuō said with a chuckle.

'_Enough of that,' _Itachi snapped back shaking his head.

"Having a nice conversation?" a voice asked bringing Itachi out of this mind to see Karin halfway out of the hatch.

"Did you find anything?" Itachi asked. His eyes locked on Karin as she climbed out of the once hidden area.

"Just this," Karin said as she showed a black handled sword with a deep crimson sheath. From pommel to the end of the sheath stretched longer than Karin was tall.

"A Ōdachi?" Itachi asked.

"Looks like it. But it's weird… it feels like this is important to my line," Karin said as she held the sword. After a few moments pause she grasped the handle and drew the sword. The blade was revealed showing no signs of wear from the years of no use.

"How is it in such condition?" Itachi asked.

"There is a seal on the tsuba," Karin said looking to see a small but intricate seal.

"Impressive… but can you wield a blade that long?" Itachi asked.

"No I'm not tall enough I can't even fully draw it out," Karin said with a frown.

"Perhaps in a few years then," Itachi said.

"Maybe… either way let's go. I bet Roshi and Nami are waiting on us," Karin said as she strapped the Ōdachi to her back and they left to find the others.

* * *

~Border of the Land of Waves: a few days later~

To say Tayuya was happy would be an understatement. She had convinced Kinryu to take the deal and the land of waves now had a locked deal with the Uzumaki clan. And thanks to the big ass bridge they'd be able to get supplies to Konoha everyday thus giving them a massive revenue.

Her smile died on her face as she heard a deep growl. She spun her chains growing instantly to defend her. The attack happened quicker than she had been expecting and she was thrown back by a powerful hit. Her chains had done their job and completely blocked the hit.

Sliding to a stop Tayuya readied to face her would be assassin only to freeze. "Ino," Tayuya said in utter shock. She couldn't believe it but it was her. It was Ino. Her Ino. But she wasn't the same. Her skin was paler, her hair messy, and her eyes blank.

Ino only growled and lowered ready to attack again. Tayuya's heart almost broke in half when she saw Ino crouch showing a seal on her neck. Now she knew what had happened.

"Ino…" Tayuya started but her words died as Ino shot a spike of bone at her. The act shocked Tayuya. _'That was Kimimaro's move,'_ Tayuya thought as she jumped back but was unable to dodge the attack thanks to surprise of the attack. She spike stabbed into her should and pinned her to a tree.

Wrath growled lightly as she started to move towards Ino ready to end her. That was until her mind started to scream at her. She could feel Ino in her head begging her to stop. Wrath shook her head trying to silence Ino. She had to obey her master and her master wanted this girl dead.

"Ino… Ino wake up," Tayuya pleaded trying to reach Ino.

'_Wrath please… Don't kill her,'_ Ino's voice begged.

'_W… Wrath mu… must o… o… obey,'_ Wrath spoke.

* * *

~Otogakure: Side Skip~

Orochimaru sat in his chair his eyes closed as he simply rested. "Orochimaru-sama… why did you send Wrath after Tayuya?" Kabuto asked looking at his master.

"Simple. Either she kills her and I get the chakra chain kekkei genkai or she fails and she's taken back _home_," Orochimaru replied.

"Where Naruto or Jiraiya will have to remove the seal which will spark the backlash and death seal killing them instantly," Kabuto said understanding his master's plan.

"Correct. No matter what someone dies. Wrath, Jiraiya, Naruto or Tayuya one will die," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"But why risk losing such a powerful servant as Wrath," Kabuto asked.

"Because she was gaining her independence once again. I could see it in her eyes. The seal locking the Yamanaka girl's soul back is breaking. In due time Wrath would become the Yamanaka again. This is the best use of her now. Should she succeed the girl will be broken and Wrath will remain. Should she fail the seal will deteriorate and she will die," Orochimaru explained. "Now leave I'm resting," he added.

"As you wish," Kabuto said as he left.

* * *

~Side Skip End~

Wrath glared down at Tayuya a spear of bone stabbed through her other shoulder fulling pinning her to the tree. Tayuya weakly lifted her hand placing it on Wrath's face making the bone user freeze.

"I'll always love you," Tayuya said. Her hand dropped to her side and she closed her eyes ready for the monster that Ino had been made into to finish her.

"W… Wrath… no… wa… want… to… kill," Wrath rasped out. As the words came out Wrath back peddled and screamed grabbing her head the seal holding Ino back was shattering and tearing at the creature that was Wrath.

"_I'm sorry Wrath… only one of us can be,'_ Ino said sadly. She could tell with each crack in the seal holding her back Wrath weakened.

'_Wrath… g… go… a… aw… away… n… now?" _Wrath asked as she looked at Ino.

'_I think so… I'm sorry,'_ Ino replied.

'_No… go… good… Wrath… f… fake… not… be… bel… belong,' _Wrath replied. A few moments later the seal holding back Ino finally shattered and just as Ino fear the friend she had made simply faded away.

Back out of the seal Tayuya watched as the monster that was once her love rolled around on the ground screaming her head off. Then as fast as the screaming started it died off and she laid unmoving. A few minutes passed and Ino finally sat up.

"Ugh… my head," Ino groaned.

"Ino," Tayuya said softly.

"Tayu-chan," Ino cried as she bolted up and ran towards her love.

"Just yank these out quick," Tayuya said knowing Ino was trying to think of a way to pull out the spikes. Ino nodded and grabbed a spike in each hand. With a calming breath she pulled and ripped the spikes from Tayuya's shoulders.

"Gah… fucking hell!" Tayuya cried out as she dropped to the ground.

"Tayuya… I'm so sorry," Ino said as she grabbed Tayuya and pulled her into a hug. Tayuya didn't hesitate to return the loving hug.

"I've missed you so much," Tayuya replied as she started to cry. Once the first tear fell both girls quickly crumpled into tears, sobs, and cries. They were finally together again.

"Ino…," Tayuya asked slightly worried when she hear nothing from the girl. Fear overtook her when she saw the seal on her neck glow for the briefest of moments before fading.

"INO!" Tauya cried out see Ino and been pulled under by the seal. Feel that her shoulders were still too weak to carry the girl she did the next best thing. Her chakra chains came out and gently picked the girl up. Without a word or another tear Tayuya started to run for everything she was worth.

She had to get back to Konoha. Naruto could take the seal off and save her. She had to get home.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's been a little hectic lately since I've been moving and everything. **


	24. The Greatest Gift

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Greatest Gift**

**~A/N~ Hello and Good Day. Please enjoy this chapter. It literally hurt to right at some points.**

**~Side Note~ I want to apologize but my story ****Wind and Flames**** has been discontinued. ****Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto**** has two chapters left so I want to finish it but I am having some bad writers block mixed with desire to write other stories. **

**~Another Side Note~ to the point of my lack of lemons in this story. That's not really what this one is about. While I mention lemons they aren't a big part of this. That being said there is a shortish lemon in this chapter. I've labeled it so you can avoid if you don't want to ready. It's Yuri after all.**

* * *

Naruto ran through the streets of Konohagakure at break neck speeds heading towards the hospital. Tayuya had returned as she had brought a cure sealed Ino with her. He cursed Orochimaru's name once more as he turned the corner and reached the hospital.

"Naruto," hearing his name brought Naruto to a stop. He turned and smiled to see Jiraiya running towards him.

"Jiraiya perfect I could use a hand," Naruto said.

"I know I was summoned as well. Let's see what we have to deal with," Jiraiya said as the two moved into the Hospital.

"Which room is Yamanaka Ino in?" Naruto asked. The nurse said nothing only stared at Naruto in fear. This was still happening. The ears, tail and nails still scared some of the more foolish villagers.

"This is urgent… Where is she?" Jiraiya asked getting the nurse to snap out of her fear.

"Room 303," She said pointing to the left. The two gave her a nod and took off to see the seal on Ino.

~Room 303~

Tayuya had outright refused to leave the room for any reason. She was not going to let anyone take her away from Ino. A few had tried to make her leave but her chakra chains told them no.

Tayuya's head snapped to the door when she heard it open. Seeing Naruto and Jiraiya walked into the room.

"Naruto, Jiraiya thank kami," Tayuya said as the two walked up.

"I'll help you in a second Jiraiya," Naruto said as he moved towards Tayuya. The red headed girl instantly ran forward and hugged Naruto. Naruto didn't hesitate a moment to return the hug trying to let Tayuya know that he was there for her.

"Oh shit," Jiraiya's voice instantly alerted Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We've got a Death seal," Jiraiya said.

"Fuck," Naruto said as he let go of Tayuya and moved to Ino.

"How fast is it deteriorating?" Naruto asked.

"Slow… as long as we don't tamper with it she has six months," Jiraiya explained.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked.

"The death seal does as it sounds. It kills the person it's placed on once it fully deteriorates if removed it instantly kills the marked," Naruto explained.

"It gets worse," Jiraiya said.

"What's worse?" Naruto asked.

"Backlash," Jiraiya said.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he moved around the bed to see the curse seal.

"What's the backlash?" Tayuya asked.

"If we try to remove the death seal from Ino it will backlash and kill the one taking it off," Naruto explained.

"So what do we do?" Tayuya asked.

"Well first off we need to start working on the counter seals. But neither the death nor the backlash seals have counters. Those seals are the ultimate weapons of the Uzumaki Clan… I'm wondering out this snake bastard got his hands on them," Naruto cursed.

"Kushina," Jiraiya said.

"What about mom?" Naruto asked.

"She knew them and had them all written down in her personal notes. Those notes went missing shortly before Orochimaru fled. Looks like we finally know where they went," Jiraiya explained.

"That motherfucker stole MY family's secrets?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly it looks like it," Jiraiya replied.

"Oh now I am killing him for sure," Naruto spat out.

"I'm saying this right now. You will not take this seal off her," Jiraiya said looking at Naruto.

"So what you're going to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Better someone who's in his fifties than someone in their teens," Jiraiya said.

"Neither of you will," the three eyes shot to see Ino's eyes open but she didn't move.

"INO!" Tayuya shot towards her.

"Tayu-chan," Ino said weakly.

"Ino-" Naruto started.

"No… I don't want someone dying for me," Ino said.

"I don't want to lose you," Tayuya said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"We have a little while longer," Ino said with a soft smile as she weakly pushed herself up.

"Ino you need to rest," Jiraiya said.

"No… I'll rest plenty in a few months," Ino replied. "But right now I want to spend the last of my days with the people I love," She added.

"Can she just leave?" Naruto asked.

"Technically yes she's not physically hurt. She'll probably have to spend the night but other than that she'll be released in the morning," The four spun to see Tsunade alongside Hiruzen standing in the doorway.

"Hokage-sama," all four spoke together.

"Are you sure about this Ino?" Tsunade asked as she stepped into the room.

"Positive. I don't want someone throwing their life away for me," Ino replied.

"Very well. I can't force you to have the mark removed," Tsunade said.

"I swear I am going to find a way to save you Ino," Naruto said before he turned and left. He needed to start researching.

"He's going to lock himself away for months," Ino said shaking her head.

"Stay the night and if you are ok in the morning I'll let you go," Tsunade said.

"Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya said.

"It's her choice Jiraiya," Hiruzen replied knowing he was going to try and talk him into trying to talk her out of it. "Now let her rest," Hiruzen said getting everyone but Tayuya to leave.

* * *

**~ LEMON ALERT~**

Ino smiled once the two were alone. She had not truly seen Tayuya since before she was kidnapped. "I missed you," Ino said while Tayuya moved next to her their hands intertwining.

"You have no idea how badly I've missed you," Tayuya said.

"Then show me," Ino said pulling Tayuya in for a kiss. Tayuya eagerly returned the kiss. Their hands quickly started to explore each other's bodies. Ino's hands quickly found Tayuya's rear and gave it a loving grope. Tayuya moaned into their kiss feeling Ino squeezing her ass.

Their kiss finally broke when the need for air became greater than their lust. Both panting heavily as they looked lustfully at each other. "Kami I want you," Ino said forcing Tayuya into the bed and on top of her.

"You already have what's best in me… now let me give you the rest," Tayuya said as she started to pull off clothes. Ino easily beat her to nudity, hospital gowns have their advantages.

Their kissing took off once more when Tayuya finally had her shirt off. Ino's hands snakes behind her lover and easily removed her bra. Tayuya hands didn't have anything to remove so they simply found Ino's breasts.

Tayuya broke their kiss and gave a sly smile as she leaned in and started to kiss Ino's neck. She slowly worked her way down Ino's neck. Each kiss lingered for a few moments before she moved further down. From her neck to her collar Tayuya worshiped her loves body.

"Oh kami Tayuya," Ino moaned her head thrown back giving her plenty of shots at her neck. Tayuya happily took them while her hands continued to greedily play with her breasts.

"Your skin tastes so sweet," Tayuya said as she began her descent on Ino. Her hands preceded her mouth. Her lips and tongue found their way to Ino's bust while her hands ran over her flat stomach.

"Don't stop," Ino begged pushing her breasts into Tayuya's face. Tayuya smiled and wrapped her lips around one of Ino's nipples. Rolling her tongue over the hardening nub easily elected loud moans from Ino. So loud in fact both felt a little surprise that they hadn't been found out yet.

Tayuya looked up seeing the look of euphoria on Ino's face just demanded that she continue. Moved her actions to Ino's other breast. Tayuya did the same licking and sucking to her breasts. Ino's moaning echoed out even more as Tayuya's hand found her womanhood.

Running her hands over Ino's maidenhood was driving Tayuya just as wild as Ino. She didn't want to wait any longer to taste her love.

"Tayu-chan," Ino moaned out looking down at her lover with need.

"Agreed I can't fucking wait anymore," Tayuya answered her love prayers and moved down. Tayuya still planted a few feather kisses as she move down but now she was focused on one thing. Her loves soaked pussy.

Tayuya gave Ino's belly one last kiss before sinking down between her legs and running her tongue over her entrance. Ino's back arched the moment her tongue touched. Tayuya moved her hands to Ino's hips holding them still as she began to lick at her love. She made sure to give plenty of attention to every part of Ino's maidenhood.

"Oh kami don't stop!" Ino moaned out loudly. Her back arched heavily as she reached her climax. Tayuya smiled as she slowly pulled up seeing Ino panting with a blissful smile on her face.

"Kami you taste good," Tayuya said as she crawled back up her lover.

"My turn," Ino said as she forced Tayuya to roll over letting her begin her way down her loves body.

"Ah," Tayuay gasped as Ino slid her tongue over her hardened nipple. Tayuya's eye rolled slightly as Ino continued to tease her breasts.

"Always so sensitive here," Ino joked as she licked Tayuya more. Her tongue flicked over her nipples as she jumped between her breasts.

"Ah Ino," Tayuya cried out as she gripped the sheets of the bed.

"That's right baby. Scream my name," Ino said with a smirk her hand slipping between Tayuya's legs. She still had her shorts and panties on… and that simply wouldn't do. Tayuya happily lifted her hips letting Ino almost rip her tight shorts and panties off.

Ino licked her lips before starting to kiss her way down Tayuya's body. She slowly kissed over her stomach giving her toned belly several kisses. The moaning from Tayuya was plenty of encouragement to continue her work.

Finally her kissing found its ultimate goal… and passed right by it. Ino started kissing down Tayuya's legs kissing her thighs, knees, shins and feet. Ino jumped legs between each kiss. Only after she had kissed over both of her legs to her hearts content did she move back up and slid her tongue over Tayuya's maidenhood.

"Fuck," Tayuya moaned her back arching instantly. Ino smiled and continued to slowly lick her lover. Each time she would make sure her tongue flicked over her clit. And each time Tayuya would curse loudly in ecstasy.

"Fuck Ino," Tayuya cried out loudly finally feeling Ino's tongue push into her folds. She was starting to rip the sheets with how much she was gripping them. That only told Ino to go faster and faster she went. Her tongue pushed in and moved all around inside her lover's core.

"FUCK!" Tayuya screamed out as she came hard. Her eyes rolled back and her body flopped down limp as she crashed through the waves of euphoria Ino gave her.

"You don't happen to have one of our toys here do you?" Ino asked.

"No… sorry," Tayuya said slowly.

"Oh well next time," Ino said as she crawled up and laid next to her lover. "Did I mention how good you taste," Ino added with a smile.

**~ LEMON OVER~**

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," Tayuya said as she kissed her lover.

"I love you," Ino said wrapping her arms around Tayuya. The two simply laid there cuddling together letting sleep over take them.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Naruto entered the Hokage's office to see Roshi, Karin, Itachi and an unknown woman waiting for them.

"Oh looks like it failed a bit," the woman said looking at Naruto.

"What failed?" Naruto asked.

"Kurama's sacrifice," the woman said looking at Naruto's ears and tail.

"How did you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I guess I should introduce myself. I am Nami and I am the Three-Tailed Turtle," Nami said getting Naruto's jaw to drop.

"Wait… you _are_ the Three-tails… not the Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"I self-sealed," Nami replied.

"Ah ok… So what do you mean by 'it failed'?" Naruto asked.

"Had Kurama done the Relinquishment right you would not have gotten the ears and what not," Nami explained.

"Well either way I am alive," Naruto said.

"Of course that's all that matters," Nami said as she suddenly jabbed Naruto in the chest.

"Ow what the fuck?" Naruto said taking a step back holding his chest. His eyes shot wide seeing he was bleeding.

"Nami?" Roshi asked.

"Just seeing how strong his skin is now. Most kunai would fail to cut you unless you're fighting someone freakishly strong," Nami explained as she stepped back and turned back towards Tsunade.

"Well other than stabbing Naruto I don't see any reason not to offer you a home here," Tsunade said.

"Thank you," Nami said with a soft smile.

"Oh Naruto this is yours now," Roshi said as he pulled a large scroll off his back.

"Is this?" Naruto asked.

"The lost scroll of the Uzumaki," Roshi said.

"I got to go. This might have what I need," Naruto said after getting a nod from Tsunade he vanished.

"Need for what?" Karin asked.

"Tayuya returned with Ino… she's been marked by a death seal," Tsunade said.

"How in Kami's name did that snake bastard get his hands on Uzumaki secrets?" Roshi roared in question.

"Our best guess is he stole Kushina's private notebook," Hiruzen said from his spot on the couch.

"The Death seal is our most powerful seal removing it is both easy and fatal," Roshi said.

"That's why Naruto's trying to find a safe way to remove it without getting killed," Tsunade replied seeing a confused look from Roshi Tsunade continued. "She also has a backlash seal on her,"

"Well… fuck…" Roshi said blankly.

"Ino's outright said no to someone sacrificing themselves to save her," Hiruzen said.

"I fear there may be nothing that can be done. Combining those seals is a near perfect trap," Roshi said.

"If anyone can save her it'll be Naruto," Karin said.

"Enough talk. Head home I need to finish up this paperwork," Tsunade said.

"As you command," the four said before the bowed and left.

* * *

~Another Few days later~

Karin felt her back pressed against the wall. She bit her lip as she looked up at the man that had suddenly grabbed her and put her against the wall. His head slowly dipped his head down lightly brushing his lips over hers like he was testing the cold water before diving in head first. That single moment, the single touch, was more than enough to cox him into fully kissing her.

Karin's hands slid up onto his chest holding him close as their kiss continued. She could feel his tongue prodding at her lips asking for entrance. Entrance she happily gave him. His lips were like a drug to her. So much better than her first one.

Just as fast as the kiss had happened it stopped. The man pulled back shaking his head. "Why," She asked.

"I shouldn't," Itachi said starting to step away. His dark eyes betrayed his words. Karin could see Itachi wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there.

"But I want it," Karin said grabbing his arm before he could slip away.

"My line has hurt you," Itachi said.

"You promised to protect me," Karin said.

"And I will… I won't hurt you," Itachi said trying to step back but his body wouldn't listen.

"If you leave… after that… you'd hurt me more than anything could," Karin said as she stepped forward nuzzling into Itachi's chest. Itachi froze looking at the red head trying to bury herself in his arm.

"Karin," Itachi said slowly looking at the girl. Kami how had this happened? They had just been training working on her swordsmanship. Trying to get her used to using the sword she felt she had to use. Then bam she was against the wall and he was over her.

"Itachi… I know you feel it to… I want you," Karin said biting her lip once more.

"I… we… shouldn't…" Itachi stumbled.

"Shouldn't… but we both want to," Karin said.

"Fuck it," Itachi suddenly said surprising Karin. He didn't talk like that. She quickly figured out why he said it though. He wasn't going to fight it anymore. He quickly grabbed her and kissed her again. Their bodies meshed together.

Karin wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck pulling her up slightly into their kiss. Itachi's hands moved down grabbing Karin's ass lifting her off the ground. Their lips pressed together almost to the point of bruising.

The two were all but thrown apart when they heard a loud bang. Both looked around to see who had discovered them. A sigh of relief left both of them when they saw that the noise had in fact come from the house where Naruto had slammed something. It seemed he wasn't getting any closer to breaking Ino's seals.

"Well I guess you're my boyfriend now not my guardian," Karin said as she stepped back into Itachi's arms.

"If you'll have me," Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Karin.

"Of course I will… baka," Karin said as she nuzzled into his chest.

* * *

~Early one morning~

"Naruto," Anko suddenly spoke waking her sleeping husband. Naruto sat up from the bed his sleepy eyes finding Anko holding her stomach in the doorway. Seeing pain in her eyes made Naruto launch from the bed and nearly fly to her side,

"Anko," Naruto said reaching his wife's side.

"It's time," Anko said.

"It's time!" Naruto shouted as he ran and grabbed their bags and quickly started to help Anko move through the house.

His sudden shout easily woke all the others in the house. The words alerted everyone to what was happening as well. Before they even reached the door Roshi was already gone ahead to alert the hospital. Tayuya and Karin had taken the bags from Naruto letting him lift Anko into his arms.

Itachi took to his job and watched over the group. Even if they were in the walls of the village there could still be enemies.

~Hospital~

Thankfully for Anko and Naruto Roshi had ran ahead waking several people at the hospital and even summoning several people due to his burst of chakra when he took off. By the time Anko and Naruto reached the hospital Tsunade, and Sakura had all arrived and were ready for them.

Within minutes Anko was in her room her legs elevated with Tsunade looking her over. "You're right. It is time," Tsunade said with a smile.

"This is gunna hurt isn't it?" Anko asked.

"Like nothing you've ever felt," Tsunade replied with a loving smile. Anko gulped and tried to ready herself.

"I'm right here Anko," Naruto said taking her hand. Anko smiled up at her husband.

"I know Naruto… still nervous," Anko said.

"We have a little before you really need to push," Tsunade said with a soft smile trying to keep Anko clam.

"Got it," Anko said sitting back. Her eyes moved up to see her beloved standing beside her.

"I'm not moving an inch my love," Naruto said as he took Anko's hand.

"I know," Anko said with a smile.

* * *

~Twenty Three Hours, Seventeen Minutes, forty five seconds later~

Anko laid completely exhausted. For nearly a full day she was in labor. It had been mostly boring just lying and dealing with the contractions. It wasn't until about nineteen hours did she really have to start pushing. But in the end it was all worth it because cuddled into her arms was the joy of her live.

"She's perfect," Naruto said as he kissed Anko's forehead.

"And she's in perfect health," Tsunade said as he brought in the birth certificate for their daughter. "Six and a half pounds and eighteen inches," She added.

"My little Hitomi," Anko said as she smiled down at the sleeping baby. Naruto couldn't hid the smile even if he wanted to. This was the happiest day in his life right beside the day he married Anko.

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the family would like to see her… but I can tell them you need rest if you guys would like a little time together first," Tsunade said.

"Just give us a bit," Naruto said.

"No problem," Tsunade replied as she left the room to give the new parents a little bit of time.

"She's perfect Naruto," Anko said as she kissed her baby's head.

"Perfect doesn't sum her up," Naruto said as he wiped away a tear.

"You're right," Anko smiled as she looked up at her love. Naruto smiled right back down before the two shared a loving kiss. A soft knock came to the door.

"Come in," Anko said knowing it was probably the family. Apparently they had already decided that they all shouldn't go in. Instead just Karin and Itachi walked in.

"Tsunade-sama said everything went good," Karin said as she stood beside Itachi.

"Yup she's in perfect health," Naruto said.

"C… could I hold her?" Karin asked.

"Of course you can," Anko said. Karin almost cheered in joy. Thankfully she reined it in and simply and carefully took Hitomi into her arms.

"Oh Kami she's so cute," Karin said with a big smile on her face as she held the little one. Itachi didn't say a thing. He only though of how Karin deserved to be this happy always.

"Oh kami," Karin said softly seeing Hitomi's eyes open slowly. She gulped expecting the baby to start crying not seeing her mother. Instead the baby smiled closed her eyes falling back to sleep.

"We should let the others see her," Itachi said.

"Right," Karin said as she handed Hitomi to Naruto. "We'll see you soon," Karin added as the two left. Both with one thought on their minds. Karin thinking how she wanted one of her own and Itachi thinking Karin seems to enjoy holding the baby a little too much.

Once Karin and Itachi left Tayuya and Ino walked in. "Hey guys," the couple said together. The two were inseparable as always. With the end of the seal getting closer each day the two literally refused to be apart.

"Would you like to hold her?" Naruto asked looking at the two.

"Of course," Ino said as she carefully took Hitomi from Naruto. Tayuya smiled seeing Ino holding Hitomi. This was a sight she wanted to see more of. Ino with a baby. Her face suddenly went red at the thought of her and Ino having a baby. [1]

"You ok Tayuya?" Naruto asked seeing her red face.

"Yeah fine," Tayuya said getting a knowing look from Ino.

"Here," Ino said handing Hitomi to Tayuya.

"I…" Tayuya panicked. She wasn't too sure about herself holding something so precious.

"It's fine Tayuya," Anko said getting the nervous girl to nod slowly. Her heart all but melted once she saw the little purple haired girl in her arms.

Tayuya started down at the sleeping baby. She was so damned cute. 'Oh fuck… I can never talk around her… she can't get my foul tongue,' Tayuya thought as she. Tayuya quickly handed Hitomi back when she gave a soft whine.

"She's probably a little hungry," Anko said as she pulled her shirt down enough to feed Hitomi.

"We'll let Roshi and Shizune they should wait a few before they come in," Ino said.

"Thanks," Naruto said as the two left the room.

Once Hitomi was done eating Roshi and Shizune entered. Shizune quickly shot over asking tons of medical questions since she wasn't in the room for the birth… mainly because she was passed out in Roshi's bed. Anko only chuckled slightly while answering the questions and letting Shizune hold Hitomi.

"You'll be a great father Naruto," Roshi said as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Thanks," Naruto replied. To be truthful that was what he was the most worried about. He never had a father so he didn't have a slightest clue as to how to be a father.

"Roshi… would you like to hold her?" Shizune asked.

"Uh… sure," Roshi said stepping forward.

"Careful of her head," Shizune said.

"Right," Roshi replied as he held Hitomi in his arms. "So tiny," Roshi said as he looked down at the newest Uzumaki. After a short while the two took their leaving letting the three get some much needed rest.

* * *

~The Next Morning: Sarutobi Compound~

Ino and Tayuya weren't sure why they had been summoned to see the former Hokage but it wasn't something they'd just turn down. The two were quickly brought to see Hiruzen who was in his office. He smiled as they entered.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Sure," Ino replied while Tayuya simply nodded. Hiruzen smiled again and poured them some tea. Once they were seated he opened his desk and pulled out a folder.

"Now to the reason I called you here," Hiruzen said as he handed Ino the folder. Ino blinked in confusion before she opened the folder and read.

"Oh kami," Ino said as she covered her mouth.

"What is it?" Tayuya asked.

"Cancer… lots of it," Ino replied. "Whose is this?" Ino asked.

"Mine," Hiruzen replied.

"Kami… Sandaime-sama," Ino said.

"Now that you've seen that I hope you'll be open to hearing out what I want to do," Hiruzen started. Once Ino nodded slowly he continued. "Now as you can see I don't have much time left. I'd like to go out on a high note. So if you are willing I will remove your seal,"

"San-" Ino started

"I'm already a dead man… at least this way I can save one more person before I go. I've already told my whole clan about this and most of them agree with me," Hiruzen said.

"I don't know what to say," Ino said looking to the former Hokage.

"You don't need to say anything… Just let me do this final act of service to the Hidden Leaf and save the life of a brilliant young Kunoichi," Hiruzen said.

"Ok," Ino said softly. She still wasn't keen on having someone die for her but… with the reports on his health Hiruzen should've died years ago.

"Good… I'll be over in the morning I'm going to spend this night saying my last goodbyes," Hiruzen said with a truly happy smile.

"Thank you," Tayuya said as she moved and hugged the former Hokage.

"You're welcome," Hiruzen said seeing how happy Tayuya was that Ino wasn't going to die.

"We'll see ourselves out," Ino said as she took Tayuya's hand and the two left.

~The Next Morning~

The entire Uzumaki clan sat watching as Hiruzen stood behind Ino carefully painting the seal needed to remove Ino curse mark. Drawn with his own blood the seal would shatter the curse mark and activate the death and backlash seals. Hiruzen would die instantly with no pain and Ino would be free.

"There," Hiruzen said as he placed the brush down. Naruto and Jiraiya both looked over his work to make sure it was right. Once both said it was Hiruzen quickly and quietly rolled through the hand signs.

"Fūinjutsu: Yonhō Fūin Tatakiwaru," Hiruzen called out as he shattered the curse mark. The room lit up bright as the death and backlash seals went off. Once the light was gone everyone could see Ino panting heavily but still alive. Hiruzen on the other hand laid behind her his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face. He had died doing the one thing he truly lived for. Protecting the next generation.

* * *

**~End Noted~ I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter ended up being slightly longer than planned but I wanted to get the part with the seal in it. So please let me know if you liked it. **

**Side Notes**

**[1] I put this part in because if you guys would like… I could put a certain jutsu in the story that would allow Tayuya and Ino to have a baby. You can probably guess what jutsu I'm talking about. **

**Jutsu Log**

**Fūinjutsu: Yonhō Fūin Tatakiwaru [Sealing Technique: Four Directions Seal Shatter]**

**Final Note: This has nothing to do with Naruto so please if you choose to reply do it only in PMs. but I've started to work on one of Two One Piece Fanfics and i would love to One bounce idea's off people and two hear your Head-Canons for OP. I would like to see what people would like to read about. So please if you're a fan of One Piece or One Piece Fanfictions please drop me a PM.**


	25. Snakes End

**Chapter Twenty Five: Snake's End**

**~A/N~ Here's the twenty fifth chapter. Loving to see that this story has become my longest running by a long shot. As for the question about why they didn't just use a clone of some kind to remove Ino curse mark. Plot Answer: the Backlash and Death Seals together make the perfect death seal and trying to remove is guaranteed death no matter what. Shadow Clones or Elemental Clones neither would have worked. Now to question I asked at the end of twenty four. Everyone said yes so I'll be putting in a way for Ino and Tayuya to have a baby. Whether that be some jutsu or a seal that gives one of them a certain appendage I haven't decided yet.**

**Now On with the show!**

* * *

Naruto sat as his desk quickly scribbling something onto a sheet of paper a wide smile on his face and an idea in his head. With the scroll of his clan and his skill he was quickly working on a way to find the bastard snake.

"Naruto," A voice spoke.

"Tayuya what can I do for you?" Naruto asked putting his brush down and turning to the door.

"I wanted to ask you something," Tayuya said as she closed the door to the office and activated his silencing seal on the door.

"What's up?" Naruto asked very seriously now. Silencing room had that effect.

"I was wondering if you knew a way to help me and Ino have a baby," Tayuya said.

"I'm guess with your tone and actions you don't mean adopting or having a donor?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck that. I'm not going to let some dude put his dick in either of us," Tayuya growled. "I want it to be our child. Not Ino and some dudes or mine and some dudes. I want it to be mine and hers,"

"Interesting… Let me see," Naruto said as he shrugged off Tayuya's rage. Grabbing the Uzumaki scroll he quickly started to look through it.

"I think someone in our clan was trying to invent a way to just that but never finished," Naruto said as he found what he was looking for. "Ah here it is. A reproduction seal,"

"What would it do?" Tayuya asked.

"Looks like it would've allowed you and Ino to have a baby of your very own… but it looks like it was mainly still in the idea phase. I'll look into it some more… maybe you should ask Tsunade she might have some ideas or even an answer," Naruto suggested.

"Ok… thanks for the help," Tayuya said.

"Sorry I didn't have your solution," Naruto said.

"It's ok," Tayuya said as she left the room letting Naruto return to work.

* * *

~Uzumaki Clan Nursery~

Anko sat in a rocking chair gently swaying while she fed Hitomi. She smiled happily as she watched her baby slowly drift off to sleep. She looked up to see Karin watching from the doorway a smile on her face.

"Hey," She spoke softly getting Karin's attention.

"Sorry I didn't mean to watch," Karin said as she quietly stepped into the room.

"Don't worry about it," Anko replied with a soft smile. "So how are things with Itachi?" Anko suddenly asked with a smirk.

"Wha-" Karin started.

"I could see it on your faces and in your eyes. You two are head over heels for each other," Anko said her smirk still on her face.

"I… Is it that obvious?" Karin asked.

"To me? Yes. To Naruto? Not even close," Anko chuckled lightly as she stood and carefully placed Hitomi into her crib. "Come on let's have a chat," Anko added leading Karin from the room. Anko stopped just long enough to turn on the baby monitor and grab the other half.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino knelt before the grave of the legendary Sandaime Hokage. The man that had sacrificed his life to prevent her death. Wiping a tear away she slowly pushed herself up.

"You know I don't think he'd like you mourning him this much," a voice spoke.

"Asuma-sensei," Ino said turning to see her sensei.

"Ino it's ok to miss him especially after what he did for you, but this is a little much. It's been weeks you need to find your will of fire," Asuma said. Ino lowered her head before a thought caught her. Her head snapped back up looking at her sensei.

"You're right… I need to train," Ino said a fire alight in her eyes.

"Atta girl," Asuma said with a smile. Ino gave Asuma a quick hug before she took off looking to find the two people she need to help her.

* * *

~A few days later~

Naruto shot up from his bed hearing a sound. His ears twitched trying to see if he could hear the sound again. And he did. It sounded like a scream but it was heavily muffled. Rolling out of bed he threw on his pants and started to hunt down the screams.

He walked slowly though his hallway still just barely hearing the screams. Whatever was muffling it was doing a good job. Then he heard one word. 'Stop' that sprung him into action. He knew that voice.

"Karin!" Naruto kicked in the girl's bedroom door only to freeze. His eyes went wide at the sight. Karin and Itachi naked as the day they were born. The two froze seeing the door get kicked in. Karin's eyes shot wide seeing Naruto.

"KYA!" Karin screamed as she rolled out of the bed and ran into her bathroom.

"Oh Kami my eyes," Naruto said as he spun around wishing he hadn't seen what he just saw.

"I feel like I should say this isn't what it looks like… but it's exactly what it looks like," Itachi said as he placed a pillow over his naked crotch.

"Why didn't you use a silencing seal?" Naruto asked still covering his eyes as if they were bleeding.

"We did!" Karin's voice screamed out from the bathroom.

"They why did I hear you?" Naruto shouted back in question.

"I'd assume that would be your much stronger than human level hearing," Itachi said.

"What's going on?" Anko asked stepping up behind Naruto.

"Ah nothing don't worry about it," Naruto said as he spun to face his wife.

"Oh Kami Naruto," Anko said seeing into the room.

"It was an accident," Naruto said.

"Why did you kick in my door?" a now fully clothed Karin asked while Itachi slipped passed and into the bathroom to dress.

"I hear sounds so I got up to investigate… then I heard your voice call out stop so I thought you were in danger," Naruto explained.

"Listen more next time. I didn't say stop… I said don't stop," Karin said with a flushed red face.

"Well sorry I mistook what I heard," Naruto said still unable to look into the room.

"Well I guess everyone knows me and Itachi are together now," Karin said as Itachi stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Probably should've told Naruto that before you guys played twenty toes," Anko laughed.

"Hey it kind of just happened. We were kissing and it just escalated," Karin said.

"I'm going back to bed… I'll fix the door tomorrow… sorry again," Naruto said.

"Maybe we should start making you guys your own home," Anko said knowing the same had been done for Roshi and Shizune and Tayuya and Ino.

"We will worry about that later. I need brain bleach," Naruto said leaving to return to bed.

"Your fault," Karin said with crossed arms.

"Sorry," Anko said knowing it wouldn't do much too really appease Karin.

"I'm going to check on Hitomi. She prob-" Anko started before a cry echoed out from the nursery. "-ably woke up," She finished.

* * *

~A week later~

Naruto laid on his back a smile on his face as his daughter laid on his chest fast asleep. He loved to simply watch his little one sleep. His eyes drifted upwards to see Itachi stepping into the room.

"Finally want to talk eh?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I know I should've come right away," Itachi said as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Honestly I don't mind that much. If you two are happy that's enough for me… Just be good to her she deserves it," Naruto said a soft smile on his face.

"I'd end myself before I willingly hurt her," Itachi said making Naruto smile.

"You really love her," Naruto said now with a big grin on his face.

"I do… I'd given up on love when I became sick. Now that I'm not a whole world is open to me," Itachi said. "A world I plan to share with Karin," he added.

"Works for me," Naruto said as he looked down at Hitomi. "Also be safe," he added with a smirk. If Naruto had been looking up he would've seen Itachi of all people flush red.

"We will be," Itachi said before he stood and left. Naruto simply closed his eyes letting himself drift off with the comfortable weight of his daughter on his chest.

* * *

~Hokage's office~

Tsunade giggled lightly reading from a small blue book. Her attention was pulled from her book seeing Shizune step in. "Is something the matter?" Tsunade asked.

"I was just coming to let you know Tayuya wishes to see you," Shizune said.

"Oh show her in. I have time," Tsunade said putting her book down. Shizune nodded and left the room. Tayuya entered a few moments later.

"What can I do for you today?" Tsunade asked.

"I was hoping it ask you about something rather private… as a doctor," Tayuya said.

"Oh… one moment," Tsunade said as she opened her desk and pulled out a seal. Once she placed it on the wall the window's darkened and the door literally vanished.

"Thanks," Tayuya said knowing that was one of Naruto's privacy seals.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately… I want to try and have a baby," Tayuya said.

"Oh… let me guess you want the baby to be yours and Ino no donor of any kind," Tsunade questioned.

"Yeah… is there any way that's possible?" Tayuya asked.

"At the moment no," Tsunade said crushing Tayuya's hopes. "But give me a few weeks and a couple of sessions with Naruto and we could probably work out some kind of seal or jutsu to help you out," Tsunade added.

"It's no rush… just something I've started to think about," Tayuya said.

"Of course… Tell Naruto to stop by when he has some free time so we can talk," Tsunade said. With a nod from Tayuya the seal was pulled down and the red head left. Tsunade smiled and returned to her book. A coy smile and a light blush slid over her face as she returned to her disguised icha-icha.

* * *

~Otogakure~

Orochimaru screamed in frustration. His plans had been foiled again. Instead of killing Naruto or Jiraiya or even Ino the seal took the life of an old dying man. Every time he laid a plan somehow Naruto or some damned Konoha shinobi would swoop in and fuck it up.

"I need to kill this brat," Orochimaru growled.

"Orochimaru-sama… I bring bad news," a man said stepping into the room.

"What kind of bad news?" Orochimaru asked.

"Kabuto is dead," the man said.

"WHAT!" Orochimaru screamed.

"He was on his way back from trying to seduce and kidnap the seven tails when he ran into a silver haired man with a three pronged scythe. He said-," the man's explanation was cut short as Orochimaru cut him down. His mood had gone from bad to worse. First his plan to hurt Konoha more or less failed and now kabuto had been killed for no reason by Hidan.

"What in the name of kami was Hidan doing near Takigakure?" Orochimaru asked himself. It didn't make sense. Had he left Akatsuki? Or was he hunting the seven-tails? With a grumble Orochimaru stood and grabbed a sword off the wall. It was time to take matters into his own hands. First he'd sneak into Konoha the same way he had when he kidnapped Ino. Kill said blonde and all of the Uzumaki clan while they slept. Kidnap this new Uzumaki baby to make her his newest underling. Then he'd hunt down Hidan and kill him or at least permanently incapacitate him for killing Kabuto. Yup nothing could go wrong with that logic.

* * *

~Three Days Later~

Naruto shot up from bed as a flash of red went off in his room. Anko instantly shot up beside him. Both knew what was happening and instantly moved to get ready. Someone had either unknowingly or knowingly set off the perimeter seals.

"Protect Hitomi I'll check it out," Naruto said as the two dressed.

"I have a bad feeling," Anko said.

"Same here," Naruto said as he slipped on his shirt and grabbed his bone swords. With one final kiss the two separated.

* * *

~Outside~

Naruto landed a serious look in his eyes. He knew this was a trap. Only one seal had been tripped. So it was obviously on purpose. And if it was on purpose that meant only one person was to blame. Taking a deep breath Naruto looked up to see the man he wanted to kill more than anything standing before him.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said with venom lacing his words.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Orochimaru said as he drew the sword he brought with him. "I've had enough of you being a thorn in my side,"

"Bullshit. You wouldn't be here if I was just a thorn," Naruto said with a smirk. Orochimaru only growled as shot forward expecting to kill the young man. Naruto easily dodge the first strike and lashed out with his blades.

"You may have all of the fox's chakra but you still lack experience," Orochimaru said with a sneer.

"I'll still kill you old man," Naruto spat as he managed to cut Orochimaru's arm. The would be snake simply laughed and started to attack faster pushing Naruto back.

'_Shit he's too fast. I didn't think the gap was still this much,'_ Naruto thought as he was throw into a tree thanks to a powerful kick.

"Time to die," Orochimaru said with a big smirk.

"You know the funny thing is… you attacked me in my own home and expected me to not have backup," Naruto laughed. Orochimaru's eyes shot wide as pain erupted in his back. He spun to see he was in fact surrounded. Roshi, Shizune, Itachi, Karin, Tayuya and Ino had all come to help his fight.

"Hello Orochimaru," those two words spelt end for the former snake summoner. He had come face to face with Itachi's spinning MangekyōSharingan.

"No-" Orochimaru started before everything faded.

* * *

~Tsukuyomi World~

Orochimaru opened his eyes slowly to see Itachi standing before him. But what truly drove fear into his heart was the massive beast that sat behind Itachi. Kokuō the five tails.

"This should be a learning experience," Itachi said as he materialized a table of instruments.

"What are you talking about?" Orochimaru asked. How could this be an experience? Itachi had mastered this jutsu long ago. What could be new to learn?

"Simple usually I can only use this for a few moments which transfers to about three days here," Itachi explained.

"**But now he's backed up by my chakra,"** Kokuō said with a chuckle.

"So let's see how long I can make this last," Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll survive it either way," Orochimaru hissed.

"Sure you will. But not until you spill every single little secret that twisted head of yours is hiding," Itachi replied as he picked up a small knife.

"**I say take a bone out of his finger first,"** Kokuō suggested.

"Good idea," Itachi replied as he stepped forward.

* * *

~Living World~

Naruto slowly pulled himself up with the help of Roshi and Tayuya. "So just why in the fuck did you come out here alone?" Tayuya asked.

"I didn't think it was going to be him," Naruto said.

"Still you're a father. You have to think about that before you run off alone." Tayuya said smacking the back of Naruto's head.

"Yeah… sorry," Naruto said. The group turned when they heard a scream of pain. Once they saw it was Orochimaru worry left.

"Well that took a bit longer than I thought," Itachi said as he deactivated his eyes.

"What took longer?" Naruto asked.

"Getting all of Orochimaru's secrets… he had a lot of them," Itachi said and he looked to Ino. "Would you care for the honors?"

"You mean…" Ino said with a pause. Itachi simply nodded before he kicked Orochimaru over.

"He's too mentally exhausted to be a threat," Itachi said. Ino took a step forward and focused on her bones. While Wrath had perfect control over the bone release Ino had to focus just to create a simple weapon. Reaching Orochimaru Ino put her finger to his forehead. A moment later a loud wet pop was heard as the back of Orochimaru's head blew open. Ino shook her hand as the bones reformed.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked.

"I shot the first digit of my finger into his skull and cause it to explode as it moved," Ino explained.

"Ow… and I thought my Yaiba was bad," Naruto said as he walked up to see the destroyed skull of the now dead Sannin.

"Are you sure it's him?" Tayuya asked. "It just doesn't seem like him to try and take someone out in the middle of a village by himself," She added.

"He knew the location of all of the Sound bases and had detailed information on Akatsuki. I double a body double would know that," Itachi said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Karin asked quickly moving to Itachi's side.

"Even with tailed beast healing it still hurts to use that ability for that long," Itachi answered.

"Then you should rest," Karin said trying to lead him inside.

"Is that what they call it now?" Roshi said with a smirk causing Karin to flush red and Itachi to roll his eyes.

"Knock it off," Karin said with a pout leading Itachi away.

"I'm going to go check on Anko. Roshi would you mind taking that to the Hokage," Naruto said as he pointed to the corpse of Orochimaru.

"Of course," Roshi said as he lifted up the corpse and vanished via shunshin.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought. The next chapter will finally start bringing in the Akastuki. I hope we'll see how it writes.**

**p.s. Sorry the chapter is a little short.**


	26. Love, Family and the Scythe

**Chapter Twenty Six: Love, Family and the Scythe**

**~A/N~ Hello my loving readers. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. On the note of Akatsuki… you'll see. Also I finally just said screw it and went with the Futa seal for how Tayuya and Ino will have kids. So that's said and done. On with the show!**

* * *

A figure landed on a branch a wicked smirk on his face and a three pronged scythe in his hand. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he almost cackled. It was time for the killing to begin again. He licked his lips and rolled his shoulders. It felt good to be free of that damned hindering cloak.

"It's to kill," Hidan said happily as he saw his first target. A simple caravan. With a spin of his scythe he charged forward.

* * *

~At a park in Konoha~

Roshi and Shizune laid under a cherry blossom tree simply enjoying the stunningly beautiful day. Roshi smiled as he looked at Shizune. She was currently enjoying a nap in his arms. A happy smile on her face as she nuzzled into his chest enjoying the warmth it gave her.

Roshi patted his side to make sure his present was still in there. A contented sigh left him as he felt the gift in his pocket. Today would be the day… right after a nice nap. Roshi smiled happily and looked down at Shizune once more.

"Kami I love you," Roshi said before he kissed the top of Shizune's head and put his head back to drift off himself.

* * *

~Another moment a crossed town again~

Karin sat next to Itachi their hands interlocked as she leaned into him. Her head on his should and her eyes slowly closing.

"Taking a nap on me?" Itachi asked.

"You're really comfy," Karin replied with a sly smile spreading a crossed her face.

"Am I now?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah… like my own personal pillow," Karin smirked as she leaned into him more.

"Is that all I am?" Itachi asked.

"No… you're so much more than just a pillow," Karin said as she kissed his cheek. "You're also a heater," She added with a giggle.

"I'm such a possession," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Yeah… but you're all mine," Karin asked.

"As you are mine," Itachi added as he pulled Karin into his arms before they shared a loving kiss. Itachi took a moment after the kiss broke to give her neck a few pecks.

"Don't start what we can't finish," Karin said.

"I do believe Naruto has a clan head meeting in an hour, Anko has her first teacher shadowing, Roshi and Shizune are on a date and Tayuya and Ino are having a day with Ino's father who's been trying to patch things up… by my estimation if we walk slowly we'll get home just in time for Naruto to have left," Itachi explained getting Karin to smirk widely.

"Oh perfect… But I can't go slowly if you keep kissing my neck like that," Karin said.

"I never said we were going to go slow… I could care less if Naruto hears us. I'd be payback for all the times he thought we wouldn't hear them," Itachi added with a smirk.

"Kami you're an evil bastard," Karin said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Itachi added.

"Opposite… it's so fucking sexy," Karin said as she moved onto Itachi's lap grinding herself against his already growing manhood.

"Home we go," Itachi said as the two vanished.

* * *

~Ino and Tayuya~

Ino smiled at her father. Yeah he didn't agree with her choices but it truly warmed her heart to see him trying for her. It seemed his love for his daughter could break the walls of his hate.

"How have you been princ… Ah Ino," Inoichi corrected knowing neither Ino or Tayuya would like him calling Ino his princess right away.

"I'm doing ok… getting used to the messed up changes that snake bastard did to me," Ino said as looked at her hand.

"Oi let's not bring that fuckwad into this day," Tayuya said before another word could be said about Orochimaru.

"She's right let's go to our picnic," Inoichi said as he started to lead the way. He desperately wanted to patch up the horrid wrong he had committed but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to.

* * *

~Back with Roshi~

"Roshi-kun," Roshi's eyes opened slowly to see Shizune looking down at something in her hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked until his eyes met what was in her hand. A small velvet box. Roshi quickly patted his side to see his pocket was empty. It must have fallen out as he slept.

"Roshi-kun… is this what I think it is?" Shizune asked. Roshi paused then took the box from her. With a deep breath he moved onto one knee.

"Now this isn't exactly how I planned it but," Roshi opened the little box to show Shizune a stunning white gold ring with a flawless ruby. "Shizune I love you and I want to have you at my side until the day I die,"

"Roshi-kun," Shizune said slowly her hand over her mouth.

"Shizune… will you marry me?" Roshi asked with a loving smile.

"Yes," Shizune said with tears forming in her eyes. "Of course I will," Shizune said happily as she lunged forward hugging the man she loved.

"I love you," Roshi said as the two kissed and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you too Roshi-kun… with all my heart," Shizune said as she hugged her man.

"So who should we tell first?" Roshi asked.

"Tsunade-sama and Naruto are in a clan head meeting. We can tell them right after," Shizune said with shining eyes.

"To the Hokage's tower then," Roshi said as the two stood. Shizune smiled as their hands interlocked. Roshi smiled seeing how happy Shizune was. Today was perfect.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!LEMON ALERT! **~Uzumaki Clan Compound~ **!LEMON ALERT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Karin groaned as she felt Itachi inside of her. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she rode the feeling of euphoria that Itachi pumped into her.

"Oh fuck yes," Karin moaned as her nails lightly ran up Itachi's strong arms. Itachi didn't say a thing as he continued to make love to his woman. Karin moaned out again her back arching as Itachi started to move faster.

"Yes! faster," Karin commanded and Itachi happily obeyed. He started to move faster his hands running down her body. Itachi leaned in capturing Karin's lips with his own. Their tongue quickly started to wrestle with each-others. Karin moaned into their kiss her hands slipping around his neck pulling him closer. Itachi slipped an arm under Karin's back flipping them and putting her on top of him.

"My turn," Karin smiled as she sat up and started to bounce on Itachi. Itachi watched her go his eyes transfixed on her prefect body riding him.

"I'm getting close," Itachi said as he grabbed her hips.

"So am I," Karin said as she bounced faster. Itachi started to thrust upwards the two closing in fast on their climaxes. Karin's moans started to echo out louder as her body started to tremble.

"Cumming," Itachi groaned as he emptied himself into Karin.

"Oh Kami yes!" Karin cried out as she felt Itachi filling her as she dropped into her orgasm. Ecstasy rippling through her body as her eyes rolled back and her body shook. After a few moment Karin dropped forward laying on Itachi's chest. The two panting heavily as their sweaty body simply laid against each other.

"I love you," Karin said looking up at Itachi.

"I love you too," Itachi replied. He hadn't thought he'd ever say those words again. But Damnit did he mean it.

"Can you go again?" Karin asked.

"I'm not sure… four times gets a little exhausting," Itachi said.

"Am I tiring you out?" Karin asked.

"You are insatiable," Itachi said with a smirk.

"For you… fuck yeah I am," Karin said as she winked and shook her ass knowing Itachi could see her doing it. "Wanna try it?" Karin asked.

"Seriously?" Itachi asked.

"I think you do?" Karin said as she started to stroke his growing member.

"Maybe it's just how sexy you are," Itachi said as Karin smiled.

"Stop flirting and stick that cock in me," Karin said with a sultry smile.

"Gladly," Itachi said as the two rolled over again. They had no intention of stopping their loving any time soon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

~Hokage's Tower~

Naruto sat at the large table used for the clan head meeting as Hiashi finished his report of the month. Naruto wasn't sure if it was just him or if everyone else noticed that the Hyuga clan was actually declining slightly over the past few months. It was meager to say the least but loss of profit was loss of profit. Their weapon forges weren't running as much. They were entering a time of peace and the Hyuga were a war time clan.

Naruto rubbed his chin wondering if there was a way to help stabilize the clan. His thoughts were cut off as the door to the hall was thrown open.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked.

"Hokage-sama the caravan from Kirigakure was attacked. Everyone was slaughtered and some kind of demonic ritual was done to them," the ANBU said in a hurried voice.

"Shit so he's come here," Tsunade said.

"Who's come here?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi said his name was Hidan and he's a member of Akatsuki. He was described as a sociopathic Jashinist worshiper," Tsunade explained.

"What do we know of this man?" Hiashi asked.

"Not enough. Itachi never worked with him. He simply stated that he was the most bloodthirsty man he had ever seen," Tsunade replied.

"If he's heading this way we need to put the village on lock down and double the guards," Naruto said.

"I know that!" Tsunade snapped looking to the ANBU. "Literally what he said," Tsunade said not feeling like restating what Naruto said.

"Yes Hokage-sama," the ANBU said as he vanished. Naruto suddenly bolted upraight.

"What now?" Tsunade asked.

"Tayuya, Ino and Inoichi are outside of the village today… We need to get them back inside right now," Naruto said.

"Go this meeting is over. Get back to your clans and go into lock down mode until we catch or kill Hidan," Tsunade said. The meeting room was empty in seconds.

* * *

~Outside of the Hokage's Tower~

Shizune ran inside leaving Roshi to follow Naruto who was in a rush. Something was up and their news could wait. "Naruto what's wrong?" Roshi asked as he flanked Naruto.

"An Akatsuki member's been spotted heading this way," Naruto said.

"I'll locked down the compound," Roshi said.

"Get my wife first. Karin and Itachi are having fun at home," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Right," Roshi said as he shot off towards the academy. Naruto's eyes leveled on the gates of the village. He needed to move faster. The kiri caravan was in the same direction of the picnic Ino and Tayuya were having with Inoichi.

* * *

~With Ino, Tayuya and Inoichi~

Ino smiled as she watched her father and Tayuya bond a little over a game of Go. She was surprised to see how deep in thought Tayuya could get. Inoichi smiled as he knew he was closing in on a victory.

"It was a good game but I wi-" the group scattered just before a three pronged scythe slammed into the ground were Tayuya had been sitting.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tayuya asked.

"The one that's going to fucking kill ya," Hidan laughed as he charged towards Tayuya.

"Fuck that," Tayuya replied as he chakra chains erupted from her back and clashed with Hidan's scythe.

"Oh to kill a Shinobi again," Hidan laughed as he slammed into the chains again and again. Hidan paused then leap back narrowly dodging a kunai and a hunk of bone.

"Three on one dumbass," Tayuya said.

"You're right… you'll need more," Hidan said as he suddenly picked up in speed and slammed into Ino throwing her back. Ino slammed into a tree her head slamming into a branch knocking her out.

"What the actual fuck?" Tayuya asked as she charged forward only for Hidan to bypass her chains and land a powerful kick to her stomach throwing her back and knocking the wind out of her.

"You two are weak," Hidan said as a Kunai slammed into his back.

"How's that?" Inoichi asked.

"Better," Hidan said as he kicked Inoichi back.

"How that kunai hit your heart," Inoichi said as he coughed up some blood.

"I can't die," Hidan said as he wiped hi slip of the blood and shot forward pulling out a spike. Inoichi tried to leap back but sadly Hidan was faster and his spike tore into his arm cutting him deep and slicing a tendon. His arm feel uselessly to his side.

'_FUCK!' _ Inoichi screamed in his mind. He couldn't use his clan jutsu's now.

"Now let's see here," Hidan said as he licked the blood from the spike while his foot started drawing a circle from the blood he and spilled from being stabbed.

Inoichi watched as Hidan's body turned black with white markings. Tayuya landed next to Inoichi with a puzzled look on her face.

"What the fuck is that?" Tayuya asked.

"Daddy your arm," Ino said as she ran up to him.

"He drank my blood… Blood must be some kind of catalyst for that jutsu," Inoichi said as he watched the man.

"Smart man… too bad you're fucked now," Hidan said as he spiked his leg.

"Why would he-" Tayuya started

"Arg," Inoichi cried out as his leg started to bleed right where Hidan had stabbed his leg.

"So that's what his jutsu does," Inoichi said as he knelt holding his neck. Hidan had purposely stabbed an artery.

"Daddy," Ino said as he started to panic.

"His jutsu transfers any damage done to him to the person who's blood he drank," Inoichi said as his eyes went wide. Ino's eyes went just as wide as she knew what her father knew.

"Daddy," Ino said slowly.

"Princess… know that I am sorry for everything I've done wrong… I'll always love you," Inoichi said.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya said as she saw Hidan spin his spike. "Oh fuck no," Tayuya charged forward her chains shot out.

"Tayuya no!" Ino cried out.

"I got this," she shouted as her chains hit Hidan knocking him and by extension Inoichi back. Hidan's body returned to his normal look and Tayuya started punching him as hard as she could. If she could knock him out maybe that would stop the jutsu.

"That's it!" Ino shouted looking to her father who wasn't getting hurt. "he has to stand in that circle to do damage… we just have to keep him out of it," Ino deduced right until Tayuya came flying into her knocking both of them back.

"Nice try you weak cunt," Hidan said as he hopped up and leap back into the circle. His body quickly returned to its blackened state.

"NO!" Ino screamed as she tried to get up but Tayuya was out cold. "DADDY!" Ino screamed as Hidan smiled and brought his spike towards his chest.

"Goodbye princess," Inoichi said with a smile as the spike tore through Hidan's chest and Inoichi died instantly.

"DADDY!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shit," Tayuya said as she was woken by the scream. Her eyes quickly found Hidan who had the most satisfied smile on his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ino screamed as bone started to form out of her skin. Her eyes a light in rage and her mind set on one goal. The bone quickly formed a protective armor around her leaving no skin to be seen.

"What the fuck," Hidan said with wide eyes.

"DIE!" Ino's voice echoed as she shot forward. A spike of bone in each hand as she charged the bloodthirsty man.

"Bring it on slut!" Hidan laughed as he brought his scythe down towards Ino's bone armor. Hidan smirked as he knew his scythe would slice through whatever that white armor was.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Ino screamed as she reached Hidan. Said man started to laugh as his Scythe met her armor. His laugh died instantly as all three prongs shattered against the armor.

"What!" Hidan said in panic as Ino's spiked tore into his shoulder. She gripped the spikes and forced Hidan closer. The moment their chests touch spikes of bone erupted and tore through the man's chest.

"GAH!" Hidan cried out. Ino didn't stop she let go of one spike and formed another stabbing it into Hidan's neck.

"DIE!" Ino screamed as she forced the spike in Hidan's chest to bend outwards tearing hidan's chest to shreds.

"FUCK!" Hidan screamed as his arms were literally tore from his body in the most painful way. moments later his head fell from his shredded body. Ino didn't stop she grabbed his head with both hands sending spikes from her fingers into the man's brain making them spin as they tore into his skull. With his brain liquefied and his body all but destroyed Hidan was out for the count.

"INO!" a voice screamed finally reaching Ino's ears. Ino turned her blood rage finally stopped hearing her loves voice.

"Tayuya?" Ino asked as the armor started to recede and her eyes filled with tears. "Daddy!" Ino cried as she ran towards the body of her father. Ino slid to a stop looking at her father's body. Tayuya sat beside him as Ino pulled her father into her arms. She cried out her heart broken.

"Ino, Tayuya!" A voice called out getting Tayuya's attention. Ino was lost in her grief.

"Naruto," Tayuya called back letting him know where they were.

"Tayuya we-" Naruto started before he saw the scene. He stopped bead seeing Ino cried her eyes out and the butchered corpse of Hidan.

"This freak attacked us… he killed him," Tayuya said as another howl of pain echoed out as Ino cried.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough," Naruto said.

"It's not your fault," Tayuya said as she gritted her teeth. "If I was stronger… I could've," Tayuya stopped as tears flooded her eyes. She had failed to protect someone important to Ino.

"Come on… let's get him home," Naruto said hearing Ino's cries had finally died down. Much faster than he thought they would've.

"I'm sorry daddy… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," Ino said as she lifted her father's body holding him.

"Ino," Naruto said.

"No… I'll carry him," Ino said as she put her father's body onto her back.

"Ok. You two head back I'll clean up," Naruto said. With a nod from the girls they left. Naruto looked to the body of Hidan.

"Hey fucker," a voice said making Naruto look around.

"Down here fucker," Naruto looked to see Hidan's head talking.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I've said it countless times. I. Can. Not. Die," Hidan said slowly.

"Good… I can't wait to see how much tortue your head can go through," Naruto said as he picked up Hidan's head.

"Fire Style: Corpse Flame Jutsu," Naruto said as he spit fire onto Hidan's minced corpse. Seconds later the body was nothing but ashes.

"You fucker!" Hidan screamed. Naruto simple pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped up Hidan's mouth silencing him.

"You don't get to talk unless I say so," Naruto said as he started towards Konoha. Hidan continued to try and talk only for Naruto to ignore him.

* * *

**~End Notes~ What did you guys think? Let me know. Now for a little message.**

**Yes i going to go with a Futa seal so Ino and Tayuya can have kids. If you guys don't like it i simply won't do any scenes with it. But it will be mentioned either way coming up.**


	27. Peaceful Life and Returns

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Peaceful Life and Returns**

**~A/N~ Hello and good day. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Sorry this chapter is so late… WoW kinda took my soul… sorry again.**

* * *

Naruto sat with a smile on his face as he watched his daughter play. It was hard to believe his little angel was already six months old. Time was flying but like a rocket. It seemed like yesterday he was finding out Anko was pregnant. Now they had a beautiful daughter.

"Hey Naruto," Naruto looked to see Sakura and Sai walking towards him.

"Oh hey been a while," Naruto said with a smile.

"A while? It's been like a year since we've seen each other," Sakura replied.

"That's a while," Naruto said with a smirk. Sakura just shook her head and sat down next to him.

"How's life?" Sai asked as she sat next to Sakura.

"It's life. Anko's teaching, Roshi and Shizune are engaged, Karin and Itachi are all but attached at the hip. Ino's gone training crazy and Tayuya's followed her and Hitomi is growing up way to fast.

"Daddy!" a little voice called out.

"Daddy's coming," Naruto said as he stood.

"She's talking already?" Sakura ask in surprise.

"Yup she's a little genius," Naruto said with a chuckle as Hitomi ran at him and jumped. Naruto smiled and caught her spinning around as he did.

"So what have _you_ been doing?" Sakura asked noticing Naruto had avoided mentioning himself.

"Oh me? I've been doing the usual. Clan head meetings every month, trade reports, clan income monitoring, Anko, training, watching Hitomi, and all that jazz," Naruto explained.

"Didn't need that Anko one," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why it's not like you two don't do that," Naruto said before he paused. "How about we just don't go into that discussion," He added quickly.

"Sounds good to me," Sai said with a visible blush on his face.

"We should get going. We've got a mission in a little bit," Sakura said as the two stood.

"Ok don't be strangers you can stop by anytime," Naruto said as he let Hitomi down so she could run off and play more.

"Ok," Sakura said with a smile as the two left. Naruto waited until he knew they were gone and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small slip of paper.

"Well someone is sneaky aren't they," Naruto said as he opened the note.

'_Meet us on the Monument or else,'_ Naruto's eyes narrowed. He didn't know who 'us' was but he didn't like the threat or the thought of how they managed to slip a paper into his pocket without him noticing right away.

* * *

~A crossed town~

Karin sat rubbing her forehead. If there was one thing she hated it was trying to figure out how to work Fuinjutsu. Unlike Naruto and Roshi she didn't have a natural talent in it. She was more like Tayuya in that fashion. She was better than most but simply not Uzumaki standards. Something Roshi was determined to fix on both of them.

"Fuck… why did I agree to this?" Tayuya roared snapping Karin out of her thought process.

"Because if you don't get better at seals you won't be able to use the seal Naruto and Tsunade made for you and Ino," Roshi replied.

"Right," Tayuya replied her face flushing red at the thought of her an Ino.

"Please don't daydream perverted stuff right next to me," Karin said as she lightly pushed Tayuya.

"Oh bull you do the same every time someone mentions Itachi," Tayuya said.

"I… I do not," Karin said with a flushed red face.

"Would you two stop and focus. I know you don't like it but we are almost done for the day," Roshi said as he rubbed his brow.

"You know you'd be a great teacher," Tayuya said with a roll of her eyes.

"Not a chance in hell. I don't want to be surrounded by children unless they are my own or of my clan," Roshi said. "Also I prefer my shop," he added.

"Hey I almost forgot about your shop," Tayuya said. "You never say anything about it," she added.

"What is there to say? I make and sell seals. It's boring but very rewarding work," Roshi replied before snapping his fingers. "Now write the seal three more times and you are free for the day,"

"Yeah yeah," Tayuya said as she grabbed a new sheet of paper and started to work while Karin was already half way through the seal.

* * *

~Uzumaki compound~

Anko sat back rubbing her brow. Her students were getting a handle on Dokujutsu but they seemed to be having trouble with some of the more advanced formulas. Anko was pulled out of her thinking when the voice of her daughter echoed out through the house.

"Mommy!" Hitomi's voice echoed over and over.

"Mommy's coming," Anko replied leaving her office to find Naruto and Hitomi walking through the halls.

"Hey love," Naruto smiled as Anko walked up.

"You're home early," Anko said glancing at the clock.

"Tsunade asked to see me," Naruto lied.

"Yeah no she didn't… don't lie to me," Anko said as she took Hitomi into her arms. Said little girl happily curled up in her mother's arms almost instantly drifting off.

"Ok fine I got a message from an unknown party demanding to see me. I'm going to check it out," Naruto answered.

"At least take Itachi or Roshi with you," Anko said knowing she couldn't stop Naruto.

"I'll have Nola get Itachi," Naruto said before giving Anko a kiss to the cheek and leaving.

Naruto rolled through the hand signs and quickly summoned Nola. Said snake happily moved up onto his shoulders. "Been a while since you've summoned me," Nola said.

"I'll try to summon you a little more often but we do see each other plenty with my Senjutsu training… Now would you be able to reverse summon yourself to Itachi then back to me with him?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I will return shortly," Nola replied as she vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto cracked his back a few times. He needed to get ready for a fight just in case. Once he was sure he was ready he grabbed a scroll out of his pocket freeing his swords.

"Ah I haven't had a fight in a while," Naruto said as he placed his swords on his hips. A plume of smoke went off and a full battle ready Itachi stood ready.

"What's the threat?" Itachi asked.

"Not sure yet just got this?" Naruto replied as he handed Itachi the note.

"Konan," Itachi said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"This is Konan's jutsu. She's a member of Akatsuki," Itachi replied.

"Wonder if she broke free too like the head in my office," Naruto said as a smirk came to his face.

"Hidan is a sociopath. Konan from the little I saw her wouldn't leave leader's side for anything," Itachi explained.

"Well let's not keep her waiting," Naruto said as Nola imprinted herself into his arm and the two took off.

* * *

~Hokage's monument~

Konan stood her grey eyes simply staring forward. She turned her head seeing Naruto and Itachi land in the clearing. "Hello Uzumaki-san, Itachi," Konan spoke.

"Pein," Itachi said getting a second figure to step out from behind a tree.

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked knowing who they were from Itachi.

"We need some questions answered," Pein said his purple eyes locked on Naruto.

"Then ask away," Naruto said his hand ready on his sword.

"Stories say you died and came back. How?" Pein asked.

"Ancient Jutsu used by the nine-tailed fox. Sacrificed his soul for mine," Naruto explained.

"So the fox is gone?" Pein asked.

"Completely. All of what he once was is now me. Every single fragment of his chakra is now my chakra," Naruto replied with a dead stare.

"And with it your plans are gone," Itachi said.

"So it seems," Pein said clearly annoyed.

"Question for you. Did you let Hidan off his leash or did he leave like Itachi did?" Naruto asked.

"He left right alongside Deidara, Sasori and Kakazu," Konan answered knowing Pein wouldn't.

"Interesting we'll need to hunt those guys down if they are foolish enough to come into the land of fire," Naruto said looking to Itachi whom simply nodded.

"Second question," Pein said. "How would you achieve world peace?"

"I wouldn't. As long as my family is safe I could care less about the world," Naruto replied getting a surprised look from the two.

"Second question. Who are you really?" Naruto asked. "I know Pein is a code name,"

"We were orphans from Ame," Pein replied.

"That doesn't answer my question," Naruto replied with a glare.

"I'm simply Konan," Konan replied.

"I guess there is no point hiding it anymore. My name is Nagato," Nagato replied. "This body however is our deceased friend Yahiko. Which I control from a distance with my Rinnegan,"

"Well then what now?" Naruto asked.

"I am unsure. We will need time to figure out where to go," Nagato said as he and Konan both turned away.

"Just know this. Attack my home or family and there will be nowhere to run," Naruto said.

"Your family is meaningless to us," Nagato said as two disappeared.

"We haven't seen the last of him," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Most likely not," Itachi said.

"Well we've both got business to deal with," Naruto said. With a nod Itachi vanished.

"Nola. Head back I'll see you soon for training," Naruto said as he looked to the snake tattoo on his arm.

'_See you soon,' _Nola's voice answered as the tattoo vanished.

* * *

~A Few Weeks Later~

Naruto sat as his desk with Tsunade sitting next to him. "So how did she explain it?" Naruto asked.

"I believe her exact words were 'Holy fucking shit this thing is huge,'" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I didn't think I made the seal to be too big," Naruto said scratching his head.

"Nine inches is above average," Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah the average is five-ish," Tsunade replied.

"Oh well… ah moving on," Naruto said with a flushed face.

"Aw my little grandbaby is above average," Tsunade laughed.

"Way above average," a new voice said.

"A… Anko," Naruto said with his face getting more flushed. "This is not something Baa-chan needs to hear,"

"Just making sure she knows for… medical reasons," Anko said with a smirk.

"Back to the topic at hand," Tsunade said. "She also expressed that it was very sensitive and after I checked it out I agree. But not as much as she says," Tsunade explained. Naruto nodded not wanting to know what she meant by 'checked it out'.

"So it was a mix of her first time with it and actually being too sensitive," Naruto said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah after a few times she'll get used to it and then it will be just a tad too sensitive for fun," Tsunade explained.

"Ok well that's easily fixed by modifying the seal here," Naruto said as he changed the seal ever so slightly. "That should reduce the sensitivity slightly,"

"Are you going to make it smaller?" Tsunade asked.

"Nah I have a feeling that they'll prefer it that size," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Pervert," Tsunade and Anko said in unison.

"Of course I am… I literally just made a seal that will give my 'cousin' a cock in which to fuck and impregnate her girlfriend. I'd have to be a pervert to think up a literal dick seal," Naruto said in his defense.

"He has a point," Anko said with a chuckle.

"Anko where's Hitomi?" Naruto asked.

"Sleeping in her room," Anko replied. Naruto looked at a clock then nodded. It was nap time. He looked back to ask another. "Salome is watching her," Anko replied. With that answered Naruto simply nodded again.

"So when are you two going to try for a second?" Tsunade answered expecting to get a flushed face from both.

"Right away," the two said through red faces.

"Once Anko's body is ready to try again we want to try for our second," Naruto added.

"And as you said I should try to wait about a year in a half before we try for a second so my body is fully healed and ready for a second child. So that would be about a year from now since Hitomi is just about seven months old," Anko explained.

"I wasn't expecting you two to want a second so quick," Tsunade said with a blinking surprise.

"Well we love Hitomi, we want her to have a little brother or sister, and we both decided we want a big family," Anko explained.

"Well if you want a big family I could help out with that," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked quickly.

"While it is best to wait a bit longer I can use a jutsu to help Anko along so she can have a second child safely a little sooner, I have another jutsu that would greatly increase the chance for multiple children. At least two and up to four," Tsunade explained. "But it's not safe to use both at once. One or the other," Tsunade added.

"We'll have to have a chat about it," Anko said looking at Naruto.

"When did you make those jutsus?" Naruto asked.

"The first I made when I was in my twenties for post war repopulation efforts," Tsunade said.

"And the second one?" Anko asked.

"The second I made for the Inuzuka clan shortly before you were born as their numbers were dwindling and the first wasn't helping much. It was originally made to simply make the woman more fertile but ended up causing them to have for a lack of a better term litters of kids," Tsunade explained.

"Maybe we should ask if anyone else in the clan wants that for when they have kids," Anko wondered.

"Yeah because that won't make Shizune's head explode for embarrassment," Naruto said causing them all to burst into laughter.

* * *

~A Crossed the Village~

Ino, Sakura, Karin, Tayuya, Shizune, Nami, Tenten, and Hinata all sat together in the hot springs. They were gathered to celebrate Shizune's engagement and this was the first time they were all able to get together.

"Ah these waters feel amazing," Ino said with a happy groan.

"It's nice to get together… it feels like it's been years since we were all able to meet up," Hinata said as she slipped into the water.

"Too bad Anko and Tsunade couldn't join us," Tayuya said slipping into the water next to Ino.

"Well Anko had to watch her daughter since Naruto had a meeting with Tsunade," Karin said.

"Hey love birds no inappropriate touching in the water," Sakura joked.

"You're just jealous that my lover can be in the same side of the hot spring as me," Ino said as she kissed Tayuya's cheek.

"Like hell I get plenty at home… oh kami," Sakura said as she covered her mouth.

"Oh ho! So the pinkette is frisky," Tayuya said.

"So what if I am," Sakura said with a heavy blush.

"I wonder who here is the worst," Tayuya said looking from girl to girl.

"If Anko were here it'd be easy to say who," Ino said.

"Well yeah but I meant out of us," Tayuya replied.

"So Tenten, Hinata are you two with anyone?" Tayuya asked. Tenten flushed and looked away a smirk coming to her face.

"Ah… not really. I haven't found anyone I really have a fancy for," Hinata answered.

"What about you Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Ah no nobody really," Tenten said with a flush.

"Liar," Sakura said.

"Oh I bet she's fucking both her teammates," Tayuya said.

"I am not!" Tenten shouted with a burning red face.

"No you're just with Neji," Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Oh ho there it is," Tayuya laughed.

"I'll get you back for that," Tenten said glaring at Hinata.

"So Hinata you sure you don't, you know bat for the other team?" Nami asked.

"Are… Are you hitting on me?" Hinata asked slightly confused.

"Maybe a little," the self-sealed Jinchuriki replied with a smirk causing Hinata to go beat red.

"Could we get off this topic and back onto celebrating Shinzue's engagement," Sakura said becoming a little uncomfortable for Hinata.

"She's right… we should be relaxing and drinking," Tenten said as she grabbed a bottle of sake sitting near the waters.

"You had me at drinking," Tayuya said.

"Take it easy you girls are a little young to be drinking," Shizune said.

"Oh its fine I got a low alcohol percent. But we are shinobi so we are adults in the eyes of the village," Tenten said as she poured everyone a drink.

"I say screw it let's get tanked," Tayuya said.

"I'm down," Sakura said with a smirk.

"Why not it's a celebration," Tenten smiled.

"Might be fun," Hinata said with a light flush.

"I can't actually get drunk but what the hell why not," Nami replied with a smile.

"Oh fine," Shizune said nothing could kill her constant happy mood since her engagement.

"Whoo! Bring on the drinks," Tayuya shouted.

* * *

~Later that night~

Naruto sat in his favorite chair in his living room his daughter sitting on the back of the chair her back against the wall as she played with her father's ears.

"She likes doing that," Anko said with a smile.

"Well daddy's ears are different," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"And daddy has a tail," Anko added.

"Yeah and that hurts when she yanks it," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Tsunade should be over soon," Anko said.

"Eager to get out of the house?" Naruto asked.

"It's been a while and you know it," Anko said giving Naruto the look.

"I know," Naruto said as the door to the house opened. Hitomi instantly reacted and started to climb off her father's shoulders.

"Speak of the Kage and the kage arrives," Naruto said seeing Tsunade walk into the house.

"Tsu-Tsu!" Hitomi shouted happily as she ran to her great-grandmother.

"There's my little princess," Tsunade said as she hoisted Hitomi up into her arms.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch her for us," Naruto said with a smile.

"Not like you had to twist my arm. I love watching her," Tsunade said as she hugged Hitomi.

"Jira-jira?" Hitomi asked looking over Tsunade's shoulder.

"Sorry Jiraiya's on a mission right now," Tsunade said getting a pout from the girl.

"We'll see you later on," Anko said as she took Naruto's arm and the two left.

"Bye bye," Tsunade said while waving Hitomi's arm.

"Bye bye!" Hitomi copied.

"Tsu-Tsu! Mac Cheese!" Hitomi hollered out.

"Well let's go make some then," Tsunade said happily carrying Hitomi towards the kitchen to make food.

* * *

~Unknown Location~

A middle aged man with a scarred face smirked as he looked at the people he had assembled. Each of them cursed his name as they tried to fight out of their constraints

"When I get out of this I'm going to blow your ass sky high Tobi," Deidara swore as he desperately tried to break free. But to no avail. Whatever this power was it held them perfectly.

"It's Uchiha Obito," Obito replied as he did a few hand signs. "Summoning Contract: Shinigami," Obito called out. Instantly all the warmth left the room along with the light. Moments passed as a figure slowly came to light. Unlike its normal form of a floating figure in white with a blade in its mouth the Shinigami stood simply looking at Obito.

"**Summoning me requires a sacrifice," **The Shinigami spoke.

"The Blonde one," Obito said. The Shinigami nodded and with the wave of his hand Deidara withered away with a pained cry.

"**The contract is open. One life for one life,"** The Shinigami said with its eyes staring dead at Obito.

"The black skinned one for control of the ones I resurrect," Obito said.

"**Very well," **The Shinigami said as the black half of Zetsu screamed in rage as he faded leaving just the white half.

"First The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, The Yellow Flash, The Butcher of Iwa, The Demon of Kumo, The Second Toad Sage, Namikaze Minato," Obito said.

"**No,"** The Shinigami said. **"The one known as Namikaze Minato cannot be resurrected,"**

"Fine then the first will be Third Kazekage of Sunagakure, Lord of the Iron Sands, Strongest Kazekage of all, Imohtep Azir*," Obito said.

"**Done,"** The Shinigami said as Sasori's body withered away. An instant later Sasori's scroll burst into flames and the form of Azir rose up from it.

"Second the third Raikage of Kumogakure, Lord of the Black Lightning, The man that faced a tailed beast alone, A,"

"**Done," **The Shinigami replied as Kisame's body faded and the third Raikage appeared in his spot.

"Third The woman that should have been the Uzukage**, The Second Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed fox, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, The Uzuhime, Uzumaki Kushina," Obito said with a smirk. He had a special idea for her.

"**Done,"** The Shinigami said as the other half of Zetsu faded and was replaced by the red headed kunoichi. **"You have one life left,"** the Shinigami said looking to kakazu.

"Can you bring someone like the Sage of Six paths back?" Obito inquired.

"**Yes but the sage is far too powerful to be fully controlled,"** The Shinigami replied.

"Are others too powerful?" Obito asked.

"**Few. Ōtsutsuki Asura, Ōtsutsuki Indra, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen,"** the Shinigami then smirked wickedly. **"Uzumaki Kushina, Imhotep Azir, A, Namikaze Minato, and Uchiha Sasuke,"**

"I can't control these three?" Obito asked now severely pissed. He had wasted time with them if he couldn't control them.

"**You can but they can break free if something truly pushes them,"** the Shinigami replied.

"Why would a child's name like Uchiha Sasuke's name be on that list?" Obito asked.

"**Uchiha Sasuke like Uzumaki Naruto are natural resurrecting souls. They share the soul with Asura and Indra. As do Madara and Hashirama,"** The Shinigami explained.

"Could I control Sasuke?" Obito asked.

"**At the age he died and the power he has. Yes he died far sooner than he should have,"** The Shinigami replied.

"Then I shall make Uchiha Sasuke my fourth," Obito said. Might as well have all four be unruly than one perfect and risk it becoming unruly.

"**Very well our pack is done… for now,"** The Shinigami said as he faded alongside Kakazu leaving only Sasuke in their place.

"Awaken," Obito said. Instantly four pairs of eyes snapped open and looked to their master.

"Obito," Kushina said in shock.

"Silence," Obito said causing Kushina to go quiet before she could ask what was happening. "I have resurrected you four to be my Avatars of War and Death. You will obey my command and kill who I command. Is that understood?"

"Understood," All four said with stone faces. Obito went to speak again when he saw Kushina kneel down wrapping her hand around the fallen blade Samehada. To Obito's surprise the blade accepted Kushina instantly and she placed the chakra devourer on her shoulder.

"Who is our first target?" Azir asked.

"We need a good test… To Takigakure," Obito said as he placed a white mask on his face. "You will all refer to me and Uchiha Madara," he added as the five moved out.

* * *

~With Naruto and Anko~

Anko smiled as the two sat at their dinner table eating. Naruto could see Anko giving him that look.

"You're planning something," Naruto said.

"This is the first night in nearly a year that we can just savor each other. And I really plan to savor you," Anko said with a smile.

"Oh I'm really looking forward to savoring you," Naruto replied before his eyes snapped up feeling Anko's leg running up his leg.

"Naughty naughty wife," Naruto said as he sipped a glass of wine.

"Not yet I'm not that will come soon," Anko added with a smile. Naruto smiled as the two could hardly wait to get to their hotel room for the night. They weren't going to risk going home and waking up Hitomi… and Tsunade was already planning on watching her all night.

* * *

~Uzumaki Estate: Roshi and Shizune's Home~

Roshi stepped into his house rolling his shoulders as he did. A smile slid over his face as he heard someone approaching. After dropping his bag he looked to see Shizune midflight towards him. That was new. Roshi smiled again as he caught her and the two kissed.

"Missed me I see," Roshi said.

"You. Me. Bed. Now," Shizune said with a lusty smile.

"As you wish," Roshi said with a big smile as he started to walk through the house towards their room.

* * *

~Haruno House~

Sai felt like his jaw was going to fall off. There before him was Sakura clad in only her black lace panties and an overly seductive smile.

"Like what you see?" Sakura asked.

"Very much so," Sai replied as Sakura took his hand and began leading him towards their bed room.

* * *

~Uzumaki Estate: Tayuya and Ino's home~

Two bodies slammed into wall after wall as they clumsily made their way towards their bed room ripping and tearing at cloths as they went.

"How long do you need?" Ino asked in between heated kisses.

"Five minutes to draw the seal," Tayuya groaned wishing she had a faster way to get the seal done.

"Perfect," Ino said as she pushed Tayuya back. "I'm going to shower. I expect you to be _at attention_ when I get out," Ino added putting special focus into her words.

"Yes Ma'am," Tayuya smiled as she moved to get her sealing supplies she kept in the bedroom. It was high time for a right and true test drive. She paused seeing a note on the bedside.

'_Fixed the sensitivity. Have fun,' – Naruto_

"Thank kami," Tayuya said as she looked the new seal over quick before starting her work.

* * *

~Uzumaki Estate: Karin and Itachi's home~

Itachi sat on the edge of his and Karin's bed his Sharingan eyes locked onto the form of Karin that slowly stripped in front of him. She was swaying ever so provocatively and damn it was it sexy. Karin pushed Itachi down so he was resting on his elbows as she now gave him an overly erotic lap dance.

"Kami I want you," Itachi said with a heavy breath.

"You have me," Karin said as she leaned down towards Itachi.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry it took so long to come out. WoW:Legion has really been entertaining me. Oh and if you didn't guess by the end of the chapter. the next one is going to be a pure smut chapter with plenty of lemons. I hope you'll like it when i get around to getting it out.**

**Now I want to say that I know LITERALLY NOTHING when it comes to children. I am a single man with no vision for children in the future. So I google and wing it for how advanced Hitomi is. Sorry if it's too advanced or too slow. I honestly don't know.**

***Imhotep Azir: I made the name from the main villain of The Mummy Movie, Imhotep, and the League of Legends Hero, Azir, as he along with the Third Mizukage never got names to date.**

**** I mean I did make Naruto the Clan Head Heir so it's obvious Kushina is/was the Heiress of the Uzumaki clan so I went with the Uzukage. Of course since she came to Konoha she would've given up that rank so that's why she was supposed to be not was the.**

**Age Note: Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and all the others are slightly older than their beginning Shippuden ages. By a few months or so. So from the Start of my story to this chapter a little over two, two and a half years have gone by. **


	28. Euphoric Synergy

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Euphoric Synergy**

**~A/N~ This chapter and it's brother chapter Twenty Nine are both pure smut chapters. So you can skip this whole chapter if you wish. Otherwise please enjoy. This chapter contains Naruto and Anko, Itachi and Karin and finally Sai and Sakura.**

* * *

**~Naruto &amp; Anko~**

Naruto grinned and his back slammed into the wall while Anko all but attacked his neck. She greedily kissed at his neck and collar. Naruto slipped his hands down her body groping every curve until he reached her ass.

"You're rushing a bit," Naruto said feeling Anko pulling at his shirt already.

"I want you now," Anko replied as she pulled off his shirt and returned to kissing his body. Her hands moved down his chest caressing his muscles as they did. Naruto gave a groan of approval feeling his wife's hands slip into his pants. Anko leaned up locking lips with Naruto as she pulled at his pants.

Naruto groaned again feeling Anko's work freeing his now rock hard cock. Pulling back from the kiss Anko grinned and started moving her way down Naruto's chest. From chin to neck, neck to peck, peck to abdomen, abdomen to stomach and finally stomach to groin.

Anko smiled as she now knelt before her husband his throbbing cock in her face. Licking her lips a few times in anticipation she moved in wrapping her lips around the head. Anko heard Naruto take a sharp breath as his dick slowly moved further into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his head a few times before giving all of its attention to the underside.

"Kami Anko," Naruto moaned as Anko's head started to bob. It had been quite some time since they had time for foreplay. And damn it did he miss it. Feeling Anko give special attention to his meat stick always felt amazing. Of course he'd rather taste her but she was set on giving sole attention for the moment.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned deeply as Anko started taking more of his cock into her mouth. While a hand moved up his leg to play with his balls. A tremble of pleasure shot through Naruto's back feeling Anko's hands caressing his sack so lovingly.

Anko moaned as she sucked her free hand having found its way to her core. Two fingers already scissoring inside as she started to suck faster. From how Naruto sounded it wouldn't be much longer before she pushed him over the edge and got her favorite naughty drink.

"Anko," Naruto moaned loudly his hands going to her head. His fingers quickly ran into her hair as he started to force more into her mouth. Something he knew Anko loved when he did. And with how her moaning picked up he knew she still did.

'_Fuck yes! Faster,'_ Anko thought as she felt Naruto starting to force his cock into her mouth. She loved it when Naruto got forceful with his blowjobs.

"ANKO!" Naruto cried as he burst into Anko's mouth and down her throat. Anko happily started gulping down rope after rope of cum all the while fingering herself faster. With a moan on the shaft in her mouth Anko reached her first release.

Pulling off Anko smiled up at her man. His heaving chest and happy smile told her he had thoroughly enjoyed her sucking. But she was far from done with him. With a lick to her lips she brought her chest up and slipped his still hard cock between her breasts.

"Oh fuck," Naruto groaned as Anko started to stroke him with her immaculate bosom. Naruto's eyes rolled back slightly as he felt her soft flesh rubbing against his shaft teasing him towards a second climax.

"I know you want to jizz all over my chest," Anko said as she started to move faster. Her beasts felt like they were on fire with how hot Naruto's cock was.

"Mhmm Fuck don't stop," Naruto moaned as he trembled his cock twitching between Anko's breasts.

"Come on cum already," Anko demanded she wanted to feel his seed spray all over her breasts. She could tell he was close with how badly he cock was twitching but he seemed to refuse to give it up.

"Almost," Naruto moaned loudly as he started bucking his hip trying to reach his climax faster.

"Give it to me," Anko said. And if by command he came. With a loud moan and one last thrust his second climax burst forth and sprayed down Anko's breasts and neck.

"Oh fuck yes," Naruto groaned as he looked down at his wife seeing her chest drenched in his cum. Anko smiled a she started to clean off her chest. She let out a yelp when Naruto picked her up and literally threw her on to the bed.

"Oh flying eh," Anko asked as she laid on the bed with a big smile.

"My turn," Naruto said as she moved towards his wife his cock still hard as stone. Anko's eyes stayed glue on the manhood as he apporched her.

"Been quite a while since I've had a good _drink_," Naruto said with a smirk as he moved between his wife's legs his tongue slipping over his lips.

"Yes it has been," Anko said with a smile as she spread her legs for her man. Naruto gave a wink before he dipped his head and gave Anko's womanhood a good long lick. Anko reacted instantly her head fell back as she let a pleasure filled moan out.

Naruto slid his hands up holding Anko still as his tongue assaulted his wife's lower lips. Anko moaned and pushed her hips forward trying to get Naruto tongue inside of her. Sadly Naruto wasn't done teasing her yet. His tongue continued to slide over her lips narrowly missing her clit each time.

"Oh fuck! More!" Anko begged. Naruto smirked and happily obeyed flicking his tongue over his clit. The sudden shock send waves of pleasure ripping through Anko's body as Naruto started to toy with her clit more and more. His tongue quickly started to slide in and out of her flicking over her clit each time it came out of her.

"Fuck! Faster!" Anko cried out as she sped towards her climax and break neck speeds. Naruto again happily obliged and started to tongue fuck his wife faster. Anko gripped the sheets of the bed as she felt herself approaching her release. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a finger slide into her. the surprise sent her off the edge and down into her euphoric release.

"Oh fuck… I love it… when you do that… Naruto," Anko panted out with a smile on her face. Naruto grinned in response and crawled up his wife kissing all the way. he gave special attention to her flat toned stomach. Something she worked into the ground to make perfect again. But to Naruto it was always perfect. Flat, smooth and sexy or filled with life both were beautiful because they were Anko.

"I love you Anko… more than you will ever know," Naruto said with a loving smile and a gentle kiss.

"Ha, I love you more and you know it," Anko replied as she slide a leg up his side.

"You keep saying that but I still don't _believe it_," Naruto whispered that last two words into Anko's ear making her tremble. His tongue slipped out gently sliding over her ear.

"Ugh… fuck you know too many of my weak spots," Anko groaned as Naruto slowly toyed with her ear while his manhood rubbed against her entrance.

"You're my wife. I should know all your spots," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"And your wife wants you in her," Anko said her hands slipping up Naruto's chest. Naruto didn't need to be told twice. With a kiss he sheathed himself fully inside his wife. Anko's back arched upward as she felt him fill her.

"Ugh fuck… I've missed that," Anko moaned happily as her eyes rolled back slightly.

"It hasn't been that long," Naruto said with a chuckle as he started to move.

"A few weeks it too long in my opinion," Anko replied while her legs wrapped around her husband's waist.

"You might be right," Naruto said as he started to move faster knowing what his wife wanted. Naruto slipped a hand around Anko's waist pulling her up onto his lap letting her bounce as he thrusted upwards. Anko didn't hesitate to start moving.

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him into a bruising kiss. Her fingers tangled into his long blonde hair. Naruto groaned into their kiss while his hands found her rear and started to grope.

Moaning more into their kiss Anko pressed her body against Naruto causing him to fall backwards while Anko stayed up. With a smile on her face she began to bounce faster using Naruto's chest as support.

"Ugh… Fuck… Anko," Naruto groaned knowing what was coming and fast.

"I can feel it. You're getting so close... I'm almost there… hold off a bit longer," Anko moaned as she bounced faster her hips slamming down onto Naruto who was still matching each bounce with a thrust.

"Oh Kami yes!" Anko cried out as she reached her climax. She threw her head back in a long loud euphoric filled moan as she rode her release. Naruto didn't last a thrust longer as he erupted into his wife's womb.

Anko smiled as she slowly came down form her high and leaned down kissing her lover again. "Best feeling in the world," Anko smiled while rolling off to his side.

"Fully agree there," Naruto said as he pulled Anko close to him. "Still love you more," He added.

"Not even close," Anko replied with a kiss to his cheek.

**~Naruto Anko End~**

* * *

**~Karin &amp; Itachi~**** [Note this contradicts their previous lemon a bit… but after putting thought into it. This is how I want them to be]**

Karin moaned lightly feeling his hands gently cupping her breasts as her back pressed into his chest. Her head lulled to the side giving her lover amble access to her neck. Feeling his lips pecking at her neck caused her to moan again. From neck to ear lope and back. He focused on her so much it and she loved every second of it. His hands continued to play with her breasts. His finger gently rolled her nipples between his fore fingers and thumbs attaining more moans from her.

"Kami… Itachi don't stop," Karin begged.

"As you command," Itachi replied as her took a slow breath taking in her scent before he kissed her neck again. Following his kiss with a nibble on her ear lobe knowing how sensitive her ears were. His hands finally left her breasts their focus turning to the rest of her body. His fingers danced over her skin massaging and groping her. From her stomach to her hips and down to her thighs he left none of her body untouched save for one spot. That would only be touched when she commanded him to.

"Itachi," Karin moaned pressing her back against his chest some more as one of her hands ran into his hair her fingers tangling in his raven locks. Her other hand rested on his hip holding fast to him.

"I am at your command as always my love," Itachi said kissing her neck again.

"I can feel how hard you are," Karin said rubbing her butt against his groin.

"And," Itachi said as if it meant nothing. And to him it didn't. His sole focus was always Karin. If he didn't get his release and she did then everything was fine. If he did and she didn't… well that simply didn't happen.

"I give you pleasure," Karin said as her eyes rolled slightly feeling Itachi suck lightly on her ear lobe.

"That would be counterproductive," Itachi replied. Her giving him pleasure meant he could caress her the way he liked.

"But you always focus on me so much… I want to return the favor," Karin said as she moaned again. Itachi smiled as he kissed her neck once more.

"If that is what you wish," Itachi said releasing his hold on his lover. Karin quickly spun pushing Itachi down onto their bed. Her hands running a crossed his chest her fingers running through the light amount of hair he had. She bit her lip as her eyes slowly made their way down Itachi's form.

Unlike Karin Itachi was still partially clothed. That was unacceptable. A devious smirk slid over Karin's face as she all but ripped off Itachi's pants and boxers. With a happy groan Karin wrapped a hand around Itachi's now freed manhood.

"Itachi-kun… Please don't hold off like this anymore. I don't want you just focusing on me… I want you to be fully relieved as well," Karin said.

"If that is what you wish," Itachi replied with a light groan as he felt Karin started to stroke him.

"It is… very much so," Karin said as she brought her head down. Her tongue slid out of her mouth licking over Itachi's cock head. Karin smirked hearing Itachi moan from her licking. Something she didn't hear enough of. Without a word she opened her mouth and took her lovers manhood into her mouth.

"Ugh… Karin," Itachi moaned feeling Karin's warm mouth wrapped around his cock. He groaned and his eyes rolled slightly feeling her head starting to bob. Her tongue ran along the underside of his manhood before flicking over his head each time she brought her head up.

Karin moaned lightly onto her lover's cock as her hand lightly rubbed against her core. While it didn't feel as good as Itachi's hand it did the job. Apparently that wasn't enough for the raven haired man as he pulled Karin off and smiled at her before spinning his finger.

A smile slid over Karin's face as she moved and positioned her womanhood right over Itachi's face before she returned to her sucking. Itachi ran his hands onto Karin's hips caressing her as he brought his mouth to work.

"Ah!" Karin gasped feeling Itachi's tongue slip into her. Her eyes rolled lightly each time his tongue flicked over her clit. Not to be out down she quickly started to suck Itachi with all she had. She wanted to make him cum first.

"Ugh," Itachi groaned happily as Karin's mouth worked over his cock. Her head bobbed and one of her hands found his balls and began to lightly rub them.

Karin moaned heavily as she felt her release fast approaching. She tried to hold herself off she still wanted Itachi to cum first. Her lover had another idea thought. A single finger pushed into her rear entrance pushing her over the edge instantly.

Itachi's eyes rolled back slightly feeling Karin moan loudly on his cock. With one last moan he let himself go. Karin gulped down his release before she climbed off her love.

"Kami… that was amazing," Karin said as she turned and faced Itachi.

"Yes it was," Itachi replied. Karin smiled while she sat on Itachi his manhood rubbing against her core. A smile slid over Karin face as she slipped a hand down and positioned Itachi's cock to enter her.

Without a word between the two Karin sunk herself down impaling herself on his hardness. A tremble ran down Karin's spine as she stretched to accommodate Itachi's size. "Ugh… so thick," she moaned as her hips started to bounce.

"You're so wet," Itachi said with a smirk. His hips started to match his loves bouncing. Karin leaned forward her hands on Itachi's chest as she started to bounce faster. Her nails started to dig into Itachi's chest lightly as she lost herself in her passion.

Itachi moved his hands to Karin's hips helping her bounce. Karin threw her head back as she let out a loud moan as she reached her climax. Once her moan ended her head dropped forward as she panted heavily. Her red eyes slowly locked on Itachi's face.

"You didn't," Karin said slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Itachi replied smiling at his lover.

"No! Not this time… I demand you use me until you are satisfied," Karin said as she hit Itachi on the chest.

"As you command," Itachi said as he suddenly flipped Karin pinning her under him without pulling out. With a kiss to her neck he started to thrust. Karin cried out in pleasure as Itachi started to slam into her. Her arms quickly hooked under his arms and onto his back. Her nails dug into his back. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched as her loved pounded into her.

"Oh Kami!" Karin cried out as her nails dug into Itachi's back. But thanks to his Jinchuriki healing she couldn't actually break skin. She just left long red marks on his back for a few seconds. Itachi ran his hands along Karin's side groping her as he picked up his pace. He could feel himself on the edge of his release. His need was started to blur his better judgement and his thrusts picked up more.

"Karin!" Itachi shouted as he finally reached his limit and blew his load straight into Karin. Using one hand to hold himself up Itachi simply sat panting and sweating over Karin.

"Kami… Itachi… you have to do that more often," Karin said panting heavily under Itachi. His wild rut had easily thrown her over into her own release again. Back to back climaxing really felt amazing but exhausting.

"I love you Karin," Itachi said as he kissed her trying to relay all the passion and love he had for the girl. Karin returned the kiss with everything she had. She truly loved the man above her.

"Marry me," Karin said before biting her lip. She regretted saying that a moment later. It was too soon. It had to be too soon.

"That was too soon wasn't it… Oh and you're supposed to ask me aren't you… they guy always asks the-" Karin was silenced by Itachi kissing her. Karin closed her eyes hoping Itachi would just forget she had just asked him to marry her. It was obviously way to soon.

"Yes," Itachi said as they parted.

"What?" Karin asked as her eyes shot wide.

"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you," Itachi replied with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Karin asked.

"Really," Itachi replied as the two kissed again. Karin felt tears stinging her eyes as she kissed her fiancé. This was single handedly the best day of her life.

**~Karin &amp; Itachi End~**

* * *

**~Sakura &amp; Sai~**** (Ok so this one needs a little explanation first. So I was challenged by a fan via PM to try something new. So this will have slight and I mean slight BDSM focusing on BD and DS parts, oral, hand job, and pegging… Yeah pegging… Skip if you want… Also this is another field I know nothing about so please don't flame if I fail ay trying this.)**

Sai groaned as he felt Sakura lightly smack his ass with his favorite riding crop. He loved it when Sakura was the Dom. He loved the feeling of letting her take full control. The feeling of the leather crop running a crossed his skin before it struck him again always made his dick twitch. Sakura smiled down at her man. This was all new territory for her. But for Sai she would try it out. Needless to say finding out that Sai had these kinks was a surprise. But she loved her man and she also liked being so in charge. It felt nice.

"You like that?" Sakura asked still only clad in her black lace panties.

"Yes mistress, I love it," Said moaned as the crop slapped over his ass again.

"What do you like?" Sakura asked.

"I love it when Mistress Cherry strikes me with her favorite ridding crop," Sai said with a moan as the crop struck his ass again.

"What a little man slut," Sakura teased as she slid the crop over Sai's ass and lower back. With a tap on his side the young man quickly obeyed and flipped over giving his mistress access to the front of his body and bringing his throbbing cock into her sight.

"You're as hard as ever," Sakura said as she ran the crop over his cock causing it to twitch.

"Mistress," Sai moaned. Sakura smiled as she flicked the crop lightly bringing it over the head of his cock. Sai groaned and twitched as he felt the cool leather tease his cock.

"Do you want to get off?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Mistress," Sai moaned out as the crop lightly hit his balls.

"Yes what?" Sakura asked flicking the crop against his cock head again.

"Yes I want to cum Mistress Cherry," Sai begged. Sakura smiled and ran the crop over his cock again.

"You only get to cum after me," Sakura said as she pulled the crop away and stepped back from Sai. The raven haired boy quickly moved to follow his Mistress knowing what she was going to command. Sakura sat down into a chair her legs spread so Sai could please her. Sai moved towards Sakura only for the crop to stop right in front of his face.

"Ah, what do you say?" Sakura asked.

"Mistress Cherry can I please lick your pussy?" Sai begged as his cock twitched again.

"You can do better than that," Sakura said with a smile.

"Please Mistress Cherry let me worship your prefect pussy with my worthless tongue," Sai begged. Sakura smiled and lowered the crop letting Said advance.

"Don't forget to thank your Mistress," Sakura said as she brought the crop down flicking it over Sai's nose.

"Thank you Mistress. You are beyond kind for letting me pleasure you," Said groveled as he crawled towards his Mistress and brought his face to her core.

"Good boy… Now make you Mistress cum," Sakura commanded.

"Yes Mistress Cherry," Sai replied as he started licking his Mistress' pussy. Sakura bit her lips to stifle a moan as Sai pleased her. A grin slowly slipped over her face as she ran the crop over Sai's back. The twitch he gave just gave her more incentive to go through with her plan.

"Faster," Sakura said as she brought the crop down against Sai's back. The young man moaned heavily and happily obeyed picking up his pace. His tongue worked it's best to bring his Mistress pleasure.

"Get that tongue deeper," Sakura said as she brought the crop down again and again was rewarded with a heavy moan from Sai.

"Yes Mistress Cherry," Sai obeyed and plunged his tongue into Sakura's core. His reward was a very pleased moan and another whip from the crop. Kami did he love that crop.

"Keep going," Sakura commanded as she neared her limit. Sai obeyed and continued to plunge in tongue into Sakura as deep as he could. Each time his tongue left her womanhood he would flick over her clit. And he was rewarded every time with a slap from the crop.

"Ah! Yes!" Sakura cried out as she reached her climax. Her body trembled as she felt his release tear through her body.

"Mistress Cherry," Sai said with a low voice hopping he would get more rewards.

"Oh my little slut has earned a reward… What would you like?" Sakura asked. Sai's face went red before a smile slipped over his face.

"Would Mistress Cherry use _It_ on me?" Sai asked. Sakura's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't expecting Sai to ask for it on their first attempt at this fun.

"My, what a little slut," Sakura said regaining her composure as Mistress Cherry. "But you did a good job so I guess I will let you have it… Go get it," Sai obeyed and crawled over to the bedside and pulled out a strap-on dildo. Sakura bit her lip again. This was going to be a different experience.

After standing and putting the toy on she gave the falsehood and few experimental strokes. Her eyes fell on Sai who sat in front of her waiting for a command. Sakura gave a smirk then beckoned Sai over to her. He eagerly obeyed and came to his Mistress' side.

"Well get it nice and wet," Sakura said. Sai nodded and took the falsehood into his mouth covering every inch of the fake thickness. He could hardly wait to have it in him. To feel his Mistress completely dominating him like a little slut. He nearly cam at the very thought.

"Good boy. Now bend over the dresser," Sakura commanded. Sai again happily obeyed and moved to the dresser bending over it. Sakura moved in front of him pulling out some rope and lube from a bag. She wasn't sure if she would like the idea of tying Sai up but if he wanted it she would try it.

"Let's make sure you don't move," Sakura said tying Sai to the dressed before she moved behind him. After a moment's hesitation Sakura opened the lube and started to get Sai ready. She lubed up a finger a slipped it into Sai earning a excited moan from the pale man.

"Oh dose my little slave like this?" Sakura asked as she moved her finger back and forth getting him ready for her second finger.

"Yes Mistress Cherry… I love it," Sai moaned as Sakura's second finger pushed into him. It took a few more minutes before Sai was finally ready for Sakura's falsehood. All the while Sai remained rock hard.

"Get ready here it comes," Sakura said as she lubed up her falsehood and lined it up. Seeing Sai trying to push back gave her the preverbal nod and she pushed forward. Sai groaned happily as he felt the head of the toy push into his ass.

"Thank you Mistress Cherry," Sai moaned as his cock twitched heavily. He was trying his best not to blow his load before his mistress told him he could. Sakura took a breath and grabbed Sai's hips. She slowly pushed further in trying to be gentle with her boyfriend's ass. But thanks to all his moaning she couldn't tell if she should slow down or speed up.

"You like it don't you my little slut?" Sakura asked more to make sure she wasn't hurting him than to pick on him.

"Yes Mistress Cherry I love it when you punish my ass," Sai replied begging for Sakura to take him harder. Understanding what he wanted Sakura gripped Sai's hips a bit tighter.

"I guess I'll have to really punish you then," Sakura said as she started to thrust faster into Sai. Sakura smiled as she leaned forward never slowing her thrusts. She kissed at Sai's neck while one hand moved from his hip to his cock.

"Mistress," Sai moaned feeling Sakura starting to stroke him.

"Don't cum yet," Sakura teased.

"Mistress Cherry… I can't," Sai moaned over and over desperately trying to hold off his climax.

"Just a bit longer my cute little slave," Sakura said as she started to pound into Sai's ass. The young raven haired body was in heaven and hell. Heaven thanks to the pleasure. Hell trying to hold off his impending release.

"M… Mistress… Cherry," Sai moaned as he felt his ability to hold off dwindling quickly.

"Fine then, You. May. Cum. NOW," Sakura said ending with a hard thrust on each word. Sai moaned loudly as he burst spraying his cum against the side of the dresser.

"How was that?" Sakura asked as she pulled the toy out of Sai's abused rear.

"You did wonderfully," Said replied as he freed his hands from their bindings.

"I'm not sure what to say for this… It was fun being all in control… but I kinda miss feeling you in me," Sakura said.

"Well then let's remedy that," Sai said as he spun and picked Sakura up. A moment later she was on the bed and the toy was removed and forgotten.

"Yes!" Sakura moaned as Sai fully sheathed himself in Sakura in one go.

"Thank you for going out of your comfort zone for me," Sai said as the two kissed all the while their bodies desperately slammed against one another both completely lost in lust.

"Yes! Kami yes take me," Sakura moaned as her legs wrapped around Sai's waist. Sai as before happily obeyed his love and took her with everything he had.

Sakura moaned loudly as se gripped the sheets of their bed as Sai pounded into her. She felt her back arching and her toes curling from the pleasure. Her climax was approaching fast and she had no desire to hold back.

"Sakura," Sai moaned as he reached his climax again and emptied himself into his love.

"Sai!" Sakura cried out as she reached her release an instant later. The two collapsed covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"I love you Sai," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Sai.

"I love you too," Sai replied as he embraced his love.

**~SakuraxSai End~**

* * *

**~End Notes~ Sorry it's taken so long to update. Kinda been sick… so I've cut this chapter in two so I can at least get something out for you guys. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
